Entre o Amor e o Ódio
by Mary Spn
Summary: Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha? - Wincest/AU - para A Rainha
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 1

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida! **  
**

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio - cap. 1**

Dean tinha acabado de desligar o telefone, onde estava em uma conversa estressante com um fornecedor, quando seu pai entrou na loja, e pelo seu jeito um tanto desconfortável, Dean sabia que ele estava querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa.

- O que foi desta vez? – Dean perguntou sem levantar os olhos do computador.

- Seu irmão vem nos visitar neste final de semana.

- O que? Eu não acredito! – Dean bufou e encarou John.

- Não seja tão radical, Dean! Eu sinto falta do moleque! - John sorriu - E ele vai ficar só alguns dias, então tente ao menos ser cordial desta vez.

- Cordial? Como é possível ser cordial com aquele moleque irritante? E depois, o senhor enfiou todos os móveis do antigo escritório no quarto dele, aonde é que ele vai dormir?

- O seu quarto tem duas camas, não tem? – John falou com a maior naturalidade.

- Pai, eu não vou dividir o quarto com aquele nerdezinho insuportável, não mesmo!

- Eu já falei que serão só alguns dias, Dean! Agora pare de reclamar! – John falou impaciente, saindo da loja.

Dean largou o que estava fazendo e sentou na cadeira, bufando. Sam era o seu irmão caçula, ou meio irmão caçula, já que não eram filhos da mesma mãe.

Enquanto Dean era filho de Mary, a esposa de John, falecida há cinco anos, Sam era fruto de uma aventura extra conjugal de John com uma biscate qualquer, como Dean costumava se referir a mãe de Sam.

Seu meio irmão tinha vinte anos agora, enquanto Dean estava com vinte e quatro. Eram apenas quatro anos de diferença, mas mesmo assim havia uma distância muito grande entre eles.

Enquanto Dean trabalhava duro na loja de auto peças com John, Sam era o garoto riquinho e mimado, que estudava na Suíça. Sua mãe era produtora de moda, e casara-se com um homem muito rico. Dean gostava de dizer que ela deu o golpe do baú, e ela dava a Sam tudo de melhor, desde roupas, carros, até a melhor faculdade, fora do país.

Dean não fora para a faculdade, ao invés disso, preferiu seguir os negócios do pai. Era um excelente negociador, e desde criança adorava lidar com tudo que dizia respeito a carros. Era mesmo muito bom nisso, e trabalhava com muita dedicação e vontade.

Desde crianças, ele e Sam não se suportavam. Sam sempre vivera com a mãe, e cada vez que vinha passar as férias com o pai, ou simplesmente visitá-los, era uma tortura para Dean.

E agora mais uma vez teria que aturá-lo por sabe-se lá quantos dias, e ainda teriam que dividir o mesmo quarto. Dean estava muito, muito puto com a idéia.

Na sexta pela manhã, John teria que ir até a cidade vizinha com Bobby, seu vizinho e amigo que era dono de um ferro velho, afinal tinham negócios a tratar por lá. Apenas quando já estava entrando em sua camionete, John lembrou que precisava buscar Sam no aeroporto dentro de duas horas, e se amaldiçoou por isso, teria que pedir este favor a Dean, que com certeza iria reclamar.

Entrou novamente na loja, no exato momento em que Dean terminara de atender um cliente.

- Muito ocupado, Dean?

- Não, eu estou livre agora. Por que? – Dean perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu preciso de um favor seu. Estou indo ajudar o Bobby com alguns negócios, ele está negociando um Corvette 67, lembra? O Steve acabou de reformar, e se ele não o buscar logo, o desgraçado acaba vendendo pra quem pagar mais, você sabe como é o filho da mãe.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então... eu preciso que você vá buscar o Sam no aeroporto.

- Ah não, pai! Isso não! – Dean reclamou feito criança, fazendo bico.

- Dean, ele é seu irmão, não vamos começar com isso de novo, ok?

- Eu preciso cuidar da loja, pai. O Sam pode pegar um táxi, não pode?

- Fui eu quem insisti em ir buscá-lo, não posso agora ligar pra ele e pedir para que pegue um táxi. E o David pode cuidar da loja sozinho, você não vai demorar mais do que duas horas.

- Era só o que me faltava! – Dean socou o balcão, bufando.

- Obrigado, filho! E diga ao Sam que até a noite eu estou de volta. E comportem-se! – John ainda gritou da camionete.

Dean tomou um banho, colocou roupas limpas, se olhando mais uma vez no espelho antes de sair, afinal não queria parecer um desleixado diante do seu irmão.

Fazia quase dois anos desde que o vira pela última vez, e Dean ficou pensando no que diria quando o encontrasse. Geralmente não tinham muito o que conversar, pois suas vidas eram muito diferentes, e não tinham quase nada em comum.

Sam era muito certinho, meio nerd, além de esnobe, e Dean detestava as suas manias. Nunca sabia o que esperar do mais novo, não tinham nenhuma intimidade, pareciam dois estranhos quando estavam juntos.

- x -

Sam desembarcou do avião e pegou suas malas, estava exausto pela viagem. Tudo o que precisava agora era de um banho quente e uma cama macia, onde pudesse dormir pelo resto do dia.

Estava ansioso para rever seu pai. Fazia quase dois anos que não o via, e mesmo a relação deles não sendo lá muito calorosa, sentia agora uma saudade imensa. Sua mãe estava sempre viajando, então quase não a encontrava.

Sam sentia falta de uma família. Tinha amigos, mas mesmo assim, na maioria das vezes se sentia muito só. Também tinha o seu irmão, ou meio irmão, como Dean fazia questão de frisar, o que não contava muito, porque Sam sabia que Dean não o suportava.

As poucas vezes que Sam passara com ele e com o pai, Dean sempre arranjava desculpas para não se aproximar, ou então algum motivo para brigarem. Sam já tinha se acostumado com a rejeição do irmão, e já não se importava muito. Ficou pensando se Dean teria mudado neste tempo em que não se viam. Provavelmente não, Dean era mesmo osso duro de roer, como diria sua mãe.

Sam sentou em um banco perto da saída do aeroporto, e ficou aguardando por John. Já estava um pouco atrasado, e Sam pensou se seu pai havia esquecido do que combinaram.

Quando levantou os olhos, viu seu irmão perto da entrada. Dean não parecia ter mudado muito fisicamente, mas estava muito bonito, vestindo jeans e uma camisa preta, que lhe caía muito bem. Sam não sabia por que estava reparando nas roupas do irmão, mas das outras vezes que o vira, ele sempre usava jeans surrado e camiseta, esta era a primeira vez que via Dean arrumado deste jeito.

Dean olhava ao redor, procurando por Sam, quando finalmente o avistou. Estava parado em frente a um banco, olhando para ele, e Dean pensou por que o idiota não o havia chamado, ao invés de deixá-lo procurando.

Sam tinha crescido... estava mais alto, mais alto que ele até, o que deixava Dean ainda mais puto da vida. E como sempre, estava muito bem vestido. Calça jeans de griffe, que lhe assentavam muito bem, e uma camisa clara, com listras discretas. Dean foi se aproximando e viu Sam sorrir, aquele sorriso infantil, onde apareciam as covinhas em seu rosto, e Dean não pode deixar de sorrir também, era seu irmão afinal.

- Hey! – Foi tudo o que Dean conseguiu falar.

- Hey Dean! – Sam sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, agora percebera quanta saudade sentira dele também, mas como Dean ficou parado feito um poste na sua frente, com as mãos no bolso, Sam acabou desistindo da idéia.

- É... Precisa de ajuda com as malas? – Dean finalmente falou, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor entre os dois.

- Não, eu posso levar sozinho, obrigado. – Sam só trazia uma mala grande com rodas, e mais uma maleta na mão.

- E como foi a viagem? – Dean perguntou enquanto se dirigiam até o carro.

- Foi... tranquila, mas cansativa.

- Pois é, eu tenho más notícias pra você. - Dean falava enquanto fechava o porta malas do Impala - O pai não sabia que você voltaria tão cedo, e...

- Cedo? – Sam sorriu com ironia.

- Bom... é... então ele acabou utilizando o seu quarto como depósito, sabe... tem uns móveis lá dentro, e acho que ele não pretende tirar aquilo de lá tão cedo. Então ele sugeriu que você dormisse no meu quarto, mas eu pensei que talvez você fosse ficar mais confortável em um hotel, o que você me diz? – Dean perguntou esperançoso.

- Bom, eu... eu não me importo de ficar no seu quarto, a não ser que você não me queira por lá.

- Não! Não... por mim tudo bem. Você pode ficar, desde que não mexa nas minhas coisas e não ronque durante a noite. – Dean falou um tanto sério.

- Ok, eu acho que eu não ronco. – Sam teve que rir - Eu estava esperando pelo papai. Ele não pode vir?

- Não, ele... Bom, surgiu um negócio de última hora, então ele pediu que eu viesse no seu lugar.

- Ah.

- Então, mais alguns anos e você se torna um advogado? – Dean perguntou enquanto dirigia, apenas para puxar assunto, não que realmente estivesse interessado.

- Eu já não sei mais.

- Não sabe o que?

- Se eu vou cursar direito, eu já não sei se é isso o que eu realmente quero.

- Mas você queria isso desde pirralho, o que aconteceu? – Agora Dean estava mesmo curioso.

- Não sei, algumas coisas mudaram. – De repente a paisagem lá fora se tornou a coisa mais interessante do mundo para Sam, e ambos ficaram em silêncio até chegarem em casa.

Sam desceu do carro e ficou observando a casa, vendo que muita coisa havia mudado por ali. A loja, que tinha seu prédio no terreno ao lado, tinha sido reformada e aumentada. A casa tinha sido pintada recentemente, o jardim estava bem cuidado, tudo muito melhor do que quando vira da última vez.

- Aumentaram a loja? – Sam perguntou, puxando assunto.

- Sim, a sala ficou pequena, então o pai derrubou a antiga e construiu outra, faz uns seis meses agora.

- Hmm, ficou muito bonita.

Sam pegou sua mala e entrou na casa, só então se lembrando de que teria que dividir o quarto com Dean. Isso com certeza não seria uma boa idéia, mas desta vez tinha vontade de estar perto de sua família, então ainda era melhor do que ficar sozinho em um hotel.

Subiu as escadas atrás de Dean, e deixou sua mala no chão do quarto, que estava uma bagunça. Dean rapidamente ajuntou algumas roupas do chão, constrangido, mas Sam fingiu não perceber.

- Está meio bagunçado, né? Eu ia dar um jeito nisso antes de você chegar, mas como tive que ir te buscar, então...

- Ta tudo bem, Dean. Eu não me importo, o quarto é seu.

- Bom, eu preciso voltar pra loja, se você quiser tomar um banho, fique a vontade. E se quiser comer, pode assaltar a geladeira.

- Ok, obrigado, Dean. Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. A viagem foi cansativa.

Dean saiu do quarto bufando. Estava tentando ser cordial, como John havia pedido, mas só de pensar em ter que dividir o quarto com Sam, o fazia entrar em desespero.

Sam tomou um banho demorado, vestiu uma roupa mais confortável, e sentou na cama que passaria a ocupar. Olhou a bagunça em volta, sentindo certo desespero. Como iria conseguir conviver com isso? Viera decidido a conhecer melhor seu pai e seu irmão, e sabia que isso não seria nada fácil. Bufou e decidiu por arrumar toda aquela bagunça, afinal não conseguiria dormir deste jeito.

Depois de colocar tudo em ordem, Sam deitou na cama, e logo acabou adormecendo, vencido pelo cansaço.

Dean andava de um lado para o outro dentro da loja, nervoso. Haviam poucos clientes naquele dia, e não conseguia parar de pensar no que Sam estaria fazendo em seu quarto. Resolveu por ir até lá conferir, e quando entrou no quarto ficou surpreso ao ver tudo organizado. Sam dormia silenciosamente na cama sobressalente, Dean mal podia ouvir sua respiração.

Se aproximou em silêncio e teve que rir, da forma como Sam, com toda aquela altura, estava encolhido na cama, parecendo uma criança. Provavelmente deveria estar com frio, Dean pensou, e então pegou mais um cobertor no armário e colocou sobre ele.

Quando Sam acordou já era final de tarde, e ouviu vozes vindas da parte de baixo da casa. Lavou o rosto para espantar o sono, trocou de roupas e desceu, ansioso por encontrar com John.

Seu pai e Dean estavam conversando na sala, e o sorriso de John se abriu ao se deparar com o filho caçula. Se abraçaram, e Dean ficou apenas os observando, de longe.

- Bom te ver de novo, garoto! – John bagunçou seus cabelos.

- Eu senti sua falta, pai! – Sam falou com os olhos marejados, e Dean revirou os olhos diante da cena.

John levou Sam para conhecer a loja, animadíssimo, e ficaram um longo tempo por lá conversando, enquanto Dean preparava o jantar, já que era dia de folga da empregada.

Quando voltaram para a casa e foram jantar, Sam não comeu quase nada, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Dean.

- Não gostou da comida, Sammy? Muito simples pra você? – Dean não perderia a chance de provocá-lo.

- Eu... gostei sim, só estou sem fome. – Sam justificou, um tanto constrangido com o que Dean falou.

- Tem um restaurante aqui perto, se você quiser algo melhor. – Dean ainda alfinetou.

- Obrigado pela dica, Dean. Mas não vai ser necessário. – Sam manteve a educação.

Dean levantou da mesa, retirando o seu prato, depois que John também já tinha retirado o seu.

- Agora você pode lavar a louça, irmãozinho, já que eu preparei o jantar.

- Não há necessidade, eu faço isso. – John se intrometeu, olhando de cara feia para Dean.

- Pode deixar, pai. Eu não vejo problemas em lavar a louça. Pode ir assistir o noticiário se quiser.

- Ok, eu já vou descansar então, o dia foi muito cansativo. Boa noite, filhos!

John se recolheu, e Sam lavou a louça e deixou a cozinha em ordem, imaginando que Dean deveria ter sujado muito mais louças que o necessário, justamente para lhe provocar.

Se o seu irmão já estava querendo encrencas no primeiro dia, ficaria decepcionado, pois Sam não iria lhe dar este gostinho.

Quando Sam foi se deitar, Dean já estava na cama, ainda acordado. Acendeu a luz, e vestiu seu pijama, sob o olhar atento de seu irmão.

- Vai demorar muito, donzela? – Dean reclamou, sem paciência.

- Dean, se você está procurando encrenca, pode esquecer, eu não vou entrar na sua desta vez.

- Eu? Procurando encrenca? – Dean gargalhou.

- Eu sei que você não me suporta, e eu idem, mas se nós vamos ter que dormir no mesmo quarto, é melhor você respeitar um pouco o meu espaço.

- Respeitar o seu espaço?

- É o mínimo que você pode fazer.

- Neste quarto não tem espaço pra você, irmãozinho. Eu sugiro que você vá para um hotel.

- Esquece, Dean. Você pode infernizar a minha vida o quanto quiser, eu não vou sair daqui. Aliás, não tenho pressa nenhuma em ir embora desta vez.

- Então, pra começar, nunca mais mexa nas minhas coisas!

- Mexer nas suas coisas? Eu só arrumei a sua bagunça, idiota! - Sam retrucou, incrédulo.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Deixe as coisas como estão, eu não quero você tocando em nada que é meu.

- Eu também não faço questão nenhuma em tocar algo que é seu. Agora cala essa boca e dorme!

- Ok, então apague logo essa luz e me deixe dormir! – Dean virou de costas e colocou um travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

Sam não conseguiu dormir de imediato, e se virava de um lado para o outro na cama, fazendo Dean se irritar ainda mais.

- Dá pra você parar?

- Cara, eu achava que você era um chato, mas não, eu me enganei. Você é insuportável, Dean!

Sam ficou encarando o teto, no escuro, pensando que pelo visto a sua vida seria um inferno nos próximos dias. Não era alguém que desistia fácil, mas não tinha muita certeza de que isto valeria a pena.

No final de semana, Sam ficou o menor tempo possível em casa. Pegou a camionete de John emprestada, já que nem sonhando Dean lhe emprestaria o Impala, e foi passear pela cidade. Encontrou alguns conhecidos, e a noite saiu com eles, tudo para evitar bater de frente com Dean logo nos primeiros dias. Sabia que seu irmão não iria facilitar nem um pouco a sua estadia ali.

* * *

**Continua...**

Mais uma Wincest a caminho... A quem leu Incertezas, por favor esqueçam aqueles personagens. O meu Sam e Dean desta fic são totalmente diferentes. Pretendo fazer vocês amá-los e odiá-los em diversas situações. Espero que curtam! E como vocês já sabem, eu adoro saber a sua opinião!

Beijokas a todos que leram até aqui!

Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 2

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida! **  
**

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio - cap. 2  
**

Na segunda feira, Sam achou que iria pirar se continuasse por ali sem nada para fazer, então resolveu apelar para o seu pai, e o abordou quando ele estava prestes a sair de casa.

- Pai, é... – Sam coçou a cabeça, meio sem graça. - Será que eu posso ajudar vocês na loja, enquanto estiver por aqui?

- Ajudar na loja? Mas você entende alguma coisa de peças de automóveis? – John estranhou o seu pedido.

- Entender eu não entendo, mas eu posso aprender, não posso? – Sam usou seu melhor olhar de filhotinho pidão.

- Ok, eu acho que... Acho que o Dean pode te mostrar alguma coisa. Eu preciso sair agora, você pode falar com ele lá na loja, está bem?

John saiu com David, seu funcionário, e Sam foi até a loja, pensando se isto seria uma boa idéia. Bom, no máximo Dean o expulsaria de lá, então não tinha nada a perder.

- O que você faz por aqui? – Dean perguntou assim que Sam entrou, sem levantar os olhos do computador.

- Eu vim... te ajudar.

- Me ajudar? – Dean gargalhou. – De onde você tirou essa? Ta maluco?

- Eu falei com o papai, e ele disse que você poderia arranjar algo para eu fazer.

- Algo pra você fazer? Sam... por que você não vai dar uma volta, ou navegar na internet, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não me atrapalhe, hein?

- Dean, eu vou ficar algum tempo por aqui, e só quero ter alguma coisa pra fazer, será que custa tanto assim você me ensinar alguma coisa?

Dean pensou em algo para deixar Sam bem ocupado, e longe dele por algum tempo, então resolveu o sacanear um pouquinho.

- Aqui... Tem essas caixas com papéis que precisam ser arquivados. Você acha que é capaz de fazer isso? - Dean o encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Não tem outra coisa que não sejam papéis empoeirados? Eu sou alérgico, e...

- Olha, é só o que tem pra você fazer, mas se não quer ajudar, cai fora! Ninguém pediu a sua ajuda aqui! – Dean provocou.

- Ok! Eu faço!

Sam bufou, e então retirou as caixas de baixo da prateleira, e as colocou em cima de uma mesa, na salinha nos fundos da loja. Separou tudo e arquivou nas pastas, deixando tudo em perfeita ordem. De vez em quando Dean podia ouví-lo espirrando, então dava risadas, se divertindo. Apostava que Sam não apareceria ali por um bom tempo depois disso.

Depois de quase três horas, Sam já havia guardado tudo em seu devido lugar, então apareceu diante de Dean, meio descabelado e com o nariz vermelho de tanto espirrar, devido ao pó.

- Tem mais alguma coisa pra eu fazer?

- Não, por hoje você está dispensado. – Dean se segurou para não rir.

- Ok. – Sam voltou para casa, ainda espirrando.

A noite, Dean estranhou quando Sam não desceu para jantar, e como John ainda não havia voltado, acabou jantando completamente sozinho.

Mais tarde, quando subiu para se deitar, foi que percebeu que seu irmão realmente não estava bem. Provavelmente asma, a maldita asma de que Dean não se lembrara. Dava para ouvir sua respiração pesada, e seu peito chiando de longe.

- Pôrra, Sam! Desse jeito não vai dar pra eu dormir! – Dean resmungou.

- Eu não posso respirar, Dean! – Sam falou baixinho, com a voz cansada, o que fez Dean entrar em pânico, pois parecia que a coisa era mesmo séria.

Tentou se acalmar, e lembrar do que sua mãe fazia, afinal Sam já tivera este tipo de crise ali quando era criança.

- Você... usou a bombinha?

- Já.

- Quantas vezes?

- Duas. – Sam respondia com dificuldade, e Dean já estava morrendo de medo que ele parasse de respirar de repente.

- Use mais uma vez.

- Mas eu não...

- Pode sim! – Dean acendeu a luz e pegou a bombinha em cima do criado mudo. - Vamos lá, Sam! Só respira fundo! – Dean o obrigou inalar o pó mais uma vez.

Sam ainda respirava com dificuldade, tossia, e chorava baixinho. Parecia envergonhado, o que fazia Dean se sentir ainda pior, afinal tinha sido tudo culpa sua. Não tinha dado importância, porque sempre achava que Sam fingia a maioria das doenças para chamar a atenção. Mas desta vez tinha pisado na bola, e isso poderia ter custado a vida do seu irmão.

- Calma, Sam. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Só respira devagar, continua respirando, por favor! – Dean falava baixinho, mais para si mesmo, do que para o seu irmão ouvir.

- Dean...

- Você acha que consegue levantar, Sam? Eu... eu acho melhor te levar para o hospital.

- Não precisa, Dean. Acho que o pior já passou.

- Tem certeza? - Dean colocou a mão no peito do mais novo, sentindo sua respiração normalizar aos poucos.

- Aham. – Sam respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Obrigado.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? Água, talvez?

- Não, ta tudo bem. Eu não quero nada.

- Então, é... sei lá... Tenta dormir um pouco, eu vou estar aqui, caso precise de alguma coisa.

- Ta. - Sam se virou para o outro lado, sentindo-se envergonhado por ter uma crise dessas diante do seu irmão. Pensou que agora mesmo é que Dean iria tirar sarro da sua cara por um bom tempo.

De qualquer forma, Sam sentia-se seguro tendo seu irmão ali, cuidando dele. Sentia-se protegido, e achou que pela primeira vez Dean não estava fingindo, estava preocupado de verdade. Coisa que, claro, jamais admitiria.

Dean deitou na cama ao lado, ainda preocupado e se sentindo culpado, afinal tinha feito Sam mexer naquela papelada cheia de poeira de propósito, e agora ele estava doente, por causa de uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Por sorte John não estava em casa, senão levaria uma bronca e tanto.

Ficou observando seu irmão no escuro, e não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira. Sam dormia tranquilo novamente, e sua respiração mal podia ser ouvida agora.

Pela manhã, John já estava novamente em casa, então nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto. Sam ainda estava um pouco pálido, mas parecia bem melhor.

Dean foi para a loja, e estava verificando o estoque, quando Sam apareceu por lá.

- Hey! – Sam entrou, um pouco sem graça.

- Eu pensei que depois do que aconteceu ontem, você não fosse mais pisar aqui.

- Eu pensei que... Bom, talvez tenha outra coisa que eu possa fazer, que não envolva papéis empoeirados. – Sam forçou um sorriso.

- Eu realmente não sei o que você está querendo com isso. - Dean o encarou, curioso.

- Nada, eu só... não tenho o que fazer, e gostaria de ajudar.

- Claro. De repente trabalhar em uma loja se tornou a coisa mais importante do mundo pra você. Por que você não volta logo pra faculdade? Ou pro colinho da sua mamãe? – Sam percebeu que a cordialidade já havia acabado, o desprezo e sarcasmo estavam de volta.

- Porque a minha prioridade agora é infernizar a sua vida, Dean! – Sam retribuiu, sorrindo com sarcasmo.

- Até parece que vai conseguir.

- E então? Tem mais papéis empoeirados para arquivar? Ou vai me dar alguma coisa decente pra fazer?

- Você não desiste mesmo, não é?

- Não.

- Bom, eu quero dormir esta noite, e não aturar os seus chiliques, então você pode atender o telefone, anotar os pedidos. Será que você consegue fazer isso? Ou os seus ouvidos são alérgicos também? - Dean provocou e Sam apenas bufou e sentou atrás do balcão.

Ficou olhando alguns catálogos, enquanto Dean atendia um cliente. Ficou prestando atenção na conversa, o cara pediu algumas peças de que Sam nunca nem tinha ouvido falar, e percebeu que Dean conhecia e sabia onde estava cada uma delas.

Sam olhou para as prateleiras com desânimo, realmente não ajudaria em nada desta forma. Cada vez que atendia ao telefone e o cliente perguntava sobre alguma coisa, tinha que chamar Dean ou então David, já que não fazia idéia do que estavam falando.

Dean só o olhava atravessado, como quem dizia: "Eu não falei pra você cair fora daqui?"

Mas Sam era teimoso demais, quando realmente queria alguma coisa, não desistia antes de conseguir.

Dean atendeu alguns clientes, e só observava de canto de olho seu irmão entretido na internet. Sam estava quieto demais, o que não era normal, e Dean ficou super curioso com o que ele estava fazendo desta vez.

Quando o último cliente foi embora, Dean aproveitou que o mais novo estava distraído, e chegou bem quietinho atrás dele.

- O que você está aprontando aí? – Dean perguntou de repente, fazendo Sam pular de susto, minimizando rapidamente a tela do computador.

- Nada! – Sam falou meio sem graça.

- Aham... – Dean o olhou desconfiado. – Vem cá, eu tenho algo pra você fazer.

- O que é? Sam levantou da banqueta e o seguiu.

- Vá até o ferro velho do Bobby e peça a ele...

- Do Bobby? Não! – Sam interrompeu. – Eu não quero ir lá naquela sujeira, a minha asma pode voltar.

- Deixa de ser fresco, Sam! Então pegue a camionete do pai e vá comprar em outro lugar. É só uma bateria, Sam, você acha que é capaz de comprar uma bateria?

- Vá se foder, Dean! – Sam saiu da loja bufando, mas mesmo assim foi fazer o que o irmão pediu.

- Essa história de não querei ir ao ferro velho está mal contada. – Dean resmungou sozinho, e então foi até o computador, curioso em ver com o que seu irmão estava tão entretido.

- Será que o bastardo estava vendo pornografia? Aqui na loja? Vai ver eu tenho um irmão pervertido e nem sabia. – Dean falou alto, dando risadas, e David apenas riu do seu comentário.

Mas para sua decepção, quando maximizou a tela, viu que eram sites sobre automóveis e peças.

- Puta que pariu! Será que ele está levando isso mesmo a sério? É só o que me falta! – Dean resmungou.

- Ele me pareceu bem interessado, Dean.

- Eu não quero ele interessado, eu quero ele fora daqui!

- Vocês dois não tem jeito! – David deu risadas.

Sam voltou em menos de uma hora, e passou o restante do dia por ali, apenas prestando atenção em tudo. De vez em quando anotava algo em um caderno, o que já estava deixando Dean irritado.

- Será que dá pra você ser menos nerd? – Dean falou furioso.

- A minha inteligência te incomoda, Dean?

- Inteligência? – Dean deu risadas – Não é porque você tira boas notas na escola que pode ficar se achando. Não sabe nem o que é um carburador!

- Ok, mas eu aposto que em uma semana eu vou saber o que é cada uma dessas peças aqui dentro. E antes... Bom, pra que eu precisava saber o que é um carburador? Se o meu carro enguiçava, não era eu quem ia enfiar a mão na graxa, eu pago alguém pra fazer isso.

- Tava demorando pra você se gabar, não é?

- Foi você quem começou!

No meio da discussão o celular de Sam tocou, e ele revirou os olhos ao ver que era a sua mãe.

- Oi Mãe. – Falou de mau humor.

- Oi, meu anjo. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sua mãe perguntou preocupada.

- Por que você sempre acha que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Credo! Que mau humor! E é bem por isso, você só atende desse jeito quando realmente aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não é nada, mãe! O que você quer? – Sam se sentou novamente atrás do balcão, irritado.

- Saber como você está. Desde que você foi para a casa do seu pai, não me ligou uma vez sequer.

- É porque está tudo certo. E eu só estou aqui há alguns dias, deixa de fazer drama, mãe!

- Está tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim.

- E o seu irmão?

- O que tem ele?

- Tem se comportado? – Sam riu.

- Eu vou sobreviver.

- Tem certeza mesmo de que não quer embarcar no próximo avião e voltar para a faculdade?

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, mãe. Eu achei que o assunto já estivesse encerrado.

- Ok, mas não custa tentar, não é? Pra mim isso continua sendo uma loucura, mas tudo bem, eu não quero mais brigar com você.

- Ótimo. – Sam falou sem paciência.

- Sammy, eu e o Paul vamos viajar amanhã, e como fica no caminho, eu pensei em passar por aí pra ver você.

- Você? Vir aqui? – Sam estranhou.

- Sim, assim a gente já mata a saudade, e nós podemos levar o seu carro, se você quiser.

- Mas você não disse que tinha vendido?

- Não Sam, o Paul achou melhor trocar por um modelo mais novo.

- Hmm. – Sam começou a gostar da idéia - Ok, se vocês querem mesmo vir, por mim tudo bem.

Quando Sam desligou o celular, foi que percebeu Dean o encarando com ar de deboche.

- O que foi? – Sam perguntou aborrecido.

- A mamãe está vindo buscar o seu filhotinho?

- Não Dean, não precisa ficar feliz, porque eu não vou embora tão cedo. Eles só vão passar por aqui pra trazer o meu carro.

- É mesmo muita cara de pau! - Dean balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

- Se você abrir essa sua boca pra falar mal da minha mãe, eu juro que quebro a sua cara, Dean! – Sam falou em tom ameaçador.

- Oh, e eu estou morrendo de medo de você, Sammyzinho! – Dean falou debochando, e neste instante entrou um cliente na loja, que Dean foi atender.

Sam saiu dali puto da vida, pensando num jeito de se vingar do seu irmão. Tinha vindo ali em paz, e no começo estava até disposto a relevar o humor ácido de Dean, mas agora as coisas já estavam passando dos limites. Precisava conhecer um pouco mais sobre a vida do seu irmão, para saber como e onde o atingir.

Antes de entrar em casa, Sam colocou a mão no bolso do casaco e percebeu que ainda estava com as chaves da camionete, então olhou para o Impala estacionado logo atrás, com um sorriso maligno no rosto...

* * *

**Continua...**

Cici, que bom que você gostou, amore! Espero atender as suas expectativas. Beijokas e obrigada por comentar!

Um grande beijo a todos que leram, e obrigada pelas reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 3

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

**Capa da fic **(tirando os espaços)**: **http : / / img12 . imageshack . us / img12 / 3392 / amoroudiobeta1 . jpg

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 3**

Sam entrou na camionete, deu partida, engatou a marcha ré e pisou fundo no acelerador, só parando quando sentiu o solavanco dela batendo contra a lateral do Impala.

- Ops! – Deu risadas sozinho, engatou a primeira marcha e saiu cavando com a camionete.

Quando passou em frente a loja, viu Dean sair correndo e xingando em direção ao seu carro.

Só torcia para não ter feito muito estrago na camionete, afinal John não iria gostar nem um pouco disso.

Sam dirigiu sem destino pela cidade, apenas observando tudo e tentando decidir o que fazer, quando avistou Chad saindo de uma Lan House.

Chad tinha sido vizinho de Bobby por muitos anos, e agora Sam já nem sabia mais onde ele morava. Tinha sido seu melhor amigo, ou seu único amigo, nas vezes em que passava as férias ali, na casa de seu pai.

Agora faziam pelo menos três anos que não o via mais. Sam acenou para ele, e estacionou a camionete um pouco mais a frente. Desceu do carro, e Chad, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, o agarrou em plena calçada e o abraçou apertado.

- Eu não acredito, Sam! É você mesmo, cara? – Chad ainda ria e bagunçava seus cabelos. – Você cresceu!

- Por que será que todo mundo diz isso? – Sam deu risadas também. – E você está morando onde? Eu não fazia idéia de onde te achar, até o seu celular mudou!

- Aqui, no centro da cidade, eu aluguei um apartamento, ou um "apertamento", depois que meus pais foram embora. Eu sou o dono desta Lan House, em sociedade com um amigo.

- Olha só! De campeão em gazear aulas, você virou empresário, então! É um grande progresso! – Sam falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Mais ou menos isso. Mas e você? Não deveria estar na faculdade? O que faz por aqui?

- Eu... Ah, é uma longa história, eu te conto outra hora, mas eu tranquei o semestre, e vou ficar aqui por algum tempo.

- E você e o Dean ainda não se mataram?

- Bom, eu acho que estou com os meus dias contados. – Sam falou olhando para a traseira da camionete. – Mas eu sobrevivo.

- Você não quer ir até o meu apartamento? Eu estou de folga agora, a gente pode tomar umas cervejas e colocar o papo em dia.

- Não, agora não dá. Bem que eu gostaria, mas eu estou sem o meu carro, e o meu pai vai precisar da camionete. Eu tenho que voltar.

- Então vamos até lá, eu vou com o meu carro, você deixa a camionete lá, e volta comigo. Vamos lá, Sam! Tem uma pá de coisas que eu preciso te contar. – Chad insistiu, todo empolgado, e Sam sabia que ele não iria desistir tão cedo.

- Ok. Vamos! Cara, você precisa aprender a controlar essa ansiedade.

- Você sabe que isso é algo impossível, brô. – Chad bagunçou novamente os seus cabelos.

Os dois entraram cada um no seu carro e seguiram até a casa de John. Sam estacionou na garagem, estrategicamente de uma forma que seu pai não visse logo de cara o estrago feito, e então os dois subiram até o quarto, para que ele pudesse trocar de roupas.

Neste instante Sam pode ouvir o ronco do Impala, e sentiu um frio na barriga, pensando na guerra que estava por vir.

Logo também ouviu John chegar em casa, então pediu que Chad ficasse em silêncio, para que pudesse ouvir a conversa dos dois no andar de baixo.

- Que pôrra você fez com o Impala, Dean, pra detonar a porta daquele jeito? - John perguntou furioso.

- O que eu fiz? Por que você não pergunta pro seu filhinho caçula? Aquele infeliz deu a ré com a camionete de propósito em cima do meu carro. Eu vou arrancar a cabeça desse desgraçado! – Dean cuspia as palavras, tamanha a raiva.

- Acho que as coisas estão feias pro seu lado. – Chad falou com os olhos arregalados. – Você fez mesmo de propósito, seu mané?

- Pior que fiz. - Sam apenas riu, já meio arrependido.

- Você disse que ele bateu a minha camionete? – John finalmente perguntou.

- O senhor não viu a traseira? – Dean falou, e Sam espiou pela janela do quarto, vendo os dois irem para os fundos da casa, em direção a garagem.

- Samuel Winchester! – John gritou quando viu o para choque amassado da camionete.

- Ih, fodeu! – Sam olhou para Chad e o puxou pela mão. – Vamos vazar enquanto ele não vem até aqui.

Os dois saíram pela frente, e então pularam o muro que dava para o ferro velho de Bobby.

Sam se encostou na carcaça de um caminhão, ofegante.

- Pôrra! Essa foi por pouco!

- Cara, você está literalmente encrencado. – Chad dava risadas.

- Você acha? – Sam gargalhou.

- Vamos até lá ver se o Bobby está em casa, faz um tempão que eu não falo com ele. – Chad falou animado.

- O Bobby? Não, vamos ficar por aqui, logo eles voltam para dentro de casa, e a gente se manda lá pro seu carro.

- Mas então, enquanto isso vamos... Espera, Sam! – Chad o puxou pelo braço. – Não vai me dizer que você... Cara, você não vai me dizer que está fugindo do Bobby desde que... Pôrra, Sam!

- Eu não estou fugindo, eu só não... Eu prefiro manter distância, sabe. Ele ainda me olha de cara feia, ou olhava, afinal eu não o vejo há quase dois anos.

- E você acha que ele ainda se lembra daquilo? Sam, já fazem cinco anos!

- É óbvio que ele lembra, Chad!

- Pôrra, Sam! Foi só um beijo! E nós tínhamos quinze anos, relaxa!

- Você diz só um beijo, como se não fosse nada! O que você acha que o Bobby pensou quando viu aquilo? Já imaginou o que seria de mim se ele contasse pro meu pai?

- Você acha que ele... Que ele pensa que nós somos gays? – Chad fez uma cara engraçada.

- É bem provável, não é?

- É, pensando bem...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um encostado em uma carcaça de um carro, pensativos.

- Sam?

- Hmm?

- Você é?

- O que?

- Gay?

- Não! É claro que não!

- Ah.

- E você? – Agora Sam era quem estava curioso.

- Também não.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Chad?

- Hmm?

- Eu, é... - Sam ia falar algo, mas acabou desistindo. - Eles não estão mais na garagem, acho que já podemos sair daqui.

- Ok. Você primeiro!

- Sempre corajoso, né Chad! – Sam falou zoando, enquanto subia no muro.

- Olha quem fala!

Os dois saíram dali dando risadas, e como já estava anoitecendo, foram até um bar, onde Chad apresentou Sam aos seus amigos.

A noite foi muito divertida, Chad era sempre muito alegre e descontraído, e já passava da meia noite quando o loirinho foi levar Sam para casa.

- Tem certeza de que não quer dormir no meu apartamento hoje? Afinal, eu não quero me sentir culpado pelo seu assassinato. – Chad falou brincando.

- Tenho sim, provavelmente eles já estarão dormindo a essa hora. Valeu pela carona, Chad! – Sam já ia saindo do carro.

- Bom, agora você já tem meu novo número de celular, quando quiser sair, ou alguém pra conversar, é só me ligar, ok? Foi bom te ver de novo, Sam.

- Pode deixar que eu ligo sim. E também foi muito bom te ver. Até mais, Chad.

- Boa sorte! – O loiro ainda gritou de dentro do carro.

Sam pegou suas chaves e abriu a porta com todo o cuidado, para não ser ouvido. A casa estava escura, então deduziu que Dean e John já estavam mesmo dormindo.

Mas para sua decepção, quando chegou ao pé da escada, ouviu a voz de seu pai vinda da sala.

- Onde você pensa que vai, garoto? – John falou com a voz firme.

- Dormir? – Sam respondeu sem graça, enquanto seu pai acendia a luz da sala.

- Acho que antes nós dois precisamos ter uma conversinha, não é? – John passou a mão pelo rosto, espantando o sono.

- Tem certeza que o senhor não quer ir dormir, e deixar esta conversa para amanhã?

- Tenho. Na verdade eu estava aqui só esperando por você.

- Ah.

- E então, você não tem nada pra me dizer?

- Eu?

- Você está vendo mais alguém aqui?

- É que... Pai, eu... – Sam não sabia o que falar - Me desculpe! Eu não pensei na hora, eu só...

- Agiu por impulso?

- Sim. Mas eu vou levar a camionete pra consertar, eu...

- Não é com a camionete que eu estou preocupado, Sam. – John falava calmamente.

- Com o Impala? Eu vou pagar o concerto, sei que o Dean não deixa ninguém mais colocar as mãos nele, então...

- Eu também não estou preocupado com o Impala.

- Então com o que?

- Com a sua atitude, Sam.

- Mas...

- Desde quando você entra na briga com o seu irmão? Você sempre foi o mais sensato dos dois, e eu sempre me orgulhei muito disso. O que houve desta vez?

- Eu cansei de ser sensato, pai! Ele fica... ele... Quer saber? Deixa pra lá. – Sam se deu conta de que falar para John o que estava acontecendo, só serviria para piorar ainda mais a sua situação com Dean.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou me meter, afinal vocês dois são adultos, eu só... – John encarou Sam – Eu sempre achei que você mudaria o Dean, e não o contrário.

John suspirou e se levantou para ir para a cama.

Sam ficou alguns minutos pensativo, e John ainda parou antes de subir a escada.

- Você não vai dormir?

- Acho que é mais seguro eu dormir no sofá hoje. – Sam forçou um sorriso.

- A minha cama é bem grande, tem espaço pra você se quiser dormir lá.

Sam encarou o sofá, pensativo...

- Bom, qualquer coisa deve ser melhor do que este sofá, não é?

Sam subiu logo atrás de John e deitou ao seu lado na cama. Em menos de cinco minutos seu pai já tinha pegado no sono, e Sam invejou um pouco esta sua facilidade para dormir.

Sabia que a noite ia ser longa. Pensou no que o seu pai havia falado minutos atrás... Será que estava mesmo se tornando igual ao seu irmão? Não, não podia ser... Dean era insuportável demais, egoísta demais, e idiota demais.

Sam então se lembrou da noite em que tivera aquela crise de asma, da forma como Dean fora atencioso, de como tinha demonstrado preocupação, carinho, e talvez até um pouco de amor. Não, isso já era um pouco demais, Sam pensou. De qualquer forma, havia um contraste muito grande entre aquele Dean, e o Dean que conhecia, sempre sendo grosseiro e puxando briga. Ou talvez esse jeito idiota e arrogante do seu irmão mais velho fosse apenas uma máscara.

Era complicado demais, Sam gostava de desafios, mas tentar entender seu irmão, era algo completamente impossível.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Sam acabou pegando no sono, mas não era um sono tranquilo. Logo John acordou com o filho caçula se debatendo e resmungando coisas enquanto dormia.

Acendeu a luz do abajur e ficou o observando por algum tempo. Sam era espaçoso demais, estava praticamente atravessado na cama, deixando um mínimo de espaço para John, que pensou que iria acordar todo dolorido no dia seguinte, por conta da má posição.

Lembrou-se então de quando Sam era apenas um moleque, com seus cinco ou seis anos de idade. Quando passava as férias ali, de vez em quando tinha pesadelos durante a noite, então vinha perambulando no escuro, arrastando seu cobertorzinho, e Mary sempre ficava comovida, e o deixava dormir entre os dois. Sam adorava, e John passava a noite praticamente em claro, porque Sam era muito ativo, e dava pinotes durante a noite.

Era engraçado a forma com que Mary havia se apegado nele desde o início. Sem dúvida, Sam era como um filho para ela. John se lembrou que quando ele deitava entre os dois, ela ficava cantando baixinho e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, até que ele voltasse a dormir.

Como Mary dizia, não tinha quem resistisse ao seu olhar de filhotinho abandonado, e seu sorriso mostrando as covinhas.

O que era difícil de entender, era esta falta de aproximação dele com Dean. Desde crianças eram assim, e John sempre acreditava que a medida em que eles crescessem, as coisas fossem melhorar, mas pelo contrário, elas só pioraram.

Mary era a única que conseguia manter a paz dentro daquela casa. Os meninos a respeitavam muito, e nunca brigavam na sua presença, mesmo que se matassem depois. John teve que rir com o pensamento, lembrando de um dia em que os dois voltaram para casa cheios de hematomas, e quando ela perguntou o que havia acontecido, Sam inventou que caíram de bicicleta, e Dean confirmou. John sabia que ambos estavam mentindo, mas para ver Mary sorrindo, as vezes passava por cima de certas coisas. E quando se tratava de se livrarem de uma bronca, os dois eram cúmplices.

Era muito bom ter Sam em casa novamente, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo. Apesar da diferença na personalidade dos dois, e das desavenças entre eles, John se orgulhava muito de seus filhos. Fossem como fossem, amava cada um a sua maneira, e ainda tinha esperanças de que algum dia se tornassem uma família de verdade.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Eu não sei o que está havendo, amore... eu tenho respondido todas as suas reviews, não sei por que você não está recebendo minhas mensagens. Será que o seu e-mail não está me bloqueando? De qualquer forma, obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas! Um grande abraço!

**Cici:** Amooou mesmo? rsrs. Fico feliz com isso. Acho que ainda tem um longo caminho para que essa raiva toda se transforme em amor. São dois cabeças duras, não é? Beijinhos! E obrigada por comentar!

**Shindou:** Pediu mais? Nem demorou, viu! rsrs.

**Gabi:** Estava sentindo falta das minha long fics? Pois agora tem duas pra você se divertir. Obrigada pelos elogios carinhosos. Um grande beijo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 4

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida! **  
**

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 4**

Pela manhã, Sam foi despertado de uma forma nada carinhosa, por um Dean furioso, apertando o seu pescoço com o antebraço direito.

- Nunca mais toque no meu carro! Você entendeu? – Dean falou espumando de raiva, mas apesar de assustado, tudo que Sam pode pensar no momento era que não estava sentindo medo.

Isso era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, Sam sabia que Dean poderia até querer ver o seu olho roxo, ou alguns ossos quebrados, quem sabe até todos os seus ossos quebrados, mas jamais desejaria a sua morte.

Tudo no que conseguia prestar atenção agora, era no peso do corpo de Dean, sentado em seu quadril por cima do cobertor, e na sua respiração muito próxima, podendo sentir seu hálito quente.

Também era a primeira vez que reparava no rosto do seu irmão, que estava agora a centímetros do seu. Seus olhos eram de um verde profundo, se destacando por aqueles cílios longos. E a sua boca era carnuda, e tão beijável que Sam sentiu vergonha dos próprios pensamentos. Também tinham as sardas, que deixavam seu rosto ainda mais bonito e interessante. Sam pensou que deveria ser a falta de oxigenação em seu cérebro que o estava levando a pensar essas coisas, afinal Dean era seu irmão. Estava sendo praticamente estrangulado, e tudo o que conseguia fazer era reparar no quão bonito ele era?

Dean devia ter percebido algo, pois logo em seguida parou de apertar o seu pescoço e se afastou, saindo de cima do seu quadril.

Ajeitou suas roupas e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada, como se finalmente tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo.

Dean desceu as escadas, e correu para a loja. Enfiou a chave no buraco da fechadura, mas esta parecia não querer abrir. Suas mãos tremiam, então respirou fundo, e por fim conseguiu destrancar a maldita porta.

Manteve as luzes apagadas, e se dirigiu até o balcão. Não sabia nem o que estava fazendo ali. Só precisava ficar sozinho, precisava tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Em primeiro lugar, sentiu medo de si mesmo. Até onde o ódio que sentia por seu irmão o iria levar? Tinha acabado de tentar esganar seu irmão, por causa de um arranhão na porta do Impala?

Ódio... Dean teve que rir sozinho. A quem mesmo estava querendo enganar? A si mesmo? Desde o dia que Sam voltou, sua vida tinha se tornado novamente um inferno.

Como lidar com esse turbilhão de sentimentos que tinha dentro de si? Maldita hora em que foi se deixar levar pela raiva, tinha chegado tão perto, e a proximidade com seu irmão era algo muito perigoso.

Não sabia exatamente desde quando, mas Sam ainda era um menino, com seus treze ou quatorze anos, talvez. A sua presença tinha se tornado perturbadora demais, e Dean sentia vergonha e nojo de si mesmo pelo que sentia.

Sam sempre fora um garoto muito bonito, e o seu jeito todo certinho, doce e carinhoso de ser, apesar de teimoso e insuportável, só o deixava ainda mais atraente. E Dean se odiava agora por ter sentido mais uma vez aquela vontade insana de tocar o seu corpo, de sentir o calor e a maciez da sua pele, e de beijar os seus lábios.

Precisava urgentemente arranjar um jeito de fazer Sam voltar para a faculdade. Era fácil lidar com estes sentimentos quando o irmão vinha passar um final de semana com eles, mas agora... não sabia por quanto tempo ele iria ficar, e a distância com certeza era a coisa mais certa e mais segura entre os dois.

Além da proximidade, minutos atrás, a forma com que Sam o olhara só o deixara ainda mais perturbado. Jamais conseguiria compreender seu irmão, as vezes ele não passava de um garotinho mimado, e as vezes parecia um homem feito, completamente seguro de si.

Definitivamente, seu meio irmão era o cara mais estranho que conhecia, Dean concluiu.

Alguém acendeu a luz da loja, tirando Dean dos seus devaneios.

- O que você faz aí sozinho, no escuro? – Sam perguntou, sem desgrudar da porta.

- Não é da sua conta! – Dean falou rispidamente.

- Sempre tão gentil! – Sam resmungou.

- Eu devia ter quebrado o seu pescoço!

- Você não faria isso. – O mais novo deu risadas.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Intuição.

- Intuição? – Dean deu risadas.

- É que, teve uma hora em que... Você chegou tão próximo, que eu não sabia se você queria mesmo me estrangular, ou se queria me beijar na boca. – Sam provocou.

- Seu filho de uma cadela! – Dean saiu correndo atrás do irmão, que correu de volta para casa, e com extrema agilidade, saltou sobre o muro que dava para o ferro velho de Bobby.

O loiro tentou fazer o mesmo, mas por falta de prática, acabou se machucando quando caiu do outro lado.

- Filho da puta! – Dean resmungou, se encostando na carcaça de um carro e segurando o próprio pé.

Sam parou alguns metros a frente, sem saber se Dean tinha mesmo se machucado, ou se era mais algum de seus truques.

- Você já era melhor em pular esse muro atrás de mim, Dean. Está ficando enferrujado! – Sam zombou.

- Cala essa boca, idiota! Eu machuquei o meu pé. – Dean falou, e soltou um gemido de dor.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não da sua!

- Deixa de ser teimoso, Dean! Só tem eu aqui, deixa eu ver o que houve. – Sam se aproximava devagar, e finalmente encostou ao seu lado.

- Você não vai colocar as mãos em mim!

- Eu pedi trégua, ta legal? Só quero saber se você vai conseguir sair daqui andando, seu idiota!

Dean então puxou a perna para a frente, e no instante seguinte Sam caiu na sua frente, feito um saco de batatas.

Mesmo sentindo certo desespero, Dean não pode deixar de rir pela forma que Sam caiu, literalmente de cara no chão de terra batida.

Dean se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e tentou virá-lo, vendo então que seu pescoço estava um pouco vermelho, pelo incidente ocorrido mais cedo.

- Sam! Hey, Sammy! – Dean o sacudiu, e deu alguns tapas em seu rosto.

- Sam!

- Hmm? – Sam abriu os olhos, meio atordoado.

- Você consegue levantar?

Sam sentou no chão, e passou a mão pelo rosto, que estava sujo de terra.

Dean começou a rir novamente.

- Pôrra Dean! Por que não me avisou que estava sangrando?

- Será que dá pra você ser menos fresco, Sam? – Dean continuou dando risadas.

Sam não resistiu e começou a rir junto.

- Trégua?

- Trégua. Por... duas horas está bom?

- Ótimo. Agora, vai aceitar a minha ajuda, ou vai querer passar o dia inteiro neste ferro velho?

- Se você sacanear comigo, você está ferrado, Sam! – Dean falou em tom ameaçador, mas mesmo assim se apoiou no ombro do irmão para caminhar de volta para casa.

- Eu vou... pagar o conserto.

- Ah, você vai mesmo! E se voltar a encostar no meu carro, eu mato você!

- Me desculpe, eu só...

- Não me venha com sentimentalismo, ok? – Dean ainda bancava o durão.

- Ta.

- E vê se fica por aqui hoje, porque eu vou precisar de ajuda na loja. Não vai dar pra andar de um lado para o outro desse jeito.

- Você pode ficar em casa, se quiser. Eu me viro por lá.

- Você? Tomando conta da loja? Nem sonhando!

- E depois eu é quem sou insuportável. – Sam resmungou baixinho, enquanto carregava Dean pelo ferro velho.

- O que?

- Nada.

Quando chegaram em casa, Dean fez um curativo no próprio pé, que havia cortado em uma pedra quando caiu de mau jeito, e então os dois foram para a loja, onde Sam passou a manhã inteira sendo praticamente seu escravo.

Sam bufava, mas fazia tudo que Dean mandava, pois no fundo se sentia culpado pelo irmão ter se machucado.

John só passava ali de vez em quando, e os olhava desconfiado.

- Meninos, amanhã é aniversário do Bobby, e nós vamos dar uma festa pra ele, vocês também vão, não vão?

- Claro. – Dean respondeu animado, e então John encarou Sam, esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu não... Na verdade eu já tenho outro compromisso para amanhã a noite. – Sam inventou.

- Compromisso? Com quem? – Dean alfinetou.

- O Chad, ele...

- Ah, mas já aproveita e traz o Chad também, faz tempo que esse menino não aparece por aqui. – John insistiu. – Pelo menos apareça lá por alguns minutos, Sam. O Bobby vai ficar feliz.

- Ta, eu vou sim. – Sam por fim concordou, mas Dean achou tudo isso muito estranho.

No sábado pela manhã, Sara, a mãe de Sam, apareceu dirigindo uma SUV, enquanto Paul, seu padrasto, dirigia uma BMW E64 M6 conversível, na cor preta.

O sorriso de Sam se alargou ao ver o carro, que sem dúvida era muito mais bonito do que o modelo que tinha antes.

Sua mãe, sempre extravagante, mal desceu da SUV e já pulou em seu pescoço, o abraçando e enchendo de beijos.

- Sammy! Que saudades, meu bebê! – Sara continuava o amassando e apertando suas bochechas, e Sam estava incomodado com isso e morto de vergonha, porque sabia que Dean estava na porta da casa, os observando.

- Ta bom, mãe! Já chega! – Sam limpava o rosto com a mão.

- Seu ingrato! Há mais de seis meses que eu não te vejo, e não posso nem te amassar um pouquinho?

- Um pouquinho? – Paul debochou. – Deixa o garoto respirar, mulher!

Sam deu risadas e abraçou seu padrasto, a quem tinha uma grande afeição.

- Como vai, Sam?

- Bem, e vocês... Como foi a viagem?

- Ah, está apenas começando. Sua mãe tem umas idéias malucas as vezes.

- É, eu sei.

- Mas então, gostou do possante? – Paul perguntou ansioso, olhando para o carro.

- Conversível? – Sam fez uma careta.

- É... eu sei que você não curte muito, mas eu achei que o outro modelo estava um pouco ultrapassado. E na verdade eu sempre quis dirigir um desses, agora já matei a minha vontade.

Sam deu risadas, afinal seu padrasto era uma figura.

- Está perfeito, eu adorei! – Sam falou por fim.

- Eu falei que não deveria ser conversível, mas o Paul é um teimoso! – Sara falou justificando.

- Eu gostei, mãe!

- Mesmo? Oh, que bom, meu filhinho! – Sara o puxou para mais um abraço.

- Mesmo. – Sam falou rolando os olhos.

John saiu da loja, e vinha em direção a casa, quando viu Sam e o padrasto conversando de uma forma descontraída. Paul tinha um braço por cima do ombro do garoto, e os dois pareciam ter bastante afinidade. John se sentia um idiota, mas tinha que admitir que sentia certo ciúme da relação dos dois. Afinal, Paul estava muito mais presente na vida de Sam, do que ele, sendo o pai.

Quando se aproximou, cumprimentou primeiro Paul, com um aperto de mão, e depois Sara, que o abraçou e beijou suas bochechas. Sara estava ainda mais bonita do que quando a vira da última vez, há quase dois anos atrás, quando Sam embarcara para a Suíça. Era uma mulher muito bonita e elegante, cabelos castanhos compridos, e levemente ondulados, um corpo bem moldado, olhos verdes, e andava sempre muito bem vestida, o que era comum, já que ela era produtora de moda.

- Você continua bonitão, John! – Sara segurou seu rosto entre as mãos de forma carinhosa, e Sam percebeu Dean olhar torto.

- Você também! – John retribuiu um largo sorriso.

Sara então observou Dean parado na porta e foi até lá cumprimentá-lo.

- Dean! Há quanto tempo! – Então o abraçou, beijou e apertou suas bochechas. – Nossa! Que homem bonito você se tornou!

Dean a cumprimentou e sorriu educadamente, e Sara logo se virou para falar com John.

- John, você é um homem de sorte! Tem os dois homens mais lindos do mundo como filhos! E com esse trio, deve ter mulher fazendo fila na sua porta!

Sam revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, sua mãe as vezes falava demais.

- Sim, eu sou um homem de muita sorte, John respondeu cheio de orgulho.

- Eu vou raptar o Sammy um pouquinho, vocês não se incomodam, não é?

- É Sam! – O mais novo retrucou, afinal, detestava a mania que sua mãe tinha de tratá-lo feito criança.

- Claro que não. Mas vocês não querem ficar por aqui e almoçar conosco?

- Só se eu puder preparar o almoço, John! – Sara respondeu rapidamente.

- Você? Na cozinha? – John estranhou.

- Você se surpreenderia comigo. – Sara sorriu e piscou. Dean revirou os olhos e voltou para dentro de casa. Não gostava nada desta relação de amizade que o pai mantinha com a ex-amante.

Sam percebeu logo que Dean ficou incomodado, e tentou fazer sua mãe mudar de idéia e irem a um restaurante, mas não teve jeito, Sara era muito teimosa.

- Vamos dar uma volta, Sam? – Paul convidou, louco para que ele andasse com o carro novo.

- Vamos sim. Mãe, você vem?

- Vá com o Paul, amorzinho. Enquanto isso o John me mostra a loja, eu estou curiosa pra ver como ficou. – Sara falou animada, e Sam não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, mas foi assim mesmo.

Sam dirigiu pela cidade, com seu padrasto falando sobre todas as funções do carro, sobre a segurança e o conforto, mas na verdade Sam não estava muito interessado. Para ele carro era carro, e não gostava muito de extravagâncias. Por sorte o carro era preto, mas mesmo assim chamava a atenção, por onde passavam, as pessoas ficavam olhando, o que deixava Sam incomodado.

- E aí Sam, como anda sua relação familiar? As coisas estão saindo como você queria?

- Que nada! Acho que eu só estou conseguindo piorar tudo. Quer dizer, com o meu pai, tudo bem. Ele é uma pessoa incrível, e está sendo muito bom poder conhecer ele um pouco melhor. Mas o Dean...

- Você nem se mataram ainda, é um bom sinal, não é?

- Acho que sim. Mas eu não sei, ele... Ele não deixa eu me aproximar, parece que existe uma barreira entre nós, sabe. E ele faz de tudo para mantê-la. E agora eu acabei ferrando com tudo de uma vez.

- O que você fez?

- Bati a camionete contra o Impala.

- O que? Você é louco? Aquele carro é tudo pra ele!

- Eu sei, e foi bem por isso que eu fiz. Foi o único jeito que eu encontrei para atingí-lo.

- Pelo que me consta, não era bem este o seu propósito quando veio pra cá.

Sam estacionou o carro em frente a um bar e encarou o padrasto.

- Eu sei.

- Eu não entendo você. As vezes acho que a sua mãe está certa, você está perdendo o seu tempo, deveria voltar para a faculdade.

- Pelo jeito ela já conseguiu convencer você.

- Não, eu ainda estou do seu lado. Só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

- Bom, saber, eu não sei. Mas eu estou tentando.

- Então boa sorte pra você! Agora vamos tomar uma cerveja, e deixa a sua mãe se virar com aqueles dois malucos.

* * *

Continua...

**_Reviews?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Alcia Darcy: **Bom, acho que quanto a reação do Dean já matei sua curiosidade, não é? Obrigadinha por ler e comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 5

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 5**

Quando Sam e Paul voltaram para casa, já passava do meio dia, e encontraram Dean do lado de fora, mexendo no Impala, com cara de poucos amigos.

Logo em seguida Sara serviu o almoço, com muita salada, arroz, batatas e frango grelhado. Sam sentiu vontade de rir, porque sabia que depois que eles fossem embora, Dean iria reclamar que isso não era comida.

Sara percebeu que Dean só se serviu de um pouco de frango e batatas.

- Acho que vocês não gostam de saladas, não é? – Sara fez uma careta. – Mania que eu tenho de me meter na cozinha dos outros.

- Não, a comida está ótima. – John elogiou. – Aliás, faz tempo que não se come nada saudável nesta casa. O Dean aqui poderia viver de X-burguers.

- É mesmo? Então qual é o seu segredo pra manter este corpinho, Dean?

Sara perguntou em tom de brincadeira, e Sam quis morrer de vergonha. Se ela dissesse isso para qualquer outra pessoa, Sam não se importaria, afinal esse era o jeito dela, sempre brincando e falando bobagens. Mas Sam sabia exatamente o que Dean pensava a respeito dela, e não queria que ela desse mais motivos para ele ficar alfinetando depois.

Sam apenas ficou em silêncio, prestando atenção na conversa entre John, Sara e Paul, e percebeu que Dean fazia o mesmo, sem se manifestar uma vez sequer.

- Mas então Sam, você já decidiu quando volta pra Suíça? – Sara de repente perguntou.

- Ainda não. – Sam falou baixinho, amaldiçoando sua mãe por tocar neste assunto na frente de John.

- Como assim, se ele já decidiu? Não é só um recesso de alguns dias? – John perguntou, sem entender nada.

- Mãe... – Sam tentou impedí-la, mas já era tarde.

- Você não contou ao seu pai, Sam?

- Mãe, eu...

- Não contou o que? – John perguntou preocupado, e Dean encarava Sam com curiosidade.

- Eu... eu não vou voltar pra faculdade. Por enquanto. – Sam falou baixinho, sem encarar John.

- O que? Vai largar a faculdade? Mas por que? – John elevou a voz.

- Você... é... você não entenderia, pai.

- Eu não entenderia? E o que tem pra entender? É para eu concordar com um absurdo desses? Hein? - John falava nervoso.

- Com licença. – Sam se levantou e saiu da mesa, com os olhos marejados, indo para fora de casa.

- Acho que não foi uma boa hora, Sara. – Paul comentou, completamente sem graça pela situação.

- John também se levantou e foi para o quarto, indignado, e Sara foi atrás de Sam.

- Sam!

- Obrigado por ferrar ainda mais a minha vida, mãe!

- Sammy, eu pensei que você já tivesse contado a ele. Ele é seu pai, tem o direito de saber!

- É claro que tem! Mas eu ia esperar a hora certa. Você precisava falar isso assim, na frente de todo mundo?

- Me desculpe, meu amor. Eu não pensei que... Me desculpe!

- Você acha que ele vai entender? Ou vai me mandar embora daqui? - Sam estava com medo agora.

- Espere ele se acalmar, e converse com ele. Se você me convenceu, acho que pode convencer seu pai também. Eu vou falar com ele, se acalme e volte pra lá, ok?

Sara voltou, encontrando John na sala, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Você sabe por que isso está acontecendo, não sabe? – John falou em tom acusatório.

- Do que você está falando?

- De você ficar sempre mimando e fazendo todas as vontades dele. Sempre lhe dando de tudo, sem que ele tivesse que se esforçar pra isso. Agora está aí o resultado.

- O que? Agora você está jogando a culpa pra cima de mim? Olha aqui John, eu sei que não sou a mãe do ano, mas eu sempre fiz o que pude, ok? E pelo visto, você não conhece mesmo o seu filho! O Sam não é assim. Se você conversasse mais com ele, iria saber disso.

- Ele está largando a faculdade, Sara!

- E daí? Ele não vai largar pra sempre, só está dando um tempo, John! Você não sabe pelo que ele passou nos últimos meses, então não venha com julgamentos precipitados, ok?

- É bom que ele tenha mesmo um bom motivo pra isso.

- Só seja paciente, John, por favor! Nós precisamos ir embora, ainda temos uma longa viagem pela frente.

Sara abraçou John, se despedindo e lhe pedindo mais uma vez que ele tivesse paciência. Então se despediu de Dean, e foi encontrar Sam no lado de fora novamente.

- Vocês já vão? – Sam perguntou chateado.

- Sim, precisamos ir. Eu vou sentir saudades, meu bebê. – Sara falou com os olhos marejados, o abraçando.

- Eu também, mãe.

- Até mais, Sam! – Paul também o abraçou.

Assim que eles partiram, Sam olhou para a porta da casa, sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que enfrentar seu pai. Estava há dias adiando esta conversa, porque apesar de já terem se passado três meses, ainda era muito doloroso falar sobre o assunto.

Mas não tinha jeito, agora que sua mãe tinha dado com a língua nos dentes, teria que falar tudo de uma vez. Lá no fundo, achava que o seu pai não iria entender, mas tinha que tentar.

Entrou na sala silenciosamente, onde Dean e John estavam sentados, um em cada sofá, assistindo a um programa qualquer na TV.

Sam se sentou no mesmo sofá em que John estava, que era o mais espaçoso, ficando a quase um metro de distância do pai.

- Eles já foram? – John perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da TV.

- Sim. Pai, eu...

John desligou a televisão e o encarou, esperando uma explicação.

- Eu... Não larguei a faculdade pra sempre, eu pretendo continuar no ano que vem. Eu só não vou voltar pra Suíça, e nem vou mais fazer direito.

- Não vai fazer direito?

- Não, eu percebi que não é isso i que eu quero. Não tem nada a ver comigo.

- Mas não foi o que você sempre sonhou? Ser um advogado? - John estranhou.

- Não pai! Isso foi o que a minha mãe sempre sonhou pra mim, e não eu! – Agora Sam se levantou e andava de um lado para o outro dentro da sala.

- Como assim, a sua mãe? Desde moleque você vivia dizendo isso.

- Porque ela colocou na minha cabeça. Porque o pai dela era advogado, e depois se tornou juiz, e o irmão dela também era advogado. Ela sempre dizia que estava no sangue da família.

- Mas talvez...

- Que família, pai? O meu avô nunca nem quis me conhecer! Ele rejeitou a minha mãe por ter ficado grávida sem se casar, e nem quis me conhecer! E um tio que eu também não conheço, que família é essa afinal?

- Tudo bem, eu entendo que você não queira fazer direito, mas por que largar a faculdade?

- Porque... aconteceram algumas coisas, e...

- Que tipo de coisas? – John perguntou curioso, e Dean apenas os observava, sem dizer nada.

- Um amigo... um grande amigo meu, que eu conheci na faculdade, precisou da minha ajuda, e...

- Dá pra você ser mais específico?

- O Walter, ele... Ele ficou muito doente, descobriu que tinha câncer no pulmão. A família dele morava na Alemanha, mas eles não se falavam, e mesmo quando ele adoeceu, ninguém da família apareceu pra tomar conta dele. Ele ficou quase dois meses hospitalizado, e eu passava quase o dia inteiro com ele no hospital, e a noite ele ficava com um enfermeiro. Foi por isso que eu larguei a faculdade. Ele não tinha mais ninguém além de mim, a família dele só apareceu para buscar o corpo, depois ele morreu. – Sam falava com os olhos marejados.

John não pronunciou uma palavra sequer, então Sam continuou.

- Eu sei que isso pode não parecer importante pra vocês, mas... Eu tinha que ajudá-lo, e então, depois de tudo, eu não tive mais vontade de voltar. Eu sei que pode parecer meio sentimental, mas... Eu achei que a coisa certa a fazer era vir pra cá, me aproximar, e conhecer um pouco mais de vocês.

- Nós não iríamos aparecer só pra buscar o seu corpo, Sam! – Dean brincou.

- Que piada de mau gosto, Dean! – John o repreendeu.

- Desculpem, eu só quis... quebrar a tensão. – Dean falou envergonhado.

- E por que você não me contou isso tudo logo que chegou, Sam?

- Eu sabia que você iria me dar uma bronca, então... achei que não seria um bom começo.

- Eu teria entendido, Sam. Acho até que foi um gesto nobre, e depois, é muito bom ter você aqui em casa. Fique o tempo que você quiser.

- Obrigado, pai.

- Só mais uma coisa...

- O que?

- Esse Walter... era mesmo só seu amigo?

- Era sim. – Sam ficou vermelho de vergonha, e Dean se segurou para não rir.

John saiu para a rua, e Sam foi até o quarto, e se deitou na cama. As lembranças de Walter ainda machucavam muito. Tinha acompanhado o amigo desde que ficara doente, até o final, quando ele morreu segurando a sua mão.

A solidão se tornou insuportável depois que ele se fora. Walter era o seu melhor amigo, desde que tinha entrado na faculdade. Sam sorriu lembrando da pergunta do seu pai. Mas eram sim, apenas amigos. Talvez, se as coisas não tivessem acontecido do jeito que aconteceram , teria rolado algo mais.

Era o único homem que tinha beijado, depois da experiência com Chad na adolescência, e dali pra frente, Walter adoeceu, e então não tiveram mais nada. Eram amigos acima de tudo, e isso bastava. Nunca tinha ido além de um beijo.

Mas no fundo, Sam sabia que era só uma questão de tempo. Mesmo gostando de sair com garotas, as vezes se sentia atraído por garotos também. Só ainda não tinha encontrado alguém especial, alguém em quem pudesse confiar a tal ponto.

Sam se levantou e foi para o chuveiro. Para completar o seu dia, era aniversário de Bobby, e se não aparecesse por lá, seu pai iria ficar ainda mais furioso.

Morria de medo e vergonha de que Bobby comentasse alguma coisa sobre o que viu aquele dia, quando o flagrou beijando Chad no ferro velho. Já fazia muito tempo, mas tinha sido uma situação bem constrangedora.

Dean parecia ter lido os seus pensamentos, pois assim que Sam saiu do banho, começou o interrogatório.

- Você vai ao aniversário do Bobby?

- Ainda não sei, Dean. Não estou com vontade, acho que eu só vou lá cumprimentá-lo e vou embora.

- Por que é que você foje dele, hein?

- Eu não fujo do Bobby! Que absurdo! - Sam falou indignado.

- Não mesmo?

- Claro que não!

- Você acha que eu sou algum idiota, Sam? Que eu não percebo as desculpas que você inventa para não ir lá no ferro velho?

- Dean...

- Vai me contar, ou não?

- Não te interessa, Dean!- Sam falou rispidamente.

- Ah, é mesmo? Se você não me contar, eu vou perguntar pro Bobby, e bem quando o pai estiver junto.

- Você não vai fazer isso...

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

- Como você é idiota, Dean!

- O que você está escondendo? Hmm? - Dean provocou.

- Não é nada importante, Dean! E já fazem cinco anos, pra que falar nisso agora? – Sam tentou, desesperado.

- Então, se não é tão importante, é mais um motivo pra você me contar de uma vez. Anda, Sam! Desembucha!

- Dean, por favor? Eu não quero falar nisso! - Sam estava quase chorando.

- Tudo bem, eu pergunto pro Bobby. - Dean virou as costas e ameaçou sair do quarto.

- Não! Eu... eu conto. Promete que não vai rir da minha cara?

- Prometo! - Dean revirou os olhos.

- Nem vai contar pra mais ninguém?

- Não, Sam! Fala logo!

- Eu tinha quinze anos, e vim passar uns dias aqui. Você deve se lembrar, a sua mãe ainda era viva...

- Ta, e aí? - Dean perguntou impaciente.

- Eu e o Chad, nós... nós estávamos brincando no ferro velho.

- Brincando?

- É, a gente se escondia lá, e aí... nós estávamos dentro da carcaça de um carro, e... e a gente... a gente se beijou.

- Beijou?

- Sim.

- Na boca? - Dean perguntou espantado.

- Sim. E o Bobby chegou bem nessa hora, e ele mandou o Chad voltar pra casa, e enquanto isso eu corri pra cá e liguei pra minha mãe, pedindo pra ela vir me buscar. Eu fiquei morrendo de medo que o Bobby contasse pro papai, e...

Sam percebeu que Dean parecia em choque, parado, de boca aberta.

- Você prometeu, Dean! - Sam tinha os olhos marejados.

- Ta, eu não vou contar pra ninguém. Credo, Sam! - Dean ficou sério demais de repente, e saiu do quarto, deixando Sam sozinho, sem saber o que pensar.

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Alcia Daarcy:** Pois é, dá pra entender um pouco todo esse ódio do Dean, não é? Talvez por não conseguir lidar com alguns sentimentos, ele acaba os transformando em ódio. Obrigada por comentar, querida! Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Confirma pra mim se agora você está recebendo minhas respostas em seu e-mail? Um grande abraço, amore!

* * *

**_Reviews? Eu adooro..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 6

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida! **  
**

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 6**

Sam esperou John tomar um banho e se vestir, então o acompanhou até a casa de Bobby. Tinha muita gente lá, alguns amigos de Bobby e do seu pai, que Sam conhecia, e muitas outras pessoas, que não fazia idéia de quem eram.

Bobby estava rodeado de amigos, e Sam achou que era a melhor hora para se aproximar e cumprimentá-lo, afinal no meio de toda aquela gente, com certeza Bobby não faria nenhum comentário sobre o ocorrido há anos atrás. Talvez ele nem se lembrasse mesmo daquilo, mas Sam não queria tirar esta dúvida tão cedo.

John foi na frente, e abraçou o amigo, então Sam respirou fundo e se aproximou, disfarçando a vergonha. Estendeu a mão lhe desejando feliz aniversário, e então inesperadamente Bobby o puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Sam! Garoto... que saudades! – Bobby falou emocionado. – Que bom que você veio, afinal já está aqui há uma semana e eu ainda não o tinha visto. Você cresceu, hein!

- É o que todo mundo diz. – Sam respondeu sem graça, e logo chegaram mais alguns convidados, então Sam escapou dali, indo conversar com alguns dos vizinhos que estavam presentes.

Logo Dean chegou com uma garota, muito bonita por sinal, e Sam não sabia por que, mas aquilo o deixou incomodado. Dean parou por perto e encarou Sam por alguns minutos, então voltou sua atenção para a garota morena que estava com ele.

- Não vai me apresentar a sua namorada, Dean? – Sam se aproximou, forçando um sorriso.

- Ela não é minha...

- Oi, o meu nome é Lisa, e você deve ser o Sam, não é? - A garota falou, muito simpática.

- Muito prazer, Lisa. – Sam usou seu melhor sorriso agora.

- O Dean me falou muito de você.

- Bom, é melhor eu nem perguntar o que ele fala ao meu respeito, não é? – Sam ironizou.

- Já cumprimentou o Bobby, Sam? – Dean sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Já.

- E como foi o reencontro de vocês?

- Tranquilo.

- Mesmo?

- Aham.

- E o seu amiguinho Chad não veio? - Dean não iria desistir de cutucá-lo tão cedo.

- Ele deve chegar daqui a pouco.

- Oh, que bom, não é? Assim o ferro velho vai ficar um pouco mais... movimentado. – Dean ironizou.

Sam encarou Dean como quem queria pular no seu pescoço, mas por respeito a Lisa, decidiu ignorar e não disse mais nada.

O clima estava ficando tenso, mas neste momento John apareceu ali e arrastou Sam para apresentá-lo a alguns amigos.

Lisa foi ao banheiro, e Dean caminhou até o portão, onde deu de cara com Chad, que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Hey Dean! Tudo bem? Você viu o Sam por aí? - Chad foi logo perguntando.

- O Sam? É... não sei, o que você quer com ele?

- Como assim, o que eu quero com ele? Nós somos amigos, Dean. – Chad respondeu sem entender nada.

- Amigos? – Dean deu risada.

- Eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar, cara.

- Olha aqui seu viadinho, se você pensa que vai arrastar o meu irmão novamente pro ferro velho, e tentar se aproveitar dele, você está muito enganado, porque eu estou de olho em você.

- O que? Você está ficando louco, Dean? - Chad estava realmente indignado.

- Dean! – Sam chegou, completamente assustado. – Que merda é essa? O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Olha Sam, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo merda, ta legal? Eu vou lá cumprimentar o Bobby. – Chad falou, e saiu dali, visivelmente chateado.

- Você quer me explicar que pôrra é essa que você disse pra ele, Dean? – Sam o empurrou para fora do portão, em direção a casa de John, com raiva.

- Eu só estava te defendendo, seu idiota!

- Me defendendo do que, Dean? Você ficou louco? O Chad é meu amigo!

- Claro, e depois, vocês iriam brincar no ferro velho novamente?

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu!

Sam não conseguiu conter sua raiva, e deu um soco no rosto de Dean, que se desequilibrou e quase caiu contra o muro. Mas logo que se recuperou, o loiro retribuiu o soco, derrubando o mais novo no chão, perto de sua casa. Sam então lhe deu uma rasteira, e Dean também caiu no chão, e o mais novo rolou pra cima dele, tentando socar seu rosto novamente.

Dean era mais forte, e segurou os seus braços, impedindo o soco, então rolou seu corpo para o lado, invertindo as posições. Desta vez era Sam quem estava por baixo, com o corpo de Dean deitado sobre ele, o segurando com força.

Sam tentava em vão se desvencilhar do corpo forte do irmão, só então se dando conta do quão próximos estavam um do outro. Podia sentir o cheiro dele, uma mistura daquele seu perfume que Sam adorava, com seu suor, devido a luta. Sentia também a respiração ofegante do irmão bater em seu pescoço, e a força com que os seus braços o seguravam.

De repente Sam parou de se debater, e ficou apenas prestando atenção nas sensações, e Dean também afrouxou o aperto em seus braços, mas continuaram na mesma posição, com as respirações ofegantes. Dean virou seu rosto, encarando Sam muito de perto, até se dar conta de que tinha algo de muito errado ali.

Sam ficou desesperado ao perceber que estava excitado com a situação, e com certeza Dean havia percebido que ele acabara de ficar completamente duro. Seus corpos estavam colados, não tinha como seu irmão não perceber. E o olhar assustado de Dean agora só confirmava tudo.

Sam não sabia se ficava aliviado, ou ainda mais desesperado, ao ouvir a voz de John se aproximando.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês dois ficaram loucos em se socarem desse jeito? – John quase berrava de fúria, e Dean rapidamente se levantou, limpando a terra de suas roupas.

Sam aproveitou a brecha e saiu correndo dali, encontrando com Chad no portão da casa de Bobby.

- O seu carro está aí? Vem comigo! – Sam puxou Chad pelo braço e o arrastou para fora dali, até o carro do loiro que estava estacionado na rua.

- Sam, que pôrra você está fazendo?

- Só me leva embora daqui Chad, por favor? Depois eu te explico tudo. – Sam estava quase chorando.

- Ok, entra aí. – Chad arrancou com o carro e levou Sam até o seu apartamento.

Sam andava de um lado para o outro dentro da pequena sala, nervoso.

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, Sam? E por que o seu irmão me falou aquelas coisas, sobre arrastar você para o ferro velho?

- Ele me pressionou, e eu tive que contar a ele sobre... sobre o beijo que o Bobby flagrou. Me desculpe.

- Te desculpar? Cara, foi você quem me beijou, e agora o seu irmão vem me acusar? Qual é? E depois de tanto tempo?

- Eu não sei o que deu nele. E eu não esperava que ele fosse reagir desse jeito, eu...

- Vocês brigaram? O que foi que houve pra você sai correndo daquele jeito, afinal?

- Nós brigamos, e... eu bati nele, ele bateu em mim, até que nós rolamos pelo chão, e... - Sam falava muito rápido.

- E?

- Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha.

- Estranha tipo o que?

- O Dean estava... estava em cima de mim, deitado em cima de mim, e eu tentava me soltar pra bater nele, e... eu fiquei... excitado.

- Como assim, excitado?

- Sexualmente excitado.

- O que?

- Aí graças a Deus o meu pai chegou e eu saí correndo de lá. Merda! Como eu vou olhar pra cara do Dean agora?

- Você está dizendo que ficou de pau duro pelo seu irmão?

- Fiquei. Eu não sei por que, mas fiquei. - Sam estava desesperado.

- Minha nossa, Sam! Quando eu penso que você não pode ser mais pirado...

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Chad. Eu já vou embora. – Sam falou magoado.

- Espera! Me desculpe! Ta tudo bem, Sam.

- Não, não está tudo bem. Não está nada bem, Chad.

- Quer dormir aqui esta noite? Amanhã você vai se sentir melhor, e então resolve as coisas com o Dean.

- Chad, eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro!

- Me beija?

- O que? - Chad arregalou os olhos, não acreditando.

- Você já fez isso antes, qual é o problema?

- Você é meu amigo, Sam! Amigos não ficam se beijando na boca!

- Eu sei, eu só preciso tirar uma dúvida, ok? O que custa? - Sam tinha novamente aquele olhar pidão, irresistível a qualquer um.

- Meu Deus, eu não sei quem de nós é mais louco, você por me pedir uma coisa dessas, ou eu por fazer suas vontades. – Chad sentou ao seu lado no sofá, se aproximando, e então selou seus lábios, com certo receio.

Sam logo aprofundou o beijo, explorando a boca do loiro com sua língua.

- De novo. – Sam pediu e voltou a beijá-lo, quando Chad interrompeu o beijo.

- Droga! – Sam resmungou e se levantou do sofá, indo até a janela.

- O que foi? Eu beijo tão mau assim? – Chad perguntou, estranhando sua reação.

- Não é isso. É só... estranho! Pareceu bem mais emocionante daquela vez, quando o Bobby flagrou a gente.

- Nós tínhamos quinze anos, Sam. E foi uma coisa espontânea, não um teste, ou seja lá o que for que você esteja fazendo. O que você está querendo comprovar, afinal?

- Eu sempre tive dúvidas, sabe... Eu tive várias namoradas, mas eu sempre pensei como seria... Chad, se o Bobby não tivesse aparecido aquela hora, não teria sido só um beijo, não é?

- Provavelmente não. Eu estava bem excitado com aquilo, e pelo visto você também.

- E você nunca...

- Eu sou gay, Sam. Eu só não te falei no dia em que a gente se encontrou, porque fazia muito tempo que eu não te via, e eu não sabia como você ia reagir. Mas eu ia te contar de qualquer forma. Sabe o Joe, meu sócio na Lan House? É meu namorado.

- Ele mora aqui com você?

- Não, você sabe como é... cidade pequena, melhor evitar comentários. Mas e você, nunca...

- Não. Nunca passou de um beijo. Não por falta de oportunidade, sabe, mas eu não queria que fosse assim, com qualquer um. Eu queria que fosse alguém especial.

- Eu entendo.

- Eu estou com medo, Chad.

- Medo do que?

- Do que eu senti hoje, com o meu irmão. Isso me assusta.

- Não fica grilado com isso, Sam. Pode ter sido só a adrenalina do momento, ou algo assim.

- Eu espero que seja.

- x -

Dean foi se deitar aquela noite, puto da vida. Como Sam tinha se mandado, ele teve que ouvir sozinho todas as broncas do seu pai sobre as brigas dele com Sam. Sobre terem extrapolado os limites, chegando ao ponto de socar um ao outro. Sobre como ele era o mais velho, deveria ter mais controle sobre a situação. Como se fosse algo realmente possível manter o controle perto do seu irmão irritante.

Se já não bastasse tudo o que estava acontecendo, Sam não tinha voltado para casa, e Dean deduziu, com uma pontada de ciúmes, que ele deveria estar dormindo no apartamento de Chad.

Só em pensar no loirinho, fazia seu estômago embrulhar. Só em pensar que ele havia beijado seu irmão, fazia Dean querer socá-lo até ficar inconsciente. Será que havia algo entre os dois? – Dean se perguntava, desesperado.

Sabia que o que sentia por Sam era errado e doentio, mas mesmo assim não queria nem imaginar seu irmão nos braços de outro homem. Era doloroso demais.

Dean então lembrou da briga, e da sensação de ter o corpo do mais novo debaixo do seu, a sensação de sentir o seu calor, o seu cheiro, e a sua respiração ofegante. Pensou pela milésima vez se o que tinha sentido, ou pensado sentir, era real, ou se estava fantasiando que seu irmão ficara duro por ele.

O olhar amedrontado de Sam naquele momento só o fez acreditar que era mesmo real, que não estava fantasiando. E a forma como o mais novo fugira, também só confirmava sua teoria.

O domingo passou tranquilamente, Dean saiu com seus amigos, mas voltou cedo para casa. Seu pai ainda estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas já tinham voltado a conversar normalmente.

Sam voltou depois da meia noite, com esperanças de que os dois já estivessem dormindo.

Novamente abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou pé por pé, mas desta vez foi até a sala se certificar de que John não estaria ali. Para seu alívio, não estava. Mas o seu susto foi ainda maior, quando topou com seu pai no escuro, na porta da cozinha.

- Pai? – Sam falou assustado.

- Oh, finalmente você achou o caminho de casa. – John acendeu a luz.

- Eu...

- Eu não sei como a sua mãe lidava com isso, Sam, mas aqui em casa existem umas regrinhas de convivência. E uma delas é avisar quando for passar a noite fora de casa.

- Eu estava com o Chad.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Mas não custava nada ter ligado, não é?

- Eu... ta, me desculpe. Eu... vou dormir. – Sam fez menção de subir as escadas, mas John o chamou.

- Espera! Tem outra coisa. Você fugiu da bronca ontem, então... Eu não quero mais ver você e o Dean brigando daquela forma. Não me interessa de quem foi a culpa, vocês dois são adultos, e podem ter um mínimo de respeito um pelo outro, e não sair rolando pelo chão, feito dois animais, em plena festa do Bobby, ok?

- Eu sei, eu...

- É bom que saiba mesmo, porque desta vez, vocês ultrapassaram os limites.

- Pai, não foi a primeira vez que nós... - Sam tentou justificar, mas foi interrompido.

- Claro, mas da última vez você tinha o que? Dez anos? Se bem que era mais fácil lidar com estas brigas na época. Eu obrigava vocês a fazerem as pazes e pronto, tudo ficava bem.

- Na sua frente.

- O que?

- Nada. - Sam achou melhor não repetir.

- As vezes vocês ainda parecem duas crianças. Acho que só cresceram no tamanho mesmo. Agora vá dormir.

- Boa noite, pai. – Sam subiu as escadas fazendo bico, pois tudo o que mais detestava era ser chamado de criança.

Dean dormia a sono profundo, e Sam acendeu a luz do abajur, trocou de roupas, e ficou sentado na cama por algum tempo, apenas o observando dormir.

Tantas dúvidas pairavam na sua cabeça agora. Dean tinha se tornado um homem muito bonito, tinha que admitir. E tudo nele, inclusive o seu jeito turrão, só o deixavam ainda mais interessante.

Sam pensou como tudo podia ter sido diferente se ele tivesse sido criado por John, e não por sua mãe. Talvez pudessem ser amigos, talvez existisse algum amor fraternal entre eles, e não apenas mágoa e ódio.

Sentia muita falta de ter um irmão de verdade, alguém com quem pudesse conversar, alguém em quem pudesse confiar de verdade, alguém que se preocupasse e que cuidasse dele.

Se sentia tão solitário as vezes, tão perdido, que mesmo o ódio de Dean era bem vindo. Qualquer coisa que viesse de seu irmão servia para preencher um pouco do enorme vazio que tinha dentro de si.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy: **Sim, a atitude do Sam foi mesmo muito bonita, não é? Ficou ao lado do amigo até o fim. Ah, não precisa gostar da mãe do Sammy, mas você também tem ciúmes pelo John? rsrs. Beijokas!

**cici:** Não quer ver o Dean sofrendo? Isso quer dizer que o Sam pode? rsrs (brincadeirinha). Ta certo, em Entre a Cruz e a Espada eu fui cruel, admito! Mas isso não vai se repetir, prometo! Beijos!

**Deiva: **Obrigada! É muito bom saber que está gostando! Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 7

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

**

* * *

**

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 7**

Nos dias seguintes, os dois irmãos mal se falaram, e Sam deu graças a Deus por Dean não ter mencionado nada sobre o ocorrido na noite do aniversário de Bobby. Seria constrangedor demais ter que explicar aquilo.

Dean continuava matutando uma idéia para despachar seu irmão dali, e Sam estava cada vez mais empenhado em seu trabalho na loja. Agora já conhecia boa parte das peças de automóveis, e já estava se virando praticamente sem ajuda. Para desespero de Dean, os clientes gostavam muito dele, pois Sam apesar de tímido, era muito simpático e atencioso com todos.

Na quinta a noite, Dean estava com alguns amigos do lado de fora da casa, e entrou para pegar as chaves do Impala, quando Sam o abordou.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou a um bar com os meus amigos, por que?

- Posso ir com você?

- Não.

- Por que não? Eu não vou te atrapalhar! – Sam insistiu.

- Porque eu não quero um irmão pentelho grudado no meu pé o tempo inteiro. - Dean respondeu rispidamente.

Sam bufou e foi para o quarto magoado, e puto da vida, afinal Dean não dava uma brecha para que ele pudesse se aproximar.

Logo que Dean saiu com mais três amigos, no Impala, Sam esperou um pouco e saiu com o seu carro.

Sem nenhum esforço, os alcançou na auto estrada, onde a pista era tripa. Sam emparelhou seu carro com o Impala e pisou algumas vezes fundo no acelerador, o chamando para um racha.

A vontade de Dean era de esfolar seu irmão vivo, por estar cometendo uma imprudência como esta, mas como seus amigos começaram a babar pela BMW de Sam, e lhe provocar, acabou entrando na brincadeira.

Ora um dos irmãos, ora outro tomava a frente, desviando de um ou outro carro que circulavam na pista.

Alguns minutos depois, Sam emparelhou seu carro novamente, deu um sorrisinho e saiu arrancando, deixando o Impala para trás, e sumindo das vistas de Dean.

Dean estava muito, mas muito puto. Além da gozação que teve que aguentar dos seus amigos, ainda estava preocupado se o mais novo não iria fazer alguma besteira e acabar se acidentando.

Ficou algum tempo no bar, ainda aguentando a zombaria, e então voltou logo para casa, ainda mais irritado com seu irmão.

Quando chegou em casa, viu que John ainda não tinha chegado, então foi até a sala, onde Sam estava assistindo TV.

- Você enlouqueceu, seu pirralho? Será que você tem alguma noção da merda que estava fazendo? – Dean estava enfurecido.

- Qual é, Dean? Você entrou na brincadeira! Não enche!

- Você podia ter se matado, seu cretino! – Dean o segurou pelo colarinho da camisa e o ergueu do sofá, o sacudindo. – Você está precisando é de uma boa surra!

- Quem vai me bater? Você? – Sam deu risadas.

- Dessa vez o pai vai ficar sabendo o que você apronta por aí. E tomara que ele te proíba de dirigir por um bom tempo!

- Isso é inveja, Dean? Só porque o meu carro deixou a sua banheira velha no chinelo? – Sam debochou.

- Banheira velha? Você não passa de um esnobe, Sam! Só porque ganha tudo de mão beijada da sua mamãe, você não dá valor pra nada, não é mesmo? Fique sabendo que eu não troco o meu Impala por nada, nem mesmo pelo seu BMW Conversível. Esse carro tem valor sentimental pra mim, Sam. Coisa que você não sabe o que é.

- Valor sentimental? Esse carro era de um avô que a gente nem sequer conheceu, Dean. Ele morreu quando você tinha o que? Dois anos?

- E por isso ele deixa de ter valor? Talvez pra você, que não sabe o que é ter uma família. Mas pra mim, é um orgulho manter impecável um carro que está na família há tantos anos.

- Talvez eu não saiba o que é ter uma família, porque o meu irmão é um imbecil! Então não venha com blá, blá, blá pra cima de mim, idiota!

Dean deu risadas.

Assim que o pai chegar, você vai saber o que é blá, blá, blá, irmãozinho. - Dean falou em tom ameaçador.

- Você participou, Dean. Não se esqueça disso. A bronca vai ser para os dois se você contar.

- Você não passa de um garotinho mimado e irresponsável, Sam. Que acha que pode ter e fazer tudo o que quiser. E quer saber? Que se dane se eu levar bronca, eu vou contar de qualquer jeito. E se você não é homem para assumir o que fez, o problema é seu.

- Ta bom, eu sei que eu errei, mas também não precisa me esculachar! - Sam já estava arrependido agora.

- Está com medo agora?

- Medo do que? – John entrou na sala, pegando a discussão pelo meio.

- Vai contar pra ele, Sam? – Dean provocou, e Sam apenas abaixou a cabeça. - Ou prefere que eu conte?

- Contar o que? Alguém quer por favor esclarecer o motivo da discussão?

- É que o seu filhinho querido, anda por aí de BMW, fazendo rachas na auto estrada.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu. Ele acha que porque tem um carro poderoso, pode sair fazendo merda por aí.

- Isso é verdade, Sam? - John o encarou, muito sério.

- Eu... foi só uma vez, pai. Isso não vai mais se repetir. – Sam falou envergonhado.

- Só uma vez? E você tem noção da seriedade disso, Sam? Sabe quantas pessoas já morreram por causa de atitudes imprudentes como esta? Pessoas inocentes?

- Eu... eu sei. Me desculpe.

- Me desculpe? – John teve que rir. – Eu quero as chaves do seu carro.

- O que?

- As chaves, agora! - John falou com firmeza, e Dean segurou a vontade de rir.

- Mas... você não pode...

- Eu não posso? Enquanto você estiver na minha casa, sou eu quem dita as regra, garoto! E você só vai voltar a dirigir quando eu permitir.

- Eu não acredito! – Sam bufou, indignado, mas lhe entregou as chaves assim mesmo.

- Eu falei pra sua mãe que era um exagero, onde já se viu, dar um carro poderoso como este nas mãos de um garoto de vinte anos? Mas desde quando ela me escuta?

- Não é culpa dela, pai. Nem do carro ser potente. Fui eu quem fiz besteira, ok?

- Eu fico muito decepcionado com isso, Sam. Logo você, sempre tão certinho, tendo uma atitude como esta? – John se virou e foi para o quarto, deixando Sam se sentindo péssimo por isso.

Em seguida Sam foi para o quarto, e se sentou na cama, chateado, e Dean logo subiu também.

- É tudo culpa sua, Dean! – Sam falou assim que o irmão entrou no quarto.

Dean gargalhou.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- É por sua causa que eu faço essas coisas! Porque você fica o tempo todo me provocando!

- Ah, claro. É uma bela desculpa! Está com raiva porque deixou de ser o queridinho do papai por alguns minutos? - Dean provocou.

- Até parece que sou eu o queridinho do papai!

- Mas dessa vez você se ferrou, Sam! Agora pode andar a pé se quiser, ou então se preferir, tem uma bicicleta lá nos fundos da garagem, acho que você não vai conseguir andar em alta velocidade com ela.

- Cara, por que você me odeia tanto? Sério, eu gostaria de saber.

- Você gostaria de saber?

- Sim, porque... Isso não é de hoje, na verdade, acho que você sempre me odiou.

- Olha Sam, não vem bancar a vítima, que pra cima de mim isso não funciona, ok?

- A vítima? – Sam perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, é o que melhor você faz, não é? Você tem razão em desistir de ser advogado, na verdade, você deveria ser ator.

- E por que você acha que eu gosto de bancar a vítima?

- Por que?

- Me dá um exemplo, Dean. Fala? Eu quero saber.

- Você acha que eu me esqueci de cada vez que você vinha pra cá, nas férias, ou sei lá... Quando as coisas não saiam como você queria, você fingia que estava doente, ou então inventava coisas, só pra fazer o pai e a mãe brigarem comigo. Ficava se fazendo de coitadinho pra minha mãe ter que ficar cuidando de você.

- Eu nunca fingi doença alguma, Dean. Eu não tenho culpa se eu tinha asma, se eu era alérgico a lactose e mais um monte de outras coisas. Se eu ficava resfriado cada vez que vinha pra cá por conta da mudança de temperatura! Você vai querer me culpar por isso agora?

- Eu aposto que pelo menos metade delas era fingimento. E você vivia inventando coisas, ou me dedurando pro pai, só pra ver ele me dar bronca!

- Você fazia o mesmo, acha que eu esqueci? Quantas vezes você aprontava e jogava a culpa pra cima de mim?

- É, mas o pai sempre acabava te protegendo, porque você era o mais novo, porque vivia doente, e porque... como ele dizia? _"Ele fica tão pouco tempo conosco, como eu posso brigar com ele?"_ – Dean falou imitando a voz de John.

- E você ficava com ciúmes?

- Claro que não, seu imbecil! Isso me dava nojo!

- Aham. – Sam sorriu debochado. – Cara, você tem problemas!

- Você faz idéia do quanto você era um pirralho insuportável, Sam?

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, Dean!

- Além das suas manias, a minha mãe tinha que ficar fazendo sua comidinha separada, porque o Sammy não come isso, o Sammy não pode comer aquilo...

- Ao contrário de você, a sua mãe gostava de mim, Dean.

- Sim, ela gostava. Mas e você?

- Ela era como uma mãe para mim.

- Como uma mãe? Como você ousa dizer isso, Sam? Você nem mesmo foi ao funeral dela!

- Você sabe muito bem que estava nevando muito, e o vôo atrasou. Eu não consegui embarcar a tempo.

- Claro.

- Eu estaria aqui se pudesse, Dean. Eu a amava.

- Você não passava de um pirralho mimado e exibido. Sempre se gabando por causa de algum brinquedo novo, por causa de algum tênis de marca famosa, ou pelo último modelo de vídeo game, você era um imbecil. E ainda quando jogava, você ganhava de todo mundo, e ficava se gabando por isso.

- E você acha que as coisas eram fáceis pra mim?

- Eu imagino que a sua infância deve ter sido horrível. – Dean ironizou.

Sam ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, engolindo o nó na garganta.

- Eu sei que eu... Algumas vezes eu fui um idiota, eu admito. Mas era o único jeito de eu ter um pouco de atenção. Cada vez que eu vinha pra cá, eu não conhecia ninguém por aqui, e eu ficava esperando você me chamar pra brincar com você e com os seus amigos, mas você nunca chamava. Então... eles vinham por causa do meu vídeo game, ou algo assim.

- Ah, agora o fato de você ser insuportável é culpa minha?

- Eu não disse isso, Dean. – Sam agora tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Sempre foi assim.

- O que?

- A minha vida... A minha mãe viajava o tempo todo, por causa da profissão dela, e as vezes eu chegava a trocar de escola umas três ou quatro vezes por ano. Eu nunca chegava a fazer amigos, quando começava a fazer amizade, a gente se mudava pra outro Estado. Eu odiava tudo isso.

- Mas...

- Minha mãe nunca estava em casa, e eu sempre ficava com uma babá diferente, trancado dentro de um apartamento. Tudo o que eu fazia era estudar, ficar entretido com os livros e jogar vídeo game, o dia inteiro.

- Mas você gostava disso, não gostava?

- Eu daria tudo pra ter tido uma vida normal, como a sua.

- Qual é, Sam? Qualquer um ia querer ter tudo o que você tem.

- O dinheiro não compra tudo, Dean. O primeiro amigo que eu tive de verdade foi o Walter, na faculdade. Além do Chad, que com o tempo se tornou meu amigo quando eu vinha pra cá.

- O Chad, sempre o Chad. Eu realmente não sei como você suporta aquele cara.

- O que você tem contra ele, afinal?

- Fala a verdade, Sam. Foi só um beijo mesmo o que rolou entre vocês? Ou foi só isso o que o Bobby flagrou?

- Dean...

- E nos outros dias? O que vocês dois andavam fazendo por aí? Hein?

- Não seja ridículo, Dean. Nunca houve nada. Foi só aquele dia, no ferro velho, mas na verdade, eu...

- Você o que?

- Eu queria que tivesse acontecido mais do que um beijo. - Sam falou com sinceridade, sem se importar com o que o irmão iria pensar.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

- E por que não? Eu sempre tive a curiosidade em saber como é. E eu confiava no Chad, teria sido bom se fosse com ele.

- Agora você se superou, Sam. Esta é a coisa mais gay que eu já ouvi.

- E daí? Acha que eu me importo? Você já me odeia de qualquer forma, pode me odiar mais um pouco por saber que eu tenho tendências... gays. – Sam riu.

- Eu sabia.

- Sabia o que?

- Que tava rolando algo mais. Por isso que você passou a noite na casa do Chad semana passada?

- Nada a ver, Dean. O Chad é só meu amigo. Não existe nada entre nós, além da amizade.

- Você acabou de dizer que queria algo mais.

- Era diferente, Dean. Eu e ele tínhamos quinze anos, tudo era mais fácil na época. Hoje em dia não tem mais nada a ver.

- Então você nunca...

- Não, nunca.

- Eu devo acreditar nisso?

- Se você quer acreditar ou não, o problema é seu, eu estou falando a verdade.

- Você é muito estranho, sabia?

- Eu sei. Agora cala essa boca e deixa eu dormir, Dean!

Sam se deitou, e depois da discussão com Dean, as lembranças da sua infância, e também das suas dúvidas e medos voltaram a lhe assombrar. Então virou de costas e se encolheu na cama, chorando baixinho até pegar no sono.

Dean ainda ficou acordado algum tempo, processando as informações. Podia ouvir os soluços baixinhos de Sam na cama ao lado, mas não teve coragem de tentar consolá-lo. Só agora tinha se dado conta de que não sabia muita coisa a respeito do seu irmão. De como era a sua vida quando não estava ali com eles. Sempre o achara metido e esnobe, mas não sabia das suas dificuldades quando criança. O que sentia em relação a Sam era confuso demais. As vezes o odiava com todas as suas forças, gostava de vê-lo sofrer, e tudo o que mais queria era manter distância. Mas algumas vezes também o admirava muito, e como agora, sentia vontade de protegê-lo do mundo, e do sofrimento. E ainda outras vezes o desejava... da forma mais suja e pecaminosa que um irmão poderia desejar. E saber que seu irmão tinha tendências homossexuais, só mexia ainda mais com a sua cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que acordou, Sam foi tomar um banho, enquanto seu irmão ainda dormia na cama ao lado. Não sabia se estava imaginando coisas, mas quando saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura, sentiu que Dean o observava, mas quando se virou, ele fingiu que estava dormindo.

Sam sorriu, e retirou a toalha da cintura, demorando um pouco mais que o normal para encontrar a roupa que iria vestir. Não, por certo estava imaginando coisas, Sam pensou. Dean era praticamente homofóbico, e o odiava com todas as suas forças. Sam terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto, indo até a cozinha para ligar a cafeteira.

Assim que o mais novo saiu do quarto, Dean levantou rapidamente da cama e foi para o chuveiro. Estava tão excitado que a sua ereção chegava a doer. A imagem do seu irmão apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura, o cheiro do seu shampoo, e as gotículas de água na pele lisa de suas costas, era algo que não saia da sua cabeça. E depois, quando Sam tirou a toalha, deixando seu traseiro empinado exposto... foi ainda mais difícil se controlar. Era impressão sua, ou ele demorara ainda mais para se vestir? Teria feito de propósito? Não, Dean pensou que só podia estar ficando maluco. Se seu irmão sequer desconfiasse dos seus pensamentos a respeito dele, com certeza já teria sumido dali. Quando Dean se deu conta, sua mão já estava massageando o seu membro, em busca de alívio, então se encostou na parede do box, e intensificou os movimentos, gemendo de prazer.

Sam voltou para o quarto para buscar um casaco, afinal estava fazendo frio lá fora, e percebeu que Dean estava no chuveiro. Pensou então em quão boa tinha sido aquela sensação de estar sendo observado pelo seu próprio irmão, e sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade, tentou abrir a porta do banheiro, percebendo que Dean não havia trancado. Arriscou abrir só uma frestinha, quem sabe conseguiria ver um pouquinho do corpo do seu irmão, e quando espiou, pode ver o vulto de Dean, através do vidro embaçado. Ele estava encostado na parede, e pelos movimentos rápidos do seu braço, Sam deduziu o que ele estava fazendo. Seu pau ficou completamente duro, apenas com a imagem do seu irmão se masturbando, mas quando Sam ouviu seus gemidos, achou que o seu jeans fosse estourar.

- Sam... Sammy... oh, Sam... – Dean falava baixinho entre os gemidos.

Sam fechou a porta do banheiro devagar, para que seu irmão não percebesse, e correu para fora de casa, completamente desesperado, e sem saber o que fazer.

Era informação demais, sentia-se confuso, e com medo. Provocar seu irmão, e sentir-se observado era uma coisa, mas ver seu irmão se tocando e chamando o seu nome, era algo completamente diferente, e um tanto assustador até.

Sam foi para a loja, e ficou alguns minutos apenas ali, andando de um lado para o outro. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era esquecer o que vira e deixar as coisas como estavam. Se achou que a sua vida já era complicada antes, agora então... Estava literalmente ferrado...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** Hahaha... mais uma preocupada com o traseiro do Sam? *eu ri* E realmente, o Dean seria uma boa opção para ele perder a virgindade, não é? Bom, e quanto ao sofrimento, um pouquinho sempre haverá *ai*. Beijos! E obrigada por comentar!

**Deiva:** Muito obrigada por ler e comentar, amore! Beijos!

**Andre:** Viu só? Não doeu nada deixar review, não é? (brincadeirinha, amore!). Estou te matando? Mas eu posto tão rapidinho! rsrs. Um beijão!

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Achou uma pena o Chad ter namorado? Bom, sorte do Dean, não é? Senão seria um forte concorrente... rsrs. Beijokas!

**Cici:** Eles são mesmo muito fofos quando estão com ciúmes um do outro, não é? Obrigada por seus elogios, você é muito gentil. Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 8

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida! **  
**

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 8**

Tudo o que Sam mais queria agora era conseguir tirar da cabeça as imagens do seu irmão no chuveiro, gemendo o seu nome. Mas na prática as coisas não eram assim tão simples.

Depois daquele dia, não conseguia mais olhar Dean da mesma forma. E passar o dia inteiro com ele dentro daquela loja, e dormir no mesmo quarto, não facilitava em nada a sua vida.

As vezes, se pegava olhando demais para o seu irmão, olhando para o seu rosto, para aquelas sardas que o deixavam tão perfeitamente sexy, aqueles lábios... Os lábios de Dean eram a sua perdição. Ficava imaginando como seria beijá-los, como seria senti-los em sua pele, ou no seu... Sam se amaldiçoou por não ter contido a sua curiosidade, e acessado vídeos de pornô gay na internet. Ver aquilo tudo, o tinha deixado excitado e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

E o pior é que agora só conseguia pensar nisso o tempo inteiro. E se a dor fosse insuportável? E se ficasse com nojo? Como seria?

- Hey! – Sam de repente se deu conta que Dean estava falando com ele. – Você pode atender o telefone, donzela? Ou vai ficar aí sonhando o dia inteiro?

Dean, sempre tão educadamente, o tirara de seus devaneios mais uma vez.

Sam atendeu ao telefone, anotou os pedidos, e foi para as prateleiras, a fim de separar as peças. Ali poderia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, sem ser interrompido pelo seu irmão. Sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar, tinha muitas dúvidas, muitos medos, e sentia uma necessidade muito grande de conversar com alguém a respeito. Mas com quem? Logo pensou em Chad, mas o loirinho já deveria estar cheio das suas loucuras. Nesta hora sentiu mais uma vez falta do seu grande amigo, com certeza Walter o entenderia. Seu coração apertou ao lembrar dele, a saudade ainda doía muito, então Sam resolveu tentar pensar em outra coisa...

Se contasse para sua mãe, apesar dela ser liberal, e saber das suas tendências gays, ela iria surtar ao saber dos seus pensamentos para com seu irmão. Paul... Talvez Paul poderia ajudar. Saiu da loja, e foi até em casa, então pegou seu celular e ligou para o seu padrasto.

- Sam?

- Paul... é... você pode falar agora?

- Na verdade eu... eu estou no meio de uma reunião, mas se for importante pode falar, sem problemas. Eu sou o dono da companhia, afinal. – Paul brincou.

- Não, eu não quero te atrapalhar, eu ligo uma outra hora. - Sam acabou se dando conta de que não era uma boa hora.

- Espera, Sam! Eu já saí da sala, estou na salinha do café, pode falar. Você parece aflito, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Mas a sua reunião...

- Eles podem esperar, vamos lá, me conta o que aconteceu.

- É uma... eu... acho que eu... eu tenho vergonha até de falar. - Sentia uma aflição enorme dentro do peito, ao mesmo tempo que precisava falar com alguém, também sentia-se envergonhado pelo que tinha a dizer.

- É sobre... aquelas dúvidas? Sobre a sua sexualidade, Sam? - Seu padrasto era sempre muito prático, não fazia rodeios.

- É, mas...

- Aconteceu? Quero dizer, alguém despertou o seu interesse? - Sabia que precisava pressionar um pouquinho para fazer Sam se abrir.

- É esse o problema, Paul. É quem despertou o meu interesse.

- Não é aquele seu amigo, é? Bom, isso não seria exatamente um problema.

- Não, não é o Chad. Pensa... pensa na pessoa mais improvável... - Mesmo Paul sendo um grande amigo, ainda assim era difícil falar.

- Oh, meu Deus! Sam!

- Eu sei. É loucura, não é? Eu acho que eu estou pirando, aqui. – Sam falou desesperado.

- Você e o Dean transaram? - Meemso querendo se conter, Paul acabou usando um tom de indignação.

- Não! Não... Eu só... eu sinto...

- Desejo?

- Sim.

- E ele sabe disso? Isso é recíproco, Sam?

- Eu não sei, eu estou tão confuso... As vezes eu acho que ele me olha de um jeito... e no outro dia ele... – Sam achou melhor não comentar o que presenciou. - Mas pode ser só imaginação minha, eu não sei.

- Bom, por que isso não me surpreende? - Não, não o surpreendia mesmo, Paul era sempre muito atento aos detalhes, e conhecia Sam desde os dez anos de idade.

- O que?

- Olha Sam, eu não falei nada, porque... Bom, eu achei que podia estar vendo coisas, mas... Deu pra perceber, no jeito que vocês dois se olhavam, que tinha algo a mais. Eu não sei explicar, mas... foi o que eu senti. Sua mãe acha que eu devo estar louco.

- Você falou pra ela? - Sam não queria nem imaginar o que a sua mãe pensaria sobre isso.

- Eu só perguntei se ela notou algo de estranho na forma como vocês se olhavam, só isso.

- Ela vai surtar!

- Vai. Mas você a conhece... em cinco minutos ela já vai estar fazendo planos para o seu casamento com o Dean. - Paul deu risadas, e Sam também teve que rir.

- Sam?

- Hmm?

- Ele é seu irmão. Meio irmão, mas ainda assim...

- Eu sei, Paul. Eu sei.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não sei... Será que eu devo ir embora daqui? Talvez seja melhor eu ir de uma vez. - Mesmo não sendo a sua vontade, Sam se sentia muito inseguro agora.

- Olha... Eu não sei se é o melhor a fazer. Porque, pensa bem, Sam. Você quis tanto se aproximar da sua família, conhecer melhor o seu pai, o seu irmão, e isso é muito bom, sabe... família é tudo que nós temos, é tudo o que realmente importa.

- Então...

- Então eu penso que... você pode estar apenas confuso. Todas essas dúvidas, somando aos problemas de relacionamento com o Dean, talvez seja só um sinal errado. Talvez seja melhor você procurar conhecer outras pessoas, alguém que te desperte interesse, e tentar tirar essas dúvidas da sua cabeça, só isso.

- É uma idéia, mas eu não sei. Quando você fala parece tudo tão simples. - Realmente, Paul era sempre uma pessoa tranquila e sensata.

- Não, eu sei que não deve ser nada fácil esta situação pela qual você está passando. Só acho que é meio cedo ainda pra você jogar tudo pro alto e fugir daí. Tente se certificar do que está sentindo primeiro. - Precisava fazer com que Sam se acalmasse, e não tomasse nenhuma atitude precipitada, da qual pudesse se arrepender depois.

- Eu vou fazer isso. Ou tentar, pelo menos.

- E Sam, quando precisar conversar sobre isso, pode me ligar a qualquer hora, ok? - Paul tinha a Sam como um filho, e só queria o seu melhor.

- Ok. E obrigado, Paul. - Sam se sentia sortudo por ter um padrasto como Paul, com sem sempre podia contar em qualquer situação. Mas não o tinha como um pai, era mais como um grande amigo.

Depois do jantar, Sam foi para o quarto e sentou na cama, tentando se concentrar em um livro. Logo Dean também subiu e estava procurando algo nas gavetas do armário, enquanto Sam o observava.

- O que é que você olha tanto, hein? – Dean falou aborrecido, sentindo o olhar incômodo de Sam em cima de si.

- É... n-nada! – Sam ficou nervoso ao perceber que foi flagrado.

- Você é esquisito! – Dean resmungou e continuou procurando.

- O que você está procurando, afinal?

- Eu... nem sei mais. – Dean fechou a gaveta com raiva. – Vai ficar aí lendo a noite inteira?

- Não sei, eu não tenho outra coisa pra fazer. Eu ia sair com o Chad e os amigos dele, mas ele transferiu pro sábado, então...

- Que saco! Eu não tenho mais nenhuma privacidade no meu quarto, você fica aqui o tempo todo! - A presença de Sam o incomodava profundamente, afinal Dean não queria sentir o que sentia quando estava póximo dele.

- O que eu posso fazer, Dean? - Sam já não sabia mais o que fazer para que Dean o aceitasse.

- Droga! Eu vou até a casa da Lisa. – Dean saiu batendo a porta.

Sam ficou chateado, pois parecia que tinha alguma doença contagiosa, afinal Dean nunca queria ficar perto dele, e muito menos conversar.

No dia seguinte, no final da tarde Sam fechou a loja, enquanto Dean tinha ido com John visitar um cliente.

Léo, um dos amigos de Dean, apareceu neste momento, e como Dean não estava, ficou por ali por algum tempo, conversando com Sam.

- É você que tem uma BMW conversível, não é?

- Sim.

- Posso dar uma olhada?

- Claro. Está na garagem.

Sam acompanhou Léo até a garagem, e ficaram algum tempo conversando. Léo era muito simpático e atencioso, e Sam foi com a cara dele logo de início.

- Por que a gente não vai dar uma volta com ela, enquanto o Dean não chega? – Léo sugeriu.

- Ah, eu não posso. O meu pai meio que me proibiu de sair, e ele está com as chaves. - Sam respondeu, um tanto envergonhado.

- Mas você deve ter uma cópia, não é? Vamos lá, Sam! Vai dizer que você sempre faz o que o seu pai manda? – Léo provocou, sabia direitinho como manipular as pessoas.

Sam mordeu o lábio, pensativo...

- Bom, eu... acho que ele não vai me matar por isso, não é? Eu vou pegar as chaves. - Mesmo sabendo que não devia, Sam não resistiu. Desde que viera para a cidade, não tinha conhecido mais ninguém a não ser os amigos de Chad, e era a primeira vez que um dos amigos de Dean lhe dava alguma atenção.

- Isso aí garoto! Hoje nós vamos nos divertir! - Léo falou animado.

Sam pegou as chaves, um tanto receoso, e deixou que Léo dirigisse. Assim seria um motivo a menos para John brigar, afinal não era ele quem estava dirigindo.

Deram algumas voltas pela cidade, e depois foram a um bar.

Léo era muito divertido, e lhe apresentou alguns amigos. Sam não quis beber, a princípio, mas depois, por insistência de Léo, acabou tomando algumas cervejas. Como não era acostumado a beber, logo sentiu o efeito do álcool.

- Léo, eu... já vou embora, eu... acho que não estou muito bem. - Sam não queria bancar o estraga prazeres, mas realmente não se sentia bem.

- Fraco pra bebida, Sam? – Léo deu risadas.

- Eu não sou acostumado. - Sam ficou um tanto envergonhado sob o olhar debochado do mais velho.

- Ok, só vamos passar antes na minha casa, que eu preciso pegar um casaco, ok? - Léo sorriu com simpatia.

- Tudo bem.

Quando entraram na casa de Léo, este se serviu de uma dose de uísque, e ofereceu também a Sam.

- Não, eu já bebi demais. – Sam recusou – Você não iria só pegar um casaco? - Sam não sabia por que, mas estava um tanto incomodado com a situação, e arrependido de ter vindo ali.

- Relaxa, Sam! - Léo deu risadas.

- É que... eu acho que você já bebeu demais, eu mesmo vou dirigindo. – Sam ia saindo, a caminho da porta, quando percebeu que ela estava trancada.

- Calma garoto! Nós só vamos nos divertir um pouquinho! – Léo se aproximou, rindo do jeito apavorado de Sam.

- Léo, só abre a porta, por favor? Eu preciso ir. - Sam pediu educadamente, mas estava com medo agora, e a sua vontade era de sair correndo dali.

- Qual é Sam? Você também quer, não quer? – Léo o prensou contra a parede, e tentou beijar a sua boca, mas Sam conseguiu se esquivar. As mãos rápidas do mais velho agarraram Sam pela cintura, e depois com uma delas, Léo apertou o traseiro de Sam, e depois acariciou seu pênis, por cima do jeans.

Sam o empurrou, com raiva, e neste momento a porta se abriu, era a mãe de Léo chegando em casa, mas Sam nem viu quem entrou ali, apenas saiu correndo para a rua. Ao perceber que as chaves do carro tinham ficado com Léo, apenas correu até não poder mais, então continuou caminhando até chegar em casa. Estava suado e ofegante, e ao ver que o Impala estava em frente a casa, não teve coragem de entrar. Então, como tinha a chave da loja no bolso da jaqueta, a abriu e ficou por ali. Se encolheu no canto atrás do balcão, chorando, no escuro.

Ficou com raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão tolo, e confiado em alguém que nem sequer conhecia. Se Léo era amigo de Dean, então com que tipo de gente Dean saía? Sam pensou com indignação.

Teve muito medo, e vergonha. De qualquer forma levaria outra bronca do seu pai por ter saído com o carro, e ainda teria que justificar o fato de ter deixado o carro lá na casa do Léo. E o pior de tudo, teria que buscá-lo no dia seguinte, e só torcia para não ter que olhar para a cara dele nunca mais.

Dean estava na sala quando olhou pela janela e viu uma das luzes da loja acesa, então foi até lá verificar se era John quem estava ali, porque Sam tinha sumido desde o início da tarde, e provavelmente estaria com Chad.

Ao entrar, ouviu soluços, mas não viu ninguém, então foi até o balcão, e viu Sam sentado no chão, todo encolhido, e chorando.

- Sam! O que foi que houve? – Dean perguntou preocupado, mas seu irmão nada respondeu.

- Sammy! Vem cá, levanta. Você vai acabar se resfriando neste piso gelado. – Dean falou com jeito, e o ajudou a se levantar, nunca tinha visto seu irmão desse jeito.

Assim que ficou de pé, Sam se agarrou ao seu pescoço, como uma criança precisando de colo. Dean o abraçou, tentando acalmá-lo, e fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

- Calma, Sam! Está tudo bem agora... eu estou aqui. - Sam tremia, e Dean não sabia o que fazer para confortá-lo.

- Dean...

- O que foi? Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Você... promete que não vai contar para o pai? - Sam tinha novamente aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido, comovendo o seu irmão.

- Sam!

- Promete, Dean! Ele não vai entender, e eu vou morrer de vergonha!

- Ok, eu prometo. Ta legal? Agora me conta.

- O seu amigo... O Léo... ele...

- O que tem o Léo? Ele nem é meu amigo, Sam! Ele é primo do Matt, mas o que ele fez? Machucou você? - Dean ficou ainda mais assustado, pois sabia que Léo não prestava.

- Não, ele... não chegou a fazer nada, mas...

- O que houve então?

- Eu saí com ele, no meu carro, e nós fomos a um bar.

- Você bebeu?

- Um pouco, mas aí eu não estava me sentindo bem, e pedi para ir embora. Nós passamos na casa dele, pois ele disse que queria pegar um casaco, então...

- E então?

- Ele trancou a porta, e... – Sam voltou a chorar.

- E o que, Sam? Pelo amor de Deus, me conta? - Dean já estava entrando em desespero.

- Ele... ele tentou me beijar, e... ele passou a mão em mim, e... - Era muito difícil falar sobre isso, Sam se sentia muito envergonhado.

- Passou a mão? Mas que filho da puta! - Dean socou o balcão - E o que mais ele fez?

- Nada! Eu o empurrei, e depois alguém abriu a porta e eu saí correndo de lá. E corri até aqui.

- Eu vou matar o desgraçado! – Dean falou cheio de raiva.

- Ele... não chegou a fazer nada, Dean. Mas ele... eu fiquei com nojo, eu não queria... ele... – Sam estava tremendo.

- Calma, Sammy... está tudo bem agora, ok? Só se acalma, por favor! – Dean o abraçou novamente.

- Eu não queria, Dean...

- Eu sei, eu sei que não. Agora... você tem que se recompor, e... Olha, o pai vai chegar bem tarde hoje, ele foi jogar boliche, você sabe como é. Mas ele vai ver que o seu carro não está aí. Eu vou dizer pra ele que emprestei pra um amigo, ta legal? E amanhã eu mesmo busco na casa do Léo. Se você não quer mesmo que o pai saiba, eu não conto, está bem?

- Obrigado, Dean.

- Só não se acostuma, ok? – Dean falou brincando - Agora vai lavar esse rosto.

Sam foi até o banheiro da loja, e se recompôs, enquanto Dean o ficou esperando.

- Melhor agora? – Dean perguntou assim que Sam saiu do banheiro.

- Acho que sim.

- Você veio mesmo correndo até aqui? – Dean falou zoando desta vez.

- Sim. – Sam sorriu envergonhado, parando na sua frente.

Num gesto impensado, Dean tocou seu rosto com a mão direita.

Sam encostou mais o seu rosto contra a mão de Dean, e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho.

No instante seguinte, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Dean se aproximou mais, e ergueu o rosto de Sam com carinho pelo queixo, e então seus lábios se encostaram, muito de leve, quase com medo.

Sam fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, deixando que Dean aprofundasse o beijo. O mais novo enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Dean, e achou que estava completamente perdido ao sentir o contato com aqueles lábios macios e tão desejáveis. Suas línguas se tocaram, num carinho muito íntimo, explorando a boca um do outro. Sam logo se viu prensado por Dean contra o balcão, e a excitação foi tomando conta do seu corpo, e pode sentir o mesmo em seu irmão, que já estava completamente duro. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do mais novo, e Dean sentiu o corpo de Sam estremecer em seus braços, ligando o sinal de alerta. O beijo foi interrompido, e os dois ficaram algum tempo apenas encarando um ao outro, assustados, até que Dean quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu... é... me desculpa Sam! Eu... eu não quis... – Dean ficou nervoso e não sabia o que dizer, então saiu correndo da loja.

- Espera... Dean! – Sam tentou chamá-lo de volta, mas foi em vão...

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** Você gostou do meu Sam? Oba! *dando pulinhos*. Pois é, muita coisa sobre o Sam que o Dean não sabia, quem sabe agora ele passe a enxergá-lo de outra maneira, apesar de ainda querer afastá-lo de sua vida. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Cici:** É verdade, com tanta coisa o cérebro do Sam vai acabar dando um nó. Tadinho... Obrigada, amore! Um grande abraço!

**Patricia Rodrigues:** Eu também gosto da inocência do Sam, acho que por isso sempre escrevo ele mais novinho. Adooro! rsrs. Beijokas!

**André:** Eu te deixo tenso com os finais dos capítulos? Sorry, baby... mas é esta mesmo a minha intenção, para deixá-los curiosos pra ler o próximo. *autora malvada*. Um beijão!

**Deiva:** Aham... gostou do dean gemendo no chuveiro? rsrs. Ô ceninha boa de imaginar, né? *mente perva*. Um abraço!

**tay-lune:** Obrigada por seus elogios! E é muito bom saber que está gostando. Desejo boa sorte com suas fanfics. Um abraço!

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 9

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

**

* * *

**

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 9**

Sam ouviu o ronco do Impala se distanciando, então simplesmente trancou a loja e foi para casa, desanimado. Tomou um banho rápido e se deitou na cama, pensando no que havia acontecido. Não entendia por que Dean tinha fugido daquele jeito. Talvez ele não tivesse gostado do beijo, mas Sam se recusava a acreditar nisso, afinal tinha sentido o quanto Dean ficara excitado.

Ficou algumas horas se debatendo na cama, sem conseguir dormir, tentando em vão entender o seu irmão.

Já era madrugada quando Dean voltou para casa, e percebeu que Sam ainda estava acordado na cama.

- O papai não voltou ainda? – Dean perguntou, apenas para puxar assunto.

- Não, mas ele ligou dizendo que ia passar a noite fora. Provavelmente arranjou uma namorada, deve estar aproveitando. - Sam falou tranquilamente, achando uma boa idéia seu pai arranjar uma namorada.

- Credo, Sam!

- O que foi, então o papai não tem o direito de namorar? Ele é homem, Dean.

- Ok, agora você fez eu imaginar o papai transando, que ótimo!

Sam deu risadas, e Dean foi para o chuveiro, mas quando saiu, apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura, Sam estava parado na porta, o esperando.

- Por que você fugiu de mim? – Sam perguntou, bloqueando a sua passagem.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Sam. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, falou? - Dean tentou desconversar, mas sabia que Sam não iria se dar por vencido.

- Eu não quero esquecer, Dean.

- Olha aqui, eu sei que eu fui um cretino, afinal você estava desesperado porque o Léo te molestou, e eu fui lá e fiz o mesmo. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, Sam. Me desculpe! - Dean tinha desespero na voz.

- Você não fez a mesma coisa!

- Como não? Eu te beijei, não beijei?

- Mas não foi contra a minha vontade.

- O que?

- Eu também quis, Dean! Será que você não entende? – Sam colocou uma mão em seu ombro, e foi deslizando para o peito, seguindo as gotículas de água.

Dean sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com o toque, e sem se dar conta, passou a língua pelos lábios, de forma sensual.

- Você... o que? – O cérebro de Dean já não estava funcionando direito devido as cervejas que tinha tomado, e ainda agora, com seu irmão o tocando e dizendo aquilo... o loiro achou que não iria conseguir se segurar por muito tempo.

- Eu quis! Eu quis que você me beijasse, eu quis... – Sam tocou de leve os lábios de Dean com seus dedos.

- É melhor eu dormir no sofá hoje, Sam! – Dean o empurrou para o lado e tentou chegar até o armário para pegar suas roupas e dar o fora do quarto, mas Sam foi mais rápido e o encurralou, o prensando contra a parede.

- O que você está fazendo, pôrra? – Dean perguntou com desespero, sentindo seu sangue fluindo em suas partes baixas, o deixando completamente duro, com a proximidade de seu irmão.

Seus corpos estavam colados, e Sam podia sentir o hálito de cerveja do seu irmão batendo contra o seu rosto, então o pressionou ainda mais e deslizou seus dedos pelas costas parcialmente molhadas do loiro.

Dean só conseguiu gemer baixinho ao sentir as mãos de dedos longos do seu irmão tocando a sua pele, e a toalha em sua cintura já não conseguia esconder o estado em que se encontrava.

Sam o encarava, muito próximo, e Dean podia ver o desejo em seus olhos, e sem saber quem deu o primeiro passo, suas bocas se encontraram num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

As mãos rápidas de Dean trataram de tirar a camiseta branca que Sam vestia, o deixando apenas com uma boxer preta. Dean o olhou de cima em baixo rapidamente, e então desceu suas mão pelas costas do mais novo, até chegar em suas nádegas, as apertando e o puxando mais perto, pressionando suas ereções ainda mais.

Sam gemeu entre o beijo e então seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço de Dean, mordiscando a pele e sentindo o seu gosto.

Dean não resistiu mais e encaminhou Sam para a sua cama, arrancando a toalha da própria cintura e se deitando sobre ele.

Em seguida se ajoelhou e retirou a boxer do seu irmão, deixando todo o seu corpo exposto. O olhar envergonhado de Sam, ao se sentir observado, só o deixava ainda mais louco. Dean voltou a se deitar em cima dele, beijando os seus lábios.

- Está com medo de mim, Sammy? – Dean sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de descer a língua pelo seu peito, e brincar com seus mamilos.

- Não, eu confio em você, Dean. – Sam falou com dificuldade, e com a respiração ofegante.

O mais novo sentiu as mãos de Dean correrem pela lateral do seu corpo, apertando a sua cintura, e as suas coxas. Em seguida uma delas percorreu o caminho até o seu membro, e passou a masturbá-lo de forma torturante.

Sam gemia dentro da boca de Dean que passou a beijá-lo com mais convicção. Logo o mais velho levou uma de suas mãos até a gaveta do criado mudo, tirando de lá um frasco de lubrificante. Sam o olhava um tanto apreensivo, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso pelo que estava por vir.

Dean colocou lubrificante em seus dedos, sob o olhar atento de Sam, então abriu mais as pernas do mais novo, dobrando os seus joelhos para ter melhor acesso.

Viu Sam fechar os olhos e morder o próprio lábio quando introduziu o primeiro dedo. Os gemidos que saiam da boca dele quando Dean começou a fazer movimentos leves, iam direto para o seu membro, deixando o loiro ainda mais duro de tesão.

Logo Dean introduziu mais um dedo, e ouviu Sam xingar baixinho, mas logo ele estava movendo seu corpo de encontro aos dedos do irmão, em busca de mais contato.

Dean passou a movimentar seus dedos com precisão, alargando a entrada apertada do seu irmãozinho para o seu membro, que pulsava duro feito uma rocha.

Logo que sentiu que já estava pronto, Dean colocou a perna direita de Sam sobre o seu ombro, e com a ajuda de mais lubrificante, posicionou seu membro em sua entrada, forçando a passagem. Sam arqueou as costas e gemeu alto em sinal de dor, mas assim que seus olhos encontraram os de Dean, ele sinalizou para que continuasse. Sentiu como se o seu corpo estivesse sendo queimado por dentro, mas depois que se acostumou e Dean passou a fazer movimentos lentos, Sam só conseguia ansiar por mais.

- Vai logo, Dean! – Sam pediu com a respiração ofegante.

- O que você quer? – Dean provocou.

- Mais... força! – Sam falava entre os gemidos.

- Foi você quem pediu, irmãozinho! – Dean falou e passou a estocar mais e mais forte, levando ambos a beira da loucura.

Retirou a perna de Sam de seu ombro e se deitou sobre ele, sem parar os movimentos. Dean sentia as unhas de Sam arranhando a pele de suas costas e suas nádegas, apertando a sua carne, deixando marcas.

Dean achou que poderia gozar só pelo fato de ter Sam ali, completamente rendido, em baixo de si. Seu corpo era tão quente e apertado, que o mais velho tinha que se controlar para não acabar muito rápido. Os dois gemiam descontroladamente, perdidos em um mundo de prazer. Dean levou sua mão até o membro de Sam, o massageando no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, e bastaram alguns movimentos para que Sam gozasse, sujando a sua mão e o abdômen de ambos.

Dean também não podia mais se conter, e logo gozou gostoso dentro do corpo de seu irmão.

Os dois permaneceram na mesma posição, ofegantes, recuperando o controle. Depois de algum tempo, Dean saiu de dentro do seu irmão e se deitou ao seu lado.

- Sam, isso...

- Não fala nada, Dean! Não estraga esse momento, por favor? – Sam se abraçou ao corpo do irmão, encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Dean o abraçou de volta e não disse mais nada. Poderia deixar a sua consciência perturbar mais tarde. Sam tinha toda razão.

Dean acordou com o corpo dolorido devido a péssima posição em que dormira, e com Sam enroscado em seu corpo. Se desvencilhou com cuidado para não acordá-lo, e foi para o chuveiro.

Debaixo do chuveiro, Dean não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, e deixou que a água lavasse os vestígios do pecado que cometera. Se encolheu no chão do Box, e chorou até não poder mais, sentindo uma culpa muito grande pelo que tinha feito ao seu irmão. Dean não conseguia aceitar como havia deixado as coisas chegarem a este nível, como tinha perdido o controle a tal ponto.

Se as coisas com Sam já eram difíceis, agora tudo seria ainda pior. Como iria encarar seu irmão depois disso?

Dean se secou e foi para o quarto se vestir, quando olhou mais uma vez para Sam, que ainda dormia em sua cama. Ele dormia tranquilo, como se nada de errado tivesse acontecido. Dean se lembrou então da noite anterior, quando encontrou seu irmão chorando na loja, da angústia que sentiu em não poder ajudá-lo. Sam as vezes parecia tão frágil e tão perdido que Dean sentia vontade de pegá-lo no colo e de protegê-lo.

Só em pensar no que Léo havia feito com Sam fazia o seu estômago revirar. Dean pegou as chaves do Impala e saiu, parando no caminho apenas para pegar David. Tinha que levar alguém junto, afinal o carro de Sam tinha ficado lá e precisava de um motorista.

Quando parou em frente a casa de Léo, Dean meteu a mão na buzina, e logo um Léo zangado e com cara de sono apareceu na porta.

- Eu quero as chaves da BMW.

- Ah, claro. Só um minuto, Dean.

Dois minutos depois Léo apareceu com as chaves na mão. Dean entregou as chaves a David e pediu que levasse o carro até sua casa, o dispensando.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Dean encarou Léo com um olhar de fúria.

- O que você estava pretendendo com o meu irmão, seu cretino?

- Olha Dean, nós apenas fomos a um bar, e depois eu passei aqui pra pegar um casaco, e quando me dei conta ele tinha saído correndo, eu nem sei por que...

- Ah, você não sabe? - Dean ficou ainda mais puto. Era mesmo muita cara de pau!

- Não, eu juro!

- Então a história que ele me contou, de você tentar beijá-lo e de ficar cheio de mão boba pra cima dele, é tudo mentira? - Dean riu com sarcasmo.

- O que? Ele te disse isso? É claro que é mentira, Dean. Eu jamais iria tentar tocar nele, você sabe. - Se Dean não conhecesse tão bem a fama de Léo, até poderia acreditar, tamanha a cara de inocente que ele fazia.

- O que eu sei Léo, é que você é um filho da puta desgraçado, que se aproveitou da inocência do garoto pra tentar machucá-lo. A sorte é que você não chegou a fazer nada, porque senão você não ia viver pra contar a história, seu maldito!

- Machucá-lo? – Léo deu risadas. – Eu não iria machucá-lo, Dean. Com certeza ele iria gostar do que eu ia fazer. E cá pra nós, o seu irmãozinho deve ser uma delícia, Dean!

Léo ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não chegou a falar, porque Dean socou seu rosto com toda a força que possuía. Socou uma, duas, três vezes, até Léo cair no chão com o nariz todo ensanguentado. Então Dean o ergueu pelo colarinho e socou suas costas contra a parede da casa.

- Nunca mais ouse chegar perto do meu irmão! Está entendido? - Dean falou quase gritando de ódio.

- Mas Dean! Você nem suportava o cara, porque é que o está defendendo agora?

- Ele é meu irmão, seu cretino! E você está avisado. Se chegar perto dele de novo, eu acabo com você! – Dean o socou mais uma vez contra a parede e o largou ali, entrando no Impala e voltando para a casa um tanto mais aliviado.

Quando entrou no quarto, Sam estava calçando os sapatos, e ficou um tanto assustado ao ver Dean entrar daquele jeito.

- Dean? O que houve com você? O que é isso na sua mão? - Sam perguntou, cheio de preocupação.

- É sangue, Sam! Melhor você ficar longe, porque eu não quero ver você desmaiar novamente. – Dean falou rispidamente.

- O que aconteceu? Você foi...

- Na casa do Léo, buscar o seu carro. Satisfeito? Você faz as burradas e eu é quem tenho que concertar. Está feliz agora? - O loiro tinha vontade de agredir Sam, sem ter motivo algum. Era o seu instinto de defesa agindo novamente, querendo afastá-lo.

- Você bateu nele? É por isso que...

- Sim, eu bati! Agora vê se corre atrás do primeiro vagabundo que aparecer aqui te dando atenção novamente! Porque você não aprende nunca, não é? Eu só não sei se é inocente mesmo, ou se faz de propósito! – Dean foi para o banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

Sam sentou na cama, sem entender o por que de Dean o estar tratando daquela forma. Sentiu seu coração apertar, e seus olhos embaçarem devido as lágrimas. Como podia seu irmão mudar tanto de uma hora para outra?

Não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, Dean iria o ignorar por completo, e fazer de conta que nada aconteceu.

Resolveu engolir o choro, lavou seu rosto e foi para a loja trabalhar. Não iria ficar chorando pelo idiota do seu irmão, afinal ele não merecia o seu sofrimento.

Dean ficou parado com as mãos apoiadas no balcão do banheiro, diante do espelho. Estava odiando a si mesmo por tratar seu irmão daquela maneira, mas tudo o que mais queria agora era distância. Como poderia conviver com ele depois do que tinha feito? Sentia nojo de si mesmo por ter realizado seus desejos que manteve trancado a sete chaves por tanto tempo. Por ter se aproveitado de Sam num momento de fragilidade, por ter cedido aos seus desejos mais sórdidos.

Como iria olhar para o seu pai depois disso? Dean só queria que isso tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo, do qual pudesse acordar de uma hora para outra. Sua vida estava tão ferrada, e esta sensação de culpa, esse desespero, só o fazia querer magoar, e machucar seu irmão ainda mais.

Quando finalmente tomou coragem para sair do banheiro, Dean ficou aliviado ao ver que Sam já não estava mais no quarto, afinal tudo o que menos queria agora era conversar. Sabia que tinha sido grosseiro com ele, mas era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, pois desta forma seu irmão iria se manter afastado.

Ao entrar na loja, Dean se espantou ao ver que Sam já estava trabalhando, e pelo visto, John ainda não tinha retornado da sua noitada, o que deixava Dean ainda mais puto. Onde seu pai estaria até essa hora?

- Você já buscou as peças do Robert? – Sam falou, tirando Dean dos seus devaneios.

- O que?

- As peças da camionete. O Robert vem pegar depois das dez.

- E por que você não foi buscar?

- Esqueceu que eu não posso dirigir? Idiota! – Sam foi resmungando para o depósito, deixando Dean abismado. Pensou que depois de tudo Sam iria ficar pelo menos uma semana sem falar com ele, mas pelo contrário, Sam estava agindo normalmente, e fazendo de conta que nada aconteceu.

Talvez seja melhor assim, Dean pensou um pouco confuso e saiu da loja, indo até o fornecedor buscar as benditas peças.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** Acho que todo mundo queria ter um padrasto como o Paul, não é? Eu adorei escrever o primeiro beijo deles. E quanto ao Léo... bom, o Dean já deu um jeito nele! rsrs. Um beijão!

**Cici:** Bom, o Dean atendeu ao seu desejo de socar a cara do Léo... O Dean consolando o Sam é tudo de bom, mas você tem toda razão, o cérebro dele vai fritar! Um grande abraço!

**André:** Terrível? Eu? Isso é intriga da oposição! rsrs. Bom, eu adoro deixar você curioso... Um beijão!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 10

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 10**

No fim do dia, Sam se sentia a ponto de desabar. Não aguentava mais ficar ignorando Dean ou fazendo de conta que estava tudo bem, mas de qualquer forma, mesmo sentindo vontade de fugir dali e chorar feito uma garotinha, manteve-se firme.

Quando entrou em casa, Sam se deparou com John na cozinha, preparando o jantar e cantarolando uma música. Parou na porta e ficou o observando por algum tempo. Ele dançava no ritmo da música, e de vez em quando até rebolava, o que fez Sam cair na gargalhada.

- Sam! É... – John ficou todo sem graça – Eu não vi que você já tinha chegado, eu... estou fazendo macarrão. - John ergueu a panela do fogão, como que para provar que estava dizendo a verdade.

- Pelo visto alguém se deu bem ontem, não foi? Dormiu fora, voltou todo animadinho... – Sam falou brincando.

- Ah, é... bom, sabe como é...

- Eu sei. – Sam teve que rir pelo jeito de John, tentando se explicar. – Namorada nova?

- Eu não diria que é bem uma namorada, mas... uma possibilidade.

- Que bom. Na verdade eu não sei porque o senhor ficou sozinho por tanto tempo. – Sam falou com sinceridade.

- Eu também não sei. Já fazem cinco anos, mas... acho que eu sempre fico esperando por alguém como a Mary, coisa que eu nunca vou encontrar.

- É, deve ser difícil mesmo. Eu vou subir pra tomar um banho, esse cheiro está me dando fome.

- Esse molho é a minha especialidade, você vai gostar.

- Com certeza eu vou gostar. Eu nem sabia que você cozinhava!

- Deve ter muita coisa que nós não sabemos um sobre o outro, não é? – John o encarava de forma carinhosa.

- Acho que sim.

- Talvez tenha sido bom você ter vindo pra cá, mesmo que isso atrase um pouco os seus estudos, nós vamos ter mais tempo juntos.

- É verdade. – Sam de repente se sentiu mal, lembrando do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Dean na noite anterior. Era algo que seu pai não aguentaria se soubesse.

Já ia subindo as escadas, quando lembrou de algo importante.

- Pai?

- Hmm?

- Amanhã eu vou sair e... será que eu posso pegar o meu carro novamente?

- Ainda não. Mas você pode ir de táxi. – John falou sorrindo e deu uma piscadinha.

- Claro, obrigado pela dica! – Sam falou rindo e subiu para o quarto que dividia com Dean.

Depois que Sam saiu da loja, Dean fechou as portas e ainda ficou algum tempo conferindo o estoque. Olhou para o balcão, lembrando da noite anterior, quando Sam estivera ali, tão frágil... lembrou então do primeiro beijo que deram. Lembrou da sensação de sentir o corpo de seu irmão debaixo do seu, de tocar sua pela macia, de sentir o seu cheiro.

Dean tentou afastar tais pensamentos, pois em breve teria que voltar para casa e encarar o seu pai. Se não fosse por John, talvez a culpa por amar seu irmão daquela forma nem fosse tão grande. Mas só de imaginar a decepção que seu pai teria se imaginasse tal coisa, sentia eu estômago embrulhar. E isso fazia o seu ódio por Sam ficar a flor da pele. Por que seu irmão tinha que ser assim? Tão belo, tão doce, tão perfeito... Até mesmo as suas frescuras e manias irritantes só o deixavam ainda mais perfeito. Era o seu jeito de ser que o deixava ainda mais adorável, Sam era carismático, atencioso, teimoso e seguro de si, sempre sabia o que queria e não tinha medo de correr atrás, de experimentar.

E Dean o admirava muito por isso, só não tinha coragem de dizer. Porque apesar de tudo, Sam era carente, e qualquer demonstração de afeto o fazia querer se aproximar, e isso era tudo o que Dean não queria, desde que descobrira seus sentimentos para com ele. Tudo o que queria era que Sam voltasse para a Suíça, para que a sua vida pudesse voltar ao normal. Para que ele pudesse voltar a trancar o seu segredo a sete chaves dentro do peito e o sufocar...

Quando finalmente voltou para casa, Sam e John conversavam animadamente na cozinha.

- O cheiro está bom. – Dean comentou, se encostando na porta.

- Só estamos te esperando, o jantar a La John Winchester está pronto! – John falou se gabando, e Dean logo percebeu que ele estava feliz.

- Ok, eu vou tomar um banho rápido e já desço! – Dean subiu as escadas quase correndo.

Assim que Dean voltou, jantaram os três, enquanto John contava alguma coisa sobre Bobby e um outro amigo. Os dois irmãos não conseguiam se encarar diante de John, tamanha a culpa que os consumia.

Logo depois do jantar, Sam subiu para o quarto e ficou sentado na cama, lendo um livro. Sentia o seu peito a ponto de explodir. Tinha tantas dúvidas, tanta coisa que queria dizer para o seu irmão, queria desesperadamente saber o que ele sentia e pensava a respeito do que aconteceu. Mas como se livrar da barreira e chegar até Dean? Se ele pelo menos desse uma brecha para que Sam pudesse se aproximar, e tocar no assunto...

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que estava curioso, Sam também estava com medo de saber o que Dean sentia. Não sabia o que esperar do seu irmão. Será que depois do que aconteceu, Dean o odiaria mais ainda? Ou quem sabe isso poderia ser um sinal de que talvez não o odiasse tanto assim. Sam se sentia completamente perdido, e confuso.

Quando Dean entrou no quarto para dormir, Sam respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando tomar coragem de tocar no assunto, mas sua coragem desapareceu ao ver que seu irmão o ignorou completamente.

Na noite de sábado, Chad insistiu em buscar Sam em casa, mesmo com este insistindo que iria de táxi. Chegou um pouco mais cedo e foi atendido por John, assim que tocou a campainha.

- Chad! Entra garoto! Como vai você? – John o puxou para um abraço.

- Eu vou bem, Sr. Winchester. Dean! – Chad acenou com a cabeça, cumprimentando Dean de longe.

- O Sam já deve descer, mas se você quiser ir até lá no quarto, fique a vontade. – John falou calmamente, e Dean encarou Chad com uma cara de quem diz: Não se atreva!

Chad deu um sorrisinho e resolveu não cutucar a onça com vara curta.

- Não, tudo bem, eu espero aqui mesmo. – Chad se sentou no sofá ao lado de John.

Sam ouviu o carro de Chad chegar, tinha chegado mais cedo do que combinaram, então resolveu se apressar, mas seu celular tocou neste momento.

- Hey Paul! – Sam falou animado.

- Hey! Estou gostando de ver a animação! Está tudo bem com você? - Paul era sempre muito alegre.

- Sim, quero dizer, não, aconteceram muitas coisas, mas não dá pra falar agora, porque o Chad está me esperando lá em baixo. Eu vou sair com ele e alguns amigos. Outra hora eu te ligo e conto tudo, se eu tiver coragem.

- Ok, ligue assim que quiser. E Sam? Já que vai sair, não se esqueça daquilo que eu te falei. Procure conhecer gente nova, deixe que as pessoas te conheçam. Se você olhar ao redor, vai ver que tem muita gente interessante de olho em você. Você só precisa parar de se fechar, e de se esconder, entendeu?

- Sim, eu... eu vou tentar.

- É assim que se fala. Então até mais, e boa sorte hoje a noite! Quem sabe você pegue algumas gatinhas, ou gatinhos, sei lá. - Paul falou brincando.

- Isso não teve graça, Paul. – Sam não conteve a risada. – Até mais.

Sam então deu mais uma olhada no espelho, e desceu as escadas quase correndo.

- Você chegou cedo! – Falou, cumprimentando Chad com um toque de mãos.

- É, eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, então...

- O Joe não veio?

- Não, ele vai encontrar a gente lá. Vamos?

Dean estava sentado no sofá e apenas observava seu irmão. Estava ainda mais bonito e bem vestido que o habitual. E parecia estar animado, tinha um sorriso contagiante nos lábios.

Sam e Chad se despediram e saíram porta afora, e neste momento, assim que Sam saiu, Dean voltou a se sentir angustiado. Não conseguiria ficar ali, sozinho com seu pai, precisava desabafar, precisava de alguém que o compreendesse...

- x -

Lisa foi atender a porta, afinal alguém tocava insistentemente a campainha.

- Dean!

Mas Dean nada respondeu, apenas se abraçou a ela, apertado, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- O que aconteceu com você, meu amor? – Lisa perguntou, preocupada, afinal nunca tinha visto o loiro deste jeito.

- Eu estou perdido, Lisa. Estou completamente ferrado...

- Calma, meu anjo... Vem cá, deita aqui. – Lisa se sentou no sofá e fez com que Dean deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

- Eu... eu já não sei mais o que fazer, Lisa. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não sei o que fazer. – Dean tinha desespero na voz.

- É por causa do Sam? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu quero dizer, aquela noite que eu te encontrei lá no bar, você estava chateado porque o Léo tinha aprontado pra cima dele, e que depois disso vocês se beijaram.

- Sim, e depois quando eu voltei pra casa de madrugada, eu tinha bebido um pouco além da conta e... e aconteceu, Lisa! Eu... eu fui pra cama com o meu irmão. - Dean tinha dificuldade até em pronunciar tal coisa.

- Mas você... tipo, você forçou alguma coisa? - Lisa de repente ficou um tanto assustada, pois este não era o Dean qua conhecia.

- Não! É claro que não. Ele quis, ele disse que confiava em mim. Como ele pode confiar em mim depois de tudo o que eu faço pra ele me odiar?

- Talvez ele também não sinta você apenas como um irmão.

- Não, ele é... O Sam só é curioso. Ele queria saber como era, sabe, transar com um homem. Ele só me usou, Lisa, ele só me usou. - O loiro falou com uma pontada de tristeza.

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Ele saiu com o Chad hoje. Ele estava tão bonito, mais ainda do que sempre é. E ele parecia animado, animado demais pra quem vai apenas sair com um amigo.

- Será que você não está vendo coisas, Dean? Será que não é apenas ciúme?

- Ciúme?

- Sim, de ver seu irmão saindo com outra pessoa, que não seja você.

- Eu nunca saio com ele, Lisa.

- Pois deveria sair. Já percebeu que quanto mais você tenta afastá-lo, mais próximo de você ele fica? Ele veio pra te conhecer melhor, como irmão, a você e ao seu pai. Eu não acho que ele vá desistir antes de conseguir o que quer.

- Eu não consigo. Você não imagina o quanto eu me sinto doente quando estou perto dele. Eu sinto muita raiva, Lisa.

- Raiva, mas por que? - Lisa queria ajudar, mas não sabia como.

- Porque é tudo muito injusto. Porque ele tem que ser tão perfeito pra mim, e não pode ser meu? Por que ele tinha que ser meu irmão? Por que eu não posso amá-lo do jeito que eu desejo? Por que é tudo tão errado? - O tom da sua voz era de desespero.

- Infelizmente eu não tenho essas respostas, Dean.

- Sabe Lisa, quando nós estávamos... Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti completo. Foi como se tudo o que eu mais desejei a minha vida inteira, tivesse se consumado ali, naquele momento.

- Você tem que ser forte, Dean. Quem sabe se você conversar com ele, contar o que está acontecendo, ele não resolve ir embora?

- As vezes eu já não sei se quero que ele vá. Apesar de eu saber o quanto isso tudo é errado, algumas vezes eu fico feliz apenas em poder ter ele ali, perto de mim. Poder olhar pra ele, observar ele dormir durante a noite. Ouvir a voz dele, ver ele sorrir. Eu queria que os sorrisos dele fossem apenas pra mim. Isso é doentio, não é?

- Eu acho que é meio que normal, quando a gente ama é assim mesmo. Você talvez só seja um pouco possessivo demais. E outra coisa, dificilmente você faz ele sorrir,não é? Você vive tentando afastá-lo, machucá-lo, é meio difícil fazer ele sorrir desta forma, não é?

- Eu sei, mas é que... eu me sinto tão perdido, Lisa. Na maioria das vezes eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei como agir perto dele, então eu acabo descontando toda essa frustração, como se ele fosse o único culpado pelo que eu estou sentindo.

- Eu sei que você deve estar sofrendo muito, ter ele tão próximo, sem poder demonstrar o que sente, mas... eu não sei, eu acho que você deveria abrir o jogo, dizer a verdade a ele.

- Lisa, eu não posso fazer isso! Eu não posso jogar essa responsabilidade pra cima dele. É uma carga pesada demais, entendeu? Eu só quero que ele siga a vida dele, e me deixe em paz! Será que é pedir muito?

- Suas tentativas de afastá-lo não tem dado muito certo, Dean. Se é o que você quer, acho que está na hora de tentar de outra maneira.

- De que maneira?

- Não sei, mas... tente dar a ele o que ele quer.

- O que?

- Ele quer te conhecer melhor, como irmão, não é? Então tente deixar ele te conhecer, leve ele pra conhecer seus amigos, esse tipo de coisa. Talvez ele se dê por satisfeito depois disso.

- Eu não sei...

- Eu também não, Dean! É só uma idéia, na verdade eu não sei como posso te ajudar, não sei mesmo...

- x -

Chad levou Sam até uma boate, onde encontraram com Joe e seus amigos. Apesar de Sam se sentir um pouco deslocado, resolveu que iria se divertir aquela noite. Já conhecia alguns amigos de Chad, que o apresentaram a outras pessoas, e por fim já se sentia super a vontade com eles. Dançou algum tempo com Jess, uma loirinha amiga do amigo de Chad, que era muito simpática e alegre.

No meio da noite, se lembrou das palavras do seu padrasto, e olhou ao redor... Paul mais uma vez estava certo. Sam sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo ao perceber que era observado por um cara loiro que estava nas proximidades. Conhecia exatamente aquele olhar, então não ousou olhar naquela direção novamente.

Uma garota morena e muito bonita também o encarava do outro lado da pista, e sorriu assim que percebeu que Sam a olhava também. Sam retribuiu o sorriso, um tanto tímido, mas resolveu chegar mais perto e tentar conhecê-la.

Conversaram, dançaram, e até o final da noite já estavam dando uns bons amassos, quando Chad o chamou para irem embora.

- Hey Sam! Se você quiser carona, eu já vou indo. - O loiro falou um tanto sem graça em interromper o amigo.

- Eu... – Sam olhou para a garota – Eu vou sim.

Sam então se despediu da morena e foi embora com Chad e Joe.

- Uau! Sammy Winchester não perde tempo mesmo, não é? – Chad falou zoando dentro do carro, enquanto Joe dirigia.

Sam de repente ficou sério, e pensativo.

- O que foi, Sam? Falei algo de errado? – Chad perguntou preocupado pela sua mudança repentina de humor.

- Não, é só... Tem uma coisas que eu preciso te contar, mas não hoje, uma outra hora eu te conto.

- Alguma coisa ruim?

- Não exatamente. Quero dizer, eu não sei se é ruim, ou... deixa pra lá. - Sam se sentia muito confuso.

Assim que Joe e Chad o deixaram em casa, Sam entrou e foi direto para o quarto. Tomou um banho rápido, antes de ir se deitar, e então, com a luz acesa, percebeu que seu irmão ainda estava acordado.

Sentiu uma vontade insana de se deitar na cama dele, de tocá-lo e ser tocado novamente por aquelas mãos pesadas e ásperas. Pela forma que seu irmão estava deitado, podia ver seus braços e ombros expostos, Dean dormia sem camisa, a noite não estava fria. Sam ficou lembrando daquela noite, do que sentira quando Dean o beijou, quando o possuiu... E de repente pensou que Dean podia estar ainda acordado por algum motivo, quem sabe o esperando para... Sam sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha ao pensar nisso. Mas mesmo assim, a idéia o animava muito.

- Que pôrra você está fazendo, Sam? Vai ficar aí parado me olhando por muito tempo? – Dean falou rispidamente, broxando todo e qualquer plano que Sam estava imaginando para aquela noite.

- Nada, eu só... nada! – Sam se enfiou rapidamente debaixo dos cobertores e virou de costas para Dean, completamente envergonhado.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alcia Darcy:** O Sam até que reagiu bem a tudo, não é? Apesar de frágil, ele não dá o braço a torcer. Já a cabeça do Dean é uma confusão só, tadinho! rsrs. Um beijão, e obrigada por comentar!

**Cici:** Sim, este desejo louco que eles sentem um pelo outro é muito bom, mas também é muito complicado. Bom saber que você gostou da surra, e também da cena entre os dois. Um grande abraço!

**Shindou:** Hemorragia nasal descontrolada? Morreu e foi pro céu? *eu ri* rsrs. Um beijão, e obrigada por acompanhar!

**Gabi:** Obrigada, amore! Bom saber que está gostando! Beijos!

**André:** Pois é menino, as crises de consciência sempre incomodam, não é? *faz parte* Um beijão!

**Leitor não identificado:** Ficou em estado vergonhoso? hahaha... Bom saber! Beijos! (no próximo deixe um nome para que eu possa responder).


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 11

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 11**

No domingo a tarde, Sam saiu para caminhar pela cidade, já que ainda não podia sair com o seu carro. Quando voltou pra casa no meio da tarde, ficou surpreso e decepcionado ao entrar na sala e se deparar com Lisa, sentada no sofá.

- Lisa? É... o Dean não está? - Sam estranhou o fato dela estar ali sozinha.

- Oi Sam! – Lisa se levantou e o abraçou – Ele foi tomar um banho, e já desce novamente.

- Ah, ok. – Sam já ia subindo, quando Lisa o chamou de volta.

- Sam?

- Hmm?

- Você não quer me fazer companhia até ele voltar? - Lisa era toda sorrisos.

- Sim, claro. – Sam se sentou no outro sofá, um tanto sem graça, afinal não sabia o que poderia querer conversar com a namorada de Dean.

- Que bom! – Lisa falou, ainda sorrindo.

- Vocês... vão sair?

- Nós vamos até a cidade vizinha, tem uma exposição de carros antigos lá, o Dean está louco pra ver.

- É, ele adora essas coisas, né?

- Você não quer vir conosco?

- O que? – Sam se espantou com o convite – Não! Eu não... eu não quero atrapalhar vocês.

- E desde quando você atrapalha alguma coisa, querido? Vamos? Vai ser divertido. – Lisa insistiu.

- Obrigado pelo convite Lisa, mas o Dean realmente não vai gostar de me levar junto, e tudo o que eu menos quero agora é brigar com ele. – Sam falou com sinceridade, porém Lisa percebeu a tristeza em sua voz.

- Ele vai gostar sim, agora vai lá e pega um casaco, que a noite vai esfriar.

- Mas...

- Não discuta comigo, Sam! - Lisa falou brincando - Ah, olha só quem voltou... Adivinha Dean, o Sam vai com a gente na exposição. Não é o máximo?

- O Sam? – Dean encarou seu irmão, mas logo desviou o olhar – Ah, claro! Vai ser legal. – Falou sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sam olhou para Dean, estranhando a sua reação, mas por fim fez o que Lisa falou, e foi para o quarto pegar um casaco.

Sam se sentou no banco de trás do Impala, pois se sentiria muito desconfortável ao lado de Dean durante toda a viagem.

Percebeu que Lisa era uma pessoa incrível, super bem humorada, e fazia de tudo para deixá-lo a vontade. Foram conversando o tempo todo, rindo de algumas bobagens, e se conhecendo.

Quando entraram na exposição, Dean parecia maravilhado com todos aqueles carros. Muito empolgado, falava o tempo todo, e conhecia todos os detalhes de cada um, e Sam apenas o observava, admirado. Dean parecia outra pessoa, muito bem humorado, falando muito e fazendo brincadeiras o tempo todo.

Depois de verem todos os carros, foram fazer um lanche, Dean logo de cara pediu um X-bacon duplo, e Lisa o acompanhou.

De repente Dean ficou encarando Sam de uma forma engraçada, e então caiu na gargalhada.

- Você pirou, Dean? O que tem de tão engraçado? – Lisa perguntou sem entender nada.

- É, meu irmãozinho, acho que vai ser meio difícil você comer alguma coisa saudável por aqui. Salada definitivamente não é a especialidade deles.

- Tudo bem, acho que eu vou comer um desses também. – Sam falou, fazendo cara feia.

- Tem certeza disso? Cuidado que o hambúrguer pode te morder! – Dean ficou zoando.

- Sério que você não gosta de hambúrguer, Sam? Esses aqui são os meus preferidos! - Lisa falou com empolgação.

- Não é isso, é que... a minha mãe sempre me obrigou a comer comida saudável, então eu meio que me acostumei.

Quando o garçom trouxe os lanches, Dean e Lisa logo atacaram, e Sam ainda ficou olhando para o seu meio desconfiado, antes de dar a primeira mordida.

- Hmm, até que não é tão ruim. – Sam finalmente falou, ao ver que Dean e Lisa esperavam por uma reação sua, e depois disso os três começaram a rir.

Depois de comerem, Dean se afastou um pouco, indo conversar com um amigo, deixando Sam e Lisa a sós.

- Lisa, é... faz muito tempo que vocês estão namorando? - Sam não conseguiu conter a sua curiosidade.

- Quem?

- Você e o Dean.

- Namorando? – Lisa começou a gargalhar – Me desculpe... mas eu e o Dean somos só amigos, Sam. Melhores amigos, eu acho.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, nós até ficamos juntos uma vez, mas não deu certo, é só amizade mesmo. Eu amo o seu irmão, ele é um amigo realmente incrível.

- É, é o que parece. Sabe, ele é muito diferente quando está com você, ou com os outros amigos dele. Eu já percebi, ele... parece outra pessoa.

- Você parece chateado com isso.

- Não! Não, eu só... só não sei o que eu fiz pra ele me tratar com tanta indiferença. Parece que ele sempre está querendo se ver livre de mim.

- Deve ser só o jeito dele, Sam. Acho que no fundo, ele te ama, só não sabe demonstrar. - Lisa sentiu um aperto no peito, pois sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Dean para com o irmão.

- Eu duvido... mas tudo bem. Eu sobrevivo. – Sam falou com tristeza.

Logo Dean voltou, e os três voltaram para casa. Sam foi para o quarto ler um livro, enquanto Dean foi levar Lisa para casa.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Dean? Eu acho que você está perdido mesmo! – Lisa falou no caminho, enquanto o loiro dirigia.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Seu irmãozinho é um encanto! Simplesmente adorável, Dean!

- Só não me diz que você vai ser minha concorrente, agora! – Dean falou brincando.

- Não, ele é muito bebezinho pra mim, você sabe que eu curto homens mais velhos. Mas cara... ele é muito fofo! E o que é aquele sorriso? E você viu só? As meninas ficavam se derretendo por ele, e ele nem aí. E quando o cara da mesa ao lado ficou o encarando, ele ficou todo sem graça, Dean.

- É mesmo? – Dean perguntou meio aborrecido.

- Sim, mas ele ficou só conversando comigo, e não deu a mínima pro cara, pode ficar tranquilo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu fiquei impressionado. É que o Sam é sempre muito tímido, sabe? É difícil ele se abrir com alguém desse jeito, e com você, logo que te conheceu, ele falou pelos cotovelos.

- Pois é meu amigo, esse é o efeito que eu causo nas pessoas. Sou adorável, fazer o que? – Lisa falou brincando, toda convencida.

- Talvez você faça bem a ele, sabe. O Sam é meio solitário, ele não se abre muito, e tem poucos amigos por aqui.

- Eu vou ser uma péssima influência pra ele! – Lisa deu risadas.

- É, você vai! – Dean riu também.

Dean voltou logo pra casa, e percebeu que a camionete de John não estava na garagem.

Subiu as escadas, entrou no quarto, e então abriu a porta do banheiro, dando de cara com seu irmão completamente nu, recém saído do banho, escovando os dentes em frente ao balcão da pia.

- Pôrra Sam! Será que dá pra pelo menos trancar a porta, quando estiver usando o banheiro? – Dean resmungou e saiu rapidamente do banheiro, fechando a porta novamente.

Mas seu cérebro de repente parou de raciocinar, e tudo em que Dean conseguia pensar agora era na imagem do corpo nu do seu irmão, então retirou sua roupa, ficando apenas com sua boxer preta, e voltou a abrir a porta do banheiro.

Sam, que agora estava secando as mãos e a boca com uma toalha, ficou apenas o olhando, um tanto assustado e excitado ao mesmo tempo.

Dean se aproximou sem dizer uma palavra, e tomou seus lábios num beijo selvagem e apaixonado, ao mesmo tempo prensando o corpo de Sam contra a parede fria do banheiro.

Sam gemeu entre o beijo, mas correspondeu, deixando a língua atrevida de Dean explorar a sua boca com vontade. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo, quando as mãos fortes de Dean agarraram seu quadril com força, o trazendo para mais perto.

Do quadril, uma das mãos de Dean passou para o membro de Sam, o acariciando até deixá-lo completamente duro, enquanto a outra o puxava com força pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

Sam já estava ficando sem ar, quando seu irmão parou o beijo e o virou bruscamente, o colocando de frente para o espelho, e com as mãos espalmadas no granito frio do balcão.

O mais velho deslizou as mãos pelos ombros de Sam, descendo pelos braços, sentindo a maciez da sua pele, sentindo seus músculos definidos, enquanto o encarava através do espelho, observando a sua reação.

Sam tinha o olhar fixo nos olhos verdes do seu irmão, e a boca entreaberta, facilitando a sua respiração que já estava ofegante. As mãos ásperas de Dean então passaram por suas costas, devagar... escorregando para a frente e tocando o seu abdômen, que se contraiu ao sentir o toque.

O corpo todo de Sam se arrepiou, quando as mãos experientes do seu irmão subiram pela lateral do seu corpo, chegando em seus mamilos e os acariciando até deixá-los enrijecidos.

Dean o encarou pelo espelho por mais alguns segundos, e então passou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo com sua língua e seus lábios pelos ombros e pelas costas do mais novo, provando o seu gosto.

Continuou descendo e então se ajoelhou, apertando suas nádegas com vontade, para então passar a beijá-las e mordê-las sem muita piedade, fazendo Sam resmungar pela dor. As mãos de Dean continuaram o caminho, deslizando agora por suas coxas, pela parte interna delas, aproveitando para abrir ainda mais as pernas do mais novo.

Voltou a ficar de pé, e então empurrou de leve as costas de Sam, o fazendo se inclinar ainda mais sobre o balcão do banheiro. Dean lambuzou seus dedos com a própria saliva e os escorregou entre as nádegas de Sam, introduzindo um deles. Viu seu irmão morder o lábio inferior, e soltar um gemido abafado ao se sentir invadido. Dean movimentava seu dedo para dentro e para fora, enquanto beijava o ombro e o pescoço de Sam, o fazendo relaxar. Logo introduziu mais um dedo, fazendo seu irmãozinho ofegar.

Sem muita paciência, e sentindo seu membro que estava duro feito uma rocha, latejar pedindo por alívio, Dean retirou seus dedos e segurou Sam com firmeza pelo quadril, forçando a entrada com seu pênis. Sam gemeu alto e arqueou ainda mais o seu corpo, encostando a testa no balcão, e suportando a dor inicial. Dean foi entrando devagar, mas nem tanto, pois tudo o que queria agora era sentir-se dentro do seu irmão, era ser acolhido pelo seu corpo apertado e quente.

Quando Sam voltou a erguer a cabeça e o encarou novamente pelo espelho, Dean percebeu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas mesmo assim começou a se mover devagar, vendo Sam se agarrar ainda mais na beirada do balcão e apertar os olhos com força.

Sam sentiu muita dor no início, mas isso não importava agora, tudo o que mais queria e precisava neste momento era ter seu irmão por completo, sentí-lo dentro de si, ser preenchido por ele. Por nada no mundo pediria que parasse, então suportou, até que a dor foi se transformando em algo bom, e então passou a gemer mais alto cada vez que Dean acertava um certo ponto dentro dele, que o fazia ver estrelas.

Dean aumentou o ritmo, cravando seus dedos com força na cintura de Sam, o segurando com firmeza, e o fodendo com força. Possuir seu corpo, estar dentro de Sam, era como estar no paraíso. O prazer que sentia, e a expressão de prazer de seu irmão no espelho, faziam Dean ter que se conter para não gozar muito rápido.

Era um misto de sentimentos que faziam seu peito querer explodir. Era algo extremamente egoísta, Dean sabia, mas não importava o por que de Sam estar ali, não importava o motivo pelo qual ele permitia, agora tudo o que importava era o seu prazer e a necessidade de sentir que ele era seu, apenas seu...

Sentindo que o orgasmo estava muito próximo, Dean agarrou o membro duro de Sam, que pedia por atenção, e passou a masturbá-lo, fazendo seu irmãozinho ter que se segurar para não gritar de prazer.

Dean queria sentir, queria ver tudo, cada expressão no rosto de Sam, cada pedido por mais, cada gemido... cada sensação que arrancava daquele corpo perfeito em baixo do seu.

Logo o prazer dos dois se consumou, e assim que sentiu Sam gozar em sua mão, vendo sua expressão de puro êxtase, Dean se permitiu gozar dentro dele, não podendo se sustentar de pé e apoiando o peso do seu corpo sobre o do mais jovem, que ainda se apoiava no balcão.

Não haviam mais gemidos, apenas suas respirações ainda ofegantes podiam ser ouvidas dentro daquele banheiro agora.

Sam se virou de frente para Dean, e o beijou, não querendo que o momento terminasse. Dean o puxou para dentro do box e ligou o chuveiro, sem dizer uma palavra, e passou a deslizar o sabonete pela pele do mais novo. Sam tomou o sabonete de suas mãos e fez o mesmo, o abraçando e deslizando as mãos cheias de espuma pela pele de suas costas.

Ficaram algum tempo assim, apenas se esfregando, se tocando e conhecendo o corpo um do outro, então Sam deslizou as mão pelo peito e pelo abdômen de Dean, descendo até o seu membro, passando a massageá-lo com vontade. Dean fez o mesmo, e ambos não conseguiam separar suas bocas, enroscando suas línguas num beijo faminto. Atingiram o ápice mais uma vez, abafando seus gemidos entre o beijo. E logo que seus corpos se separaram, o barulho mais inesperado naquele momento fez Sam arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração, e Dean pegar sua toalha e sair quase correndo do banheiro.

Dean amaldiçoou seu pai por ter chegado num momento como aquele. Por sorte a camionete era barulhenta, e puderam ouví-lo chegando a tempo, caso contrário John teria um ataque cardíaco. – Dean pensou, completamente assustado com a ideia.

Dean se vestiu e saiu rapidamente do quarto, indo até a sala, onde encontrou seu pai.

- Hey! Pensei que não ia te encontrar em casa a essa hora. – John falou sorrindo, como sempre.

- Já faz um tempinho que nós chegamos. – Dean falou, tentando não parecer nervoso.

- Nós? Então o Sam também está aí?

- Sim, ele acabou de entrar no chuveiro. – Dean mentiu.

- Ah, ok. Mas espera aí, vocês foram juntos?

- O que? – Dean sentiu um frio na barriga, achando que tinha sido descoberto.

- Na exposição? Ele foi com você?

- Ah, sim, a exposição. – Dean respirou aliviado. – Ele foi sim, a Lisa insistiu, e ele acabou concordando.

- É bom ver vocês dois saindo juntos. Acho que é a primeira vez que eu vejo isso. Pelo menos sem ver um querendo matar o outro depois.

- E quem disse que eu não quero matá-lo? – Dean falou brincando, fazendo John rir.

- Vocês dois ainda me deixam maluco. Eu vou tomar um banho e cair na cama. Estou exausto!

- Ok, pai. Boa noite!

John subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto dos garotos, onde ficou algum tempo conversando com Sam, antes de ir para o próprio quarto. Depois que John saiu, Sam se sentou na cama, sem saber o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia vontade de descer para conversar com Dean, também tinha muito medo da sua reação.

Não sabia o que esperar do seu irmão. Queria muito saber o que ele sentia, o que o levava a fazer tal coisa. Na hora do sexo, Sam se sentiu como se fosse amado, desejado... Mas e se estivesse enganado? E se o seu irmão estivesse fazendo isso apenas para magoá-lo ainda mais? Com medo da resposta, Sam se deitou na cama, puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça e se encolhendo, abraçando o próprio corpo.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Pri:** Obrigada por colocar o nome desta vez... rsrs. Bom, quanto ao Dean, não fique com raiva dele, afinal a situação dele não é fácil, não é? Um beijo, e obrigada por comentar!

**Victoria Winchester:** Dá mesmo uma peninha dos dois, não é? *autora má*... rsrs. Eu também espero que tudo se resolva entre eles, mas... sabe como é, né? *se esconde*... Um beijão! Ah, e eu costumo postar rapidinho, quando os meus neurônios colaboram, é claro!

**Cici:** Putz! Você está querendo arranjar um psicólogo pros dois? Acho que vão mesmo precisar... rsrs. Ainda bem que você gosta de confusão e conflitos, porque eu também adoro! *Acho que já deu pra perceber, né?* rsrs. Beijos!

**Alcia Darcy:** Está mesmo difícil deles se acertarem. E como eles vão consegui ficar juntos? Hahaha... quem disse que eles vão ficar juntos? Eles não são irmãos? *brincadeirinha infame* rsrs. Beijokas, amore!

**Andre:** Por que eu faço o Sam sofrer tanto? Hmmm... não sei... fetiche, talvez? rsrs. Acho que a autora precisa de um psicólogo, urgente! Um beijão!


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 12

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 12**

Quando Dean finalmente criou coragem de voltar para o quarto, percebeu que Sam estava desaparecido debaixo do cobertor. Sorriu com a cena e puxou a parte que cobria sua cabeça, vendo que seu irmão dormia profundamente. Suspirou e sentou em sua cama, observando, ouvindo a respiração de Sam, e pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido.

Era impossível não se sentir culpado, depois de ver a alegria de John ao chegar em casa, todo feliz porque seu dois filhos tinham saído juntos. Que grande ironia – Dean pensou com tristeza.

O loiro sentia-se cada vez mais desesperado. Não sabia se o melhor era conversar com Sam, contar a ele o que sentia, e depois disso tentar se afastar, ou continuar mantendo seu segredo, e deixar seu irmão pensar que era um cretino, e que tinha se aproveitado dele apenas por diversão.

Dean vestiu um pijama, e se deitou, perdido em seus pensamentos, até conseguir pegar no sono.

Na segunda pela manhã, Dean havia combinado de acompanhar Lisa até o médico, onde ela faria alguns exames de rotina. Ela chegou bem mais cedo em sua casa, então os dois ficaram na sala conversando. Como John havia saído cedo, Dean contou o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, deixando Lisa literalmente de boca aberta.

- Dean! Você é um safado! – Lisa falava com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir conter a empolgação.

- Hey! Eu não fiz nada sozinho! – Dean tentou se justificar.

- Eu não estou te julgando, idiota! Só que... Meu Deus... só de imaginar... E o seu pai chegou bem naquela hora? Ainda bem que ele não chegou um pouco antes, senão...

- Se o meu pai desconfiasse de alguma coisa, ele iria surtar. Ia ser o fim da nossa família. É engraçado... – Dean ficou pensativo por alguns instantes - Quando eu era criança, eu meio que associava o Sam ao fim da minha família.

- Como assim?

- Um dia, quando eu voltei da escola, ouvi os meus pais brigando. Foi a primeira vez que eu presenciei algo assim. A minha mãe estava furiosa e acusava o meu pai de ter mentido pra ela, de ter uma amante e um filho com outra mulher.

- Nossa, deve ter sido difícil pra você, presenciar algo assim.

- Eu tinha sete anos, Lisa. O meu pai foi embora de casa, e eu rezava todas as noites para que ele voltasse, e que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. Passou mais ou menos um mês que eles ficaram separados, e eu não sei o que fez a minha mãe mudar de idéia, mas ela o aceitou de volta. Algum tempo depois, a minha mãe insistiu com meu pai que queria conhecer o Sam, que ele deveria fazer parte da nossa família, e que seria muito bom pra mim ter um irmãozinho, essas coisas...

- Puxa, sua mãe era mesmo uma pessoa incrível.

- Sim, ela era. E depois de alguns dias, eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, meu pai o trouxe para passar um fim de semana conosco. Eu tinha sete, e ele deveria ter uns três anos na época, e quando ele entrou pela porta, magrinho, os cabelos caindo no olho, carinha de assustado... Ele se agarrou na perna do meu pai, envergonhado. – Dean teve que rir com a lembrança – Então a minha mãe começou a conversar com ele, com aquele jeito dela, toda carinhosa, e aí ele sorriu... Aquele sorriso que é só dele, mostrando as covinhas nas bochechas... e eu o amei... Desde o primeiro minuto, eu o amei.

- Que coisa mais fofa, Dean! – Lisa falou emocionada. – Eu posso até imaginar a cena.

- Mas aí, naquela noite, a minha mãe o colocou pra dormir, e voltou para o seu quarto. Meu pai tinha saído com o Bobby, eu acho. Mais tarde, eu ouvi o Sam choramingar na cama dele, e fui até o quarto dela pra avisar, e... encontrei ela chorando. E foi aí que eu percebi que a minha mãe tentava ser forte, tentava aceitar as coisas, mas que no fundo ela sofria muito com isso. E é claro que ter o filho que foi fruto de uma traição do meu pai ali, era algo difícil pra ela.

- Eu entendo, no início deve ter sido muito difícil mesmo.

- E foi ali que tudo mudou, Lisa. Eu penso que talvez, se eu não tivesse presenciado aquela cena, se eu não tivesse visto a minha mãe chorar, ele podia ter sido só o meu irmão mais novo e pentelho. Mas a partir dali eu comecei a sentir certa raiva, porque ao mesmo tempo em que eu o amava, e sentia vontade de proteger aquela criaturinha frágil que ele era, eu sentia raiva de mim mesmo por isso. Eu achava que deveria odiá-lo porque ele fazia minha mãe sofrer. Porque ele tinha quase destruído a minha família.

- Que triste, meu anjo. Você deve ter sofrido tanto com isso, não é?

- Eu era só uma criança, Lisa. E eu não sabia como lidar com esses sentimentos, então eu o afastava de mim. Ele tentava se aproximar, com aquele olhar pidão, e eu sempre arranjava uma desculpa pra não ficar perto, pra não brincar com ele. Aí ele foi crescendo, e passou a me enfrentar também. Mas isso... bom, a gente só se via duas vezes por ano, as vezes três. Ele vinha no natal e nas férias de escola, então nós nunca tivemos muito contato mesmo.

- Eu fiquei chocada, Dean. Você nunca conversou com ninguém sobre isso?

- Não, você sabe como eu sou. Mas nem tudo foi ruim, sabe... Nós tivemos alguns bons momentos também. Geralmente quando o meu pai estava junto. Ele nos levava a praia, ou então pra jogar futebol, e não tinha como brigar na frente dele, senão vinha bronca. Um dia nós estávamos voltando do futebol, e o Sam caminhava do meu lado, distraído. Eu passei a perna nele, e o fiz cair sentado dentro de uma poça de lama, e eu fiquei zoando ele o dia todo por isso.

- Que maldade, Dean! – Lisa socou o seu braço.

- Ele tinha uns oito anos, eu acho. E pra se vingar, ele cortou os freios da minha bicicleta. Eu levei um tombo e voltei todo ralado pra casa. Nunca vi ele rir tanto em minha vida, o desgraçado... Eu podia ter me matado! – Dean falou e caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu tenho medo de vocês dois! Credo! – Lisa teve que rir também.

- Pois é, o meu irmãozinho, com aquela carinha de anjo, também sabe ser cruel quando quer. – Dean falou brincando.

- E pelo visto, ele tem um ótimo professor, não é? É engraçado, pois vocês dois vivem uma relação onde amor e ódio estão tão próximos, que chega a ser assustador.

- E foi só na adolescência que eu percebi que aquilo que eu sentia, aquela raiva, era tudo bobagem. Se havia algum culpado de ter feito a minha mãe infeliz, tinha sido o meu pai, e não o Sam. E se até a minha mãe perdoou, e passou a ver o Sam como um filho, por que eu não podia amá-lo? Só que a partir daí, eu passei a reparar mais nele, passei a enxergar ele de verdade, e isso começou a despertar outro tipo de interesse dentro de mim.

- Ô vida cruel! – Lisa suspirou.

- Depois disso eu fiquei ainda mais assustado, o que me motivou a tentar distanciá-lo mais ainda. Eu tinha muito medo do que eu sentia, medo de não conseguir me conter perto dele, e cada vez que ele vinha pra cá, era como uma tortura para mim. Aí eu passei a tentar encontrar todos os defeitos possíveis nele, e nós dois vivemos praticamente em guerra desde então.

- Que situação, hein meu amigo! – Lisa passou a mão pelos cabelos de Dean, fazendo um carinho, completamente comovida com sua história.

- É frustrante, Lisa. E por muitas vezes, esta frustração se transforma em raiva, e eu sinto vontade de magoar o Sam, e de machucá-lo, pra que ele sofra tanto quanto eu.

Mas o que nem Dean nem Lisa perceberam, é que Sam estava no topo da escada neste momento, prestes a descê-la, e ouviu apenas a última frase de Dean.

Sam sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e voltou em silêncio para o quarto, para que Dean não percebesse nada. Trancou a porta do quarto e se deitou na cama, chorando compulsivamente.

Não conseguia acreditar que tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, tinha sido apenas para magoá-lo, que Dean não sentia nada por ele além de raiva.

Como podia ter se iludido tanto, pensando que seu irmão também o amava? Sam acabou cochilando e quando voltou a levantar, deu graças por Dean e Lisa não estarem mais ali. Por mais que Lisa fosse uma pessoa adorável, a última coisa que queria agora era falar com alguém.

Sam tomou uma xícara de café e foi para a loja, pois sabia que David estava sozinho por lá. Trabalhou normalmente a manhã inteira, mas mesmo querendo, não conseguia fingir que as coisas estavam bem.

- Está tudo bem com você, Sam? – David perguntou ao ver que o moreno estava calado demais, e com os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

- Está sim, acho que vou ganhar uma gripe, é só isso.

- Se você não estiver bem e quiser ir pra casa, eu me viro por aqui, pode ir.

- Não, pode deixar. Eu não gosto muito de ficar sozinho, e logo meu pai deve estar de volta.

- O Dean vai ficar o dia todo fora? – David perguntou por perguntar.

- Não sei, mas eu espero que sim.

David apenas o olhou, sem entender nada.

Em seguida o telefone tocou, e quando Sam atendeu, ficou surpreso ao perceber que era Paul.

- Sam, você sabe por que eu estou ligando?

- Não faço idéia.

- O dia de amanhã, não te lembra nada? – Paul já imaginava que Sam tinha mesmo esquecido.

- Amanhã? – Sam olhou no calendário – Pôrra! – Falou colocando a mão na cabeça.

- É, é o aniversário da sua mãe. E eu estou planejando uma festa surpresa pra ela, você vem?

- Eu... é...

- Sam, por favor? Ela já está magoada porque você não liga nunca, e se nem você aparecer no aniversário, sabe como é.

- Eu só não liguei, porque... Bom, você sabe como ela é, ia perceber de cara que eu não estou legal e ia ficar no meu pé o tempo todo.

- Eu entendo, Sam. Mas faz uma forcinha, vai? De onde nós estamos morando agora, são apenas quatro horas de viagem, não é tão longe assim. E com o seu carro você faz quase em três.

- Ok Paul, eu vou sim, fica frio.

Sam desligou o telefone e pensou que até seria uma boa idéia ficar alguns dias longe dali. Não sabia como iria olhar pra cara do seu irmão depois do que ouvira nesta manhã. Sentia-se magoado... e decepcionado.

Quando Sam ouviu a camionete de John passar em frente a loja, correu para casa pra falar com seu pai.

- Hey Sam! Tudo certo lá na loja?

- Ta sim, o movimento está fraco hoje.

- É final do mês, isso é normal. O Dean já voltou? – John perguntou enquanto Sam o ajudava a tirar algumas caixas de peças da traseira da camionete.

- Não, ainda não. Pai, é...

- Eu devia ter adivinhado. – John parou o que estava fazendo de repente.

- O que? - Sam perguntou assustado.

- Quando você vem todo mansinho, é porque está querendo alguma coisa, não é? – John falou brincando.

- Eu... – Sam coçou a cabeça - Na verdade, amanhã é aniversário da minha mãe, e...

- Da Sara? Puxa, eu nem me lembrava mais!

- Nem eu. – Sam fez uma cara engraçada – Mas o Paul me ligou. Ele quer fazer uma festa, e...

- O Paul? Hmm... e você está querendo ir pra lá?

- Sim, são só quatro horas de viagem, e... Bom, eu vou precisar do meu carro.

John largou as caixas no chão e ficou o encarando, sério.

- Quatro horas? E você vai sozinho?

- Vou. Eu já dirigi muito mais do que isso, pai. Você devia parar de me tratar feito criança.

- Você acha? – John mantinha o tom sério – Será que eu posso confiar que você não vai fazer bobagens desta vez?

- Pai, eu já falei que aquilo lá foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, só isso. Eu não costumo...

- Eu vou pensar.

- Mas, pai...

- Eu falei que vou pensar! – John virou as costas e carregou as caixas até a loja.

Sam foi para dentro de casa, um tanto chateado, e passou a arrumar sua mala para a viagem. Queria ir o quanto antes, de preferência antes que Dean voltasse. Não sabia quantos dias iria ficar por lá, dois, três, talvez uma semana.

Sabia que John só estava fazendo birra, seu pai era sempre assim, Sam pensou com um sorriso no rosto.

Uma hora depois, John entrou no quarto dos garotos e colocou as chaves do carro de Sam sobre o criado mudo, sem dizer nada. Sam já estava com a mala pronta, e percebeu certa tristeza no olhar do seu pai.

- Pai...

- Sam, é... Você volta, não volta?

- Eu... claro que sim! No máximo em uma semana eu estarei aqui, eu prometo! – John mal o deixou concluir a frase, e o puxou num abraço apertado e demorado.

Sam também o abraçou, e quando se separaram, ambos estavam com os olhos marejados.

- Dirija com cuidado, pare quando estiver com sono, e ligue assim que chegar, ok?

- Ta.

- E mande um abraço pra sua mãe. – John tocou mais uma vez em seu ombro, e acompanhou Sam até o carro, olhando até a BMW desaparecer de suas vistas.

Depois de terminados os exames de Lisa, Dean foi com ela almoçar e voltou para casa quase no meio da tarde.

Deixou o Impala na garagem, entrou em casa, trocou sua camisa, e foi correndo para a loja. Não sabia o por que de sua empolgação para voltar pra lá, ou melhor, sabia, mas era difícil até de admitir para si mesmo que estava super empolgado para rever seu irmão.

Mas para sua decepção, apenas John e David estavam dentro da loja, e de tão distraído, Dean nem tinha notado a falta da BMW de Sam na garagem.

Cumprimentou os dois, e foi até o depósito dos fundos, mas nada de seu irmão por ali também.

- Pai, o Sam foi a algum lugar? Eu não vi ele em casa, e...

- Ah, o Sam viajou. É aniversário da Sara amanhã, e ele vai ficar alguns dias por lá.

- Mas, ele... – Dean ficou tão perturbado que nem sabia o que dizer. – E ele volta, ou ele foi pra ficar?

- Ele volta em alguns dias. Pelo menos foi o que ele falou.

- Engraçado, ele... ele não me disse nada. Você já sabia disso? - Dean parecia magoado.

- Não, na verdade o Paul ligou pra ele hoje, acho que nem ele se lembrava do aniversário da mãe. – John deu risadas. – Mas eu pedi que ele ligasse assim que chegasse lá.

Dean voltou para casa, se sentindo péssimo. Tomou um banho demorado, tentando relaxar, mas logo que entrou naquele banheiro, as lembranças da noite anterior vieram a tona. Deixou a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo, e junto com ela, suas lágrimas. Sam tinha viajado sem lhe dizer uma palavra, de alguma forma, era como se fossem dois estranhos, que transaram na noite anterior, mas que não tinham qualquer intimidade.

Mas de uma coisa Dean não tinha dúvida, Sam queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Seu irmão também o desejava, e Dean não duvidava que a porta do banheiro havia sido deixada aberta de propósito. Afinal, seu irmãozinho não era assim tão inocente quanto as pessoas pensavam, ele tinha seus truques, e apesar da timidez, sabia muito bem o que queria, e como conseguir.

Dean só não sabia se havia algum sentimento por parte de Sam, ou se ele estava apenas satisfazendo a sua curiosidade e os desejos do seu corpo. De qualquer forma, ter seu irmão novamente em seus braços tinha sido a melhor coisa do mundo.

E foi com as lembranças do seu irmão ali, naquele chuveiro, gemendo e tocando o seu corpo, que Dean passou a massagear o seu membro agora desperto, aumentando o ritmo até gozar em sua própria mão, gemendo o nome de Sam.

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Patricia Rodrigues: **Quanta maldade! Querendo que o Sammyzinho tenha outro ataque de asma para o Dean cuidar dele? Aff... *depois eu que sou má!* rsrs. Um beijo!

**Cici:** Quase teve um ataque de imaginar a cena no banheiro? Oba! E você tem razão... é a segunda vez que o Dean "traça" o Sam sem dizer nada, situaçãozinha complicada, não? rsrs. Um grande abraço!

**Alcia Darcy:** Neste caso, ambos não sabem do amor um do outro. A situação deles está muuuito complicada, acho que tenho que ter uma conversinha com esta autora! tsc,tsc,tsc. Um beijão!

**André:** O Sam tem razão em estar confuso, você ainda não concorda comigo? Um dia eu ainda te convenço! hahaha... Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 13

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 13**

A viagem foi tranquila, e Sam parou apenas uma vez no posto, para abastecer o carro e comprar água.

Quando chegou na casa nova de sua mãe, afinal desde que tinha ido para a Suíça, ela e seu padrasto se mudaram duas vezes, Sara o recebeu com um abraço carinhoso.

- Eu não acredito que você veio mesmo, meu amor! – Sara o apertava e o enchia de beijos.

- Mãe! – Sam reclamou, já que ela parecia não querer o largar.

- E então, me conta tudo! Como vão as coisas? – Sara o arrastava para dentro de casa, ainda o abraçando.

- Ta tudo bem, mãe.

- Hey garoto! – Paul abraçou Sam assim que ele entrou na sala. – Que bom que você veio!

- É verdade. Eu nem conhecia esta casa ainda. Você ainda não cansou de se mudar, mãe?

- Não enquanto eu não encontrar a casa dos meus sonhos.

- E você pelo menos sabe como ela é?

- Hey! Você veio até aqui pra me criticar? – Sara reclamou, brincando.

- Eu já desisti de tentar entender sua mãe, Sam. Você devia fazer o mesmo.

- Eu acho que sim.

- E por falar em crítica, o que foi que você andou aprontado por lá, hein? – Sara perguntou curiosa.

- Aprontando? - Sam estranhou a pergunta.

- Sim, pro seu pai te proibir de dirigir, só pode ter aprontado alguma coisa. Eu conheço o John, ele não faria isso sem um bom motivo.

- Nada, mãe! Esquece!

- Sara, deixa o garoto em paz... O Sam deve estar faminto e cansado, não é? Por que você não vai tomar um banho enquanto nós servimos o jantar?

- É uma boa idéia. Onde fica o meu quarto?

- Sobe as escadas, primeira porta a esquerda. - Sara respondeu.

Sam subiu, largou sua mala no chão mesmo, e se atirou na cama macia. O quarto era enorme e a decoração de muito bom gosto, mas Sam ainda se sentia melhor no quartinho que dividia com Dean. Amava muito a sua mãe, e Paul, mas só em pensar em ficar dias longe de John, e principalmente de Dean, fazia o seu coração apertar.

Lembrou então do que ouviu Dean falando para Lisa, o que o deixou ainda mais triste.

Pegou o celular e ligou para a casa de John, afinal tinha prometido ligar assim que chegasse, mas quando o telefone tocou, foi a voz de Dean que pode ouvir do outro lado da linha.

- Alô!

- D-Dean? – O mais novo se odiou por ter gaguejado.

- Sam! Sam, você...

- Você pode por favor avisar o pai que eu já cheguei, e que a viagem foi tranquila? – Sam falou, agora mais seguro de si.

- Sim, mas... eu...

- Obrigado, Dean! – Sam usou toda frieza que conseguiu imprimir no tom de voz, e desligou o celular em seguida.

Não queria mais pensar no seu irmão, afinal ainda machucava muito, então pegou uma toalha e foi para o chuveiro. Após o banho, desceu novamente, afinal estava mesmo faminto.

Durante o jantar Sam estava muito calado, e podia perceber o olhar de Sara e de Paul sobre ele.´

Depois que terminaram, os três foram até a sala, quando Sara não conteve mais a sua curiosidade.

- Então meu anjo, você não quer nos contar o que está acontecendo? – Sara perguntou, percebendo a sua tristeza.

- Nada, mãe. Está tudo ok.

- A quem você quer enganar, Sam? A si mesmo? Eu já estou sabendo sobre o Dean, ou pelo menos... bom, o que o Paul me contou. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu muita coisa, mãe. Mas eu não sei se... eu não sei se eu quero falar sobre isso.

- As vezes conversar ajuda, Sam. – Paul falou de forma carinhosa, percebendo a sua aflição.

- O que você quer dizer com muita coisa, filho?

- Nós... transamos. – Sam falou baixinho.

- Vocês... – Sara não conseguiu repetir.

- Sam, é... só pra eu entender, vocês estão tipo... juntos? - Desta vez foi Paul quem perguntou.

- Não! A primeira que aconteceu foi... por acaso, e no dia seguinte ele nem olhou pra minha cara. E a segunda vez, foi... foi ontem a noite.

- E foi por acaso também? – Paul já estava curioso agora.

- Mais ou menos. – Sam respondeu sem graça. – E depois de... depois... nós estávamos no chuveiro, e o papai chegou.

- Ele viu vocês? – Sara perguntou aflita.

- Não, a camionete é barulhenta, e o Dean saiu quase correndo do chuveiro, antes de mim. O papai não percebeu nada.

- E o Dean?

- Eu não sei, eu... – Sam tinha os olhos marejados – Acho que eu nunca vou entender o Dean.

Sara escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, e Sam sabia que ela estava chorando.

- Mãe...

Então ela se levantou e saiu da sala, indo em direção ao quarto, sem dizer uma palavra.

Sam se sentiu péssimo por isso, afinal seria o aniversário dela no dia seguinte, e ele a estava fazendo sofrer com seus problemas.

- Eu não devia ter dito nada, eu... Eu nem devia ter vindo. – Sam não conseguiu conter as lágrimas desta vez.

- Não. Amanhã ela já vai estar bem melhor, Sam. Não se preocupe, a sua mãe é muito mais forte do que parece. Você é quem não me parece nada bem. O que mais aconteceu pra te deixar assim?

- Hoje pela manhã, eu ouvi uma conversa do Dean com uma amiga dele.

- E o que ele disse?

- Eu só ouvi uma parte, onde ele dizia que tinha raiva, e que sentia vontade de me magoar e de me machucar, pra que eu sofresse tanto quanto ele.

- Eu não sei se eu entendi...

- Eu acho que ele... desde que eu voltei, tudo o que ele fez foi tentar me afastar. Ele queria que eu fosse embora de lá, ele não me suporta, Paul. E eu nem sei por que. Talvez ele só fez isso pra me magoar ainda mais, na esperança de que eu vá embora de uma vez.

- Eu não sei. Eu nem conheço o Dean, mas... Bom, pode ser que eu esteja enganado, mas o jeito que ele te olhava, não parecia de alguém com raiva. Você tem certeza que foi exatamente isso o que ouviu?

- Eu não sei, eu só ouvi uma parte da conversa, e então eu não aguentei, e voltei para o quarto.

- E depois, você não falou com ele sobre isso?

- Não, ele saiu com a Lisa, e ficou fora o dia inteiro. Depois eu vim pra cá, e nem o vi mais.

- Eu penso que talvez ele... ele possa estar reprimindo alguma coisa. Essa situação é bem complicada, e ele sendo o irmão mais velho, pode meio que se sentir responsável, entende? Mas é só uma suposição, eu queria poder te ajudar, Sam, mas dessa vez, acho que só você mesmo pode resolver.

- Mas como?

- Conversando abertamente com ele. Expondo tudo o que está sentindo, quem sabe depois disso ele se abra também. O que mais eu temo nisso tudo, na verdade, é o seu pai. Quero dizer, eu sei que você está sofrendo, e provavelmente o Dean também, mas pensa só... Vocês são os dois únicos filhos do John, e meu Deus, só de olhar dá pra sentir o quanto ele ama vocês.

- Eu sei Paul, e eu me sinto péssimo por isso, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu não consigo lutar contra o que eu sinto. É mais forte do que eu.

- Bom, acho melhor você se acalmar agora, e tentar dormir um pouco. Amanhã é outro dia, e você vai se sentir melhor.

- É, eu também acho.

- Ah, e eu vou precisar da sua ajuda pra comprar o presente da sua mãe, ok? Vamos ter que acordar cedo, antes que ela.

- Ta bom, se eu não acordar você me chama, ok? Boa noite!

Sam subiu as escadas, e se aninhou em sua nova cama, sem conseguir parar de pensar por um minuto em seu irmão.

- x -

Dean não conseguia se conformar com a atitude de seu irmão. Ter viajado assim de repente, sem sequer se despedir... talvez jamais o entenderia. E o que tinha sido aquela ligação? Não tinha nem mesmo o deixado falar, parecia até que tinha algo de errado, definitivamente, seu irmão era um sujeito esquisito.

Talvez o melhor fosse tentar esquecê-lo. Dean sabia que isso era algo impossível, afinal de contas já tinha tentado por muitos anos. Mas precisava dar um rumo em sua vida, seguir adiante, e começaria isso no dia seguinte. Iria namorar, sair com outras pessoas, e tentar tirar seu irmão da cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte, Sam foi logo cedo acompanhar seu padrasto para comprar o presente de sua mãe.

- Paul, você pelo menos já sabe o que pretende comprar? - Sam falou, sentado no banco do carona, enquanto Paul dirigia seu Mercedes.

- Eu pensei em um carro novo, o que você acha?

- Sinceramente? Você já não deu um no último aniversário dela?

- Sim, mas... já se passou um ano! – Paul falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo Sam rir. – Qual é a graça?

- Me desculpe Paul, mas eu acho que... sei lá, você faz isso todo ano, e ela gosta muito do carro dela, eu não acho que ela queira trocar.

- Eu só pensei que ela fosse gostar, mas então, o que você sugere?

- Sei lá... uma coisa mais... simples.

- Uma jóia?

- Acho que não, ela nem usa as que ela já tem.

- Você não está me ajudando, Sammy. – Paul já estava ficando desesperado – Eu sou péssimo nisso!

- Deixa eu pensar... talvez uma bolsa, ou... sapatos... a minha mãe adora sapatos!

- Sapatos? Você quer que eu chegue em casa com uma caixa de sapatos?

- E por que não?

- E se ela estiver esperando um carro novo? E se ela me odiar por isso?

- Ela nunca vai te odiar, Paul. E pelo menos vai ser surpresa, algo que ela não esteja esperando.

- Ok, eu vou seguir seu conselho, mas você vai ter que me ajudar a escolher. E se ela detestar, eu vou jogar toda a culpa em você.

- Tudo bem, eu assumo o risco. – Sam deu risadas, afinal seu padrasto era mesmo uma figura.

Quando chegaram em casa, Sara os estava esperando, preocupada.

- Onde é que vocês dois foram sem me avisar?

- Nós fomos... é... – Paul estava todo sem graça, devido ao presente. – Feliz aniversário, meu amor! – Ele a abraçou e a rodopiou no ar.

- Paul! – Sara dava risadas. – Obrigada! – O beijou de forma carinhosa.

- Feliz aniversário, mãe! – Sam também a abraçou.

- Obrigada, meu anjo!

- Pois é, então... é... aqui está o seu presente. – Paul retirou uma caixa do banco de trás.

Sara o olhou desconfiada, olhando em seguida para Sam, que disfarçou a vontade de rir. Então ela abriu a caixa, e ficou maravilhada.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu amo esses sapatos! Como foi que você adivinhou?

- Eu, é... – Paul piscou para Sam – Eu achei que eles eram a sua cara, meu amor.

- Obrigada, meu bem. Eu adorei! - Sara o beijou novamente - Bom, pelo menos esse ano não foi outro carro, não é? Afinal eu não iria querer trocar o meu por nada nesse mundo.

Sam sussurrou um "eu não falei?", e os três foram para dentro de casa.

A noite, a tal festa surpresa aconteceu, e depois de algumas horas, Sam subiu para o seu quarto, pois já não aguentava mais ficar fazendo sala pras pessoas que nem conhecia. Fora que algumas filhas das amigas de sua mãe o ficaram assediando o tempo todo, e Sam não estava com saco para isso agora.

Trancou a porta do quarto e deitou na cama, pensando novamente na conversa que ouviu de Dean com Lisa. Pensou se talvez não tivesse se precipitado, afinal só ouvira uma parte da conversa. Talvez se falasse com seu irmão a respeito, poderia esclarecer as coisas.

Pegou o telefone ao lado da cama, afinal não queria ligar do seu celular, pois caso perdesse a coragem de falar, Dean não reconheceria o número, e discou para o celular de Dean. Já era madrugada, então imaginou que acordaria o irmão, pois geralmente a esta hora Dean já estava dormindo.

O celular de Dean tocou várias vezes, e então com a voz ligeiramente ofegante, o loiro atendeu.

- Alô!

- Hmm... amor, não atende essa porcaria agora, vem cá, me beija, vai... – Sam podia ouvir a voz de uma garota dizendo.

- Espera, eu preciso atender! – Dean sussurrou para quem quer que seja que estava ao seu lado.

- Alô! - Dean falou novamente, sem receber resposta.

Então Sam desligou o telefone, sem coragem de pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Sam se encolheu na cama, abraçado ao travesseiro. Pensou que então Dean já estava com outra pessoa, não tinha mesmo perdido tempo. E Sam só tinha cada vez mais certeza de que não significava mais nada para o seu irmão, além de um corpo que ele usava para se satisfazer e para brincar com seus sentimentos.

Dean saiu do motel se sentindo a pior das pessoas. Deixou a garota em casa, e nem sequer se despediu quando ela saiu do carro. Não queria saber seu nome, nem onde ela morava, não queria vê-la nunca mais. Foi pura ironia pensar que conseguiria esquecer seu irmão nos braços de outra pessoa. O sexo tinha sido frio, sem graça, como se fosse algo mecânico. Não o deixara satisfeito, não... estava muito longe disso.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, depois de tomar um banho, se deitou na cama de Sam, abraçando o travesseiro do irmão, e sentindo o seu cheiro.

Ficou lembrando dos toques dele, da forma como se entregava, do jeito que confiara nele, Dean, desde a primeira vez.

Olhou para o relógio, vendo que já era tarde... muito tarde. De repente sentiu uma vontade louca de ligar para Sam, de ouvir a sua voz. Mas não iria acordá-lo a esta hora, não depois do que tinha feito, afinal sentia-se sujo, como se não merecesse ouvir a voz doce do seu irmão. Como se não merecesse o seu amor...

E desta forma, se sentindo culpado e angustiado, Dean rolou na cama o resto da noite, sem conseguir dormir um minuto sequer.

* * *

Continua...

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Patricia Rodrigues:** Bem feito pro Dean? Tadinho! rsrs. Beijos!

**Deiva:** Querendo ver o Sam se acidentar? OMG! E depois eu é que sou má! rsrs. Um beijo!

**Patty Ackles:** Mais uma querendo ver o Sam se acidentar? Meninas, vocês andam vendo muitos filmes... hahaha... Um beijo!

**Cici:** Ta com o coração apertado, e querendo ver eles ficarem juntos? Eu também! *se esconde* rsrs. Beijokas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 14

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 14**

Sara acordou depois das dez da manhã, e estranhou o fato de Sam ainda não ter levantado. Tomou seu café, preparou um copo de suco, e levou até o quarto de Sam, vendo que o filho já estava acordado, mas continuava encolhido na cama.

- Bom dia! Hey, que preguiça toda é essa, meu amor? Logo você que costuma levantar cedo! – Falou, depositando o copo de suco no criado mudo, e se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Eu só não estou com vontade pra nada, mãe. Eu quero ficar aqui na cama pra sempre. – Sam respondeu baixinho, e Sara pode sentir a tristeza em sua voz.

- Então tome pelo menos este suco, Sam, senão você vai acabar ficando fraquinho. – Sara falou, fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos.

- Mãe... você acha que algum dia eu vou conseguir ser feliz?

- Oh, meu anjo... você ainda é tão novinho pra falar desse jeito! É claro que você vai ser muito, muito feliz. Eu sei que você está sofrendo, que essa sua relação com o Dean envolve muita coisa, mas as vezes não dá pra evitar, Sam. As vezes nós temos que passar por coisas, por provações, e parece tudo tão injusto, mas você não pode desanimar, meu amor. Pra tudo sempre existe uma solução.

- Eu não vejo uma solução pro meu caso, nem uma luz no fim do túnel, nada...

- Você se lembra de quando o Walter estava piorando, e piorando, e você me ligava chorando, dizendo que não aguentava mais... Mas você aguentou, Sam. Você ficou com ele até o final, e eu sei o quanto você sofreu.

- Mas por que as coisas tem que ser sempre tão difíceis? Por que?

- Com a sua idade, eu também pensava assim, meu filho. E hoje, eu daria qualquer coisa pra não te ver desse jeito. Sam, eu acho que é melhor você não voltar pra casa do seu pai, agora. Fique algum tempo aqui conosco, até as coisas melhorarem.

- Não, mãe. Eu preciso voltar. Eu prometi ao meu pai que voltaria.

- Pense bem, Sam. Você só vai se machucar mais ainda se voltar pra lá. E sem falar que, enquanto for apenas algo sexual o que há entre você e o Dean, ainda é aceitável, mas e se isso se tornar algo maior, e se você acabar se apaixonando?

- Mãe...

- Eu sei que parte disso é culpa minha, afinal eu... talvez eu devesse ter deixado o John te criar, ao invés de ficar arrastando você de um lado para o outro. Você só via o seu pai e o seu irmão duas ou três vezes por ano, e é claro que acabou criando uma carência afetiva, e talvez agora isso esteja te confundindo, ou...

- Mãe! Por favor, você é uma péssima psicóloga! Não tem nada a ver, será que você não entende? Ninguém é culpado pelo que está acontecendo, além de mim e do Dean. Agora para com isso.

- Ok, eu sei que sou péssima até em resolver meus próprios problemas, mas eu só estou querendo ajudar, ok?

- Mãe?

- Hmm?

- Quando eu... quando você contou pro John que eu era filho dele, eu tinha três anos, né? Ele exigiu o teste de DNA?

- O que? Não... eu não tinha um centavo na carteira, e ele também era um duro. Ele era mecânico, não tinha aquela loja, nem nada. Essas coisas custavam caro na época, filho.

- Mas ele nunca teve dúvidas?

- Sam, aonde você está querendo chegar, afinal? Sua mãe não era nenhuma vagabunda, e ele foi o único cara com quem eu transei na época.

- Eu não estou falando isso, mãe!

- E eu não sabia que ele era casado, Sam. Quando eu soube que estava grávida, e a minha família me virou as costas, eu nem quis contar a ele, porque descobri que ele já tinha uma família. Eu tinha dezenove anos, Sammy... então eu tentei te criar sozinha, mas... as coisas ficaram difíceis, sabe. Eu fiquei desempregada, e não tinha ninguém pra me ajudar com você. Então eu não vi outra solução, e você já tinha três anos quando eu contei pro seu pai. Depois disso ele me ajudou, e eu consegui pagar alguém pra tomar conta de você, e pude voltar a trabalhar e a estudar, e as coisas começaram a melhorar.

- Então ele...

- Ele não teve dúvidas, acho que você era muito parecido com ele, quando criança.

- Hmm.

- Se você está querendo achar que existe alguma chance de não ser irmão do Dean, pode esquecer, meu filho. Você é cem por cento meio irmão dele.

- Droga!

- E então, você vai ficar conosco?

- Não, eu não vou. Eu prometi pro meu pai, e... Mãe, é a primeira vez que eu fico tanto tempo junto dele, é a primeira oportunidade que eu tenho de conhecê-lo de verdade. E o meu pai, ele é... ele é muito especial, mãe. E só tem dois meses ainda até eu voltar pra faculdade, aí eu vou ficar um tempão longe dele de novo.

- Eu sei que o John é um cara especial, Sam. Eu nunca duvidei disso. E é por ele o meu maior medo, porque ele é a pessoa que mais vai sair magoada nessa história toda, se ele descobrir.

- Ele não vai descobrir, porque não vai haver mais nada entre eu e o Dean. Eu prometo.

- Sam, vocês dois lá, juntos o tempo todo, dormindo no mesmo quarto...

- Eu posso resistir, mãe. Acredite em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Assim eu espero, meu amor. Assim eu espero...

- x -

Dean acordou cedo e foi para a loja, conferindo o estoque antes de abrí-la. John logo apareceu por lá também, e como o movimento estava fraco, passaram a maior parte do tempo conversando.

- Caramba! O seu irmão faz uma falta danada aqui na loja. Olha só esta bagunça! – John reclamava, procurando por uma caneta, em meio a papelada em cima do balcão.

- Você está mal acostumado, pai! – Dean deu risadas.

- Eu me surpreendi com ele, Dean. Não entendia de coisa alguma, e em menos de um mês ele já passou a dominar tudo por aqui. Nem com as contas e as finanças eu preciso me preocupar mais.

- E quando ele voltar pra faculdade? Talvez a gente precise contratar mais alguém aqui.

- É, eu não tinha pensado nisso. Eu quero muito que ele volte a estudar, mas... também é muito bom ter ele por aqui. Parece que finalmente eu o estou conhecendo, sabe... como ele é de verdade.

- O senhor acha mesmo que ele volta?

- Como?

- Da casa da mãe dele. Não acha que ele vai querer ficar por lá? – Dean se sentia aflito com a idéia de Sam não voltar.

- Eu não sei, mas ele prometeu que iria voltar. E eu espero sinceramente que sim. Eu gostaria muito de... sei lá, eu sei que não dá pra recuperar o tempo perdido, mas eu gostaria de ser mais presente na vida dele agora.

- Parece que ele também quer isso, não é? Quero dizer, é a primeira vez que ele vem pra cá por livre e espontânea vontade, e fica tanto tempo.

- Ele as vezes é um pouco mimado, mas tem uma personalidade forte, eu gosto disso.

- É, ele tem mesmo.

- Dean, você acha que ele... aquele padrasto dele, o Paul... Você acha que ele o considera como um pai? Ele sempre esteve mais presente do que eu, afinal...

- Não, pelo que eu percebi, eles são mais como amigos, e não como pai e filho. O Paul parece ser um cara legal, mas você é muito mais, se é o que quer saber. Isso é ciúmes agora, Sr. John Winchester? – Dean zoou.

- Ciúmes? Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa? – John resmungou.

- Pai?

- Hmm?

- Quando... quando o senhor... e a mãe do Sam... O senhor sentia alguma coisa por ela? Tipo... era apaixonado, ou algo assim?

- Dean, este é um assunto complicado, sabe. A Sara é uma mulher maravilhosa, uma pessoa que eu admiro muito, e sempre admirei. Mas não, eu não me apaixonei por ela. Eu era muito jovem na época, ela mais ainda, e... não foi mais do que atração pra mim. Eu fiquei um mês viajando, longe da sua mãe, então... aconteceu. Foi um erro, e eu quase perdi a Mary por isso, mas é engraçado pensar que se não tivesse acontecido, hoje o Sam não existiria.

- É, se pensar por este lado. – Dean teve que concordar, não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem Sam.

- x -

A noite, Sara saía da cozinha, quando se deparou com o marido e o filho, descendo as escadas, animados.

- Hey! Aonde vocês dois pensam que vão?

- Sair, ué! Hoje é a noite dos garotos! – Paul falou brincando.

- Noite dos garotos, é? Então você está se sentindo o garotão agora! – Sara deu risadas. – Sam, fique de olho no seu padrasto, porque em você eu confio, mas nele não! – Sara piscou para o filho e beijou o marido, antes dos dois saírem.

Paul levou Sam para um bar, e pediu duas cervejas. Ficaram ali, bebendo e conversando um pouco. Sam não quis tomar a segunda cerveja, mas Paul insistiu.

- Beba, Sam. Eu vou te levar a um lugar depois, e acredite... é melhor você beber um pouco, vai se sentir mais a vontade.

- E que lugar é esse? – Sam estava curioso.

- Você já vai saber...

Tomaram mais algumas cervejas e então entraram no carro, e quando Paul estacionou, Sam não quis acreditar.

- Espera aí, Paul. Você não acha mesmo que eu vou entrar aí.

- Relaxa, Sam. Você vai entrar comigo, e eles vão pensar que estamos juntos, ninguém vai mexer com você.

- Mas... eu não...

- Vamos lá, eu só quero que você conheça, Sam. Não tem nada demais, vamos!

Paul o puxou pelo braço, e comprou as entradas, encaminhando o enteado para dentro da boate.

Sam estranhou muito entrar em um lugar como este, o ambiente era pesado, e quase só havia homens ali, ou melhor, gays.

Paul o encaminhou até o balcão, com uma mão em seu ombro o tempo todo, e pediu duas cervejas.

- E então? O que você me diz desse lugar? – Paul perguntou, dando um gole em sua cerveja.

- É... estranho. Muito estranho... – Sam olhou torto, vendo que tinha um cara o encarando de uma forma descarada.

- Não se preocupe, eles acham que você está comigo, então ninguém vai mexer com você, a não ser que você queira.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Você é muito tímido, Sam. E apesar de em tudo quanto é lugar, ter homens e mulheres se derretendo por você, você parece alheio a tudo isso. Eu pensei que talvez aqui...

- Não, você não acha que eu... isso aqui me assusta.

- Olha só, nós podemos ir embora a hora que você quiser, mas antes eu gostaria que você desse uma volta por aí... sozinho.

- Sozinho? Não... eu...

- Ninguém vai te estuprar aqui, Sam. Fica tranquilo. – Paul deu risadas. – Mas sabe o que eu acho? Talvez se você conhecer outro cara que te interesse, se você realmente tentar, Sam, você consiga tirar seu irmão da cabeça. Você não precisa ir pra cama com ninguém, mas... conhecer, se envolver, sabe. E talvez ficar uns tempos por aqui, e se afastar do Dean também ajude.

- Eu não sei. – Sam ficou pensativo, e bebeu um pouco da sua cerveja. – Mas eu vou fazer o que você falou.

Andou pelo lado da pista, observando o pessoal dali. Casais de homens dançavam juntos, se beijavam, e Sam percebeu que ali eles podiam ser eles mesmos, sem se esconder da sociedade. Parou por um instante, e logo sentiu alguém o puxando pela mão, até um canto mais reservado.

- Hey! Você está sozinho? – Um cara moreno, quase tão alto quanto ele, e muito bonito, perguntou, sorrindo.

- Eu... estou.

- Muito prazer, o meu nome é Call. – O sujeito estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

Sam ficou apenas o encarando por alguns segundos, então se deu conta da mão estendida e a apertou.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu sou o Sam.

- Primeira vez que vem aqui, Sam?

- É sim, a primeira vez.

- Dá pra perceber, pelo seu olhar assustado. – Call deu risadas.

- Desculpe, eu acho que... acho que não devia ter vindo. – Sam tentou se afastar, mas foi puxado de volta.

- Espera! Está tudo bem, eu também me senti assim, deslocado, da primeira vez que vim aqui. Mas depois, eu percebi que podia conhecer pessoas legais aqui. É a terceira vez que eu venho.

Conversaram mais um pouco, e quando Sam percebeu, estava sendo beijado, e encostado contra a parede da boate. Sentiu sua boca ser invadida pela língua de Call, e as mãos dele o agarravam firmemente pela cintura.

A sensação não era ruim, mas logo a imagem se Dean veio a sua mente, e Sam se deu conta de que não era esta a boca que queria beijar, não eram estas mãos que queria sentir em seu corpo, e sim as do seu irmão. Apenas as do seu irmão.

Interrompeu o beijo no instante seguinte e se afastou, pedindo desculpas educadamente, e então seguiu o caminho de volta até o balcão, onde Paul o esperava.

- Paul, eu... eu quero ir embora daqui.

- Ok, é você quem manda. – Paul o encaminhou para a saída, novamente com uma mão em seu ombro.

Quando entraram no carro, Paul o olhou com atenção, percebendo que algo o estava incomodando.

- Sam, me desculpe. Eu pensei que... Bom, eu devia ter te perguntado antes de trazê-lo aqui.

- Ta tudo bem, Paul. Eu só... Eu conheci um cara, e ele parecia ser bem legal, mas... Quando ele me beijou, não era o que eu queria, sabe? Foi estranho.

- Você está apaixonado pelo Dean, não é?

- Eu... – Sam baixou o olhar, envergonhado. – Eu acho que sim... – Sam tinha os olhos marejados agora.

- Era o que eu temia. E o que você pretende fazer? Não acha melhor ficar por aqui? Eu posso pedir pra alguém buscar suas coisas, se você quiser.

- Não. Eu preciso voltar, eu prometi ao meu pai.

- Mas a situação é outra agora, Sam.

- Eu posso lidar com isso. E só tem dois meses ainda, antes de eu voltar pra faculdade, então eu vou ficar por lá. O Dean, ele... ele estava com uma garota, ontem, quando eu liguei. Eu ouvi ela falando, e então não disse nada, ele nem sabe que eu liguei. Eu não sei porque ele está fazendo isso, talvez só pra se divertir as minhas custas. Mas eu vou descobrir. Seja o que for, ele vai pagar o preço por brincar comigo.

- A vingança não leva a nada, Sam. Você só vai se machucar mais ainda.

- Não, não tem como eu me machucar mais. E eu não vou me vingar, eu só quero que ele veja que eu não sou nenhum idiota, com quem ele faz o que quiser.

- Eu confio em você, garoto. Mas as vezes, o fato de estar apaixonado, faz você não enxergar certas coisas. E eu espero mesmo que você saiba o que está fazendo, porque se dependesse de mim, você não sairia mais daqui. Mas eu não sou seu pai, e eu não posso te proibir de voltar, então...

- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, Paul. Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Ok, vamos pra casa, então. Só não diz pra sua mãe aonde eu te levei, senão vai sobrar pra mim. – Paul deu risadas, fazendo Sam rir também.

No dia seguinte, Sam acordou sentindo uma saudade enorme do seu irmão. Queria sentir raiva, queria odiá-lo, mas não conseguia. Tudo o que mais queria, mesmo sabendo o quanto era errado, era que Dean o amasse da mesma forma.

Começou a arrumar suas coisas de volta na mala, pois estava decidido, iria voltar hoje mesmo.

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Deiva:** Muito obrigada por seus elogios! *toda boba aqui* rsrs. É sempre bom saber a opinião dos leitores! Um beijo!

**Jack Wincest:** Ah, não é que eu adore um Dean irritante... mas sei lá, faz parte da história. Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando, amore! Um abraço!

**Joanna Beth:** Sabe que a sua idéia de trancar os dois num quarto até que é uma boa? Eu só não sei se eles iriam mesmo "conversar"... rsrs. Parece que comunicação não é o forte entre os irmãos, não é? Um abraço!

**Patricia Rodrigues:** Eu acho que o Dean tem seus motivos pra agir desta forma. Ele está mais do que perdido com toda esta situação, e acaba metendo os pés pelas mãos (agora pareço a minha mãe falando, rsrs). Quanto ao rumo da história, é impossível agradar a todos, não é? Mas ainda vem muita coisa por aí. Um beijo!

**Cici:** Sim, são mesmo muitos desencontros e mal-entendidos entre os dois. Como eu vou arrumar a vida dos dois? Hahaha... espere e verás! Um beijão!


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 15

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 15**

Sam chegou em casa no início da tarde, largou suas coisas no quarto que dividia com Dean e correu para a loja para cumprimentar o seu pai. Pensou que poderia simplesmente ignorar a presença de Dean, mas assim que entrou na loja e o viu atendendo um cliente, seu coração só faltou sair pela boca.

Disfarçou e foi até os fundos da loja, onde seu pai estava com David.

- Sam! Puxa, você voltou mais rápido do que eu esperava! – John falou admirado e o abraçou.

- Eu falei que voltaria, não falei? – Sam retribuiu o abraço. – Tudo bem, David? – Cumprimentou o funcionário com um aperto de mão.

- Não tão bem como quando você estava por aqui, mas vai se levando. – David brincou, se referindo a bagunça em que a loja se encontrava.

- Eu sabia que vocês iriam sentir a minha falta. – Sam brincou.

- Você... voltou rápido. – Dean se aproximou meio sem graça, logo depois do cliente ir embora.

- Eu não tinha nada pra fazer por lá, então... – Sam enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, um tanto desconfortável em ter que encarar o irmão.

- Vai ficar por aqui hoje a tarde? Já veio disposto a trabalhar? – John brincou.

- Não, eu vou ver o Chad. Mas amanhã eu coloco as coisas em ordem novamente.

- Ok. Manda um abraço pro garoto. – John falou e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

- Vai ver o Chad? – Dean perguntou com sarcasmo, enquanto se dirigiam até o balcão da loja.

- Vou sim, por que?

- Por nada. – Dean disfarçou.

- Ok, eu já vou indo.

Sam saiu da loja e voltou para casa. Ao entrar no quarto se sentou na cama de Dean. Abraçou o seu travesseiro, aspirando o seu cheiro. Era muito difícil ficar perto do seu irmão e conter a vontade de abraçá-lo e de beijar aqueles lábios tentadores.

Tentou afastar tais pensamentos da sua cabeça e foi para o banho, depois se vestiu e saiu com seu carro, indo até a Lan House de Chad.

- Olha só! Dizem que quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Chad brincou, indo cumprimentá-lo.

- Também é bom ver você, Chad! – Sam ironizou.

- Você andou sumido, criatura! O que houve? Esqueceu dos amigos?

- Não exagera, Chad! É que as coisa andaram meio... complicadas. E depois eu fui até a casa da minha mãe, era aniversário dela.

- Hmm, ok. E como vai o seu padrasto maluco?

- Ele não é maluco, ele é só... Bom, ele é maluco, eu acho. Se eu te contar, você não vai acreditar onde eu estive.

- Não me deixa curioso, Sam!

- Eu fui numa boate...

- Gay? – Chad arregalou os olhos. – Sam, você é a última pessoa que eu consigo imaginar indo a um lugar assim.

- Eu sei, mas o Paul me arrastou pra lá.

- Cara, o que o seu padrasto fazia numa boate gay?

- Eu também estranhei ele ter me levado lá, mas ele me disse que tem um irmão que é gay e que a festa de despedida de solteiro do irmão foi lá.

- Cara, o seu padrasto é uma figura. Mas ele queria o que? Te arranjar um namorado? – Chad deu risadas.

- Eu acho que sim. – Sam riu também. – Eu fiz a besteira de contar para eles sobre o Dean e provavelmente ele achou que se eu conhecesse outra pessoa, eu...

- E serviu pra alguma coisa? Você chegou a ficar com alguém?

- Eu circulei por lá, e quando eu me dei conta, estava sendo beijado e prensado na parede por um cara. - Sam falou um tanto envergonhado - Ele era bonito e interessante até, mas... Eu não consigo me imaginar com outro cara que não seja...

- O seu irmão. Cara, você está ferrado! E como anda esse seu lance incestuoso com o Dean? - Chad era sempre muito curioso e direto em suas perguntas.

- Acabou. Antes mesmo de começar, eu acho. Mas o pior é que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu não consigo olhar pra ele sem ficar imaginando... coisas.

- É, da para entender o que você está sentindo. Ainda mais dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele. Mas você nem me contou, como é que foi? Bom, ruim, excelente?

- Foram só duas vezes, Chad! – Sam respondeu sem graça.

- Mas já deu pra saber como é, não deu? Fala aí?

- Foi... de ruim a excelente em questão de minutos, eu acho.

- Então o Dean foi cuidadoso com você, não é? Pelo menos isso!

- Chad, você faz uma ideia errada do Dean. Quero dizer, ele é um idiota as vezes, mas ele também é... adorável.

- Adorável? – Chad riu. – Você está mesmo apaixonado, não é? Cara, isso me dá medo.

- Nem me fale. Eu não sei mais o que fazer.

- Quer ir comigo e com o Joe a uma festa hoje a noite?

- Festa?

- Sim, de um amigo nosso. Vai ser bom você se distrair um pouco. Sair dessa fossa, sei lá.

Sam acabou aceitando o convite e foi com eles a festa. Não porque sentia vontade de estar lá, na verdade só aceitou porque não queria ficar frente a frente com Dean, afinal ainda se sentia muito magoado. Assim, quando chegasse em casa de madrugada, com certeza seu irmão já estaria dormindo.

E foi o que aconteceu. Quando entrou no quarto, tomou todo o cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho e deitou quietinho debaixo dos cobertores, sem que Dean percebesse a sua presença. Ficou algum tempo ainda acordado, apenas ouvindo a respiração de Dean, e contendo a vontade de ir se deitar com ele em sua cama. Depois de mais algum tempo, acabou pegando no sono, vencido pelo cansaço.

Na manhã seguinte, como era sábado, o movimento na loja estava grande e Sam atendia um novo cliente. Era um homem na faixa dos vinte e cinco anos, muito simpático, e Dean os observava atentamente.

Não sabendo exatamente o que o homem queria, Sam foi com ele até o seu carro, que estava estacionado na frente da loja, para ver qual era a peça que ele necessitava.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo lá conversando, e Dean podia ter certeza que o tal homem tinha algum interesse a mais no seu irmão. Sam tinha aquele sorriso inocente no rosto e parecia estar gostando da conversa, o que fazia Dean se remoer por dentro.

- Então... Sam. Os meus amigos tem uma banda e eles vão tocar hoje a noite em um barzinho, um lugar muito agradável, perto do centro. E eu estava pensando se... Se você não quer aparecer por lá hoje a noite.

- Hoje? - Sam ficou um pouco surpreso com o convite.

- É, eles começam a tocar depois das dez. A banda é muito boa, vai ser divertido! – O cara insistiu.

- Eu... é... não sei, eu...

- Não precisa me dar certeza agora, Sam. Mas pense a respeito. Eu adoraria ver você por lá.

- Ok, eu vou pensar.

- Eu vou te deixar o meu cartão e se você decidir, me liga, ok? – O cara falou, entregando o cartão a Sam.

- Ok, eu ligo sim. Obrigado. – Sam deu seu melhor sorriso, notando que Dean os observava.

O homem foi embora, e Sam foi registrar algo no computador, quando Dean estaqueou do seu lado, o encarando.

- O que foi agora? – Sam perguntou sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

- Por acaso esta loja virou ponto de encontro?

- O que? Do que você está falando? – Sam se fez de bobo, mas estava rindo por dentro, sabia que Dean estava com ciúmes.

- Você não pretende mesmo sair com ele, pretende?

- Você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa, Dean? Que feio! – Sam balançou a cabeça e o encarou. – Eu vou sim. Por que? Algum problema?

- Você não pode sair com um cara que você nem conhece!

- É pra isso que a gente sai com as pessoas, Dean. Pra conhecer.

- Ele só estava de olho no seu traseiro, Sam! Será que você não percebe? Ele não quer apenas conversar com você! – Dean falava baixinho para que ninguém ouvisse, mas não conseguia esconder sua irritação.

- Dean...

- Você não vai! - Dean falou com um tom autoritário.

- E quem é que vai me impedir? Você? – Sam deu risadas.

- Pode rir a vontade, mas quando eu digo que você não vai, é porque não vai mesmo. – Dean falou e foi atender outro cliente, deixando Sam ainda mais irritado e convicto de que agora mesmo é que aceitaria o convite.

Depois do meio dia, assim que fecharam a loja, Dean entrou em casa, pensando em um jeito de impedir que Sam saísse com o tal homem. Também não podia dar bandeira, para que John não desconfiasse de nada.

Olhou para o balcão, vendo que tinha uma barra de chocolate aberta, e então o lado diabólico de sua mente entrou em ação. "Sem lactose", Dean pensou ao olhar a embalagem, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

Procurou no armário por alguma outra barra de chocolate qualquer, sabia que sempre tinha, pois seu pai era viciado em chocolate. Encontrou uma e trocou o seu conteúdo. Uma dorzinha de barriga não iria matar ninguém, não é? Mas quem sabe fizesse Sam ficar em casa aquela noite.

Quando Sam entrou na cozinha, foi direto fuçar nas panelas para ver o que John tinha feito para o almoço, e nem deu atenção ao chocolate.

Os três almoçaram e depois disso Sam passou a tarde na sala, jogando e navegando na Internet. Dean já estava ficando angustiado, porque a noite estava chegando e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para fazer eu irmão desistir de sair.

Logo em seguida o telefone tocou, era Sara. Enquanto Sam falava com ela ao telefone, foi até a cozinha e desta vez ele pegou um pedaço de chocolate. Dean ficou torcendo para que fosse o suficiente para lhe causar uma dor de barriga, mas ao mesmo tempo, ficou com um pouco de remorso por estar fazendo isso com seu irmão.

Sam subiu as escadas indo até o quarto e Dean achou melhor ficar no andar de baixo, porque se ele desconfiasse de alguma coisa, seria o seu fim.

Duas horas se passaram e nada de Sam sair do quarto, o que já estava deixando Dean preocupado.

- Dean, eu vou sair e não sei que horas eu volto, portanto não me esperem, ok? - John falou assim que entrou na sala.

- Ta bom.

- O Sam está em casa?

- Está no quarto.

- Você avisa ele depois? Eu já vou indo. E comportem-se! – John falou antes de fechar a porta.

Dean esperou mais algum tempo antes de subir as escadas. Seu coração apertou quando entrou no quarto e viu Sam deitado na cama, encolhido, se contorcendo de dor.

- Sam? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Mesmo se sentindo a pior das criaturas, teve que fingir que não sabia de nada, afinal de contas, era tudo por um bem maior.

- Está doendo, Dean! Dói muito! – Sam choramingou, se encolhendo ainda mais.

Dean, agora morrendo de pena do seu irmão, acariciava os seus cabelos, tentando minimizar o seu sofrimento.

- Onde é que dói? – Dean se odiou profundamente agora, por estar fazendo isso.

- Minha... barriga! – Sam falava com a voz entrecortada, gemendo de dor.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Você comeu alguma coisa estragada?

- Eu não sei, eu... – Sam ficou pensativo. – Eu comi chocolate, mas... - E finalmente a ficha caiu - Dean, me diz que você não fez mesmo isso comigo?

- Não fiz o que?

- Você não queria que eu saísse, não é? Isso é uma puta sacanagem, Dean! Você não imagina o quanto isso dói. – Sam falou e levantou da cama, correndo para o banheiro.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu não pensei que isso fosse tão sério. E agora? – Dean falou para si mesmo.

Sam saiu do banheiro, com o rosto pálido e suando frio. Então voltou a se deitar na cama.

- Sam, tem algum remédio para isso? Você comeu muito chocolate?

- Eu comi só um pedaço, mas é o suficiente pra passar mal por um dia inteiro. O remédio não ajuda muito.

- Mas isso logo vai passar, não vai? – Dean perguntou esperançoso.

- Eu odeio você, Dean! Eu odeio você! – Sam falava enquanto chorava e se contorcia de dor.

- Sammy, eu não sabia...

- Você sabia sim! – Sam o interrompeu, cheio de raiva. – Você me odeia e faz de tudo pra me machucar. Você gosta disso, não gosta?

- Claro que não, Sam! Eu só não queria... Eu só quis evitar que você saísse com aquele cara, só isso. Eu estava desesperado, Sam! Por que você tinha que ser tão teimoso?

- Eu, teimoso? Eu ouvi você dizendo pra Lisa naquele dia de manhã, que você tinha vontade de me machucar, que você sentia raiva de mim.

- Você ouviu?

- Sim, eu ouvi!

- E por isso você foi embora daquele jeito, sem falar comigo?

- Você acha que não era motivo suficiente? A gente tinha acabado de transar na noite anterior, Dean! Você só me usou, não foi? Você só queria se divertir as minhas custas, como está fazendo agora.

Sam mal terminou de falar e correu novamente para o banheiro, Deixando Dean ainda mais desesperado. Quando voltou de lá, Dean quis morrer ao ver o seu estado.

- Sam, não é nada do que você está pensando.

- Me deixa em paz, Dean! Só me deixa sozinho, por favor? Você ainda não se cansou de me humilhar? Vai querer presenciar isso até o final, agora? – Sam tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sam, não era essa a minha intenção. E se você tivesse ouvido a conversa toda entre eu e a Lisa, e não apenas aquela parte, você entenderia tudo o que eu sinto e o que eu sempre senti a seu respeito.

- Eu não quero mais saber, Dean. Eu cansei de você. Eu cansei de implorar por um pouco da sua atenção. E quer saber? Você não é o único homem do mundo, Dean. Quando eu estive na casa da minha mãe, eu fui com o Paul a uma boate, e um cara me beijou.

- O que?

- E quer saber? Foi muito melhor do que beijar você. - Tudo o que Sam queria era que Dean também sofresse agora.

- Agora é você quem quer me machucar, não é? Mas eu entendo. Eu sei o que você deve estar sentindo.

- Não, você não sabe, Dean. Você não faz idéia do que eu senti ao ouvir aquilo. E depois, no outro dia, quando eu liguei pra você pensando que talvez você tivesse alguma explicação para aquilo, você estava na cama com uma garota, não estava?

- Sam...

- Eu ouvi ela, Dean. Era eu no telefone de madrugada e eu não disse nada, porque... Porque eu fiquei com nojo de você.

- Nojo? – Dean falou com mágoa na voz.

- Sim, nojo. E eu não quero que você me toque nunca mais, Dean! Eu quero distância de você!

**Continua...**

* * *

Não queiram me matar, por favor! rsrs

Prometo que "algum dia" as coisas irão melhorar... ai*

Um grande abraço a quem está acompanhando!

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Jack Wincest:** Eu tenho medo de você! Depois eu que sou sádica, você querendo acidentar o Dean? OMG! Ok, eu confesso, adoro te torturar. E fiquei muito feliz por você estar acompanhando! Um grande abraço!

**Cici:** Ah, tadinho... o Paul tentou ajudar! hahaha... padrasto maluco esse, não? Meus deuses, você quer saber muita coisa! Mas loguinho você descobre. Beijokas!

**Joanna Beth:** Bom, eu costumo não das spoilers, mas essa eu vou te responder: O Sam é filho do John mesmo, o que complica tudo ainda mais... Um abraço!

**Andre:** Que é isso, menino? "Sam tá fudido, e Dean é um idiota...?" *eu ri* Um beijo! E prometo que vou tentar resolver tudo! Um dia...


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 16

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 16**

Na segunda-feira Sam não tinha ido trabalhar na loja, afinal ainda estava se sentindo muito mal. O dia passou muito devagar para Dean, queria muito consertar as coisas, mas estava cada vez mais difícil. Sam o ignorara completamente quando tentou puxar conversa, e as suas palavras amargas ainda martelavam em sua cabeça. "Nojo". Sam teria falado aquilo por falar, na hora da raiva, ou era o que realmente sentia?

Quando Dean fechou a loja e voltou para casa no fim da tarde, levou um susto ao ver que as coisas de Sam não estavam mais em seu quarto. Seu coração disparou e já ia entrando em desespero achando que seu irmão tinha ido embora, quando cruzou com ele no corredor. Sam estava abrindo a porta do seu antigo quarto, que agora era ocupado por entulhos.

Dean estranhou o fato de Sam ter entrado lá, então foi atrás para ver o que ele estava aprontando.

Quando abriu a porta, quase não acreditou ao ver o quarto contendo apenas uma cama, um armário e uma escrivaninha, como era anteriormente.

- Sam, o que você fez com os móveis que estavam aqui?

- Eu vi uma salinha pra alugar ali no fim da rua e então mandei levarem as coisas pra lá. Eu a aluguei como depósito por dois meses, que é o tempo em que eu ainda vou ficar por aqui.

- Alugou? Mas por que?

- Pra não ter mais que dividir o quarto com você, Dean. Não ter que aturar a sua bagunça, e nem os seus roncos durante a noite. – Sam falou rispidamente.

- Ou será que é pra não correr o risco de se atirar na minha cama, durante a noite?

- Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, Dean. Agora me dá licença que eu quero me trocar.

- Vergonha de trocar de roupa na minha frente, Sammy?

- Cai fora, Dean!

Dean saiu do quarto, sentindo um aperto no peito. A raiva que viu nos olhos de Sam era demais para que pudesse suportar. Não conseguiu jantar naquela noite, inventou uma desculpa para John e foi para o quarto logo após arrumarem a cozinha. Deitou em sua cama e depois de muito tempo voltou a se sentir só. Olhou para o lado, onde deveria estar a cama de Sam. Sentia um vazio enorme, não apenas em seu quarto, mas também dentro do peito.

Parecia que Sam estava mesmo falando sério. E agora já não poderia mais observá-lo dormir durante a noite, nem ouvir sua respiração, e muito menos sentir o seu cheiro. As lágrimas banhavam o seu travesseiro agora, e seus soluços eram abafados pelo cobertor, que agora cobria seu corpo e sua cabeça.

Mais três dias se passaram, e nenhuma palavra havia sido trocada entre os irmãos. Dean decidiu respeitar a vontade dele, e não forçar a barra, pois sabia que Sam estava mesmo magoado.

Dean o observava de longe, Sam conversava com David no depósito, enquanto conferiam o estoque. Ainda parecia um pouco abatido, devido ao que Dean o tinha feito passar no fim de semana, mas já não sentia mais dor.

Durante estes três dias, Sam o havia ignorado completamente. Só lhe dirigia a palavra quando era extremamente necessário, e ainda assim, não o olhava nos olhos.

John tinha percebido que havia algo de errado, mas não comentou nada, para alívio de Dean. Seu pai também não estava colaborando em nada. Ficara a semana inteirinha em casa, todas as noites, e durante o dia estava sempre na loja, então não tinha como Dean conversar com Sam sem que ninguém interferisse.

Na sexta-feira à noite, finalmente John saiu dizendo que passaria a noite fora. E Dean achou que não poderia perder esta oportunidade, afinal ele e Sam precisariam ter uma longa conversa.

Sam não desceu para jantar, então Dean criou coragem e subiu as escadas, indo até o seu quarto.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou Sam sentado na cama, lendo um livro.

- O que você quer aqui? – Sam perguntou sem desviar os olhos do livro.

Dean se aproximou, e arrancou o livro das suas mãos, o jogando sobre a cama.

- Nós temos que conversar.

- Não, nós não temos nada pra conversar, Dean!

- Sam, eu sei que eu errei, eu sei que não devia ter trocado o chocolate, mas você precisa entender que eu estava desesperado, Sam! Eu não queria... Eu não posso imaginar você com outro homem!

- Não pode? – Sam deu risadas. – Mas você com outra mulher pode, não é?

- Sammy, eu...

- Você acha que pode fazer o que quiser, que pode se divertir comigo, como seu eu não fosse ninguém, como se eu não tivesse sentimentos! – Sam falava com um misto de ódio e desprezo na voz, que fez Dean se arrepiar.

- Você me odeia tanto assim, Sam?

- Eu só quero distância, Dean! E agora que você não precisa mais dividir o seu quarto comigo, só me deixa em paz, ok? - Sam levantou e caminhou até a janela.

- E se seu não quiser?

- O que?

- E se eu não quiser te deixar em paz?

- Eu já disse que você nunca mais vai me tocar.

- Não mesmo?

- Não.

- E você vai resistir? Tem certeza? Porque da outras duas vezes, você não demonstrou resistência alguma.

- Qual é a parte do "eu sinto nojo de você" que você não entendeu, Dean? – Sam falou e foi caminhando para trás, pois Dean avançava em sua direção.

- Nojo?

- Sim, nojo!

- Então quando eu... te beijava... – Dean encurralou Sam contra a parede, e chegou com seu rosto muito perto, quase roçando os seus lábios. – Era nojo o que você sentia?

- E-era... – Sam gaguejou e tinha a respiração ofegante agora.

- E quando eu te debrucei por cima do balcão lá no banheiro, e fodi você até fazer você gritar, ou então debaixo do chuveiro, quando eu fiz você gozar em minha mão, também era nojo o que você sentiu?

- S-sai daqui Dean! – Sam o empurrou com força para longe, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu não vou sair. – Dean voltou a se aproximar, recebendo desta vez um soco em seu queixo.

- Puta merda, Sam! Que mão pesada você tem! Elas pareciam tão delicadas quando passeavam pelo meu corpo lá no chuveiro. – Dean falou com um sorriso, segurando o queixo que agora doía.

- Eu falei pra você sair! – Sam o empurrou novamente.

- Não faz isso, Sammy! Eu não quero ter que bater em você, seu pirralho mimado!

Dean o segurou pelos pulsos e o prensou com a força do seu corpo contra a parede. Tentou beijá-lo, mas recebeu uma mordida no lábio em troca.

- Seu filho da mãe! – Dean resmungou, e Sam aproveitou que ele estava sem defesa para empurrá-lo de volta.

Dean se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, mas puxou Sam junto consigo.

Podia ver a raiva nos olhos do seu irmãozinho, e sabia que de uma forma ou de outra, ele teria que colocar aquilo para fora, por isso o provocava.

Agora Dean o segurava no chão, mantendo seus braços acima da cabeça, e usava o seu corpo para provocá-lo, esfregando sua ereção recém formada no quadril do seu irmão.

Logo Dean sentiu que Sam também estava excitado com aquilo, e enquanto ainda segurava as suas mãos, passou a beijar e morder de leve o pescoço do mais novo.

Sam tentava se desvencilhar de todas as formas e de repente, Dean não sabe de onde seu irmãozinho tirou forças, mas ele conseguiu inverter as posições, virando Dean, e o deixando deitado de bruços no chão.

Agora era Sam quem segurava os seus pulsos, com uma força descomunal e mantinha o corpo de Dean no chão com o peso do seu corpo. O mais inesperado que Dean sentiu em seguida, foi Sam esfregando sua ereção em seu traseiro.

- Eu disse que você não ia mais me tocar, Dean. – A voz de Sam era baixa, e trêmula. – Agora você vai saber como é ser usado. – Enquanto Sam falava, ou cuspia as palavras com desprezo, ele abria a própria calça, libertando sua ereção.

Em seguida usou uma das mãos para abrir o jeans de Dean, e puxar para baixo, junto com sua boxer.

Dean nunca poderia imaginar que as coisas iriam chegar neste limite, e ouvir as palavras de Sam tão cheias de raiva e ódio, era ainda pior do que saber o que viria a seguir. Mas Dean já não se importava com mais nada. Se quisesse, podia acabar com tudo na mesma hora, mas não... Se era disso que Sam precisava para descarregar a sua raiva, para se sentir vingado, então assim seria.

Fechou os olhos com força ao sentir o primeiro dedo de Sam invadindo o seu corpo.

- E então, Dean. O que você acha disso? É desconfortável, não é? – A voz de Sam tremia, e mesmo sem ver seu rosto, Dean sabia que ele estava chorando.

- E agora? Piorou? Já está sentindo dor? – Sam continuava provocando, quando inseriu um segundo dedo, e Dean tentava manter o controle, sem emitir uma palavra ou gemido.

Mas não conseguiu se controlar por muito tempo, deixando escapar um gemido alto quando Sam passou a movimentar seus dedos, entrando e saindo do seu corpo apertado.

- Seu filho da puta! – Foi o que Dean resmungou antes de gemer, quando os dedos de Sam tocaram algo dentro dele, que fizeram seu corpo estremecer.

Sam riu sem humor.

- O que foi, Dean? Já está gostando? Fica tranquilo que ainda vai piorar, e muito.

Sam retirou seus dedos e ajeitou seu corpo, posicionando seu membro duro na entrada de Dean, erguendo um pouco o quadril do irmão e forçando a passagem.

Dean gemeu alto e apertou os punhos, sentindo muita dor, conforme Sam foi entrando. Mas mesmo com raiva, Sam estava sendo cuidadoso. Usou a própria saliva para lubrificar o local, e o penetrava devagar, porque apesar da raiva, não queria machucar o seu irmão. Não fisicamente.

Ao sentir seu membro sendo envolvido pelo corpo quente e apertado de Dean, Sam pensou que poderia morrer ali, pois era sem dúvida a melhor sensação que já teve em toda a sua vida.

Sentiu sua raiva se esvair ao perceber seu irmão ali, tão entregue e tão vulnerável. Mas agora não poderia parar, precisava sentir tudo que o corpo do seu irmão podia lhe proporcionar. E a medida em que começou a se movimentar, mesmo com cuidado, só o que conseguia fazer era gemer e querer muito mais daquilo.

Dean sentiu que Sam hesitou por um momento, mas depois seguiu em frente. E apesar de ainda sentir dor, uma onda de prazer lhe atingia a cada movimento, e logo não conseguiu mais abafar seus gemidos de prazer. Mesmo inconscientemente, seu corpo se movia junto com o de Sam, que agora estocava cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, fazendo ambos gemerem alto de prazer.

Mesmo sem ter seu membro tocado, Dean acabou gozando. Jamais admitiria, mas ter o seu irmão no comando, totalmente dominante, era algo que o havia excitado profundamente.

Sam gozou logo em seguida, desabando sobre o corpo do irmão.

Assim que recuperou o fôlego, e a sanidade, Sam saiu se levantou devagar, deixando seu irmão ainda ali, deitado sobre o tapete do quarto, imóvel.

Não sabia o que fazer, sua vontade era de sumir dali naquele momento. Mas só o que conseguiu fazer foi caminhar até a sua cama e se enfiar debaixo dos cobertores.

Dean finalmente criou coragem para se levantar. Seu corpo doía, mas era suportável. Puxou suas calças para cima, ajeitou sua roupa, e ficou algum tempo ali parado, apenas olhando em direção a cama de Sam.

Podia ouvir os seus soluços, abafados pelo cobertor. Sam estava encolhido na cama, parecendo uma criança desconsolada.

Dean sentiu um aperto no peito, pois sabia como Sam estava se sentindo. Confuso, com medo, com remorso... E por mais que seu orgulho o mandasse sair daquele quarto, a sua vontade era de abraçar seu irmão e de lhe dizer que tudo estava bem.

Sabia que se passasse por aquela porta, tudo estaria acabado. Para sempre. Sam tinha dado a cartada final, tinha deixado toda sua mágoa, toda sua raiva transparecer, e Dean sabia que era a sua vez de se redimir, de dar o braço a torcer, se quisesse ter o seu irmão de volta. Se não quisesse perdê-lo para sempre.

Se aproximou da cama devagar, levantou os cobertores e se deitou ao lado de Sam, que se encolheu ainda mais ao sentir o contato com o corpo do irmão.

Dean o envolveu com um de seus braços, Sam estava de costas para ele, e com a outra mão fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

Os soluços foram diminuindo aos poucos, e Sam se virou de frente para o irmão, o encarando.

- Você me odeia? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

Dean sorriu.

- Eu passei pelo menos metade da minha vida tentando te odiar, Sam. Agora chega. Eu amo você! – Dean deu beijo suave em sua testa. – Eu devia querer te socar agora, seu pirralho mimado! Mas eu amo você!

- Mas não como irmão, não é? - Sam perguntou inseguro.

- Não, não como irmão. – Dean sorriu mais uma vez, e beijou os cabelos de Sam, que agora deitou a cabeça em seu peito, o abraçando.

- Eu também amo você, Dean! Me desculpe, eu não quis...

- Shhhhh... Está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu até agora, ok?

- Mesmo?

Dean não respondeu mais nada, ao invés disso levou seus lábios até os de Sam e o beijou de forma carinhosa, apaixonada.

Quando suas bocas se soltaram por falta de ar, Dean aconchegou Sam em seus braços mais uma vez, e desta forma os dois dormiram um sono tranquilo, depois de tantas noites de tormenta.

Dean acordou de madrugada, deu um beijo na face do seu irmão, sorrindo feito uma criança e voltou para o seu quarto, para o caso de John voltar para casa.

Pela manhã Sam ainda dormia profundamente, quando foi acordado com uma almofada jogada sobre a sua cabeça.

- Hey, dorminhoco! Acorda! - Dean o chamou pela primeira vez.

- Hmmm. - Sam apenas resmungou.

- Vamos Sammy! Tira logo esse traseiro da cama!

- Me deixa em paz, Dean! – Sam enfiou ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro.

- Levanta, Sam! – Dean o sacudiu, sem paciência.

- Dean, é sábado e o pai falou que eu não preciso trabalhar hoje. Me deixa dormir! – Sam falou, levantando apenas a cabeça, e querendo voltar a dormir.

- E quem falou em trabalhar, idiota!

- O que?

- O Pai me liberou também, então vamos, Sam!

- Vamos aonde?

- Eu não vou te falar, é surpresa. Você tem cinco minutos pra tomar um banho e vestir algo confortável, eu vou te esperar lá no carro. – Dean falou e já foi saindo do quarto.

- Espera, Dean! – Sam ainda falou, mas seu irmão já havia sumido de vista. – Cinco minutos, até parece que isso é possível. – Sam resmungou e foi para o chuveiro.

Tomou seu banho o mais rápido que pode, afinal a curiosidade o estava matando. O que será que Dean estava aprontando? Sam não pode evitar um sorriso, pensando se finalmente as coisas estariam bem entre eles.

* * *

Continua...

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 17

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 17**

Sam desceu as escadas, tomou rapidamente uma xícara de café e foi para fora. Dean estava sentado no capô do Impala, parecia impaciente.

- Finalmente! Você é pior do que uma noiva pra se aprontar, Sammy! – Dean não perderia a chance de zoar com seu irmão. Mas quando viu Sam se aproximar, vestindo uma calça jeans um pouco justa, uma camiseta cinza escuro e com os cabelos ainda molhados, sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo. Seu irmão estava lindo, foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar.

- Aonde nós vamos? – Sam perguntou assim que entraram no Impala.

- Você já vai saber. – Dean respondeu e depois ligou o toca fitas do Impala.

A viagem foi silenciosa, apenas o som de AC/DC podia ser ouvido no carro, além do ronco do motor. Sam estava ao mesmo tempo ansioso e preocupado, pois não sabia o que esperar de Dean.

Quando chegaram mais ou menos uma hora depois, Dean estacionou o Impala ao lado de uma árvore que fazia sombra no local. Sam achou o lugar um tanto familiar, mas ainda não sabia exatamente aonde estavam.

Dean saiu do Impala e pegou uma mochila no porta malas. O mais novo apenas o seguiu em silêncio.

Era uma pequena trilha no meio do mato, rodeada de muitas árvores. E cada vez mais Sam tinha a sensação de que já esteve ali antes.

Logo adiante a trilha foi se abrindo e algumas pedras enormes podiam ser vistas.

- Você se lembra desse lugar, Sammy? – Dean, que seguia na frente se virou para encarar seu irmão.

- Eu... – Então quando Sam colocou os olhos no lago, tinha certeza que conhecia mesmo o lugar. – Acho que sim. O papai nos trazia aqui quando crianças, não é? – Sam abriu um sorriso enorme quando chegaram na beira do lago, o lugar era perfeito. Um lago de água cristalina, rodeado por pedras e árvores. Um verdadeiro espetáculo da natureza.

- Incrível, não? Continua exatamente igual. - Dean jogou a mochila no chão perto do lago.

- Eu lembro que a sua mãe trazia uma cesta enorme daquelas de piquenique e você sempre parecia um esfomeado, querendo comer o tempo todo.

- Hey! Desse jeito você me magoa! – Dean falou e fez biquinho, fazendo Sam rir.

O mais novo não resistiu aquele jeito fofo de Dean e se aproximou, selando seus lábios de leve, com certo receio. Dean o agarrou pela cintura e o beijou com vontade. Ambos exploravam a boca um do outro com paixão e só se soltaram quando seus pulmões pediram por ar.

- Dean, nós podemos ser vistos aqui. – Sam tentou se afastar.

- Esse lugar é muito isolado, Sam. É muito difícil aparecer alguém por aqui, não precisa ter medo. – Dean tocou seu rosto com carinho e o beijou novamente.

- Você parece... Assustado. – O mais velho comentou assim que parou o beijo.

- É que... Eu não sei muito bem o que esperar. Eu não sei como vai ser agora. Nós vamos ficar tipo... Juntos? – Sam falou um pouco constrangido.

- Olha Sam, eu não vou mentir pra você. Isso também me assusta e eu também estou com medo. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu lutei tempo demais contra o que eu sinto e de nada adiantou. Só serviu pra me fazer querer você ainda mais.

- Dean...

- Espera, deixa eu terminar. Eu queria que você soubesse que... Bom, é a primeira vez que eu posso dizer que me sinto realmente feliz, realizado. Só com você eu me sinto completo, Sam. Mesmo sabendo que é errado e que nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso.

- Eu também só me sinto completo com você, Dean. Será que isso é loucura?

- Se é loucura, então nós dois precisamos de internação. Mas Sam, e aquela história de ter beijado outro cara, você disse que tinha sido melhor do que me beijar. Era verdade?

- Lógico que não, Dean! Eu estava com raiva, eu só queria te magoar.

- E conseguiu. Ouvir você dizer que tinha nojo de mim não foi algo lá muito agradável, sabe. - Dean parecia chateado.

- E ficar quase dois dias com dor de barriga, correndo no banheiro a cada dez minutos também não foi. E ligar pra você no meio da noite, querendo ouvir a sua voz e perceber que você estava com uma garota na cama, também não.

- Foi a minha última tentativa desesperada de te esquecer, Sam. Mas eu finalmente me dei conta de que isso é algo impossível. E eu pensei que... Talvez nós pudéssemos manter isso em segredo por algum tempo e ver no que vai dar.

- Ta. Por mim tudo bem. – Sam respondeu um pouco inseguro.

- Agora vem, Sammy. Vamos pular.

- O que?

- Pular! Lá de cima. Vamos! – Dean não deu nem tempo de Sam processar a ideia, já foi o arrastando para cima da pedra mais alta e começou a tirar a roupa.

- Dean, o que diabos você está fazendo? – Sam o olhava com uma cara assustada, e Dean teve que rir.

- Não dá pra pular na água de roupa, não é? Tira logo essas calças, Sam.

- Eu... Você não acha mesmo que eu vou pular nessa água gelada, acha?

- A água não é gelada aqui. Eu garanto!

- Mas Dean, pode ser perigoso. E se eu bater a cabeça em alguma pedra ou algo assim?

- Sam, eu conheço esse lago como a palma da minha mão. Não tem perigo algum. Você acha mesmo que eu pediria pra você saltar se fosse perigoso?

Sam ainda não estava convencido. A pedra era alta e só de olhar para o lago lá em baixo o fazia arrepiar-se.

- Eu posso me afogar, Dean. Eu não sei nadar muito bem.

- Sammy, por que você não diz logo: Dean, eu estou me cagando de medo? – Dean zombou e Sam riu, um tanto nervoso.

- Dean, eu estou me cagando de medo! – Sam admitiu, e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu pulo primeiro, você observa e quando tiver certeza que está tudo ok, você pula. – Dean já estava só de cueca boxer agora. – Lá vou eu.

Sam ainda ia dizer alguma coisa, mas não deu tempo, Dean já havia saltado. Ficou ali parado, nervoso, vendo o corpo do seu irmão sumir em meio a água.

Demorou um pouco, e Dean submergiu, gritando.

- Uhuuu! Vamos Sammy! A água está uma delícia.

Sam ainda hesitou um pouco, então foi tirando a sua roupa envergonhado, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém o estava vendo.

- Pula logo, Sam! Está esperando o que? – Dean provocava.

- Você não vai deixar eu me afogar, vai?

- Sam, você confia em mim?

- Eu...

- Confia ou não confia?

- Sim, eu confio!

- Então pula!

Sam respirou fundo uma última vez e saltou, em segundos estava submerso na água e sentiu as mãos de Dean o puxando para cima.

- E então? Não foi tão ruim assim, foi? – Dean perguntou assim que Sam recobrou o fôlego.

- Está... Está fria! – O corpo de Sam tremia e Dean podia ouvi-lo bater os dentes.

- Você já se acostuma. Vem cá. – Dean o puxou para perto e o levou para a parte um pouco mais rasa, onde podiam tocar os pés no chão. Então o abraçou e beijou.

Dena ficou alguns instantes apenas analisando o rosto de Sam. Os fios de cabelo molhados, caindo sobre os olhos, os lábios arroxeados pelo frio, as gotas de água escorrendo pela pele lisa, recém barbeada. Era perfeito. Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo e de querer aquele corpo para si. De querer tocar e sentir cada centímetro daquela pele, de provar o seu sabor, de sentir o seu cheiro.

Depois que tinha provado, Sam havia se tornado um vício do qual Dean jamais largaria, nem sequer teria forças para isso.

Percebeu que Sam ainda tremia e o levou para fora. Ainda ficaram por algum tempo brincando de jogar água e derrubar um ao outro na parte rasa do lago, parecendo duas crianças. Quando chegaram na margem, Dean caminhou até a sua mochila e tirou dela uma toalha, com a qual passou a secar o corpo de Sam com carinho.

O corpo do mais novo se arrepiou com o toque suave da toalha macia, o que fez Dean sorrir com satisfação. Em seguida pegou na mochila uma manta e a estendeu sobre a grama verde, encaminhando Sam para que se sentasse nela.

- Você veio preparado, hein? – Sam zombou, mas no fundo estava adorando conhecer este outro lado de Dean.

- É claro, como seu eu não soubesse que você é muito fresco, pra sentar esse seu traseiro na grama sem reclamar. – Dean retrucou, fazendo Sam dar risadas.

O mais velho ficou algum tempo ainda observando seu irmão. Sam sorria de uma forma que há muito tempo não via. Parecia mais leve e Dean poderia até ousar dizer que ele estava feliz.

- Por que você está me olhando assim? – Sam já estava encabulado agora, o que o deixava ainda mais adorável.

- Eu gosto de te olhar. – Dean sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou seus lábios.

- Eu me sinto nu quando você me olha assim.

- Você está quase nu, Sam! Só falta um pequeno detalhe. – Dean deslizou a mão para dentro da boxer do mais novo, sentindo o quanto ele era quente ali. Enquanto o beijava, Dean tomou o seu pênis na mão, sentindo-o se animar aos poucos, até ficar completamente duro com suas carícias.

- Dean...

- Hmm? – Dean resmungou sem parar os beijos e as carícias.

- Alguém... Alguém pode chegar aqui. – Sam falou com a respiração ofegante. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo de serem vistos, também não queria que Dean parasse.

- Relaxa, Sammy! Estamos só nós dois aqui. – Dean o empurrou de leve para que se deitasse e retirou a sua boxer por completo.

Dean percebeu que seu irmão estava nervoso e excitado ao mesmo tempo, o que o deixava ainda mais louco de desejo. Retirou sua própria boxer e se deitou sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço e ombros, enquanto roçava suas ereções.

Sam gemia baixinho, enquanto acariciava as costas de Dean, arranhando a pele de leve e beijando os seus ombros.

Dean já não conseguia mais conter seu desejo e empurrou as pernas de Sam para o lado, se encaixando entre elas. Pegou na mochila um pequeno frasco de lubrificante, espalhando em seus dedos, enquanto Sam o observava, com a respiração ofegante.

- Você veio mesmo preparado, não é? – Sam riu. Mas sua risada não durou muito, pois um dos dedos de Dean já estava invadindo a sua entrada, sem aviso.

O mais novo ofegou e apertou os olhos, mas logo que se acostumou Dean entrou com o segundo dedo, os movimentando de uma forma que deixava Sam enlouquecido e sempre querendo mais.

Em seguida Dean retirou seus dedos e posicionou seu membro, penetrando devagar, enquanto Sam agarrava com força a carne de suas costas.

Quando já estavam completamente encaixados, Dean passou a se mover devagar e então foi acelerando o ritmo, indo cada vez mais forte e mais fundo, conforme os gemidos do seu irmão.

Depois de passada a dor inicial, tudo o que Sam podia sentir era prazer, um louco e alucinado prazer. Cada movimento dos seus corpos era uma nova sensação que o levava a loucura.

Dean sentiu as pernas de Sam envolverem a sua cintura, e pensou que estar dentro de seu irmão era como estar no paraíso. Seus corpos se encaixavam de uma forma perfeita e ter seu irmãozinho ali, tão entregue, sentir os seus toques e ouvir seus gemidos, era realmente a sua perdição.

Não demorou muito para que os dois gozassem, gemendo o nome um do outro, então Dean deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o do mais novo.

Ficaram alguns minutos ainda na mesma posição, ofegantes e depois voltaram a entrar no lago, onde se amaram mais uma vez.

Saíram do local quando já passava do meio dia, então pararam na lanchonete mais próxima, pois Dean estava morto de fome.

Enquanto lanchavam e conversavam, por coincidência apareceram três dos amigos de Dean ali e se sentaram na mesma mesa junto com os dois.

Sam só os conhecia de vista, das vezes em que eles iam até a casa de Dean, então não se sentiu muito a vontade com a companhia.

- E aí Dean, vamos até a casa do Matt jogar futebol? Está faltando um no nosso time. – Mike sugeriu.

- Não, eu... Eu e o Sam já temos outro compromisso, então fica para uma próxima vez.

- Você e o Sam? Josh deu risadas. Desde quando você resolveu bancar a babá? – Falou zombando sem se importar que Sam estava ali.

- É melhor você calar essa sua boca, Josh! – Dean falou furioso.

- Dean! – Sam tocou em seu braço, chamando a sua atenção. – Ta tudo bem, só me deixa em casa, depois você vai pra onde quiser. – Sam falou baixinho.

- Ta vendo, Dean? Você está liberado. É só deixar o seu irmãozinho em casa com o papai e vir com a gente. – Josh falou em tom de zombaria novamente.

- Eu falei que já tenho um compromisso. Agora se vocês puderem nos dar licença, eu gostaria de terminar o meu lanche em paz. – Dean falou um tanto sério demais.

- Desculpe o mau jeito Dean. E Sam... Foi mal, cara. Nós já vamos. Se vocês dois quiserem aparecer lá em casa mais tarde, serão bem vindos. – Matt falou com educação, arrastando Josh que já tinha bebido demais para fora do ambiente.

Depois que os três saíram, ficou um silêncio incômodo entre os dois e Dean não sabia direito o que falar para desfazer o mal entendido.

- Me desculpe, Sam.

- Pelo que?

- Por eles... Pelo que o Josh falou. Ele é um idiota.

- Deve ser mesmo estranho, não é?

- O que?

- Provavelmente você vivia falando mal de mim pra eles e de repente eles nos encontram aqui. E ainda você deixa de sair com eles porque tem um compromisso comigo. Isso definitivamente deve ser muito estranho.

- Hey! Eu não vivia falando mal de você! – Dean fez bico.

- Não mesmo? – Sam riu.

- Eu também não falava bem, né. Acho que eu meio que fazia de conta que você não existia.

- É, eu também não morria de amores por você.

- Não? Puxa, magoei agora! – Dean falou brincando.

- E como vai ser agora? A gente vai precisar fingir o tempo todo pras pessoas não perceberem. – Sam falou preocupado.

- Nós podemos... Olha, eu sei que isso é complicado, mas nós temos que combinar algumas coisas.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo... Lá em casa. Como vai ser? Se o pai desconfiar de alguma coisa, ele mata nós dois.

- Então nós ficamos juntos só quando ele não estiver. Ele tem saído bastante ultimamente. Deve ter uma namorada, eu acho.

- Ok. Então só quando ele não estiver. Claro, nós somos adultos, podemos nos controlar.

- Claro que sim. – Sam concordou.

- E fora isso, a gente pode dar umas escapadas por aí, não é? E lá na loja, nada feito, Sam. O papai está sempre por lá, senão o David e ainda tem os clientes. Nem pense em me agarrar lá dentro, ouviu! – Dean falou brincando, e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

A tarde os irmãos foram ao kartódromo na cidade vizinha, onde se divertiram por algumas horas, até anoitecer. Sam se sentia tão feliz que queria que o tempo parasse. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter se divertido tanto e muito menos ao lado de Dean. Tinha muito medo que esta felicidade acabasse de uma hora para outra. Tinha medo do que teriam que enfrentar para ficarem juntos e sobretudo, tinha medo de encarar o seu pai depois disso.

Mas ao olhar para o rosto do seu irmão, e ver que Dean parecia estar tão feliz quanto ele, tratou de tirar estes pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça. Estava decidido a aproveitar cada momento que pudesse passar com seu irmão. Talvez a felicidade fosse realmente assim, apenas momentos felizes.

Quando voltaram para casa já era noite. John estava curioso em saber onde os dois tinham passado o dia, então Dean inventou uma desculpa qualquer, de uma festa na casa de Lisa. Jantaram com seu pai e logo depois o celular de Sam tocou.

Dean ficou apenas observando curioso enquanto Sam falava ao telefone e quando este desligou, logo percebeu a sua curiosidade.

- Era o Chad.

- O que ele queria?

- Ele quer falar comigo, parecia... Estranho, não sei. Eu vou até lá, mas volto logo, ok?

- Ta.

Logo que Sam saiu com seu carro John voltou para a sala, ainda secando os cabelos após sair do banho.

- Aonde ele foi?

- Ver o Chad.

- Hmm.

- Algum problema? – Dean perguntou ao perceber que John estava incomodado com algo.

- Não, é só que... Eles saem bastante juntos, não é? Quero dizer, eu nunca vejo o Sam saindo com uma garota, ou... Ah, deixa pra lá. É bobagem.

- Pai, o Chad e o Sam são amigos desde crianças. O que há de errado nisso? E depois o Sam é tímido, mesmo se ele ficar com alguém, o senhor nunca vai ver.

- Você acha? – John ainda estava desconfiado.

- Claro! – Dean se sentiu mal em mentir, mas era mesmo preciso.

- Mas não é só isso.

- O que é então?

- Eu já percebi, lá na loja. Dean, as meninas dão mole pra ele o tempo todo e ele parece que não está nem aí. Isso não é muito normal pra um garoto na idade dele.

- E o senhor... Vê algum problema nisso?

- No quê?

- Se ele... Não se interessar por garotas. – Dean falou com certo receio.

- Não é um problema. Claro que isso pode ser um pouco estranho, mas... Se ele é assim, não se pode querer mudar, não é? Eu só esperava que ele se abrisse comigo. As vezes quando eu falo alguma coisa, sabe, sobre garotas ou sexo, ele meio que foge do assunto.

- Pai, até pouco tempo vocês dois mal se falavam, agora você quer que ele confidencie sobre a vida sexual dele com o senhor? Tem coisas que é meio complicado falar para um pai, sabe.

- É, você está certo. É melhor deixar ele em paz, não é? – John suspirou. – Eu já vou dormir. Boa noite!

Dean olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Já era tarde. Sentiu um aperto no coração só de pensar que Sam estava com Chad. Falou que voltaria logo, mas pelo visto tinha esquecido deste detalhe.

Apagou as luzes e foi se deitar. Devia ter cochilado, pois não ouviu o carro de Sam chegando. Só percebeu que ele tinha voltado quando o sentiu se deitar ao seu lado na cama.

- Sam, a gente não combinou que quando o pai estivesse em casa nós não iríamos arriscar? – Dean ralhou com o mais novo.

- Só me deixa ficar aqui um pouquinho, Dean. – A voz de Sam era triste, manhosa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Dean tocou seu rosto com carinho.

- Você está zangado comigo?

- Não! Eu não estou zangado. Mas você prometeu voltar logo, e no entanto...

- Desculpe. Mas é que o Chad estava muito mal, Dean. Ele e o Joe terminaram.

- Quem é o Joe, o namorado dele?

- Ex-namorado agora.

- E ele te chamou lá por isso?

- Nós somos amigos, Dean! Com quem você costuma desabafar quando as coisas dão errado?

- Geralmente com ninguém. As vezes com a Lisa.

- Dean?

- Hmm?

- Eu estava pensando no que o Chad me falou. Ele disse que o mais difícil é o fato de que os dois trabalham juntos. Quero dizer, eles são sócios na Lan House, então são obrigados a se verem o dia todo.

- Deve ser complicado. Mas o que tem isso?

- Eu pensei que... E se algum dia isso acontecer conosco? Se você enjoar de mim, ou por algum outro motivo a gente se separar? Nós ainda assim vamos continuar sendo irmãos, e... – Sam não conseguiu terminar a frase, ficou tentando segurar o choro.

- Shhh... Não fica assim. – Dean o puxou ainda mais perto, e Sam deitou a cabeça em seu peito. – Não pensa nisso, Sammy. E eu nunca vou enjoar de você.

- Promete? – Sam abraçou o corpo do irmão com mais força e beijou seu peito com carinho.

- Prometo, Sam. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Cleia:** Fico feliz em saber que continua gostando. E sim, eta duplinha teimosa! rsrs. Um beijo!

**Joanna Beth:** Foi mesmo quase um estupro consentido. Mas quem disse que o Dean não gostou? Hahaha. Se o John descobrir? ai* Um abraço!

**Cici:** Gostou da reconciliação? Ah, se vem ou não tempestade por aí, só lendo pra saber! rsrs *sou má* Um beijo!

**Jack Wincest:** Você acha que o Sam virou "macho"? rsrs. Acho que por essa o Dean não esperava, não é? Eu? torturar? rsrs. Um beijo!


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 18

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 18**

Dean acordou tarde no domingo. Espiou pela janela e viu que John, Bobby e mais alguns amigos estavam fazendo um churrasco no quintal. Pareciam bastante animados.

Passou pelo quarto de Sam e abriu a porta, vendo que este ainda dormia profundamente. Entrou no quarto sorrindo com a visão, puxou um pouco do cobertor e beijou as costas nuas de seu irmão, vendo a pele se arrepiar. Não resistiu e mordeu o local com um pouco de força.

- Hey! Isso dói! – Sam reclamou.

- Tem um bando de bêbados lá em baixo, você não quer levantar esse traseiro daí e se juntar a eles?

- Não. Eu quero que você tranque a porta e se deite aqui comigo. - Sam enfiou ainda mais o rosto no travesseiro, preguiçoso.

- Isso é bem tentador, mas... – Dean falava enquanto contornava a linha da coluna de Sam com as pontas dos dedos. – Melhor eu sair daqui antes de você me convencer. – Se levantou, deu um tapa na bunda de seu irmão e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Sam ainda ficou algum tempo na cama se espreguiçando e então levantou, tomou um banho e foi até a cozinha onde Dean estava.

Preparou um copo de suco, e parou diante da janela, observando a movimentação do lado de fora da casa.

- Isso vai ser um saco! – Sam bufou.

- Nem me fale! E o pior é que eles já estão aí desde cedo. Como é que você não acordou com o barulho?

- Eu acordei, mas voltei a dormir. Dean, quem é a loira que está agarrada na cintura do papai?

- O que? Que loira? – Dean também foi até a janela para olhar.

- Será que é a misteriosa namorada dele?

- Vamos até lá ver? – Dean olhou para Sam, que o encarou de volta e os dois riram.

Quando chegaram do lado de fora da casa, John ruborizou ao ver que seus filhos vinham em sua direção.

- É... Rapazes, esta é a... É a Joanna. Joanna Beth. – John falou meio sem graça.

- Hey, você deve ser o Dean. – A loira o abraçou e beijou sua bochecha.

- Uau! – Dean soltou sem querer ao olhá-la de cima em baixo, levando uma cotovelada de Sam nas costelas – Ai! – Dean resmungou e se afastou um pouco.

– E você deve ser o Sammy, não é? – Abraçou Sam e o beijou também.

- É Sam. – O moreno a corrigiu, afinal não gostava que o tratassem feito criança, com exceção de Dean.

- Ah, claro. Sam. E vocês podem me chamar de Jô. – Falou com um sorriso simpático, enquanto John continuava em silêncio, constrangido.

- Bom, eu ainda não conheço a casa. Alguém me ajuda a pegar os talheres? – Jô perguntou, percebendo que John estava desconfortável.

- Eu vou com você. – Sam se ofereceu, e a acompanhou até a cozinha.

- Então pai, ela tem o que? A minha idade? – Dean perguntou com um sorriso sacana, quando Jô entrou na casa com Sam.

- Ela tem vinte e sete, Dean! Três anos mais velha que você. – John respondeu rapidamente.

- Ah, puxa... Muito gata, hein! – Dean deu um tapinha no ombro de John. – Por que o senhor não nos apresentou antes? Vocês já namoram há algum tempo, não é?

- Eu só... Eu... Bom, nós estamos juntos há uns seis meses.

- Seis meses? E é a primeira vez que ela vem aqui? – Dean perguntou, incrédulo.

- Dean, esta casa era da sua mãe e, sei lá... Ainda é um pouco estranho, sabe? - John se justificou.

- Ok, eu entendo.

Jô e Sam conversaram por algum tempo na cozinha, e logo ficaram amigos. Dean sentiu falta do irmão lá fora e entrou atás dele.

- Não acredite em nada do que o Sam falou sobre mim, Jô. Ele é um mentiroso. – Dean falou brincando.

- E quem disse que nós estávamos falando sobre você? Cara, você se acha o centro das atenções. - Sam falou, fingindo indignação.

- Do que mais vocês iriam falar?

- Bom, o assunto em pauta era a faculdade de direito. Mas se quiser me falar sobre você Dean, eu sou toda ouvidos.

- O Dean? Falar dele mesmo? Só se você conseguir um milagre, Jô. – Sam zoou com o irmão.

- Tem alguém querendo levar umas porradas hoje. – Dean se fez de bravo.

- Por falar em porradas, seu pai me falou que vocês dois brigavam muito. Isso é verdade? Não sei por quê, mas eu não consigo imaginar vocês dois brigando.

- Mais ou menos. – Sam respondeu sem graça - Teve uma época em que a gente brigava muito.

- É bem coisa de irmão, não é? Uma pena eu ser filha única, bem que eu gostaria de ter uma irmã pra puxar os cabelos.

- Bom, eu queria ser filho único. – Dean brincou, e Sam fez uma cara feia.

- Não é legal, Dean. Acredite. Agora vocês dois me dão licença, que eu vou lá levar os talheres.

Jô saiu da casa, deixando Sam e Dean a sós na cozinha.

- Você queria ser filho único, é?

- Claro que sim, idiota! Se você não fosse meu irmão, noventa por cento dos meus problemas estariam resolvidos.

- É mesmo, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- E desde quando você pensa, Sam? – Dean deu um soco de leve no seu braço.

- Idiota! – Sam riu. – O que você achou dela?

- Parece legal e, bom, enquanto o papai tiver uma namorada gostosa pra se distrair, melhor pra nós, não é? Ele não fica no nosso pé.

- Você precisa mesmo ficar chamando a Jô de gostosa o tempo inteiro?

- Por quê? Está com ciúme da nossa madrasta, Sam? – Dean debochou.

- Não é ciúme. Só acho uma falta de respeito você ficar falando dela desse jeito. – Sam falou fazendo bico, sem perceber. – Ela é a namorada do papai.

- Ela é a namorada do papai. – Dean imitou Sam, zoando, deixando o mais novo ainda mais bravo.

O churrasco se estendeu por toda a tarde, e os irmãos não conseguiram ficar a sós por nenhum minuto sequer.

Como John estava em casa, depois do jantar Sam foi para o seu quarto ler um livro, enquanto Dean ficou assistindo futebol com o pai. Quando já era tarde e foram para a cama, Dean sentiu uma vontade enorme de passar no quarto do seu irmão e lhe dar ao menos um beijo de boa noite, mas se conteve, afinal era melhor não arriscar. Tinham combinado assim, enquanto John estivesse em casa seriam apenas dois _comportados irmãos_.

Já era madrugada quando Dean foi despertado pelas mãos atrevidas do seu irmãozinho, sentindo-as deslizar pelo seu corpo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Dean sussurrou, um pouco assustado.

- O que você pensa que eu estou fazendo? – Sam sorriu sacana, e beijou o pescoço do irmão, lhe causando arrepios.

- Sam, isso não é brincadeira. O pai está em casa, porra! – Dean o repreendeu, mesmo que a sua vontade fosse outra.

- Se você não fizer barulho, nós não teremos problemas. – Sam falou sem parar as carícias pelo corpo do mais velho. Retirou por completo o cobertor de cima de Dean, e desceu seus lábios do pescoço para o peito, lambendo e sugando seus mamilos enrijecidos.

- Sammy! – O que era para ser um pedido pra parar, soou mais como um gemido aos ouvidos de Sam.

- Só relaxa, Dean! – Sam não parecia mesmo disposto a parar. Sua língua circulava o umbigo do loiro, enquanto sua mão acariciava o seu membro, agora desperto, por cima da boxer preta.

Dean gemia baixinho, e agora já tinha desistido de lutar contra, sua mão acariciava os cabelos do seu irmão, enquanto a outra agarrava o lençol com firmeza. Teve que morder o próprio lábio para não gemer alto, quando os lábios do seu irmãozinho alcançaram seu pênis.

Sam retirou a boxer preta de seu irmão com pressa, e dedicou toda a sua atenção ao membro duro dele, que agora pulsava em sua mão. Se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, estava um pouco inseguro do que fazer, afinal era a primeira vez que tentava algo assim, então deslizou sua língua pela extensão do pênis de Dean, como que experimentando. Em seguida colocou a glande na boca, e passou a lamber e chupar, e teve que sorrir quando Dean empurrou seu quadril para cima, gemendo um pouco mais alto. Sam o abocanhou ainda mais, sentindo uma leve ânsia quando o membro de Dean tocou sua garganta, mas logo em seguida relaxou e deixou que seu irmão fodesse a sua boca conforme a sua vontade.

Dean a princípio ficou um tanto surpreso, pois do jeito que o seu irmão era tímido as vezes, não esperava que ele fosse assim, direto ao ponto. Mas quando sentiu seus lábios doces e a sua língua atrevida tocando em seu membro, não conseguiu pensar nem fazer mais nada, a não ser em controlar seus próprios gemidos para que John não os ouvisse. A boca de Sam era quente e acolhedora, e a forma como ele o sugava, meio desajeitado no início, mas com firmeza depois que pegou o jeito, o levavam a beira da loucura.

Ao mesmo tempo em que chupava o seu irmão, Sam levou sua mão direita até o próprio membro e o massageava, buscando algum alívio. Sentir o gosto e o cheiro de Dean, assim como ouvir seus gemidos abafados, o tinham deixado tão duro que já não estava aguentando mais.

Dean também já estava em seu limite.

- S-Sam eu vou... Eu vou... – Tentou avisá-lo, mas Sam continuou chupando-o até que gozasse em sua boca.

Meio inseguro do que fazer com aquilo em sua boca, Sam acabou limpando na própria camiseta.

Bastaram mais alguns movimentos ágeis com sua mão, e também acabou gozando, então acabou deitanto sua cabeça no abdômen de Dean, enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Dean acariciou seus cabelo, completamente satisfeito.

- Você é maluco, Sam!

- Por que? Você não gostou? – Sam ergueu a cabeça, confuso.

- Claro que eu gostei! Isso foi... Incrível! Mas... Cara, o pai está em casa.

- Ah, isso... Eu sei, mas é que... Tinha gente em casa o dia todo, e eu nem consegui falar com você direito. Eu senti sua falta, Dean.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Sam. Eu também senti. – Dean o puxou para cima do seu corpo e o abraçou e beijou com paixão.

- Eu vou... Voltar pro meu quarto agora. Boa noite, Dean! – Sam se levantou e foi saindo, sem fazer barulho.

- Com certeza esta é uma ótima noite. – Dean falou antes que Sam fechasse a porta.

Na segunda-feira os dois foram para a loja trabalhar, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Combinaram de manter a maior discrição, e desta vez Sam manteve a sua palavra.

A noite sua mãe ligou. Conversaram sobre a faculdade, ou seja, Sara conversou, porque Sam não estava nem um pouco interessado em voltar a estudar. Pelo menos não no próximo mês, como ela esperava.

- Sam, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sara de repente perguntou.

- Não, ta tudo normal, mãe.

- Normal? Não, alguma coisa aconteceu, dá pra perceber a euforia em sua voz.

- Mãe, não começa, ta! Que mania você tem de ficar tentando adivinhar as coisas. - Sam falou aborrecido.

- Sammy, você esqueceu que fui eu quem te criou? Eu conheço todos os seus trejeitos, suas manias e seu tom de voz, amorzinho. Sinto muito! Você está me escondendo alguma coisa, e eu aposto qualquer coisa que isso tem a ver com o Dean.

- Mãe!

- Vocês estão, tipo... Juntos?

Sam bufou e não respondeu nada.

- Sam?

- Mãe, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, ok? - Sam não queria falar a respeito, mas sabia que sua mãe não iria desistir.

- Sabe mesmo? Olha, eu sei que estou sendo repetitiva, mas eu não vejo um futuro pra esse relacionamento sem que saia pelo menos alguém machucado, Sam. Você, o Dean, ou ambos. Ou então o John.

- O papai não precisa saber.

- E até quando vocês vão conseguir manter segredo? Morando na mesma casa?

- Até quando der. Nós não conversamos sobre isso ainda.

- Eu tenho tanto medo, Sammy. Por favor, só toma cuidado, ok? Se pra mim já é difícil, imagine então para o seu pai.

- E você acha que eu não tenho medo, mãe? Acha que eu estou fazendo isso por opção? – Sam falou com tristeza – Eu só estou tentando ser feliz! Eu não quero magoar ninguém.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei. Eu confio em você. Só se cuida, ta legal? E se precisar conversar sobre isso, pode me ligar a qualquer hora, você sabe. Ou então pro Paul, já que eu sei que você tem mais facilidade em conversar com ele.

- Isso é ciúmes, dona Sara? – Sam riu.

- Claro que não, Sam!

- Lógico que é mais fácil falar com ele, afinal ele não fica me dando broncas e puxando a minha orelha o tempo todo.

- É, eu sei. Mas você não acha mesmo que eu vou ficar passando a mão na sua cabeça, quando eu sei que você está errado, não é meu amor?

- Você é minha mãe. Deveria me apoiar. Incondicionalmente. – Sam falou brincando.

- E alguma vez eu não te apoiei? Alguma vez eu não estive do seu lado, mesmo quando você fazia alguma besteira?

- Eu sei que sim, mãe! Eu só estava brincando.

- Tudo que eu posso fazer é te alertar, te aconselhar e confiar que você vai escolher o caminho certo. Porque acredite, se eu pudesse, eu te arrastava aqui pra casa agora mesmo.

- Que bom que você não pode.

- Pois é, como o Paul sempre diz: Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer.

- Seu marido é um sábio. – Sam debochou.

- Sim, ele é. – Sara falou de mau humor.

- Eu vou desligar agora. Até mais, mãe! Manda um abraço pro Paul.

- Ok, e não se esqueça que eu te amo filho! Aconteça o que acontecer, você pode sempre contar comigo.

- Eu sei, mãe. E eu também te amo.

Sam desligou e foi para o quarto. Sabia que sua mãe tinha razão. Não tinha como ninguém sair machucado dessa história. Mas amava demais o seu irmão para desistir dele assim tão facilmente. Quem sabe com o tempo as coisas se resolvessem por si mesmas.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Joanna Beth: **Ei, você é a namorada do John! hehe. Então você gosta do Sam passivo? Confesso que eu também, mas só quando ele é mais novinho, como nesta fic. Um abraço!

**Cici: **Safadinha você hein! Querendo ir com o Dean para o lago no lugar do Sam... Ai,ai,ai! Ah, e eu espero que o seu coração aguente! rsrs. Um beijo!


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 19

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 19**

Desde o início Dean sabia que nada seria fácil. Manter um relacionamento em segredo, especialmente com alguém tão próximo, era extremamente complicado. Seu pai não era o único problema. Talvez o pior deles, o que mais lhe causava medo, mas não o único.

Era a terceira vez que Dean inventava uma desculpa para não sair com os amigos. As coisas eram diferentes agora. Ainda gostava muito dos seus amigos e sentia falta de sair com eles, mas isso implicava em deixar seu irmão de lado. Culpa sua, claro, afinal enquanto passou a vida tentando se distanciar de Sam, acabou criando uma barreira que agora era difícil de ultrapassar.

Mas Dean não tinha dúvidas de que valia a pena. Cada minuto que passava com Sam só fazia com que o admirasse ainda mais. Percebeu que só agora o estava conhecendo verdadeiramente.

Seu pai andava bastante ocupado com sua namorada e dormia várias noites por semana na casa dela, lhes dando total liberdade. Nestas noites os irmãos ficavam acordados até tarde da noite jogando videogame, assistindo a filmes juntos, outras noites saíam, geralmente junto com Lisa e alguns amigos.

Lisa era uma força muito grande para os dois. E Sam tinha se dado bem com ela desde o primeiro momento. Os dois dançavam juntos enquanto Dean geralmente ficava conversando com os amigos, pois não gostava de dançar.

Quando voltavam para casa e John não estava, aproveitavam para curtir um ao outro e dormiam juntos, apesar da cama de solteiro ser apertada para os dois.

- Espera, Dean! Eu preciso respirar! – Sam empurrou o irmão para o lado.

- Cansado, é? – Dean deu risadas – Você não aguenta nada, Sammy!

- Idiota! Eu tenho asma, esqueceu? Não tenho o mesmo fôlego que você.

- Hmm. Bela desculpa! – Dean deu risadas, continuando a provocar seu irmão.

Adorava ficar lhe provocando e observando depois do sexo. Sam ficava sonolento e manhoso, e Dean tinha vontade de ficar acordado a noite inteira, zelando pelo seu sono.

As vezes se sentia um idiota fazendo essas coisas, como uma adolescente apaixonada, mas não tinha como resistir. Seu irmão era simplesmente adorável.

No sábado, Dean estava arrumando a cozinha quando Sam apareceu ali, todo animado.

- Dean, o pai ligou. Adivinha de onde?

- Ele não está voltando pra casa, está?

- Não, eles estão fora da cidade, ele ligou de um hotel. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? – Sam falou enquanto abraçava Dean por trás, beijando o seu pescoço de leve.

- O que? – Dean sentiu seu corpo arrepiar com o toque.

- Que esta casa vai pegar fogo neste fim de semana. – Sam sussurrou em seu ouvido, escorregando suas mãos por dentro da camiseta do seu irmão, acariciando sua cintura e abdômen, enquanto mordia o seu ombro com carinho.

Dean sentiu um frio na espinha quando percebeu as intenções de Sam. Ele agora roçava sua ereção no traseiro de Dean, completamente excitado.

- Sam, eu... – Dean tentou dizer algo, mas Sam o virou e beijou seus lábios com paixão, continuando a se esfregar nele feito um animal no cio.

- Eu quero você, Dean! – Sam sussurrou entre os beijos, apertando as nádegas do mais velho por cima do jeans e colando seus corpos.

Foi conduzindo Dean escada acima, enquanto suas roupas foram ficando pelo caminho até o quarto.

Pararam diante da cama, onde Dean derrubou o mais novo, se deitando sobre ele. Se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego, e logo Sam rolou seu corpo para o lado, invertendo as posições.

- Minha vez! – Sam encarou o irmão sorrindo de um jeito safado e voltou a beijá-lo, descendo seus lábios pela pele quente do seu pescoço, lhe causando arrepios.

Continuou descendo pelo peito do mais velho, passando a língua por seus mamilos, fazendo-os ficarem enrijecidos. Dean deixava escapar alguns gemidos e a medida em que sentia a língua quente e úmida do seu irmão explorando o seu corpo, só conseguia ficar ainda mais louco de desejo.

Gemeu ainda mais alto quando sentiu a boca do seu irmãozinho engolindo o seu membro... Tinha que admitir que Sam estava ficando muito, mas muito bom nisso. Ora ele lambia, ora sugava com força, enquanto Dean se agarrava com força aos lençóis. Sam o largou por um instante, apenas para apanhar o lubrificante na gaveta do criado mudo. Voltou a abocanhá-lo, enquanto lambuzava seus dedos com o gel e depois inseriu um deles na entrada de Dean, que arqueou seu corpo, tentando fugir da invasão.

Sua tentativa de fuga não durou muito tempo, pois apesar de ainda sentir dor, algo dentro de si vibrava cada vez que Sam tocava em certo ponto, e tinha que admitir que só ficava cada vez melhor. Assim que o mais novo percebeu que Dean estava preparado, dobrou os seus joelhos para trás e se posicionou entre as pernas do loiro, o penetrando devagar.

Observou a expressão de Dean mudar de dor para prazer, conforme os seus movimentos se intensificavam. O mais velho enroscou suas pernas na cintura de Sam, e agora já acompanhava os seus movimentos, buscando mais contato.

Os dois se entregaram completamente àquelas sensações, sem se preocupar com mais nada, pois tudo o que buscavam um no outro era amor, carinho e prazer. Só se sentiam completos quando estavam juntos, quando estavam nos braços um do outro.

Sentindo que o orgasmo estava próximo, Sam agarrou o membro do irmão e passou a massageá-lo com empenho, enquanto entrava e saía do seu corpo quente e apertado. Em poucos minutos ambos gozaram quase ao mesmo tempo, numa explosão de prazer.

Sam desabou sobre o corpo do irmão, ofegante. Tocou seu rosto com carinho, seguindo as suas sardas com a ponta dos dedos, maravilhado com o quanto Dean podia ser lindo, ainda mais depois do sexo.

- Eu amo você! – Pronunciou em voz baixa, ainda admirando a beleza do irmão, e o beijou de uma forma apaixonada.

- Eu também te amo, Sammy! – Dean sussurrou assim que suas bocas se separaram em busca de ar.

Depois de algum tempo, em que permaneceram na cama abraçados, os irmãos foram para o chuveiro.

- Dean, a água está fria! – Sam resmungou ao entrar debaixo da ducha.

- Não está fria, eu não sei como você consegue tomar banho com a água escaldando. – Dean reclamou, mas aumentou a temperatura da água mesmo assim.

- Agora está perfeito. – Sam se virou de costas para o irmão, e entrou debaixo da ducha quente, do jeito que gostava.

- Sim, agora está perfeito. – Dean falou olhando para o traseiro do mais novo.

No instante seguinte Sam se viu prensado com a barriga encostada no azulejo frio do banheiro.

- Dean!

- Agora é a minha vez! – Dean sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca.

Depois do banho, os dois desceram para comer algo e voltaram para a cama de Dean, onde dormiram juntos.

Na manhã seguinte, Dean acordou cedo e deixou Sam dormir mais um pouco.

Preparou o café, leu o jornal, ligou a TV procurando algo interessante para ver, mas nada... E não encontrando nada interessante para fazer, resolveu tirar o mais novo da cama, mas sabia que isso seria uma briga.

Preparou um copo de suco de frutas, do jeito que Sam gostava, então balançou a cabeça e riu de si mesmo, se sentindo uma mulherzinha por fazer essas coisas. Mas então se lembrou que passou pelo menos metade da sua vida sacaneando o mais novo e pensou que não custava nada lhe fazer alguns agrados para se redimir um pouco. Também tinha que admitir que gostava muito de agradar o irmão. Vê-lo sorrindo logo pela manhã, daquele jeito manhoso e sonolento, era algo que realmente valia a pena.

Entrou no quarto, colocou o copo no criado mudo e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Hey! Bela adormecida, vai querer dormir o dia todo?

- Me deixa em paz, Dean! – Sam resmungou, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro – Espera, do que você me chamou? – Sam parecia mais desperto agora, até levantou a cabeça para encarar o irmão.

- Bela adormecida? – Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu risada.

- E você é o que? O meu príncipe? Veio me acordar com um beijo? – Sam sorriu abertamente.

- Beijo? Só depois de você tomar o seu suco. Afinal de contas nem você está a salvo de mau hálito matinal, princesa! – Dean brincou, estendendo o copo de suco para Sam.

- Depois eu que sou fresco! – Sam riu e bebeu metade do suco, devolvendo o copo.

Agora foi Dean quem riu.

- Você é fresco, Sammy! Você sabe que sim. Fresquinho e mimado! – Dean debochou e o puxou para um beijo.

- Engraçado, você traz suquinho pra mim na cama, e fica reclamando que eu sou mimado!

- Você sempre foi um pirralho irritante e mimado, Sam!

- E você sempre foi um idiota arrogante! – Sam retrucou, fazendo bico.

- É mesmo?

- É.

- Ok, eu fui algumas vezes. Eu admito.

- Dean Winchester admitindo ter um defeito? O que fizeram com você?

- Não é um defeito. Foi um erro, só isso. Bom, foi a maneira que eu encontrei de te afastar de mim. Se bem que nunca deu muito certo. Você vivia atrás de mim do mesmo jeito.

- Eu sempre te admirei muito, Dean.

- O quê?

- Desde criança eu meio que tinha... Inveja de você.

- Inveja de mim? – Dean gargalhou – Mas por quê?

- Sei lá... Acho que eu só queria ser um pouco como você. O jeito que você e o pai sempre se entenderam, você sempre teve muitos amigos, você era legal e engraçado. E ainda tinha uma facilidade enorme de conquistar as meninas.

- Você é que nunca gostou de meninas. – Dean brincou.

- Eu gostava sim! – Sam deu um soco no braço do irmão – Idiota!

- Au! – Dean massageou o local, fazendo cara feia.

- Sabe, as pessoas gostavam de você pelo que você era. Não por interesse, nem porque você tinha dinheiro ou algo assim.

- Eu também sempre te admirei muito, Sam. – Dean falou com sinceridade.

- Claro. – Sam bufou.

- É verdade. E você fazia eu me sentir uma pessoa horrível sabia?

- Eu? Por quê?

- Porque você sempre colocava os outros em primeiro lugar. Não importava quem fosse, se você tinha acabado de conhecer ou não. Lembra aquele dia em que a gente voltava de jogar futebol? Eu tinha uns treze anos e joguei água num pivete aqui da rua enquanto nós voltávamos. Ele ficou encharcado e tremendo de frio. Você tirou a própria camisa e deu pra ele. Você chegou em casa roxo de frio, eu fiquei me sentindo um lixo por ter feito aquilo.

Sam deu risadas, lembrando.

- Se você não tinha amigos, não é porque ninguém gostava de você, Sam. É porque você se fechava, nunca dava chance de ninguém se aproximar de verdade.

- E do que ia adiantar? Eu nunca ficava aqui mais de uma semana mesmo! E onde eu morava, a maioria só se aproximava de mim porque a minha mãe era rica. Nos colégios que eu estudava, era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

- Mas agora você já pode parar de chorar, né? Além do seu querido Chad, você fez uma porção de amigos por aqui.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda tem ciúmes do Chad!

- Eu não tenho ciúmes, é só que... As vezes eu acho que ele te conhece mais do que eu. Vocês tem segredos, e...

- Isso é ciúmes.

- Ok! Eu morro de ciúmes de você com o Chad! Pronto, falei!

- Você é muito fofo, Dean! – Sam apertou suas bochechas.

- Isso soou tão gay, Sammy! – Dean deu risadas e o beijou.

- Você não precisa mais se preocupar, porque o Chad e o Joe voltaram. Ele não está mais disponível.

- Voltaram? Mesmo?

- Aham. Da última vez que ele me ligou, foi pra contar isso. Eu só não te falei porque o pai estava na sala.

- O pai sabe que o Chad é gay, Sam.

- Sabe?

- Sim.

- Ele falou alguma coisa? O que será que ele pensa sobre isso? Dean, as vezes o pai me olha de um jeito... Será que ele pensa que eu... Ou será que ele suspeita alguma coisa sobre nós?

- Não, eu tenho certeza que ele não sabe nada sobre nós, ele não iria simplesmente deixar pra lá. Mas ele acha que você é...

- Gay?

- Aham. Eu acho que ele espera que você conte a ele, ou algo assim.

Sam ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e quando Dean o olhou, ele estava com os olhos marejados.

- Você não precisa ficar assim, Sam. Ele nem pareceu chateado, até acho que aceitou numa boa.

- Ele deve estar decepcionado comigo. Nenhum pai aceita isso numa boa, Dean. Eu... Eu só queria que ele tivesse orgulho de mim.

- Ele tem orgulho de você, Sammy! Qual pai não teria?

- E se ele souber o que está acontecendo entre nós? Ele vai me odiar, Dean.

- A nós dois, Sam. Não se esqueça que nós estamos juntos nisso. Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora, ok? – Dean beijou seu pescoço.

- Ok. – Sam suspirou.

- O que você acha da gente brincar um pouquinho? – Dean falou tentando animá-lo.

- Brincar de quê? – Sam riu, estranhando a atitude do irmão.

- Eu faço cócegas em você, e se você rir, vai ter que fazer o que eu pedir.

- E o que você vai pedir?

- Ah, isso você já vai saber! – Dean começou a fazer cócegas nas costelas de Sam, que tentou se conter por algum tempo, se contorcendo, mas então não aguentou, e começou a rir.

- Assim não vale, Dean! – Sam fez bico.

- Claro que vale. Agora você vai ser o meu escravo sexual pelo resto do dia!

- Escravo? Nem sonhando!

- Você perdeu, irmãozinho... Agora vai ter que fazer tudo o que eu pedir. – Dean sentou na cama e o puxou sentado em seu colo, com o sorriso mais sacana que possuía.

- x -

Na segunda-feira Dean foi visitar alguns fornecedores e passou o dia inteiro fora, enquanto Sam ficou com seu pai e David na loja.

Quando voltou, estacionou o Impala na garagem de casa e foi até a loja levar algumas caixas, encontrando Sam sozinho por lá.

- Por quê você demorou tanto? – Sam perguntou assim que Dean entrou, parecia emburrado.

- Demorei? – Dean sorriu de lado – Sentiu a minha falta, irmãozinho?

- Não, é só que... Eu tive que me virar sozinho na loja, isso aqui estava uma loucura hoje. – Sam disfarçou.

- Fala a verdade, Sammy! Admita que você ficou morrendo de saudades do seu homem aqui. – Dean falou cheio de si, apagou as luzes e em seguida empurrou Sam para o depósito, onde o prensou contra a parede entre as prateleiras.

- Dean, aqui é muito arriscado, me solta! – Sam tentou se desvencilhar do corpo forte do irmão.

- O papai está lá em casa, cozinhando. Ele não vai sentir a nossa falta tão cedo. E depois... Diz pra mim que você também não quer? – Dean sussurrou a última frase em seu ouvido, fazendo Sam se arrepiar.

- Dean...

- Vai ser jogo rápido, Sammy. – Neste momento Dean já estava com uma mão dentro das calças de Sam, que já não conseguia mais resistir.

Suas bocas se atracaram num beijo quente, desesperado, enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro.

No momento seguinte ambos ouviram a porta do depósito se abrir, e John entrar por ela assoviando e cantando.

No mesmo instante Dean tapou a boca de Sam com sua mão, e o manteve no lugar, imóvel. Por sorte as luzes estavam apagadas, pois John estava a duas prateleiras de distância dos dois.

Dean podia sentir as lágrimas de Sam molhando a sua mão, mas nada podia fazer além de mantê-lo quieto no lugar, assim quem sabe John pudesse sair dali sem percebê-los.

Seu pai agora estava procurando por algo na prateleira ao lado de onde os irmãos estavam. Dean sentia o corpo de Sam tremer encostado ao seu. Só conseguia torcer para que John encontrasse logo o que estava procurando e saísse dali, pois temia que Sam fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Se seu pai os encontrasse, seria o fim.

- Onde está essa merda? – John resmungava sozinho – Porra! – Xingou ao deixar algo cair no chão – Ah, aqui está.

John então saiu, voltando a fechar a porta, e só quando ouviu a porta da entrada da loja sendo trancada é que Dean soltou Sam, que se sentou no chão chorando e tremendo compulsivamente.

- Calma, Sammy... Ele já foi. Está tudo bem, ele já foi. – Dean tentava acalmá-lo, mas só então percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Eu... Não posso... Respirar! – Sam falava com dificuldade, e seu peito chiava alto a cada respiração.

- Puta merda! Era só o que me faltava! – Dean resmungou – A bombinha... Onde está? Sammy! A bombinha? – Dean tentava chamar sua atenção, mas Sam parecia estar fora de si.

- Na g-gaveta... No b-balcão... – Sam mal conseguiu falar.

Dean o deixou deitado no chão e correu até o balcão, dando graças a Deus pela bombinha estar mesmo ali.

Sam aspirou uma, duas vezes e aos poucos sua respiração voltou a se normalizar. Seu corpo ainda tremia e grossas lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Dean se ajoelhou no chão e o puxou para os seus braços, acariciando seus cabelos e tentando acalmá-lo.

Quando Sam já tinha se recomposto, os dois voltaram para casa e John logo percebeu que havia algo de errado com ele.

- Onde é que vocês estavam? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – John perguntou ao ver o quanto Sam estava pálido.

- Nós fomos dar uma volta, e o Sam teve... Uma crise de asma. – Dean mentiu.

- Asma? Mas assim? Do nada? - John estranhou.

- É, eu não sei. Por causa da poluição talvez. Mas ele tinha a bombinha com ele, e já está melhor agora. – Dean continuou explicando enquanto Sam deu as costas aos dois e foi para o seu quarto.

Se enfiou debaixo da cobertas e ficou ali, chorando baixinho. Amava demais o seu irmão, mas só de pensar no que aconteceria se John descobrisse sobre os dois, o fazia se sentir a pior das criaturas. Sentia muita culpa por estar enganado o seu pai, o pai que desejou tanto conhecer melhor e que agora, quanto mais o conhecia, mais o admirava. John era um homem de fibra, amigo, leal, o tipo de pessoa com quem todos podiam contar. Era a pessoa mais justa que Sam já havia conhecido. Era amável e gentil, mas também sabia ser duro quando necessário. E Sam pensou que um relacionamento entre ele e Dean, definitivamente era algo que John jamais aceitaria. Muito menos entenderia.

Dean fez companhia ao seu pai até que ele foi se deitar, e depois ficou parado na sala, no escuro, decidindo o que fazer. Tinha percebido o desespero do seu irmão com a possibilidade de John os descobrir. Por mais que o amasse e quisesse ficar junto dele, não queria que Sam fosse infeliz.

Com certeza John não os perdoaria se soubesse e Sam ainda não estava pronto para perder o pai. Talvez nunca estaria pronto. Era uma situação complicada e Dean se sentia desesperado com a possibilidade de perder qualquer um dos dois, seja o seu pai, ou o seu irmão.

De qualquer forma, a situação estava saindo do controle. A qualquer momento John acabaria descobrindo sobre os dois... E da pior maneira.

Dean decidiu deixar Sam dormir tranquilo aquela noite, já que a crise de asma o tinha derrubado. Mas no dia seguinte teriam que tomar uma decisão. Esta conversa já não podia mais ser adiada...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Resposta às reviews:**

**Deiva:** Fico feliz em saber que está lendo... Se o John vai pegar? Hmmm... rsrs. Um beijo!

**Cici:** Encucada com a namoradinha do John? hehe. Obrigada por sempre comentar, amore!

**Joanna Beth:** Eu também ainda acho wincest um pouco estranho, ainda mais quando sou eu que escrevo. As vezes eu tento esquecer que eles são irmãos. Correr pras montanhas? Será que eles vão ter que chegar a tanto? Tadinhos... Um abraço!

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Gosta do Sam passivo? Acho que então você não deve ter curtido muito o cap. 19, não é? Eu gosto de inverter as vezes, ainda mais que o Sam estava precisando se redimir, e mostrar que ele também sabe fazer com carinho. Ah, e não fique com ciúmes da Joanna, pois é a Jô do seriado que eu me referi como namorada do John. Beijos!

**Nasty:** Viciou na minha fic? Oba! Acho que o seu desejo foi atendido, né? rsrs. Um abraço!

**Julia:** Obrigada pelos seus elogios. Está querendo ver o Dean sofrer? Ai,ai,ai... rsrs. Um beijo!


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 20

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 20**

O movimento na loja estava intenso, sendo quase impossível tirar um minuto de folga. Mas entre um cliente e outro, Dean pode observar algo diferente em seu irmão. Ele estava calado, calado demais. E também o estava evitando. Não tinham ficado nem um minuto a sós durante o dia e parecia que Sam também não fazia questão que isso acontecesse.

Quando o expediente terminou e voltaram para casa, Sam foi rapidamente tomar um banho e avisou que iria sair. Dean o seguiu até o carro, e o puxou pelo braço de forma brusca.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Dean perguntou furioso.

- Me solta, Dean! Eu só vou sair, volto logo!

- E esse tratamento de gelo o dia inteiro, eu posso saber por quê?

- Eu não... Não é nada. – Sam tentou disfarçar, mas esqueceu que seu irmão o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

- Olha Sam, eu sei que o que aconteceu ontem foi... Eu sei que você ficou abalado, eu também fiquei, mas... Nós precisamos conversar. Você não precisa fugir de mim desse jeito.

- Me desculpe, eu só... Eu não sei o que fazer, Dean! – Sam tinha os olhos marejados.

- Entra no carro, vamos sair daqui. – Dean falou de um jeito sério e entrou no banco do carona da BMW.

Sam dirigiu até um local mais retirado e os dois saíram do carro. O mais novo se encostou no capô e Dean parou na sua frente, de braços cruzados.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Sam passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Nós temos duas opções: Ou nós assumimos tudo, contamos nós mesmos pro pai e enfrentamos as consequências, ou então nós paramos por aqui.

Sam o encarou, um tanto assustado.

- E seja qual for a decisão, nós vamos fazer isso juntos, ok? – Dean falou com firmeza.

- Como você acha que ele vai reagir? Se a gente contar? - Sam falou num fio de voz.

Dean suspirou e passou as mãos pelo rosto, sem saber o que dizer.

- Ele não merece isso, não é Dean? Vai ser a maior decepção da vida dele.

- E também, você sabe que não é só o pai... As pessoas... Ninguém vai ver isso como algo normal. Nós somos irmãos, droga!

- Então... Acabou? É isso? – Sam tinha aquele olhar de filhotinho pidão que fazia o coração de Dean derreter.

- Espera Sam! Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu não vou tomar esta decisão sozinho. Vai ter que partir de nós dois.

- Nós podemos ir embora... Pra outra cidade, talvez?

- Sim, nós podemos. Mas a pergunta é: Nós vamos conseguir conviver com isso? Com toda esta culpa?

- Então, se a gente terminar... Você quer que eu vá embora? – Sam agora tinha os olhos marejados.

- Não, eu já disse... Nós vamos fazer isso juntos.

- Juntos? Mas como? – Sam estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Sim, assim um pode ajudar o outro. Se eu fraquejar e tentar alguma coisa, você segura as pontas. Se você fraquejar, eu seguro.

- Eu não sei se eu vou conseguir ficar tão próximo de você e não... Não poder...

- Nós podemos pelo menos tentar, Sammy.

- Sim, nós podemos. – Sam falou com tanta tristeza que Dean nem conseguiu encará-lo.

Os irmãos haviam selado um acordo que nenhum dos dois sabia se realmente conseguiria cumprir. Estavam ali, juntos dentro da mesma casa, ou então trabalhando na mesma loja, mas agora já não havia mais aquela intimidade e sim uma enorme barreira entre os dois. Conversavam apenas o necessário, nenhuma palavra a mais.

Nas noites em que John dormia fora de casa, Sam jantava antes de Dean voltar para casa e se trancava no quarto, onde ficava entretido com os seus livros o resto da noite.

Quando John estava em casa e os três jantavam juntos, em silêncio, Dean apenas observava o seu irmão. Sam falava muito pouco, tinha o olhar triste, e quando sorria, Dean podia perceber que era um sorriso forçado, nem mesmo suas covinhas apareciam.

Seu pai tinha notado que o clima já não era o mesmo entre os dois. E quando questionou se eles tinham brigado novamente, Dean respondeu que sim, caso contrário não teria como justificar esta mudança brusca de comportamento.

Dean olhava seu irmão e sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo. Só esperava que seu irmãozinho superasse isso tudo com mais facilidade. Porque ele, Dean, já passara grande parte de sua vida lutando contra este sentimento, em vão. E agora, quando deitava em sua cama tentando dormir, as lembranças das noites de amor que tiveram ali naquele quarto vinham a sua cabeça, o impedindo de dormir, de pensar com clareza, de respirar. Sim, porque sem Sam ali o ar parecia escasso, a cama era fria e nem mesmo o cobertor conseguia aquecê-lo. Porque o frio que sentia agora não era em seu corpo, era em seu coração, em sua alma.

Vendo a tristeza de Sam crescer dia após dia, Dean pensou que se pudesse transferiria toda a dor de seu irmão para si mesmo, só para poder ver seus sorrisos e o brilho em seu olhar novamente.

Em uma das noites em que John não dormia em casa, Dean acordou de madrugada sentindo alguém se deitar ao seu lado na cama.

- Sam? O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou um pouco assustado.

- Eu... Eu não consegui dormir. Estava me sentindo muito sozinho. – Sam falou enquanto se ajeitava no pequeno espaço que sobrava da cama.

- Desse jeito você não está colaborando, Sammy! – Dean reclamou – O que foi que nós combinamos?

- Você disse que a gente iria ajudar um ao outro. Eu preciso de você, Dean! Eu preciso...

- Ok, se você precisa da minha ajuda podia me chamar, aí nós iríamos sentar e conversar. Mas não vir se enfiar na minha cama no meio da noite, entendeu?

- Sim. Me desculpe! – Sam falou baixinho, e Dean pode perceber a mágoa em sua voz.

Quando o mais novo fez menção de se levantar e sair, Dean o segurou.

- Se você não consegue dormir pode ficar mais um pouco, mas depois você volta pra sua cama!

- Ok. Obrigado.

Os dois permaneceram algum tempo ali deitados, sem dizer uma palavra. Apenas as suas respirações podiam ser ouvidas naquele quarto.

Logo Sam se remexeu, desconfortável e se aproximou um pouco mais do irmão.

- Dean? Você já está dormindo? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Eu estou tentando, Sam! O que é agora? – Dean falou sem paciência.

- Eu pensei se... Se eu poderia...

- Se poderia o quê?

- Se eu poderia... Te beijar.

- Sam!

- Só um beijo, Dean! Depois eu volto pro meu quarto, prometo!

- Sammy... Eu não... – Dean tentou negar, mas quando se deu conta, os lábios do seu irmão já estavam colados nos seus.

O problema é que Dean também ansiava tanto por isso que não foi capaz de resistir, correspondendo ao beijo que começou suave e logo foi se aprofundando.

Dean vestia apenas uma boxer preta e camiseta, enquanto Sam estava com uma calça de moletom e sem camisa.

Em pouco tempo Sam já estava deitado sobre o seu corpo, esfregando timidamente o seu membro duro sobre a ereção recém formada do mais velho.

- Sam... Era pra ser só um beijo. – Dean mal conseguiu falar.

- Mas é só um beijo, Dean! – Sam respondeu, ofegante.

Tudo o que Dean podia pensar era que não deviam estar fazendo isso, mas ao mesmo tempo estava tão excitado que não conseguia fazer Sam parar.

Puxou o mais novo com força pela cintura, pressionando ainda mais suas ereções, em busca de algum alívio. Continuaram se esfregando ainda vestidos, enquanto suas bocas quase não se largavam. A excitação era tanta que não demorou nada para que os dois gozassem, abafando seus gemidos entre os beijos.

Sam esperou apenas sua respiração se normalizar e saiu do quarto quase correndo. Foi para o banheiro do andar de baixo e tomou um banho frio, se sentindo terrivelmente culpado por não ter cumprido com sua palavra.

Dean foi para o banheiro se limpar, trocou sua cueca e voltou para a cama, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Devia ter expulsado Sam dali, e não deixado as coisas chegarem aonde chegaram.

Rolou na cama por um bom tempo, pensando no que tinha acontecido antes de pegar no sono.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, Sam já estava na loja. Dean tomou seu café e foi para lá, percebendo que Sam sequer conseguia encará-lo. Dean chegou à conclusão de que seu irmão deveria estar se sentindo culpado, assim como ele próprio se sentia.

Quando David foi para o depósito, Sam pigarreou e tomou coragem para falar.

- Dean, eu... Me desculpe por ontem, eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim. – Sam o encarava com seu olhar suplicante.

- Está tudo bem, Sam. Vamos esquecer isso, ok? – Foi tudo o que Dean conseguiu dizer.

- Eu... Isso não vai acontecer de novo. Eu prometo!

- Eu sei disso, fica frio! – Dean falou e foi para o depósito ajudar David. Se sentia péssimo vendo seu irmão arrasado daquele jeito.

Por duas noites Sam cumpriu sua promessa, mas na terceira, justamente na noite em que John saíra com a namorada, ele fez outra tentativa.

Já era tarde e Dean estava trancado no quarto quando ouviu a maçaneta sendo girada, na tentativa de abrir a porta. Sabia que era Sam quem estava ali, querendo entrar. Bastava que Dean girasse a chave para tê-lo em seus braços novamente. Mas sabia que se fizesse isso, seria um caminho sem volta.

O mais velho apenas sentou na cama, observando quando Sam forçou a maçaneta pela segunda vez, sem dizer uma palavra e então desistiu, voltando para o seu quarto. Dean não conseguiu conter suas lágrimas, que agora escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. A decisão estava tomada. E por maior que fosse a vontade de puxar seu irmão para dentro do quarto e fazer amor com ele até ficarem exaustos, de sentir novamente o gosto dos seus lábios, o seu cheiro, e de ouvir os seus gemidos, Dean sabia que não podia voltar atrás.

Voltou a se deitar na cama, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir. Esta era a sua cruz agora, e teria que carregá-la até o fim.

Na noite seguinte, Dean havia saído com seus amigos e enquanto Sam arrumava a cozinha depois do jantar, John o observava, parado no batente da porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sam? - John perguntou, tirando o moreno dos seus devaneios.

- Não, por quê? – Sam se assustou com a pergunta.

- Eu percebi que de alguns dias pra cá você tem andado um tanto triste, vive enfiado no quarto sozinho e quando está na loja quase não fala com ninguém. Você pode se abrir comigo, sabia? Eu sou seu pai. – John sorriu, tentando confortá-lo de alguma forma.

- Eu... Me desculpe, eu não queria te preocupar. Não é nada demais, eu às vezes sou meio estranho mesmo. – Sam forçou um sorriso e torceu para que John desse o assunto por encerrado.

- Se for algum problema com alguma garota, ou com algum garoto, você pode me contar. Eu sei o quanto as coisas podem ser confusas e difíceis na sua idade. Às vezes conversar sobre o problema ajuda muito. – John insistiu.

Sam engoliu em seco, sem saber exatamente o que falar. Percebeu que o seu pai não iria desistir tão cedo.

- Pai, o senhor alguma vez já... Já se apaixonou por alguém que não deveria?

- Que não deveria? Você não está dizendo isso por estar apaixonado por um homem, não é? Porque isso hoje em dia já é considerado uma coisa normal. Quero dizer, é claro que ainda existem pessoas preconceituosas, mas não é o meu caso e muito menos da sua mãe, acredito.

- Não, foi só uma curiosidade, pai. Mas não é só por isso.

- Alguém proibido, tipo... Bom, eu me envolvi com a sua mãe. Eu era casado, e... Mas não, eu nunca me apaixonei por alguém que não deveria. Na verdade a Mary foi a única pessoa que eu amei de verdade em toda a minha vida. Claro que eu tive outras paixões na adolescência, mas nunca nada sério. E agora tem a Joanna, mas ela é completamente livre e desimpedida. Então... Não, nunca.

- Ah, ok. Acho que eu já vou dormir. – Sam agora só queria sair dali.

- Espera! Sam, você tem certeza de que não tem nada que queira me contar?

- Não, está tudo bem, pai.

- Você por acaso andou se envolvendo com alguém casado, ou algo assim? – John perguntou calmamente. Não estava criticando, realmente só queria saber para tentar ajudar.

- Não, não é nada disso. Eu só perguntei por perguntar. Boa noite, pai! – Sam subiu as escadas quase correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

Não deveria ter feito aquela pergunta. O que estava pensando, afinal? – Sam se amaldiçoou por não ter mantido a sua boca fechada, imaginando que agora seu pai deveria estar pensando uma porção de coisas ao seu respeito.

No fundo, queria que alguém pudesse arrancar esta dor que sentia em seu peito. Queria que alguém lhe dissesse que não era errado amar o seu próprio irmão do jeito que amava. Queria poder amá-lo sem se sentir culpado por isso, sem que ninguém sofresse. Queria poder gritar para o mundo que sim, Dean era o amor da sua vida.

Deitou na cama e manteve a luz acesa, ficando algum tempo apenas ali parado, olhando para o teto. Estava tão confuso que já não sabia mais o que fazer, ou como agir. Não sabia se o melhor a fazer agora era ir embora, talvez voltar para a faculdade. Mas sentia o seu coração apertar ainda mais só de pensar em ficar longe de Dean novamente.

De qualquer forma, estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil conviver o dia inteiro com o seu irmão, sem poder compartilhar com ele da intimidade e cumplicidade que tinham antes. Sem poderem conversar até madrugada, apertados na mesma cama, sem poder dividir os momentos de alegria, as brincadeiras, e o pior de tudo... Sem poder tocá-lo, sentir o calor do seu corpo, sem poder beijar aqueles lábios macios e tentadores.

E o seu desespero só aumentava cada vez que pensava nisso. Era como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço do seu corpo e a ferida jamais cicatrizasse. Sam estava no limite e já não conseguia enxergar um rumo para a sua vida sem Dean.

Na sexta-feira John pediu que Dean fosse entregar uma encomenda para um velho amigo. Era final da tarde, e como seriam três horas de viajem, Dean decidiu que dormiria em um motel, voltando só no dia seguinte.

Quando o mais velho foi para casa arrumar sua mochila, Sam o seguiu, desesperado, o encurralando na sala.

- Dean, você vai mesmo dormir por lá?

- Sim, eu não gosto muito de dirigir durante a noite, pode ser perigoso.

- Me leva com você?

- Não Sam. Isso não é uma boa ideia. Eu vou passar a noite em um motel, vou aproveitar para ver uns amigos na cidade e volto pela manhã.

- Deixa eu ir, Dean? Por favor? – Sam tinha aquele olhar de cãozinho sem dono novamente, mas desta vez Dean não iria ceder.

- Você sabe que eu não posso, Sammy! Não dificulte as coisas! – Dean falou aborrecido, mas aflito por ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do seu irmão.

- Dean, eu... Eu preciso de você! – Sam se aproximou, perigosamente.

Dean já não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Eu quero você! – Sam então tentou beijá-lo, mas Dean se esquivou. – Eu preciso, Dean! – Sam implorava, e levou suas mãos até o cós da calça do loiro, abrindo o botão e o zíper, e o empurrando contra o balcão.

- Agora chega, Sammy! – Dean aumentou o tom da voz e se afastou – Pense no que você está fazendo, pra não se arrepender depois! - O loiro sentiu seu coração partir ao meio, ao ver a expressão desesperada do irmão.

- Me... Desculpe! – Sam falou com a voz trêmula e correu para o quarto, trancando a porta.

O que ambos não viram, foi seu pai parado na porta, vendo e ouvindo tudo.

John não conseguiu sequer se mover ao ver Sam querendo agarrar seu irmão daquela maneira. Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sair rapidamente dali, antes que acabasse agindo por impulso e fazendo alguma besteira.

Dean desabou sobre o sofá, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. As coisas só pioravam com o tempo. A dor só aumentava, e só em pensar que o seu irmão estava sofrendo por sua causa, o fazia se sentir ainda pior.

Levantou do sofá e caminhou até o Impala, saindo logo em seguida. No outro dia, quando voltasse, tentaria resolver as coisas com Sam.

_**Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 21

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 21**

Quando Sam saiu do quarto duas horas depois, seus olhos ainda estavam inchados devido ao choro. Foi até a cozinha e preparou um sanduíche, afinal não tinha nem conseguido almoçar naquele dia.

Comeu, lavou a louça e foi para a sala, onde ligou a TV para assistir ao noticiário. Tomou um susto enorme quando John entrou na sala sem dizer nada e desligou a TV, parando em pé na sua frente.

- Pai, o quê...

- Você não tem nada pra me falar, Sam? – John o encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pra te falar? Sobre o quê? – Sam não estava entendendo nada.

- Sobre o que aconteceu hoje a tarde, por exemplo? - John foi direto ao assunto. Apesar de ter dado um tempo para se acalmar, precisava de respostas.

- O quê? Pai, eu...

- Eu vi, Sammy! Eu vinha pra casa pegar um casaco e me deparei com você praticamente arrancando as calças do seu irmão! – John levantou a voz e deu um batido em cima do balcão, furioso – E então, você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso?

Sam não conseguiu dizer nada, seu coração parecia querer sair do peito, tamanho o desespero. Estava a ponto de desmaiar.

- Eu estou esperando uma explicação, Sam! – John falou sem paciência alguma.

- Eu... Eu não... – Sam apenas balançou a cabeça e encarou o pai, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não me importa se você gosta de homens ou mulheres, isso não é problema meu e acho que também não é uma escolha sua. Mas o Dean é seu irmão, Sam! O que diabos você estava pensando? – John o agarrou pela jaqueta e o empurrou, socando suas costas contra a parede da sala. – Que diabos? Me diz?

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim, pai! – Sam falava chorando – Eu perdi o controle, eu não queria fazer aquilo! – Sua voz tremia enquanto tentava explicar.

- Não queria? Então você sai agarrando as pessoas assim, do nada? Sem motivo algum?

- Eu amo o Dean. – Sam falou num fio de voz.

- O quê?

- É essa a verdade, pai. Eu amo o Dean de uma maneira que um irmão não deveria amar! - Sam não conseguiu mais aguentar e acabou falando sem pensar nas consequências.

Ao ouvir isso, John perdeu a cabeça e deu um soco e depois outro no rosto de Sam, que caiu no chão, encostado na parede.

- Não foi minha escolha, pai. Eu não pude evitar. - Sam ainda tentava explicar, mas sabia que nada que dissesse faria o seu pai entender.

- Não pode evitar? – John balançou a cabeça, incrédulo – Você tem noção do que está dizendo, Sam?

- Pai... Me perdoa, pai! – Sam o olhava, suplicando.

- Eu só... Eu preciso sair daqui. – John não conseguia nem encarar o filho – Eu preciso de ar.

John saiu batendo a porta da casa com força, e Sam pode ouvir o barulho da camionete saindo com pressa.

Tocou seu nariz, percebendo que estava sangrando, então limpou na manga da camisa sem se importar, e tentou levantar, sentindo as suas costas doerem.

Caminhou até o seu carro, só pensando em ir embora dali, mas ao tentar colocar a chave na ignição foi que percebeu o quanto as suas mãos tremiam.

Não poderia dirigir nervoso deste jeito, então a segunda coisa que pensou foi em ligar para Dean, mas se lembrou que o irmão deveria estar dirigindo neste momento, e poderia ser perigoso.

Saiu do carro desesperado, sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir. Não podia ficar ali, não aguentaria olhar para o seu pai quando ele voltasse. Não aguentaria ver John sofrendo daquela maneira por sua causa.

Com certa dificuldade pulou o muro que dava para o ferro velho de Bobby. Andou entre as carcaças dos carros, percebendo que estava fazendo muito frio.

Tudo o que queria agora era sumir, ficar sozinho, não queria ver nem falar com ninguém. Ao ver uma cabine de caminhão mais ou menos inteira, Sam entrou e se sentou dentro dela. Ali pelo menos estava parcialmente protegido do frio.

Encostou a cabeça no assento de couro rasgado, e se permitiu chorar livremente. Não se importava por seu pai ter lhe batido, mesmo que o seu rosto estivesse doendo bastante agora, mas o olhar de desprezo que John lhe lançou, este sim o despedaçava por dentro.

- x -

Dean suspirou aliviado ao estacionar em frente ao prédio. Gostava de dirigir, de viajar, mas dirigir mais de três horas completamente sozinho apenas para entregar uma encomenda, não era algo muito agradável.

Retirou a caixa do porta malas e apertou o interfone, se identificando e entregando a caixa a Robert, um velho amigo de seu pai.

O homem insistiu para que subisse, mas Dean recusou, inventando uma desculpa. Se sentia tão cansado que tudo o que queria agora era um banho quente, um cheese-burguer e uma cama para esticar suas pernas.

Parou no primeiro motel que encontrou no caminho. O quarto era simples, mas limpo e com uma cama confortável, o que supria as suas necessidades.

Tirou sua roupa e foi para o chuveiro, deixando a água quente relaxar seus músculos. Mesmo tentando afastar os pensamentos, Dean não conseguia parar de pensar em seu irmão. Quando viu o desespero dele, lhe pedindo para vir junto na viagem, quando viu o seu olhar suplicante, pedindo para ser amado, sentiu seu coração partir ao meio.

Era o mais velho dos dois e isso exigia que também fosse o mais responsável. Tinha a obrigação de manter o acordo que ele e Sam haviam selado, mas agora se sentia a pior das criaturas por ter tratado Sam daquela maneira. E ainda por cima o tinha deixado lá, sozinho. Podia muito bem ter ido atrás dele no quarto e conversado com calma antes de sair. Podia tê-lo confortado, podia ter tido mais paciência. Mas sabia que não era apenas por Sam. Tinha certeza que se tivesse ido até o quarto, acabaria cedendo novamente e não era esta a sua intenção. Por quê as coisas tinham que ser assim tão difíceis? Tudo o que mais desejava era ver seu irmão feliz novamente. Será que era pedir demais?

Dean desligou o chuveiro, secou seu corpo e se jogou pesadamente na cama. Em poucos minutos acabou adormecendo, vencido pelo cansaço.

- x -

Bobby foi buscar algumas peças no ferro velho, quando ouviu alguns soluços vindos de lá. Estranhando, caminhou em direção ao barulho até a carcaça de um caminhão velho, e tomou um susto ao ver Sam ali sentado, encolhido e chorando feito uma criança.

- Garoto, o que você faz aqui? – Bobby abriu a porta e o ajudou a sair.

- Eu... Eu não sei Bobby. Me desculpe! - Sam parecia confuso.

- Você está tremendo de frio! E esse sangue em sua camisa, o que foi que... Venha, vamos entrar antes que você acabe ficando doente.

Bobby o abraçou pelos ombros e o levou para dentro de casa, colocando um cobertor sobre seus ombros.

Sam estava calado, sujo de sangue e parecia estar com a cabeça longe dali, deixando Bobby sem saber direito o que fazer.

- Sam, eu... Eu vou chamar o John, ok? Você não me parece muito bem.

- Não! Bobby... O meu pai não! Ele... Ele não vai querer me ver nunca mais, ele... - Sam entrou em desespero, não queria mesmo ver seu pai.

- Foi ele quem fez isso? Sam, o John bateu em você? – Bobby estranhou, pois John era a pessoa mais sensata que conhecia, principalmente quando se tratava dos filhos.

- Ele... Ele teve motivos pra isso, Bobby. Eu fiz uma coisa horrível, eu... Ele vai me odiar pra sempre. Eu ferrei com tudo...

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas... Bom, eu vou ligar para o Dean então.

- Não, Bobby. O Dean está longe daqui. Se ele souber ele vai querer voltar e pode acabar causando um acidente.

- Então eu não sei o que fazer, filho! Vem, vamos tirar essa camisa suja de sangue e lavar o seu rosto. – Bobby ajudou Sam e depois lhe preparou um chá para que se acalmasse, afinal o garoto não parava de chorar.

- Obrigado, Bobby!

- Quer que eu ligue para alguém, Sam? Para o Chad talvez?

- Não. É melhor deixar o Chad fora disso. Ele já tem problemas que chega. É melhor ligar pra minha mãe. Ela precisa vir me buscar. Eu não quero mais ficar aqui!

- Ok, eu vou ligar pra ela. Mas são algumas horas de viagem até aqui, ela vai demorar um pouco. Termine este chá e vá se deitar um pouco, sim? – Bobby estava mesmo preocupado.

Sam se deitou e logo acabou dormindo. Bobby ligou para Sara, contando mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido, e esta falou que já estava a caminho.

O mais velho ficou observando Sam dormir no sofá, preocupado com o que teria acontecido entre ele e o pai. Procuraria falar com John pela manhã, afinal não queria deixar o garoto ali sozinho.

Era madrugada quando Sara e Paul chegaram. Sam acordou e Sara o abraçou, sem dizer nada. Ela já podia imaginar o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu vou deixar vocês a sós, fiquem a vontade. – Bobby saiu da sala, indo até a varanda respirar ar puro.

- Então meu amor, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu estraguei tudo, mãe. O meu pai me odeia agora.

- Claro que não, Sammy! O seu pai jamais vai te odiar! - Sara sabia o quanto John amava os filhos e odiá-lo era algo que realmente nunca aconteceria.

- Mãe, você não entende... Eu e o Dean não estávamos mais juntos, e eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu não aguentei mais e tentei agarrá-lo.

- Tentou agarrá-lo? E o John presenciou isso? - Sara tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava chocada com a notícia.

- Sim. Nós não sabíamos que ele estava lá. Então o Dean foi embora e...

- E sobrou pra você.

- Eu fui o único culpado, mãe! O Dean não quis, fui eu quem ferrou com tudo.

- O único culpado? - Sara suspirou.

- Mãe, por favor não diz nada pro meu pai além do que ele já sabe, ok? É melhor ele pensar que apenas eu sou...

- Tudo bem, eu não vou me meter nisso. Você já pode ir com o Paul, que eu vou até lá falar com o John e pegar as suas coisas. Eu levo o seu carro.

- Ok.

- E Sam? Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo. É só uma questão de tempo.

Sara se despediu do filho e do marido e foi até a casa de John. Estava com o coração apertado, já previa que essa história toda não iria acabar bem, mas ver seu filho assim, tão arrasado, era algo para o qual não estava preparada.

Imaginava que a situação de John também devia ser terrível, afinal eram os seus dois filhos.

Bateu na porta algumas vezes e como não recebeu resposta, foi logo entrando.

John estava sentado no sofá da sala, encolhido e com a cabeça escondida entre as mãos.

Sara sentou ao seu lado e o abraçou, deixando que aquele homem forte e sempre tão seguro de si chorasse em seu ombro.

- O que você faz aqui? – John perguntou assim que se soltaram do abraço e se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

- O Bobby me ligou e eu vim pegar as coisas do Sam. Ele vai embora conosco. Na verdade ele e o Paul já foram.

- O Bobby? Ele estava na casa do Bobby? Deus, eu fiquei tão preocupado! Ele simplesmente sumiu. Como ele está?

- Arrasado. E eu imagino que você também.

- Você já sabia disso, não sabia?

- Sim, eu sabia. - Sara não podia mentir quanto a isso.

- E por quê não me contou?

- Porque ele me pediu. Ele me disse que tinha tudo sob controle, John. E eu acreditei.

- Acreditou? – John riu com sarcasmo.

- Eu confio no meu filho, John. Ele sempre fez suas próprias escolhas, e sempre se saiu muito bem com isso.

- Claro. E justamente por você ser tão permissiva, que acabou nisso, não é?

- Permissiva? - Sara se sentiu ofendida.

- Sim, permissiva. E você sempre o encheu de mimos e o deixou fazer tudo o que queria. Nunca lhe deu limites, Sara! Por isso ele acha que pode tudo, inclusive... Isso que ele acabou de fazer. Se ele tivesse sido criado por mim, nada disso teria acontecido!

- Não seja cretino, John! Eu sei que eu não mereço o prêmio de "mãe do ano", mas eu fiz o que eu pude! E eu me orgulho muito do nosso filho, e sempre vou me orgulhar. Não é porque ele errou que eu vou julgá-lo agora.

- Sei. – John ironizou.

- Talvez eu tenha mesmo errado quando ele era criança. Se eu tivesse deixado você criá-lo, quem sabe ele e o Dean tivessem algum tipo de amor fraternal um pelo outro. Mas me desculpe se eu fui egoísta e quis manter a única pessoa que eu tinha como família perto de mim. Me desculpe se eu preferi arrastá-lo comigo pra todo o lado, tentando sobreviver e tentando lhe dar uma vida melhor. Simplesmente porque cada noite quando eu chegava em casa, cansada e carente, o simples fato dele me abraçar e dizer que me amava fazia eu ter certeza de que todo aquele sacrifício valia a pena.

- Sara...

- Eu fiz o que estava ao meu alcance, John. Você pode me julgar o quanto quiser, mas eu não me arrependo de nada. E se ele é essa pessoa maravilhosa que ele é hoje é porque eu contribuí com isso. Enquanto você estava aqui com a sua família perfeita, eu ralei pra me virar e conseguir lhe dar uma boa educação. Agora se você sente vergonha dele, é melhor mesmo você ficar bem longe, porque eu não vou deixar você magoá-lo ainda mais.

- Eu não sinto vergonha dele! Eu só não posso passar a mão na sua cabeça depois do que ele fez! Será que você não entende?

- E você acha que ele fez isso porque quis? Você acha que ele acordou um dia e pensou: "Hoje eu vou ferrar com a minha família"? Você não faz ideia do quanto ele está sofrendo, John! Eu não sei se você sabe, mas a gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona.

- Será que você consegue imaginar o que eu senti ao presenciar aquela cena? São os meus filhos, Sara... Você faz idéia do quanto me doeu? Eu... Eu tive que sair daqui pra esfriar a minha cabeça, pra não acabar fazendo besteira. Mas mesmo assim quando ele me falou aquilo, eu... Eu não aguentei! Eu não tenho sangue de barata, afinal!

- Ele está desesperado, John. Ele sabe que está errado, mas mesmo assim ele perdeu o controle, está confuso...

- Eu sei disso. Eu só preciso de um tempo pra digerir isso tudo. Como você acha que eu me sinto? Eu estava tão feliz com ele aqui esse tempo todo, pela primeira vez depois que a Mary morreu que eu voltei a sentir que a minha vida estava completa, e agora...

- Vamos dar tempo ao tempo, John. É tudo muito recente, você está de cabeça quente, precisa descansar um pouco.

- Eu não vou conseguiu descansar.

- Você deveria tomar um calmante. Vai te fazer bem dormir um pouco. Bom, eu vou lá em cima pegar as coisas dele.

- Ok. Fique a vontade. E Sara? Eu não expulsei ele daqui.

- Eu sei John. Mas acho que não tem jeito, o melhor a fazer agora é levá-lo embora daqui. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Sara juntou as roupas e objetos pessoais de Sam em uma mala e John a levou até o carro.

- Hmm. Acho que eu vou ser obrigada a dirigir um conversível. Quem diria! – Sara brincou olhando para o carro.

- É um carro e tanto, você vai gostar. – John sorriu pela primeira vez depois do acontecido.

- Você vai ficar bem, John?

- Vou sim.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. E Sara, me desculpe pelo que eu falei, na verdade eu só estava com raiva e acabei descontando em você.

- Está tudo bem, John. Todos nós estamos alterados hoje. Outro dia a gente conversa com calma a respeito.

- Você é uma excelente mãe. Eu nunca duvidei disso.

- Não precisa puxar o meu saco, ok? Ninguém é perfeito, John! E pra falar a verdade, eu também não escolheria outra pessoa para ser o pai do meu filho. Eu ainda te admiro muito.

- Obrigado.

- O Sammy ama você. Não se esqueça disso.

- Eu sei. E eu também o amo, Sara.

**_Continua..._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 22

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 22**

Dean chegou em casa se sentindo cansado, afinal não tinha sido uma noite de sono tranquila. Acordara várias vezes se sentindo aflito, sem conseguir parar de pensar em como estaria o seu irmão. Se sentia muito mal por ter saído sem sequer terem conversado direito. Sam com certeza deveria estar magoado.

Estacionou o Impala na garagem, estranhando o fato da BMW não estar ali. Precisava muito falar com Sam, não conseguia parar de pensar por um minuto nos acontecimentos do dia anterior.

John também não estava. Quando Dean entrou, percebeu a casa vazia, silenciosa demais.

Foi até o quarto de Sam, na esperança dele estar ali e se assustou ao ver o ambiente vazio demais. O notebook e as outras tralhas de Sam já não estavam em cima da escrivaninha e Dean correu até o armário e abriu as portas, percebendo que o mesmo estava vazio.

Seu coração acelerou e Dean teve que se sentar na cama, sentindo-se terrivelmente mal. Sem entender nada do que estava se passando, pegou seu celular e discou o número de Sam.

- Sam? Onde diabos você se meteu? Por quê as suas coisas não estão no seu quarto? - Dean foi falando sem ao menos deixar seu irmão dizer alô.

- Dean? Onde você está?

- Em casa! Sam, cadê você? Que brincadeira é essa? - Dean podia sentir que tinha algo de errado, muito errado.

- Você está sozinho? O papai está em casa? – Sam parecia aflito.

- Não, ele não está. O que está acontecendo, Sam? - Sua paciência já estava se esgotando, precisava de respostas.

- Dean, promete que não vai me odiar?

- Sam... Como é que eu posso te odiar, do que é que você está falando, porra?

- O pior aconteceu, Dean. Ontem a tarde quando eu... O papai viu tudo, Dean. Ele viu eu tentando te agarrar! – A voz de Sam era puro desespero.

- O quê? Mas como? Claro que não, ele teria nos matado na mesma hora, Sam! - Dean riu, nervoso.

- Não, ele... Ele saiu para esfriar a cabeça. E quando ele voltou, ele...

- O que ele fez, Sam? Ele te bateu? Ele te expulsou de casa? Se ele fez isso eu vou te buscar agora mesmo, eu...

- Não, ele não me expulsou. Mas não tinha mais como eu ficar aí. Já estava sendo difícil demais, talvez seja melhor assim.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Eu preciso saber dos detalhes, Sammy. Por favor? – Dean caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, cada vez mais nervoso.

- Ele disse que tinha visto tudo, e... E quis saber o que eu tinha a dizer.

- E o que você disse?

- Eu fiquei apavorado, Dean! Eu acabei dizendo a verdade. Que eu amo você de um jeito que um irmão não deveria amar. - A voz de Sam era quase um sussurro agora.

- E qual foi a reação dele? - O coração do mais velho estava apertado, se sentindo culpado, imaginando o que seu irmão teve que passar na sua ausência.

- Ele... Ele me... Não importa. Ele mal conseguiu me olhar depois disso. Então ele saiu com o carro, e eu fui até o ferro velho.

- Ele bateu em você?

- Não.

- Sam?

- Ele bateu, mas... Isso não é problema Dean. Eu não sou nenhuma garotinha que não pode aguentar uns tapas, sabe?

- É tudo minha culpa, Sammy!

- Não, a culpa é toda minha. Você se manteve firme, eu é que estraguei tudo. Eu sempre estrago tudo! - Sam já não conseguia mais segurar a vontade de chorar.

- E como ele reagiu quando você contou que nós... Você sabe.

- Eu não contei.

- O quê?

- É melhor que o papai pense que apenas um dos seus filhos é uma aberração, do que os dois, não é? Deixe ele continuar pensando isso, Dean. Por favor!

- Você está maluco, Sam? Eu não vou deixar você assumir a culpa sozinho, não mesmo!

- Dean, só pense um pouco no papai, ok? Ele não vai aguentar. Só deixe as coisas como estão. É melhor mesmo nós ficarmos afastados por enquanto. Nosso plano não estava dando certo mesmo. Eu tenho que desligar agora, a minha mãe está vindo aqui.

- Me liga mais tarde, então.

- Dean, é melhor não. Se é pra eu te esquecer, então...

- Ok Sammy. Se cuida! – Dean falou com o coração em pedaços.

Dean desligou o telefone e foi até o andar de baixo, esperar por John. Não conseguia sequer se concentrar e pensar no que iria dizer. A aflição e a ansiedade não o deixavam raciocinar.

John voltou uma hora depois, e entrou em casa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Faz tempo que você chegou?

- Uma hora. Talvez um pouco mais. – Dean tentou se manter calmo - Eu acabei de falar com o Sam, pai.

- Então você já sabe que... Há quanto tempo isso vinha acontecendo, Dean?

- O que?

- Provavelmente não foi a primeira vez que ele tentou alguma coisa com você. Há quanto tempo?

Dean engoliu em seco. Nem se quisesse conseguiria manter aquela mentira. De forma alguma permitiria que seu pai culpasse Sam por um erro seu.

- Desde que... Uns dois meses, talvez. Desde a época em que nós paramos de brigar.

- E por quê diabos você nunca me falou nada? Achou normal o seu irmão ter uma tara por você? Isso é incesto, Dean! – John esbravejou.

- Foi isso que o Sam falou pro senhor?

- O quê?

- Que ele tinha uma tara por mim?

- Ele não precisou dizer, eu vi ele tentando arrancar as suas calças, Dean! Não venha tentar defendê-lo agora.

- O que o senhor não viu foi... Me desculpe, pai. Mas se o Sam é doente, eu também sou. Na verdade fui eu quem começou tudo isso.

- Que diabos você está falando, Dean?

- É essa a verdade, pai. Recentemente nós combinamos de que não aconteceria mais. Pra evitar justamente isto, pra evitar que o senhor acabasse descobrindo. Eu sou bom em disfarçar, porque na verdade eu passei boa parte da minha vida fazendo isso, escondendo o que eu sentia. Mas o Sam não conseguiu e foi justamente o que o senhor flagrou.

- Você está me dizendo que você e o seu irmão andavam... – John não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava chocado.

- Isso mesmo. Eu sinto muito. Foi mais forte do que nós. - Dean sentiu vontade de sumir neste momento, para não ter que encarar seu pai.

John colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a andar pela sala, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Era tanta dor e tanta decepção que sequer conseguia falar. Jamais conseguiria colocar em palavras o que estava sentindo agora.

O seu mundo tinha desabado. Tinha sido pego de surpresa. Não estava preparado para a revelação de Sam e muito menos sobre Dean. Não conseguia sequer imaginar que seus filhos pudessem estar envolvidos desta forma. Queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo, queria poder acordar e ter sua vida de volta. Mas ao olhar para o seu filho e ver o seu olhar desesperado, vê-lo chorando como uma criança que espera por um castigo, o fez perceber que era tudo real, muito real.

Saiu de casa sem dizer uma palavra. Entrou na camionete e dirigiu sem rumo, parando no acostamento quando sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem sua visão.

Encostou a cabeça no volante e deixou-se chorar. A dor que sentia dentro do peito agora era insuportável. E a sensação de não poder fazer nada, de não saber o que fazer ou como agir, o fazia sentir-se um perfeito inútil.

Onde é que tinha errado? Quando foi que parou de enxergar o que se passava a sua volta? Dentro da sua própria casa? Quando foi que deixou de reparar em seus filhos?

Tudo o que mais desejava agora era que Mary estivesse ali. Com certeza ela saberia o que fazer. Ela sempre tinha as palavras certas, no momento certo. Ela era a sua luz, mas tinha se apagado há muito tempo.

Agora estava sozinho e desesperado. Seus filhos eram tudo o que tinha. Eram tudo o que mais amava no mundo. Viu cada um crescer ao seu modo. Dean com seu jeito levado, metido a machão, seguro de si. Sam sempre estudioso, com seu jeito tímido e um tanto mimado, frágil. Mesmo sendo completamente diferentes, amava os dois da mesma maneira. Sentia muito orgulho de seus dois filhos. Ambos tinham uma boa educação e sobretudo um bom caráter, isso não poderia negar.

O que os teria levado a cometer tal loucura é que John não conseguia entender. Não era normal um irmão sentir desejo sexual por outro. Sabia que Sam já tinha tendências homossexuais, mas Dean?

Ligou novamente a camionete e seguiu até o apartamento de Jô. Ela e Bobby eram as únicas pessoas em quem confiava para conversar sobre o assunto.

Já tinha falado com Bobby logo cedo, quando este viera tirar satisfações do que tinha acontecido com Sam. O homem não pareceu chocado ao ficar sabendo, mas também não sabia o que dizer para confortá-lo. E ainda assim Bobby amava demais os meninos e sempre tomava partido em seu favor.

Joanna o abraçou e deixou que chorasse suas mágoas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Você precisa se acalmar. – A loira falava enquanto afagava seus cabelos.

- Como eu posso me acalmar? Eu não sei o que fazer, eu...

- Então não faça nada. O tempo cura tudo, John. Você só precisa esfriar a cabeça. E acredite, descontar sua raiva em cima deles não vai ajudar em nada. Você só vai se arrepender depois.

- Eu não consigo entender, aonde foi que eu errei?

- Você não errou. John, ninguém escolhe por quem se apaixona. Eles não tem culpa de sentirem o que sentem um pelo outro. Essas coisas acontecem, não tem como prever.

- Acontecem? Você... Você não ficou chocada, não é? Você já sabia de alguma coisa? - John estranhou seu comportamento.

- Não, eu não sabia. Mas eu... Eu percebi algumas coisas nas poucas vezes em que estive com eles. Por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa. Coisas mínimas, como a maneira que eles se olhavam, como um parecia saber o que o outro estava pensando, essas coisas.

- Eu deveria ter percebido isso, não é? Eu sou o pai deles, afinal.

- Não John. Tudo o que você mais queria era que eles se entendessem, lembra? E você ficou tão feliz quando eles finalmente pararam com as brigas.

- Sim, eles pararam de brigar, e passaram a... Deus, eu não consigo nem imaginar. Isso me assusta.

- Eu sei que assusta. Mas pense bem antes de afastá-los de você. Eu sei o quanto você os ama e o quanto eles te amam também.

- Eu não quero afastá-los de mim. Eu sei que eu fui duro com o Sam. Eu bati nele, Jô. Eu que nunca levantei a mão pra nenhum dos dois a vida inteira. Eu perdi a cabeça.

- Você já conversou com ele depois disso?

- Não. Eu não tive coragem. Eu apenas o deixei ir. Eu nem sei o que dizer, na verdade qualquer coisa que eu disser agora, só vai piorar ainda mais as coisas.

- É, talvez seja melhor esperar mais um pouco. Mas e o Dean? Como ele está?

- Ele foi sincero comigo, Jô. Ele podia ter livrado a própria pele, mas ele me contou toda a verdade. Parecia arrasado, mas... Eu não consegui dizer nada. Eu só queria que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo, sabe? Eu o deixei lá, sem dizer nada. O que eu podia dizer? Eu só queria sumir dali, e... Eu não sei o que fazer!

- Que situação complicada, John. Eu sinto muito. Vocês três eram tão unidos, e agora...

- Sabe, eu não quero que o Dean vá embora. Mas eu também não sei o que dizer a ele pra melhorar nossa situação. Eu também não queria que o Sammy fosse embora daquele jeito. Mas não consegui fazer nada pra impedir, eu simplesmente o deixei ir.

- Eu acho que não ia ter jeito dos dois continuarem morando na mesma casa, não é? Talvez seja melhor assim. A não ser que você...

- O quê? Que eu aceitasse? Isso está bem acima da minha capacidade, Jô. Isso não seria possível.

- x -

Quando abriu os olhos naquela manhã, Dean não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser afundar o rosto no travesseiro e tentar voltar a dormir.

Sentia como se estivesse literalmente no fundo do poço. Sem saída. Seu irmão tinha ido embora, seu pai o ignorava por completo. Uma confusão de sentimentos e dúvidas dominavam sua cabeça agora.

Sentia falta de Sam. Tanta que chegava a doer. Sentia muito medo, porque eu irmão sempre fora mais sensível e reservado. Como estaria ele lidando com esta situação? Será que sentia sua falta também?

E John? Por quanto tempo manteria este tratamento de gelo? Por quanto tempo ficaria calado? Preferia mil vezes que o seu pai lhe desse uma surra e o expulsasse de casa, do que o tratamento que estava lhe dando agora.

Mal o olhava nos olhos e falava somente o necessário. Dean sabia que o que tinham feito era sujo aos olhos do seu pai. Era algo imperdoável. E não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria lidar com isso. Se as coisas se tornassem insustentáveis, sairia de casa e arranjaria outro emprego. Mas como tudo era ainda muito recente, daria mais um tempo para que seu pai esfriasse a cabeça.

Passou o dia na loja e se concentrou no trabalho. Não sentia vontade de conversar com ninguém e o simples fato de ter que atender os clientes já era demais para ele.

De qualquer forma, sabia que não podia desistir. Mesmo que a sua vontade fosse de ficar trancado no quarto, chorando pela falta do seu irmão, tinha que se manter firme, tinha que seguir em frente.

Quando o dia terminou, apenas tomou um banho rápido e foi até o apartamento de Lisa. Tinha conversado com ela por telefone depois do acontecido, mas agora realmente precisava de um ombro amigo.

Ela era a única pessoa que o entendia e que não o julgava.

Tocou a campainha e a morena o abraçou assim que o recebeu na porta. O encaminhou até o sofá, onde o loiro se deitou com a cabeça em seu colo.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto Lisa lhe fazia um cafuné.

- Sabe o que é mais difícil disso tudo, Lisa? Eu me sinto de mãos atadas. Eu nem sei o que fazer.

- Eu imagino o quanto você deve estar sofrendo, Dean.

- Eu tenho uma vontade insana de largar tudo, mandar o meu pai à merda e ir atrás do Sam. O que na verdade eu imagino que ele esteja esperando que eu faça. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que é tudo uma loucura. E que o mais certo a fazer é ficar longe dele.

- É uma decisão difícil, não é?

- O meu pai está arrasado. Eu percebo que ele está tentando aguentar firme, mas ele está quebrado por dentro. E só por isso eu ainda estou lá naquela casa. Porque eu sei que ele precisa de mim. Ele mal olha pra mim, Lisa. E quando olha eu só me sinto ainda mais culpado. Eu sei que ele esperava mais de mim. Ele esperava que eu tivesse controle, mas...

- Não é culpa sua, Dean! Nem sua nem do seu irmão. Vocês não fizeram isso por sacanagem, vocês não tem culpa de sentir o que sentem um pelo outro. É compreensível que o seu pai esteja magoado, até decepcionado. Mas ele conhece vocês e um dia ele vai enxergar isso. Ele só precisa de tempo.

- É, talvez. Mas e quanto ao Sammy? Ele não me ligou mais, e não está atendendo ao celular. Ele nem quer mais falar comigo, Lisa. Ele ama muito o papai, ele deve estar sofrendo muito com tudo isso.

- Não mais do que você, não é mesmo? Dean, o Sam sabia no que estava se metendo. Ele não é mais nenhuma criança, você não precisa se sentir responsável por ele o tempo todo.

- Mas eu me sinto responsável. Eu sou o mais velho e fui eu quem começou com tudo isso.

- Mas você não o forçou. Ele participou de tudo porque quis. Porque também te ama. Dean, talvez seja melhor mesmo vocês ficarem afastados por um tempo. Dê um tempo a ele, assim como ao seu pai.

- Pelo menos ele tem a mãe e o padrasto ao lado dele, não é? Ele não está sozinho.

- Hey! E você está? – Lisa se fez de magoada.

- Não. Eu sei que sempre posso contar com você. Na verdade eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

**_Continua..._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 23

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 23**

Para o desespero de Sara, Sam passou os primeiros dias praticamente trancado dentro do seu quarto. Nas poucas vezes em que saía dele, não conversava com ninguém e quando Sara ou Paul tentavam conversar sobre o ocorrido, ele se recusava a tocar no assunto.

Na semana seguinte começou a sair de casa, mas ainda continuava calado e desinteressado de tudo.

- Sam, nós precisamos conversar. – Sara o chamou quando este fez menção de sair novamente.

- O que é? – Sam se atirou no sofá, bufando.

- Olha filho, eu sei que as coisas estão sendo difíceis, mas...

- Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre isso, mãe! - Sam a interrompeu - Eu estou bem! Eu não sei por quê vocês ficam no meu pé o tempo inteiro!

- Nós só queremos te ajudar, será que você não percebe? – Sara já não tinha mais argumentos contra a sua teimosia.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda! Já disse que eu estou bem! Eu só quero... Eu vou voltar a estudar, ok? Aqui na cidade mesmo, eu já fui verificar e as aulas começam na semana que vem.

- Isso é ótimo.

- Eu vou alugar um apartamento lá perto. Vocês não vão mais precisar se incomodar comigo.

- O quê? Sam, você não está incomodando, de onde você tirou isso?

- De qualquer jeito, eu quero morar sozinho. Vocês tem a vida de vocês e eu tenho a minha, ok?

- Pra que isso agora, Sam? É tudo tão recente ainda. Por quê não fica mais tempo aqui conosco?

Mas Sam sequer lhe deu ouvidos. Se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Tudo o que queria era ficar sozinho, ou melhor, fugir para algum lugar onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-lo.

Na semana seguinte já estava morando em seu apartamento. De uma forma ou de outra, teria que seguir com sua vida.

As aulas do semestre já haviam começado há uma semana quando Sam finalmente resolveu ir para a faculdade.

Não conhecia ninguém e nem sentia vontade de conhecer. Ao entrar na sala deu uma olhada rápida ao redor. Alguns alunos mais nerds e realmente interessados no que o professor falava sentavam mais a frente. Provavelmente este era um dos lugares que sentaria, mas agora tudo o que queria era não ser incomodado.

Sentou bem nos fundos da sala e focou ali quieto, desenhando e rabiscando em seu caderno sem prestar atenção em nada. Sua cabeça estava muito longe dali. Mas a garota sentada ao seu lado não parava de enchê-lo com perguntas e coisas banais.

- Na última aula nós vamos a um barzinho aqui perto, você quer vir?

- Não.

- Você sempre fala tanto? – A menina que Sam sequer sabia o nome, brincou.

- E você? – Sam teve que rir.

- Sim, eu sempre falo muito, Sam. – Pelo menos ela já sabia o seu nome. – E então, você vem ou não?

Sam olhou para a cara do professor e para o restante da sala, sentindo um desânimo enorme, então concordou e foi com o pessoal até o bar.

Britany – era o nome da garota – e mais duas amigas foram em seu carro.

Todos bebiam muito e fumavam algo suspeito que Sam sequer ousou perguntar o que era. Ele também bebeu e só não fumou porque isso lhe custaria no mínimo uma crise de asma.

Percebeu que pela primeira vez conseguiu esquecer seus problemas. Sua cabeça parecia completamente vazia, sem preocupações.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com a cabeça latejando e o estômago embrulhado.

Não sabia aonde estava. O quarto era estranho, a cama era estranha e ao levantar o cobertor, percebeu que estava nu e com uma garota ao seu lado na cama.

- Puta que pariu! – Sam levantou segurando a cabeça que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Juntou suas roupas do chão, se vestiu e saiu rapidamente dali.

Seu carro estava estacionado na beira da rua, e tinha alguns arranhões na porta.

Sam se lembrava de algumas coisas que tinha feito na noite anterior, mas de outras não. Voltou para o seu apartamento, tomou um banho, um analgésico e foi para a sua cama.

Queria dormir e poder não acordar nunca mais. Mas logo que se deitou a campainha tocou e apesar de querer ignorá-la, a maldita não parava de tocar.

Foi atender cambaleando pelo apartamento e ao abrir a porta bufou ao ver que era sua mãe.

- O que você quer a essa hora da manhã?

- O que eu quero? Eu quero saber por onde você tem andado que nunca está em casa, não atende ao telefone e não retorna as minhas ligações.

- Vai bancar a minha babá agora? - Sam falou com rispidez.

- Não, eu não vou bancar a sua babá. Mas por favor Sam, não faça nenhuma besteira, ok? Eu estou preocupada com você.

- Pois não deveria! Eu estou bem! – Sam deu de ombros.

- Está mesmo? Porque não é o que parece.

- Eu já disse que estou bem, você não precisa ficar me vigiando, sabia?

- Sabe o que mais me dói, Sam? Tudo bem que você não queira falar no assunto, é um direito seu. Mas você está deixando de ser você mesmo. Eu quase não te reconheço mais, meu filho.

- Você pode me deixar dormir agora, mãe?

- Como você quiser. – Sara saiu do apartamento sem conseguir conter as lágrimas. Não suportava mais ver seu filho sofrendo daquela maneira. Destruindo sua própria vida como se não houvesse mais esperanças.

Os dias seguintes foram ainda piores. Sam já não frequentava mais as aulas. Saía quase todas as noites com seus supostos amigos para beber e se divertir. Foi a maneira que encontrou para fugir dos problemas. Há dias não falava com sua mãe, nem mesmo com Paul. Também não atendia as ligações de Dean e de Chad.

Passava o dia inteiro dormindo, se alimentava mal e bebia muito.

Uma certa manhã, depois de Sara ligar por vários dias sem receber resposta, ela foi até o seu apartamento. Tocou a campainha sem receber resposta e como tinha a chave, resolveu entrar.

Encontrou Sam deitado de bruços no tapete da sala, dormindo, completamente nu.

Ao lado dele estavam duas garotas, no mesmo estado. Sara sacudiu uma delas, não sabia o que fazer, só as queria fora dali.

- Hey! Acorda, vamos! Vista suas roupas e dê o fora daqui!

- Hmm? O que foi? Pra que tanto mau humor? Credo! – A garota resmungou, fazendo o que ela mandou.

A outra também se levantou, foram para o banheiro se trocar e então foram embora.

- Sam! Sammy, acorda! Você tem que levantar deste chão, filho!

- O quê? – Sam acordou assustado.

Sara tentou se manter firme, mas não conseguiu conter o choro.

- Vem meu filho, você precisa de um banho. – Sara o ajudou a se levantar.

- Minha cabeça... Dói! – Sam mal conseguia se manter de pé.

Sara o enfiou debaixo do chuveiro e abriu a água fria. Sam resmungou e tentou sair, mas ela o segurou firme, o mantendo debaixo da ducha.

- Chega, mãe! – Sam implorava.

Sara acabou sentindo pena e ligou o aquecimento. Lavou o corpo do filho que fedia a sexo e bebida, o secou e o levou para a cama.

- Aqui... Tome isto. Vai ajudar com a dor de cabeça. – Lhe entregou dois analgésicos e fez com que tomasse.

Assim que ele adormeceu, ela foi de volta para a sala e só conseguiu chorar ainda mais ao ver o estado em que se encontrava.

Haviam garrafas de bebidas jogadas no chão, uísque derramado no tapete e no sofá, roupas espalhadas e camisinhas usadas largadas ali.

Suspirou aliviada pensando que pelo menos este cuidado ele ainda tinha.

Limpou e organizou tudo, colocou as roupas para lavar e ficou por ali, esperando que Sam acordasse mais disposto. Mas quando levantou, seu humor estava péssimo.

- Por quê você ainda está aqui?

- Eu quero falar com você. Será que nós podemos conversar?

- Eu vou sair, mãe. Não estou a fim de ouvir seus sermões.

- Sermões? É isso o que você pensa? Sam, o que está acontecendo, meu filho? Quem eram aquelas garotas e por quê você está bebendo tanto?

- O papai ficaria orgulhoso, não? O seu filhinho bastardo trepando com duas garotas.

- Orgulhoso? – Sara balançou a cabeça, indignada - Ver você desse jeito não é nada de que alguém possa se orgulhar, Sam! Logo você que nunca bebia e era sempre tão responsável?

- Responsável? – Sam gargalhou. – Eu fodia com o meu irmão, mãe!

- Sam!

- Não era isso o que vocês queriam? Que eu ficasse longe dele? Agora só me deixa em paz, ok?

- Sam, por favor...

- Eu faço o que eu quiser da minha vida. Então parem de pegar no meu pé! - Sam elevou a voz.

- Você faz o que quiser? Claro... Eu sei que você não tem ido às aulas e que chega todos os dias de madrugada e bêbado. Eu não vou deixar você destruir a sua vida desse jeito, meu filho. Não vou mesmo!

- E o que você pretende fazer? Vai me arrastar pra sua casa? Ou vai me internar em um hospício? Eu sou maior de idade, esqueceu? Não sou mais nenhuma criança. Você já não controla mais a minha vida.

- Se você quer ser tratado como um adulto, experimente agir como um e não feito uma criança mimada. Sabe o que mais me deixa triste, Sam? Ninguém nunca controlou a sua vida. Eu sempre me orgulhei tanto por você sempre fazer as escolhas certas e agora... – Sara engoliu o nó na garganta e secou as lágrimas – Bom, eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui.

Quando Paul chegou em casa encontrou Sara completamente desesperada, sem saber mais o que fazer a respeito de Sam. A mulher chorou em seu ombro até conseguir se acalmar e conversar a respeito.

- Você acha que eu devo falar com o John? O Sam sempre o respeitou muito, sempre o ouviu.

- Sara, o Sam sempre respeitou você também. A maneira que ele está agindo, isso não é o Sam. Deixa eu tentar conversar com ele, ok?

- Você não vai...

- Confia em mim, meu amor. Eu não vou ser duro demais com ele, se este é o seu medo. Agora tome um calmante e tente dormir um pouco. Você está precisando.

- Ok. Eu vou. E eu confio muito em você, Paul. Sempre confiei.

Sara foi se deitar e Paul foi até o apartamento de Sam, que atendeu a porta um tanto surpreso.

Seus olhos estavam inchados, tinha olheiras e um ar de cansado.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Outro sermão? A minha mãe...

- Sam, a sua mãe estava desesperada, não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Desesperada? – Sam riu – Eu não sei por quê ela faz tanto drama.

- É isso o que você pensa? Quero dizer, então agora você não se importa mais com ninguém, nem consigo mesmo e nem sequer liga se está magoando a sua mãe?

- Eu não sei o que você está fazendo aqui. Eu não te devo satisfações, você não é meu pai! - Sam falou com rispidez, sem se importar se o estava magoando.

- Não, eu não sou. Eu jamais pensaria em substituir o John na sua vida, Sam. Mas pra mim você é como um filho. E aquele garoto adorável que eu ajudei a criar desde os dez anos jamais faria o que você está fazendo agora.

- E o que é que eu estou fazendo? – Sam riu, debochado.

- Destruindo a sua própria vida. Destruindo a vida da sua mãe, que só quer te ajudar e que faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu quero que ela faça por mim, Paul. Que me deixe em paz! Assim como você, o meu pai, o Dean... Todo mundo!

- Você realmente acha que fugindo das pessoas, fugindo do que sente, vai conseguir fazer a dor passar?

- Dor? Você não sabe de nada Paul, você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo. Por quê você não vai embora daqui e esquece que eu existo? Hein? Vai embora daqui! – Sam elevou o tom de voz.

- É isso o que você quer? Que eu vá embora? Pois eu não vou sair daqui enquanto eu não ouvir o que eu quero.

- Você vai sim!

- Você vai ter que me expulsar. Me colocar pra fora daqui à força.

- Que merda, Paul. Me deixa em paz! – Sam tremia de raiva, segurando o choro.

- Eu já disse que não. Eu não vou desistir de você.

- Sai daqui, Paul! Eu odeio você! – Sam o empurrou, tinha tanto ódio e desespero no olhar que chegava a ser assustador.

- Você me odeia? – Paul o segurou firme pelos pulsos e Sam se debatia, tentando se livrar – O que mais você odeia, Sam?

- Eu odeio todo mundo! Odeio o meu pai, odeio o Dean! Agora me solta e me deixa em paz!

- Por quê você odeia o seu pai? E por quê o Dean? Eu pensei que você os amasse. – Paul provocava ainda mais a sua raiva, era o único jeito de fazê-lo falar.

- É por culpa do meu pai que eu estou aqui, que eu tive que me afastar do Dean! É só por causa dele que nós não podemos ficar juntos. E eu odeio o Dean porque ele... Ele prometeu que ficaria sempre comigo. Por quê ele prometeu se não podia cumprir? Por quê?

- O Dean deve estar na mesma situação que você, Sam. Se sentindo culpado, arrasado!

- E você acha que eu não sei? – Sam falava chorando agora - É por isso que eu me odeio também. Eu queria poder culpar alguém pelo que eu estou sentindo, mas eu sou o único culpado. E eu não sei o que fazer pra arrancar tudo isso de dentro de mim!

- Sam...

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar no meu irmão por um minuto. Só quando eu bebo, aí sim eu esqueço de tudo. Será que o Dean... Será que o Dean consegue? Será que ele já me esqueceu?

- Por quê você não falou com ele, Sam? Ele ligou várias vezes querendo saber de você, preocupado porque você não atendia o celular.

- Eu... O que eu iria dizer a ele? Mentir dizendo que eu estava bem? Se eu dissesse que não ele viria até aqui e eu... Eu não consigo me controlar perto dele, Paul. Eu iria colocar tudo a perder novamente.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer, isso tudo é... É complicado demais.

- Sabe o que me faz sentir pior? Eu tenho certeza que se eu pedisse ao Dean pra largar tudo e vir pra cá ficar comigo, ele faria.

- E você não fez, porque...

- Como eu poderia pedir uma coisa dessas, Paul? Eu não posso. O meu pai não nos perdoaria e eu não quero ver o Dean infeliz. Eu não aguentaria isso. Nenhum de nós dois iria conseguir conviver com a culpa.

Sam chorava feito uma criança desesperada e Paul soltou seus pulsos e o abraçou, o deixando chorar em seu ombro.

- Nada que eu diga vai fazer a sua dor passar. Só não esqueça de uma coisa, Sam. Você não está sozinho. Nós te amamos muito e só queremos te ajudar. Como você acha que o Dean iria ficar se visse você desse jeito?

- Você não vai contar a ele, vai?

- A sua mãe quis chamar o John. Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu achei que era melhor eu conversar com você primeiro porque... Bom, acho que o seu pai já tem problemas que chega no momento.

- Eu não quero ver o meu pai, Paul. Por favor?

- Então não dê motivos para que a sua mãe tenha que chamá-lo.

- Eu vou falar com ela, ok? Eu vou pedir desculpas e vou parar com a bebedeira. Só... Só deixa o meu pai e o Dean fora disso, por favor? – Sam implorava com os olhos.

_**Continua...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 24

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 24**

Era mais um dia comum de trabalho na loja e John observava o movimento dos clientes, sentado atrás do balcão. Percebeu que Dean agora fazia o seu trabalho mecanicamente e quando andava por ali, parecia carregar uma tonelada de peso em suas costas.

Tudo parecia diferente agora. Sentia falta da alegria que havia no ambiente até algumas semanas atrás. Sentia falta até mesmo da época em que os seus dois filhos brigavam feito cão e gato cada vez que se encontravam.

Agora quando olhava para Dean, só via um resquício do que ele costumava ser antigamente. Quando não estava trabalhando, estava em casa enfiado dentro do quarto sozinho, ou então com Lisa. Raramente saía com os amigos, e quando o fazia voltava bêbado e ainda mais deprimido que antes.

John quase não o via sorrir mais e quando sorria era algo forçado, triste. Isso fazia o seu coração em pedaços. Quase não suportava a falta de Sam, já que nos últimos meses havia se acostumado com sua presença. E agora ver Dean desta maneira, sem alegria, sem vontade de viver, era algo que nenhum pai merecia ver.

Em parte se sentia culpado. Talvez se não fosse por ele, os dois poderiam viver juntos e felizes. De qualquer forma não os estava impedindo. Não tinha expulsado Sam de casa, muito menos pedido para que se afastassem. Mas conhecendo seus dois filhos do jeito que conhecia, sabia que eles jamais fariam algo com a intenção de magoá-lo. Conscientemente jamais fariam algo que pudesse destruir sua família. E era isso o que pesava, era isso o que tinha feito Sam ir embora e Dean permanecer ali, sofrendo, ao invés de ir atrás dele... A maldita consciência.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, mas John já não sabia por quanto tempo aguentaria ver seu filho deste jeito. Esperava e rezava muito para que eles conseguissem superar esta fase e que os três pudessem voltar a ser uma família.

- Pai, você tem notícias do Sam? – Dean de repente estava parado ao seu lado, o tirando de seus devaneios.

- Do Sam? Eu... Eu falei com a Sara, ela me disse que ele está bem. Mas e você? Tem falado com ele?

- Não, ele... Ele não atende ao celular e eu já estava ficando preocupado. Mas se a mãe dele falou que ele está bem é porque deve estar, não é?

- Eu acredito que sim. - John respondeu sem muita convicção.

- Eu não sei como ele conseguia... – Dean sorriu, um sorriso triste – Ele mantinha tudo em ordem por aqui e lá em casa. Agora...

- É, está tudo uma bagunça. Até os clientes sentem a falta dele. Vivem perguntando se ele vai voltar ou não.

- Você acha que ele vai voltar... Algum dia? – Dean perguntou, receoso.

- Eu espero que sim. – John falou com sinceridade.

Dean voltou aos seus afazeres, mas sua cabeça não parava por um minuto de pensar em seu irmão. Discou mais uma vez o número do seu celular, que só caía na caixa postal, sem sucesso.

Tinha vontade de entrar no carro e dirigir até lá, mas ao mesmo tempo, se Sam nem sequer atendia ao celular ou retornava as ligações quando ele ligava para Sara, provavelmente também não iria querer vê-lo pessoalmente.

Tinha tanto medo e tantas dúvidas, que pela primeira vez em sua vida, se viu completamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

- x -

Sam deixou novamente a faculdade e também parou de sair com seus novos _amigos_. Passou a procurar um emprego, pois achou que iria acabar ficando louco se permanecesse o dia inteiro dentro do apartamento, sozinho.

No fim da tarde, deitado na cama, resolveu ligar seu celular que já não usava mais, vendo que tinha inúmeras mensagens de Dean e de Chad. Se sentiu culpado por não tê-los atendido, mas ouvir a voz de Dean realmente só tornaria tudo mais difícil.

Discou o número de Chad, que atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

- Sam! Puta que pariu! O que deu em você? Eu pensei que tivesse morrido! – O loiro falou quase num fôlego só.

- Infelizmente eu ainda estou vivo, Chad.

- Você é uma gracinha, sabia? – Chad ironizou.

- Eu sei. Você também! – Sam riu sem humor.

- É sério cara, por quê não me ligou antes? Acho que eu devo ter deixado umas duzentas mensagens no seu celular.

- Trinta e duas. Eu contei.

- Não banca o engraçadinho comigo, ok? Eu estava mesmo preocupado. – Chad tinha mágoa na voz.

- Eu sei, Chad. Me desculpe! Eu... Eu fiz muita merda desde que vim pra cá, eu... Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também, Sam. Mas me conta... Como você está? Está conseguindo superar isso tudo?

- Eu nunca vou superar, Chad. Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Parece que... Parece que arrancaram um pedaço de mim.

- Sam, cara. Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa pra te ajudar, eu...

- Você já está fazendo. Obrigado por não desistir de mim. É bom ter com quem conversar. Eu estou me sentindo tão sozinho e eu já perturbei demais a minha mãe e o Paul com meus problemas.

- Você quer que eu vá até aí?

- Não, Chad. Você tem a sua vida pra cuidar. Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo!

- Mesmo? Porque se você precisar, é só pedir, ok? Eu vou correndo.

- Ok. Agora eu vou desligar, tenho que ir jantar na casa da minha mãe. Eu te ligo amanhã novamente.

Na tarde seguinte Sam foi até a farmácia e enquanto procurava pelo seu remédio, conheceu alguém que despertou seu interesse.

- Asma? – O homem perguntou sorrindo, vendo que Sam segurava uma bombinha.

- Sim. – Sam o encarou, pensando se estava enlouquecendo, ou se o cara era mesmo tão parecido com Dean.

- Eu também já tive, quando criança. Felizmente passou na adolescência. Você mora por aqui?

- Eu... É... Não! Eu moro do outro lado da cidade. Só estava passando e então lembrei que precisava...

- Da bombinha?

- Isso. – Sam ainda o observava, sentindo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. O homem era mesmo muito parecido com seu irmão, mas deveria ser alguns anos mais velho. Os ombros largos, os braços fortes, cabelo loiro. Não tinha toda a beleza de Dean, mas algo nele fez o coração de Sam acelerar.

- Você está bem? – O homem acompanhou Sam quando saiu da farmácia.

- Sim, eu... Eu estou.

- Me perdoe, em não me apresentei, o meu nome é Michael. – O loiro lhe estendeu a mão em cumprimento.

- Eu sou o Sam. – O mais novo falou, apertando sua mão.

- Você... Vai fazer algo agora?

- O quê?

- Eu ia perguntar se você não quer tomar uma cerveja aqui em frente. Eu moro bem ali, ao lado do bar.

- Ah, não. Eu... Eu tenho que voltar, eu... – Sam ainda se sentia muito perturbado.

- Ok. Mas se amanhã você mudar de ideia, me encontre ali no bar, as sete. Eu vou ficar esperando.

Sam voltou para casa e se enfiou debaixo do chuveiro frio. Sentia o seu corpo arder, febril. As lembranças do corpo de Dean, das suas mãos habilidosas o tocando, dos seus lábios, da sua pele, só faziam seu desejo aumentar ainda mais. Ligou o aquecimento e deslizou suas mãos pelo próprio corpo, se tocando. Sentia falta de ser tocado, amado... Precisava se sentir vivo novamente.

Mesmo não tendo certeza de que era isso o que queria, na noite seguinte, as sete horas Sam foi até o bar, onde se encontrou com Michael.

Tomou apenas um suco, pois suas últimas experiências com álcool não tinham sido nada agradáveis. Ficaram ali algumas horas, conversando. Michael era uma pessoa muito agradável, simpático, inteligente, sexy. Quando convidou Sam para ir ao seu apartamento, o mais novo não conseguiu resistir.

Assim que entraram Michael o beijou, e Sam se entregou totalmente àqueles lábios macios. Em pouco tempo já estavam na cama, e sentir o peso do corpo do loiro sobre o seu, sentir o calor da sua pele e os seus braços fortes o envolvendo, era tudo o que Sam precisava no momento.

O mais velho desceu seus lábios pelo corpo do moreno, tirando a sua roupa devagar, lhe causando arrepios de prazer. Quando chegou ao seu membro o sugou com perícia, fazendo Sam gemer o nome do seu irmão, inconscientemente.

- Michael... O meu nome é Michael. – O loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido e sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo na boca.

Depois de trocarem mais alguns beijos e carícias, Michael deslizou seus dedos entre as nádegas de Sam, que congelou ao sentir-se sendo tocado em sua intimidade.

- Espera! Eu não... Eu não posso! – Sam o empurrou para o lado e se levantou da cama, vestindo suas roupas às pressas.

- Calma, Sam! Está tudo bem. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Volte aqui, vamos conversar. – Michael falou de maneira carinhosa.

- Não, eu... Eu preciso ir. Eu não posso fazer isso! – Sam sentiu as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos.

- Está tudo bem. Eu só não quero que você saia desse jeito, ok? Eu vou levar você para casa.

Mas assim que Sam terminou de se vestir e calçar seus sapatos, saiu correndo do apartamento. Michael também se vestiu às pressas e correu atrás dele, mas quando chegou na calçada, viu Sam atravessar a rua correndo e ser arremessado alguns metros longe por um carro.

- x -

Dean ainda estava acordado na cama, quando ouviu seu pai subir as escadas correndo e abrir a porta do seu quarto como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

- Dean! Dean! – John mal conseguia falar, estava ofegante.

- O que houve? Alguém morreu?

- Não, mas... Nós temos que ir. Seu irmão sofreu um acidente.

- O quê? – Dean pulou da cama rapidamente – O que houve com o Sam? – Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca.

- Apenas troque de roupa e vamos, eu te explico pelo caminho. – John foi até o seu quarto, arrumou uma mochila e já estava esperando na camionete quando Dean entrou no carro, desesperado.

- Você vai me dizer o que houve, ou não?

- A Sara ligou, e... Ela estava nervosa, eu não entendi direito, mas acho que ele foi atropelado por um carro.

- Atropelado? Como? Mas ele... Ele está bem não está? – Dean perguntou num fio de voz, engolindo o nó na garganta.

- Ele... Ainda estão o examinando, ela não soube dizer.

- Porra Sammy... O que você foi aprontar dessa vez? – Dean falou baixinho, encostando a cabeça na janela do carro e sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem sua visão.

Quando chegaram ao hospital horas depois, encontraram com Sara e Paul na sala de espera.

- Oh, John! Que bom que vocês vieram! – Sara o abraçou.

- Como ele está? Eu posso vê-lo? – Dean perguntou, desesperado por notícias.

- Não meu anjo, eles ainda estão fazendo alguns exames, mas logo ele vai ser transferido para o quarto.

- Mas ele... Ele está bem, não está? – O coração de Dean estava disparado, tamanha a ansiedade.

- Ele teve alguns ferimentos leves, mas também bateu a cabeça. Por isso os exames estão demorando tanto.

- A cabeça? Mas...

- Dean, ele vai ficar bem, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sara tocou seu ombro de forma carinhosa.

Cada minuto na sala de espera pareceu durar uma eternidade. Dean acompanhou Sara até a recepção do hospital, para que ela assinasse os papéis da internação, e foi quando ouviram um homem loiro ali perguntando por notícias de Sam.

- Desculpe, eu ouvi você perguntando pelo Sam, por acaso você é amigo dele, ou algo assim? – Sara perguntou, curiosa.

- Eu, é... Eu sou o Michael. Eu estava com ele quando... Quando ele foi atropelado.

- E como foi que aconteceu?

- Bom, nós estávamos... No meu apartamento, e...

- O que o Sam fazia em seu apartamento? - Dean perguntou de forma grosseira.

- Nós... Conversávamos. Então ele saiu correndo, eu fui atrás dele mas, só cheguei a tempo de presenciar o atropelamento.

- E por que ele sairia correndo do seu apartamento? Você fez algo que ele...

- Dean! – Sara o repreendeu.

- Ah, então você é o Dean. Você é o namorado dele? Ou ex? - Michael perguntou curioso.

- Irmão. Eu sou o seu irmão.

- Ah, desculpe, é que eu pensei ter ouvido... Deixa pra lá.

- Vocês estavam transando? – Dean não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade.

- Não exatamente.

- Como assim?

- Na hora ele... Ele desistiu e saiu correndo de lá. Eu não sei o que houve, eu não fiz nada que... Eu não o machuquei, não o forcei, se é o que você quer saber. Ele simplesmente se arrependeu, ou algo assim.

- Você o conhece há quanto tempo?

- Dean, isso não importa agora, ok? Vamos voltar para lá agora. – Sara o puxou pelo braço.

- Espera, ele... Ele está bem?

- Ele não acordou ainda. Mas sim, ele vai ficar bem. - Sara respondeu.

Já estava anoitecendo quando Sam finalmente foi transferido para o quarto. Segundo informação dos médicos ele não iria acordar nas próximas horas, pois tinha sido sedado.

- John, eu vou ficar aqui com ele esta noite, vocês dois podem ir descansar. Eu não sei se vocês preferem se acomodar lá em casa ou no apartamento do Sam, que fica aqui perto.

- Se o apartamento dele fica próximo, acho que é mais prático. Mas eu fico com ele, você é quem precisa descansar um pouco. - John se prontificou a ficar.

- Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto o Sam não acordar. Vocês podem ir para casa. – Dean falou, interrompendo os dois.

- Mas Dean...

- Eu vou ficar, pai! Vá dormir um pouco, afinal você dirigiu a viagem inteira, e passou o dia inteiro aqui, deve estar exausto.

- Bom, então eu vou. Qualquer novidade você me liga, ok?

Dean permaneceu ali a noite inteira, sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Segurava a mão de Sam o tempo todo, querendo que seu irmão sentisse sua presença. A respiração do mais novo era agitada e ele se remexia na cama, como se estivesse tendo um sonho ruim.

- Você pode dormir tranquilo Sammy. Eu estou aqui. Nada de ruim vai te acontecer. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho.

Quando já estava amanhecendo John voltou, assim como Sara e Paul. Dean acabou cochilando devido ao cansaço, e quando John entrou no quarto com Jô, que tinha recém chegado para apoiá-lo, encontrou Dean dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na beirada da cama e com os dedos entrelaçados aos do irmão.

- Esta não é a coisa mais linda que você já viu? – Jô olhava para os dois, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Do que você está falando? – John a olhou de cara feia.

- John, eu sei que você não aprova e eu não te julgo por isso. Mas o amor deles é tão puro, tão verdadeiro que a gente pode sentir. Eu não consigo enxergar isso como algo sujo ou errado. Não é apenas algo sexual, não pode ser. É como se... Eles pertencessem um ao outro, sabe?

- Eu acho que você tem visto muitos filmes românticos ultimamente. - John balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

- Desculpe, eu não queria...

- Tudo bem, Jô.

- Oh meu Deus! O Dean passou a noite inteira aqui nessa poltrona? – Sara falou assim que ela e Paul entraram no quarto.

- Parece que sim. – John falou, parecendo aborrecido.

- Dean! – Jô o chamou, tocando devagar em seu ombro.

- Hã? – Dean acordou assustado.

- Melhor você ir descansar agora. Nós ficaremos com ele.

- Droga! Eu acabei pegando no sono. – Dean falou um tanto envergonhado, soltando a mão de Sam.

- Tudo bem, querido. Eu deveria ter voltado antes, mas acabei perdendo a hora. - Sara se desculpou.

- Ele... Continua na mesma, não é? – Dean suspirou, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Sim, mas é normal. Eu já me certifiquei com o médico. Você pode ir tranquilo, assim que ele acordar nós te ligamos.

- Eu vou levá-lo até o apartamento do Sam, volto depois. – John se despediu e os dois saíram.

Quando Sam acordou algumas horas depois, ainda se sentia um pouco fraco devido a perda de sangue, e um pouco grogue devido a medicação. Conversava um pouco com Sara e Paul, mas sem prestar muita atenção ao que diziam.

- Procurando por alguém, Sam? – Paul perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- O quê?

- Você fica olhando para a porta o tempo todo. Pensei que estivesse esperando por alguém.

- Não, ninguém. Eu só estou cansado de ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

- Sei. Porque... Se você estivesse esperando pelo Dean, eu ia te dizer que ele está no seu apartamento dormindo. Depois de passar a noite inteira aqui nessa poltrona segurando a sua mão, eu acho que ele merecia um descanso, não é?

- Ele... Passou a noite aqui? – Sam perguntou sem conseguir esconder a alegria, sorrindo abertamente.

- Sim. Na verdade ele nem quis sair enquanto você não acordasse, mas nós o convencemos.

- Então ele... Ele vai voltar aqui?

- Vai sim. Eu prometi ligar pra ele assim que você acordasse.

- Sam, você nos dá licença um minutinho? – Sara arrastou Paul para fora do quarto.

- O que foi? Você parece zangada.

- Zangada? Paul, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu? O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

- Você está dando esperança a ele, será que não percebe?

- E o que tem de errado nisso, Sara?

- O que tem de errado é que... Eles são irmãos! Ele já não sofreu que chega por causa disso? Já não fez besteiras o suficiente?

- Olha, eu sei que ele não é meu filho e que eu não deveria me meter nisso, mas...

- Mas?

- Sara, caso você não tenha notado, esta foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu depois que veio para cá.

- Eu não entendo aonde você quer chegar.

- O que eu quero dizer é que... Será que isso tudo é mesmo necessário? Toda essa pressão sobre os dois, todo esse sofrimento, enquanto seria tão mais fácil se nós simplesmente conseguíssemos aceitar e deixar de julgá-los como se tivessem cometido algum crime?

- Paul, você sabe que as coisas não são assim tão simples.

- Eu sei. E eu confesso que eu até ficaria conformado se fosse só o Sam que estivesse desse jeito, mas... Sara, você viu o estado do Dean. Ele está sofrendo tanto quanto o Sam, ou ainda mais. Se ele ainda não entrou em depressão, mas está no caminho, acredite. Eu sei o que estou falando. Eu não sei como o John consegue ver isso e simplesmente não fazer nada.

- Você não sabe? – John estava parado na porta e interrompeu a conversa.

**_Continua..._**


	25. Chapter 25

**Título: **Entre o Amor e o Ódio – Capítulo 25

**Fandon:** Supernatural

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Personagens principais:** Dean / Sam

**Sinopse:** Dois irmãos criados de formas diferentes, vivendo uma relação de amor e ódio. Qual dos dois irá vencer esta batalha?

**Nota:** Esta fic trata-se de Universo Alternativo, Sam e Dean não são caçadores, são apenas personagens desta fic.

**Dedicatória:** Eu quero dedicar esta fic para A Rainha, em retribuição a "Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher", minha Wincest preferida!

* * *

**Entre o Amor e o Ódio **

**Capítulo 25**

Sara foi tomar um café, desistindo da sua tentativa frustrada de acalmar os ânimos dos dois, enquanto a discussão entre John e Paul se acalorava.

- Então você se acha no direito de me julgar? Você não tem nem noção do que eu estou passando. Acha que é fácil ver os seus dois filhos... Deus, eu não quero nem repetir isso...

- Eu não estou te julgando, John. E sei sim a barra que você está enfrentando, mas...

- Sabe? – John riu com sarcasmo – Você nem sequer tem filhos pra saber o que é isso.

- Não tenho? Olha John, eu sei que o Sam é o seu filho biológico e eu jamais tentaria ocupar o seu lugar. Mas não venha com essa conversa fiada, porque você sabe melhor do que ninguém que fui eu quem criou o garoto. Que eu estive muito mais presente na vida dele do que você.

- Oh, claro. Agora você quer dizer que é mais pai dele do que eu?

- Isso não é uma disputa, John. Mas com certeza eu o conheço muito melhor do que você. E se você tentasse compreender o que se passa entre os dois, iria perceber que da forma como eles foram criados, longe um do outro, era praticamente impossível existir algum amor fraternal entre os dois.

- Eu fiz o melhor que pude. E eu tinha uma família, a Sara morava longe e eles viviam viajando. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ainda assim eu sou o pai dele e não admito que você se meta nisso. Você não tem esse direito!

- Não tenho o direito? Então só me diz uma coisa, John... O que você sabia sobre o Sam antes dele ter voltado da Suíça e ido morar na sua casa?

- Eu sei tudo sobre ele... Eu...

- Tudo o que a Sara te contava, não é? Então você por acaso sabe quando foi que ele deu o primeiro beijo? Quando ele transou pela primeira vez? Foi você quem ele acordou no meio da noite, desesperado, porque percebeu que se sentiu atraído por um garoto? Era pra você que ele ligava quase todas as noites da Suíça, quando o melhor amigo dele estava morrendo? Não John, você não imagina o quanto da vida dele você perdeu. E também não imagina o quanto eu o amo. Creio que muito mais do que se ele fosse meu próprio filho.

- Eu admito que perdi muita coisa sim, mas... Pelo menos eu não fiquei tentando comprá-lo com viagens e presentes caros.

- Você está insinuando que...

- Tudo é muito mais fácil quando se tem dinheiro, não é? Você sempre deu a ele tudo o que ele quis, pagou pelos estudos na Suíça, deu a ele um apartamento, uma BMW conversível...

- É um defeito meu, eu admito. Mas também não vejo nada de errado em querer agradar as pessoas que eu amo. Desculpe John, eu não sabia que isso te perturbava tanto assim. Mas mesmo cometendo algumas extravagâncias, como a Sara sempre diz, tem coisas que não se consegue comprar. Amor e confiança são uma delas. E não foi preciso uma BMW para que eu conquistasse o Sam. Bastou dar a ele o que ele mais precisava... Atenção, carinho, compreensão.

- Já chega! – John alterou a voz – Eu não quero mais ouvir isso. Mas já que você se diz tão sábio, por que não encontra uma solução pra isso tudo? O que você faria no meu lugar, hein? Daria a bênção para que os dois ficassem juntos? É isso?

- Eu não sei. Isso tudo é muito complicado e eu sei que você está entre a cruz e a espada, mas... John, sendo pais, ou padrasto no meu caso, tem certas coisas em que não adianta querer interferir. Os dois se separaram por conta própria e mesmo assim não está funcionando. Basta olhar pra eles pra saber disso. Às vezes é preciso apenas aceitar as coisas como são, mesmo sem poder compreendê-las.

- x -

Enquanto os dois ainda discutiam na sala de espera, Dean entrou no quarto de Sam, que estava sozinho no momento.

- Hey! – Dean entrou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Dean! – Sam também sorriu.

Dean se aproximou da cama e o abraçou, emocionado. Ficaram algum tempo assim e se soltaram do abraço apenas quando Sara entrou no quarto.

- Então, conseguiu descansar um pouco, Dean? – Sara perguntou de forma carinhosa.

- Sim, eu consegui dormir um pouquinho.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês a sós, só vim pegar minha bolsa e vou sair pra tomar um café. Você quer alguma coisa, Dean?

- Não, obrigado.

- E você, Sam?

- Não, eu estou sem fome. Já me deram chazinho com torradas hoje. – Sam fez uma careta e Sara riu – Mãe, o Paul já foi embora?

- Na verdade ele e o seu pai foram convidados a se retirar pelos seguranças do hospital. Eles tiveram uma discussãozinha bem calorosa na sala de espera.

- O que?

- Pois é, eu pensei que nunca iria presenciar uma coisa dessas. Homens! – Sara balançou a cabeça, indignada e os dois irmãos não puderam deixar de rir da situação.

Depois que Sara saiu, Sam e Dean ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer um ao outro.

- Estão, como você está? Está sentindo dor? – Dean resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- Eu já me sinto melhor. A cabeça ainda dói um pouco, mas eu estou bem.

- E por que você... O que foi que aconteceu pra você atravessar a rua feito um louco? E quem é esse tal de Michael que estava com você? – Dean teve que perguntar, não conseguiu se conter.

- Eu não sei, foi... Um minuto de bobeira, eu acho. O Michael é um amigo, só isso. - Sam mentiu, sem conseguir encarar o irmão.

- Ah. – Dean não conseguiu esconder a decepção, afinal sabia que Sam estava mentindo. – Eu vou sair um pouco, não me sinto bem em hospitais. Mas eu volto mais tarde, ok?

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Eu volto logo, Sam. Só preciso de um pouco de ar. – Dean saiu com pressa, sem dizer mais nada.

Sam passou o restante do dia no hospital com Sara lhe fazendo companhia. No final da tarde Paul retornou, se sentindo um pouco envergonhado pelo que havia acontecido entre ele e John.

Sam não pode deixar de rir ao ver o jeito sem graça do padrasto.

- Deixaram você entrar numa boa? – Sam deu risadas.

- Se eu me comportar direitinho eles me deixam ficar. – Paul deu risadas também – Me desculpe Sam, eu não devia ter me metido e discutido com o seu pai.

- Vocês discutiram por minha causa?

- Mais ou menos, quero dizer, com esta situação toda, eu... Eu sempre fico tentando encontrar uma solução. Mas o John tem razão, eu não sou o seu pai, afinal. Melhor não me meter nisso.

- Paul, eu... Eu já queria ter falado com você antes, mas não tive coragem. Aquele dia no meu apartamento, quando eu falei aquelas bobagens e você estava tentando colocar juízo na minha cabeça... Eu me desculpei com a minha mãe e acho que ela me perdoou, mas não com você.

- Está tudo bem, Sam. Eu já nem me lembrava mais daquilo.

- Mas eu sim. Eu me lembro todos os dias. Eu te tratei mal e disse que você não era o meu pai, mas... Eu estava com raiva e só queria te magoar. Porque na verdade, eu te considero tão meu pai quanto o John, ou até mais do que ele.

- Sam...

- Você sempre foi muito mais do que um pai pra mim. Além de pai, você sempre foi um grande amigo, alguém com quem eu sempre pude contar. Eu sei que eu nunca te disse isso, acho que por pura teimosia, sei lá. Eu só queria que você soubesse.

Paul estava com os olhos marejados, e não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas o abraçou, emocionado.

- x -

Sam foi liberado do hospital na manhã seguinte e depois de Sara se certificar de que ele estaria bem e enchê-lo de mimos, o deixou em seu apartamento na companhia de John e Dean.

John preparou o almoço para os três e quando se sentaram à mesa o clima ficou um tanto constrangedor. Sam estava muito calado e mal conseguia encarar o pai. Dean tentava puxar conversa sobre algum assunto qualquer, mas logo a conversa morria e o silêncio incômodo voltava a reinar.

John se amaldiçoou por ter deixado Jô voltar para casa, afinal ela sempre sabia como tornar a conversa descontraída, algo que estava sendo difícil agora. Era a primeira vez que ficava junto de seus dois filhos desde o acontecido. Sem saber exatamente o que fazer ou como agir, logo depois do almoço inventou uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali.

- Dean, você vai ficar por aqui, não vai?

- Vou sim, por quê?

- Eu vou até a casa da Sara e acho que vou demorar um pouco. Se precisar de mim é só ligar pro meu celular, ok?

Depois que John saiu os irmãos ainda permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, e Sam, percebendo que havia algo incomodando seu irmão, resolveu tentar descobrir.

- Como estão as coisas por lá? Digo, com você e o pai? – Sam perguntou com receio.

- Como estão as coisas? Como você acha que estão, Sammy? – Dean falou de forma brusca.

- Dean...

- Enquanto você estava aqui, tendo sua mamãe e seu padrasto pra te apoiarem, eu fiquei lá aguentando a barra sozinho. Aguentando as alterações de humor do pai, que ora fazia de conta que estava tudo bem, ora me olhava com desprezo ou me ignorava como se eu não existisse. E ainda por cima o tempo todo preocupado, sem saber o que se passava com você, seu egoísta! – Dean esbravejou, colocando para fora todas as suas frustrações.

- Eu sinto muito, Dean!

- Nem minhas ligações você foi capaz de atender! Eu estava praticamente enlouquecendo, Sammy! Sem saber se deveria vir atrás de você ou deixar você me esquecer de vez. Ou você acha que porque eu não fiquei bebendo, me drogando e fodendo com todo mundo, é porque eu estava bem?

- Dean, eu... – Sam não conseguiu dizer mais nada, apenas engoliu o nó na garganta, secou as lágrimas e foi para o quarto se deitar. Então Dean já sabia de tudo... De todas as besteiras que havia feito depois que saiu da casa do pai. Provavelmente também sabia que havia mentido sobre Michael, e tinha toda razão em estar furioso. Sam sentiu um medo muito grande de que seu irmão resolvesse ir embora e não quisesse vê-lo nunca mais. Com estes pensamentos, acabou adormecendo, vencido pelo cansaço.

Quando Dean entrou no quarto uma hora depois, viu que Sam estava dormindo. Ficou algum tempo ali o observando, terrivelmente arrependido pelas duras palavras que havia dito.

Sam não merecia ouvir aquilo. Sabia que tinha se deixado levar pela raiva e pelo medo mais uma vez. Amava demais o seu irmão e não conseguia imaginar a sua vida longe dele. O tempo em que estiveram afastados tinha sido uma verdadeira tormenta. E agora que estava ali, tão próximo novamente, não tinha conseguido controlar suas emoções. O medo de perder Sam ao saber que tinha sido atropelado, toda a angústia que tinha passado até ter certeza de que ele ficaria bem, e em seguida a dor de saber que ele estivera nos braços de outro homem, era mais do que podia suportar. O medo de perdê-lo e o ciúme que sentiu o fizeram magoar novamente aquele que mais amava.

Deitou-se ao seu lado na cama e ficou o esperando acordar. Precisava se desculpar pela grosseria, precisava fazê-lo entender o que sentia.

Sam acordou horas depois, sentindo os olhos verdes de Dean o encarando.

- Eu pensei que... Que você não estaria mais aqui quando eu acordasse. – Sam falou quase num sussurro.

- É isso o que você quer? Que eu vá embora?

- E você se importa com o que eu quero, Dean? – Sam tinha mágoa na voz.

- Me desculpe pelo que eu falei, ok? Eu não quis... Eu não quis te magoar mas, por que você mentiu pra mim?

- Eu não queria que você pensasse que... Droga, Dean! Eu fiquei com vergonha.

- Vergonha? – Dean riu sem humor – Nós nem estávamos mais juntos, Sam!

- Não, mas... A forma como eu agi... Eu fui um perfeito idiota. E ainda assim, eu... Eu me sinto como se tivesse te traído. Eu nem sei porque fiz aquilo, eu me senti tão sozinho, tão perdido. Eu pensei que poderia esquecer você.

- E escolheu um cara parecido comigo pra me esquecer?

- Eu não transei com ele, se você quer saber. Eu não consegui! Eu corri pra rua sem pensar em mais nada, eu só queria sumir dali!

- Bom, de qualquer jeito você não me deve satisfações. Você é livre, pode fazer da sua vida o que quiser. Tem todo o direito de transar com quem quiser. Eu não me importo.

- Não se importa? – Sam balançou a cabeça, incrédulo - Sabe de uma coisa, Dean? Eu sou um fraco. Eu não consegui seguir em frente. Eu fiz um monte de bobagens, magoei as pessoas que eu amo... Eu fui um idiota, um egoísta. Mas isso não é nenhuma novidade, não é? Acho que se não fosse pelo Paul, eu... – Sam se levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela.

- Qual é, Sam? Você sempre foi o cara mais centrado que eu já conheci. – Dean o seguiu e tocou seu ombro de forma carinhosa.

- Fui. É a palavra certa. Eu já passei por muita coisa, por coisas horríveis e sempre consegui sobreviver, mas agora... Eu sinto como se tivessem me arrancado um pedaço. Como é que você consegue, Dean? Me ensina? – Sam o encarava com aqueles olhos pidões, fazendo o coração de Dean derreter.

- Como eu consigo? Como eu consigo o quê? Passar quase todas as noites em claro, imaginando como as coisas seriam se eu finalmente tivesse coragem de vir atrás de você? Ou passar horas olhando para o seu retrato, querendo ouvir o som da sua voz, querendo sentir o calor da sua pele mais uma vez? Você acha que isso é seguir em frente? Eu estou quase enlouquecendo, Sammy! – Dean encostou sua testa na do irmão e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Num ato impensado, Sam secou suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos e em seguida tocou os lábios de Dean, que fechou os olhos, tentando guardar aquele momento.

Com certo receio, Sam tocou os lábios dos irmãos com os seus, esperando ser rejeitado. Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Dean o puxou pela nuca e o beijou com paixão, sem se importar com mais nada.

- O que você quer, Sam? Me diz? – Dean sussurrou em seu ouvido, assim que interrompeu o beijo – Quer que eu vá embora? – O mais velho prendeu a respiração, com medo, esperando por uma resposta.

- Não.

- Não o quê?

- Eu não quero que você vá.

- Então o que você quer? Por favor, Sam! Eu preciso que você me diga!

- Eu quero... Eu... Eu quero... Que você fique aqui comigo. Pra sempre! – Sam encarou o irmão com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Dean finalmente sorriu e o abraçou com força.

- Eu tive tanto medo que você não dissesse isso. Eu tive tanto medo de te perder! – Dean o beijou novamente, enquanto seus dedos trataram de abrir os botões da camisa do mais novo, que fez o mesmo com a sua.

Se despiram com pressa, com urgência, mas mesmo assim Dean foi cuidadoso, afinal Sam ainda estava machucado e tinha alguns hematomas pelo corpo.

Dean o encaminhou até o lado da cama e o derrubou suavemente sobre ela.

Deitou ao lado de Sam e passou a acariciar e beijar cada pedacinho do seu corpo, arrancando suspiros e gemidos do mais novo.

Quando seus lábios e suas línguas se tocavam, era como se nada mais existisse ao redor, como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento.

Dean percorreu o peito de Sam com sua língua, provando o seu gosto e sentindo o calor da sua pele. Sugou seus mamilos enquanto sua mão direita acariciava o membro já desperto do irmão. Sam gemeu ainda mais alto e arqueou seu corpo quando Dean abocanhou seu pênis. A forma como seu irmão o chupava e lambia o deixavam enlouquecido de prazer.

Dean mal podia acreditar que estava mesmo ali, que tinha o seu irmão inteirinho a sua mercê. Sentir o seu cheiro, ouvir seus gemidos, sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo era algo que o deixava entorpecido, era tudo o que mais precisava.

Virou Sam de bruços e depositou beijos molhados em suas costas, em suas coxas e nádegas, enquanto o preparava com seus dedos.

Em seguida afastou ainda mais suas pernas, deitou sobre o seu corpo e o penetrou devagar, com extremo cuidado.

Sam soltou um gemido de dor, abafado pelo travesseiro, suportando a dor inicial. Mas logo a dor se transformou em prazer, a medida em que os movimentos de seus corpos foram se tornando mais intensos.

Dean entrava e saia com força, segurando o mais novo com firmeza pela cintura. Sam se agarrava aos lençóis e empurrava seu corpo de encontro ao do irmão, gemendo e delirando de prazer.

Era assim que ambos se completavam, que se sentiam um só. Precisavam um do outro como do ar para respirar. Era como um vício do qual jamais iriam querer se livrar.

Quando estavam juntos, se amando, nada mais importava... Apenas os toques, os gemidos e palavras desconexas, o cheiro e o calor do corpo do outro podiam ser percebidos.

O loiro acelerou os movimentos, arrancando suspiros e gemidos deliciosos de seu irmão. Quando chegaram ao êxtase, Dean virou Sam de frente e o beijou como se o mundo fosse acabar no minuto seguinte.

- Eu amo você! – Dean sussurrou entre os beijos.

- Eu também te amo Dean! Eu também te amo... – Sam falou baixinho e então deitou a cabeça no peito do mais velho, que o abraçou com carinho.

- x -

Quando John retornou ao apartamento de Sam, Dean estava preparando o jantar e Sam o ajudava na cozinha, apesar de que deveria estar descansando. Os dois nem notaram a presença do pai, brincavam um com o outro e riam de alguma bobagem qualquer.

John pensou há quanto tempo não via os dois rindo daquela maneira, felizes.

Pigarreou alto e entrou na cozinha, percebendo que o clima entre os dois mudara completamente na sua presença. Ambos ficaram sérios e tentaram disfarçar.

- O David ligou, parece que a loja está bastante movimentada, ele precisa de ajuda. Acho que o Sam já está bem melhor agora, não é? Eu vou embora amanhã pela manhã. Você vai comigo, Dean?

Dean engoliu em seco e Sam o encarou, para em seguida baixar os olhos, com medo da resposta.

- Pai, eu... Eu não vou.

- E quando você vai?

- No próximo fim de semana, apenas para buscar minhas coisas.

- O quê? – John perguntou surpreso.

- Eu e o Sam conversamos, e... Eu vou ficar aqui com ele. – Os irmãos trocaram um olhar cúmplice depois do que Dean falou.

- Bom, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas, e... Acho que eu não preciso esperar até de manhã então.

John foi até o quarto, pegou sua mala e já ia saindo do apartamento quando Sam o chamou.

- Pai...

John largou a mala no chão e finalmente os encarou.

- Garotos, eu... Acho que eu já esperava por isso, mas... Eu só preciso de um tempo, ok? Eu preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar, eu... – John engoliu o nó na garganta e falou com dificuldade - Eu só queria que vocês soubessem que, independente de qualquer coisa, eu ainda amo muito vocês.

Os três tinham os olhos marejados, John se aproximou de Sam, o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, depois fez o mesmo com Dean, antes de pegar sua mala e sair sem olhar para trás.

Alguns dias depois Dean estava arrumando sua mochila, afinal iria de ônibus até a casa do seu pai para buscar o Impala e suas coisas que ainda estavam lá.

Logo percebeu que Sam estava agitado, nervoso e foi tentar acalmá-lo.

- Hey! Eu não prometi que eu volto? Você por acaso não confia em mim? – Dean perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Confio! É claro que eu confio, eu só...

- Qual é o problema, então?

- É que eu estive pensando em tudo o que você está deixando pra trás, só pra ficar comigo...

- Sam, nós já conversamos sobre isso, o papai vai ficar bem, ele vai acabar aceitando!

- Eu sei, mas não é só o pai, Dean! Os seus amigos, a casa onde você cresceu, a loja, a cidade... É praticamente a sua vida toda que você está deixando pra trás.

- Sam, mesmo que o pai aceitasse, nós não poderíamos viver juntos por lá. Todos na cidade nos viram crescer como irmãos, iriam ficar nos julgando o tempo inteiro. E eu não me importo! Eu só quero estar com você, quanto ao resto, nós podemos dar um jeito! Agora para de pensar bobagens, eu quero ter certeza que você vai ficar bem enquanto eu estiver longe.

- Ok. Eu vou ficar bem, eu prometo! Só... Me liga assim que chegar lá, está bem?

- Eu ligo sim, benzinho. – Dean deu risadas, depois o beijou e saiu para a rua, indo pegar um táxi até a o terminal Rodoviário.

Quando chegou em casa, se surpreendeu com o bom humor de seu pai, afinal pensou que iria encontrá-lo de cara feia.

Ligou para Sam, o tranquilizando e depois foi visitar alguns amigos.

Explicou a situação aos mais chegados e aos outros deixou que ficassem sabendo através das fofocas, o que não iria demorar muito.

É claro que todos ficaram surpresos, mas era algo que não tinha mais como esconder. Lisa, como sempre, o apoiava em tudo e ficou feliz ao saber que finalmente ele e Sam iriam ficar juntos, pois já não aguentava mais ver o amigo sofrer e se lamentar.

Bobby e David já sabiam de tudo, John tinha lhes contado e mesmo achando a situação um pouco estranha, lhes desejaram boa sorte em sua nova vida.

As coisas até correram bem, melhor do que Dean esperava. Mas a parte mais difícil ainda estava por vir. Precisaria encontrar um novo emprego, e logo. Trabalhava dentro daquela loja desde garoto e ela já era parte da sua vida. Era mesmo difícil deixar para trás. Mas era algo que teria que superar.

Já era noite e Dean estava sozinho na loja, retirando suas coisas da gaveta quando John apareceu por ali.

- Você está mesmo certo de que é isto o que quer fazer? – John perguntou, sério.

- Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em toda a minha vida, pai.

- E o que você pretende fazer por lá? Já pensou nisso?

- Não sei, mas eu vou procurar um emprego, não deve ser tão difícil.

- Não, com certeza não. Mas eu estive pensando... Lembra daquela ideia que nós tivemos há algum tempo, sobre abrir uma filial?

- Lembro sim, mas... Era um investimento grande, você acabou desistindo.

- Porque ainda não era hora, mas agora...

- Por que você está me falando isso? – Dean estranhou.

- Dean, tanto a nossa casa, como a loja, são suas e do seu irmão. É um direito de vocês.

- Pai, eu e o Sam não precisamos disso. Ele tem um apartamento e quanto ao resto, nós podemos nos virar, é só uma questão de tempo.

- Eu sei que vocês podem. Mas eu pensei... Por que não aproveitar a oportunidade e abrir uma filial por lá? Você e o Sam poderiam tomar conta e seria de vocês. Basta você encontrar um bom lugar, uma sala grande para alugar, o restante nós podemos dar um jeito, Dean! A loja está lucrando muito, você sabe.

- Por que o senhor está fazendo isso?

- É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por vocês, afinal vocês ainda são meus filhos, não são?

Dean finalmente sorriu.

- É um investimento ousado.

- É por uma boa causa.

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso então. Amanhã a gente pode ir conversar com o contador e ver o que pode ser feito.

- Ok, é um bom começo.

- Mas pai, o Sam... Eu não sei se é isso o que ele quer. Ele precisa voltar pra faculdade, e...

- Não me importa. De qualquer forma, vai ser de vocês, ele trabalha lá se quiser.

- Bom, acho que nós temos um acordo, então.

- Sim, nós temos.

- Pai... E você e a Jô? Como estão?

- Eu também queria conversar com vocês sobre isso, mas como o Sam não está aqui... Eu e ela vamos nos casar.

- O quê? – dean não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

- É um sonho dela, sabe. E eu acho que vai ser bom.

- Claro que vai. E eu fico muito feliz por vocês, pai! – Dean falou com sinceridade – O Sam também vai ficar feliz, ele adora a Jô.

- Isso me deixa feliz e aliviado. Eu tive medo que vocês não aprovassem, sei lá. É estranho, depois de tanto tempo...

- Quem somos nós pra desaprovar alguma coisa, não é? – Dean forçou um sorriso.

- Dean, eu... Eu não posso dizer que aprovo o que vocês estão fazendo, mas eu estou fazendo o possível pra aceitar, acredite.

- Já é um começo, não é? – Dean pegou suas coisas e voltou para casa, ainda tinha algumas coisas a fazer antes de partir.

- x -

Sam andava de um lado para o outro dentro do apartamento, ansioso. Só ficaria tranquilo novamente quando visse Dean em sua frente.

Quando a porta do apartamento se abriu e o mais velho passou por ela, o coração de Sam disparou, emocionado.

Dean o abraçou e beijou, cheio de saudades.

- Se comportou direitinho na minha ausência?

- Acho que sim. – Sam sorriu – Mas e você? Correu tudo bem por lá?

- Tudo certinho. Eu tenho novidades.

Dean contou a Sam sobre a proposta de John de abrirem uma filial da loja, e também sobre os planos de casamento dele com Jô.

- É bom que ele se case com a Jô, acho que ela vai fazer ele feliz.

- Vai sim.

- E assim ele vai ter com o que se ocupar e vai esquecer um pouco da gente, não é? – Sam falou brincando.

- Eu espero. – Dean o abraçou.

- Eu também tenho novidades. O Paul me convidou pra trabalhar com ele na empresa. Pra ser tipo o seu braço direito, entende?

- E você quer?

- Eu até gostaria, mas não sei... Eu não sei nada de administração, não sei se vai dar certo.

- E desde quando você tem medo de arriscar? Se você conseguiu dar um jeito de colocar a nossa loja em ordem em menos de dois meses, sendo que nem sabia o que era uma bateria de carro antes, por que diabos não vai conseguir administrar uma empresa?

- Eu sabia o que era uma bateria de carro, idiota! – Sam resmungou – E eu não vou administrar a empresa dele, só vou auxiliar o Paul.

- Ele não tem outros filhos, tem?

- Não.

- Nem pretende ter?

- Ele é estéril, Dean. Minha mãe me contou uma vez.

- Então... Provavelmente ele quer te deixar pronto pra assumir o lugar dele algum dia.

- Claro que não, Dean! Será? - Sam franziu a testa, pensativo.

- É o que parece. Mas você não deve se preocupar com isso agora. E se você tem vontade, vai lá e mostra que você é capaz. Porque eu sei que você é, muito mais do que pensa.

- Eu pensei em ir pra faculdade de manhã e trabalhar lá a tarde. Assim eu fico com a noite livre.

- E pra que você precisa da noite livre? – Dean perguntou, cheio de malícia.

- Pra que? Porque eu sou um bom irmão, e tenho que cuidar do meu irmão mais velho. Principalmente fazer você se exercitar bastante, pra manter o seu corpo em forma.

- Me exercitar?

- Aham...

- E que tipo de exercícios você sugere?

- Vem... Eu te mostro. – Sam puxou Dean pela mão em direção ao quarto – Mas você vai ter que tirar a roupa, surte efeito mais rápido. – Sam o olhou com cara de inocente.

Dean deu risadas e o puxou pela cintura, colando os seus corpos e o beijando com paixão.

- Acho que eu posso fazer isso. Tudo pra manter meu corpo saudável. Mas eu só concordo se você prometer uma coisa...

- O que?

- Que vai ser meu personal trainer exclusivo e que vai fazer isso todos os dias, várias vezes por dia.

Sam gargalhou.

- Bom, talvez eu possa fazer isso, não deve ser um sacrifício tão grande.

Com seu típico sorriso de lado, provocante, Dean ajudou seu irmãozinho a se livrar das roupas de ambos e jogou Sam sobre a cama macia, o provocando e se deliciando com a maciez da sua pele.

Por mais dificuldades que surgissem dali por diante, pois sabiam que nada seria assim tão fácil, tudo o que importava agora era que estavam juntos.

Se o que sentiam um pelo outro era errado, ou doentio, se as pessoas aceitassem ou não, enfrentariam de cabeça erguida, pois um amor assim tão grande não podia ser algo de que deveriam se envergonhar.

Estavam começando uma vida nova, juntos... Se iria dar certo ou não, só o futuro poderia lhes dizer. A única certeza agora era que tinham um ao outro, e com isto sim, poderiam contar.

**_FIM._**

**_

* * *

_**_OMG! Fim? Acabou mesmo? *suspira aliviada*rsrs_

_Quero deixar meus sinceros agradecimentos a cada leitor que acompanhou minha fic, principalmente àqueles que deixaram suas maravilhosas reviews, me dando apoio e me incentivando a escrever mais._

_É mais uma etapa que se encerra e outra que começa... Para os que gostam de Padackles/J2, estou iniciando uma nova fic, chamada "Vida Bandida", em breve estarei postando o primeiro capítulo. Também tenho ideias para uma nova Wincest, mas ainda não comecei a escrever.  
_

_Um grande abraço a todos e até a próxima!_

_Beijos,_

_Mary.  
_


End file.
